Evanescence
by Denies Kim
Summary: UPDATE! Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani? Yewook story. BL. RnR pliss :v
1. Looking for a mate

Manik hitam kelam itu terpejam. Jemari mungilnya memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa sakit. Telinganya berdengung karena sedari tadi terus mendengar bentakan-bentakan yang berasal dari seorang yeoja paruh baya di depannya.

"Ck. Sudahlah, Eomoni. Aku baru berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Belum waktunya untuk mencari seorang permaisuri." ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Belum waktunya? Kau pikir kau ingin mempunyai putra pada usia berapa? Empat puluh tahun?!" bentak yeoja itu lagi.

"Lagipula Abeoji masih memerintah kan? Tidak begitu penting bagiku untuk berpermaisuri."

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Abeoji mu itu memang masih memerintah, kini. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan menggantikan posisinya itu. Dan aku juga mengingikan seorang cucu!"

Namja bernama Kim Yesung itu berdecak meremehkan membuat yeoja di depannya -yang notabene ratu kerajaan sekaligus Eomoni nya- melotot marah.

"Harus, Yesung! Kau harus menemukan permaisuri pilihanmu. Eomoni lelah mencarikan calon untukmu! Kenapa? Karena mereka selalu kau tolak!" bentaknya dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Ia emosi tentu saja.

Yesung menghela napas lelah. "Aku menolaknya karena mereka memang bukan tipeku."

"Lalu yang seperti apa tipemu itu?! Biar Eomoni carikan!" yeoja itu menggebrak meja yang membatasi mereka berdua. Gemas rasanya jika harus berhadapan dengan anaknya itu.

Sementara itu, dengan watados dan santainya, Yesung terdiam seraya menyeruput segelas kecil teh melati. Terus diam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Eomoni nya tadi. Tak memperhatikan sang Eomoni yang sejatinya tengah menanti-nanti jawabannya. Hingga yeoja paruh baya itu makin mengeraskan raut wajahnya.

Sang ratu menggeram tertahan. Ia bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkata pada anaknya, "Jika dalam seminggu kau belum menemukan permaisurimu, bersiaplah menikahi puteri kerajaan sebelah!"

Yesung menyemburkan teh melati yang tengah diminumnya. Tak elit untuk pangeran sepertinya melakukan itu, tapi sungguh semua itu adalah reflek. Menyeka bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, kemudian menatap Eomoni nya shok. Hendak melayangkan ucapan protes tapi Eomoni nya itu sudah lebih dahulu keluar dari kamarnya.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Frustasi? Yeah. Memangnya apalagi yang lebih penting dari pasangan hidup?

Um sebenarnya jika hanya untuk kepentingan kerajaan tak apa jika tidak saling mencintai. Tapi jika tidak ada cinta maka sikap pun akan terasa kaku. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Yesung sih terima-terima saja. Ia mau menikah dengan siapa saja. Tapi hanya sebatas upacara sakral.

Apa yang membuat Yesung menolak mentah-mentah menikah dengan puteri pilihan orang tuanya? Geez, kalau boleh jujur, ia menolak karena ia akan merasa jijik nantinya saat 'menyentuh' sang puteri pilihan orang tua. Mengenal saja tidak bagaimana bisa mau menyentuh.

"Permaisuri ne? Di mana aku bisa mendapatkan permaisuri?" ujarnya sambil mengusap dagu, berpikir mungkin.

Yah, setelah berpikir keras, pangeran itu mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Toh jika ia menihahpun, dampak buruknya akan kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kenapa? Karena jika mereka berdua tetap menikahkannya dengan puteri kerajaan 'sebelah', kerajaannya ini akan sulit mendapatkan putera mahkota. Tidak ada putera mahkota, tidak ada penerus selanjutnya. Resiko memaksakan kehendak kepada Pangeran Kim Yesung, haha!

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fict ini milik tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 1 : Looking for a mate

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar di antara bisingnya sebuah pasar. Pangeran Yesung menunggang kuda dengan santainya sambil menatap kesana-kemari. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Ia senang melihat para rakyat bahagia dan makmur, tentu saja karena di bawah kekuasaan sang Abeoji, hehe.

"Ini dia, empat mangkuk ramyun."

Yesung menghentikan langkah kudanya, ketika mendengar suara lembut tak jauh darinya. Lengkungan indah semakin merekah di wajahnya. Setelah turun dari kudanya, menyerahkan tali yang mengendalikan kuda kepada prajurit di dekatnya, Yesung melangkah pelan mendekati toko ramyun di seberang.

Toko yang ramai pelanggan itu terdiri dari beberapa meja di luar ruangan dan di dalam ruangan. Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menghentikan makannya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget.

"Itu dia." ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekati seorang namja berambut hitam yang memunggunginya, sedang menaruh mangkuk ramyun ke atas meja.

"Annyeong!" Yesung berucap di belakang namja itu.

Sang namja merespon dengan membalik tubuh dan menatapnya terkejut. "Pangeran..." ujarnya lirih. Kedua tangannya reflek memeluk nampan kayu yang di takut sekarang. Apakah ia lupa membayar upeti? Sampai pangeran kerajaan datang untuk menangkapnya?

"Siapa namamu?" tak terduga. Sang pangera malah menanyakan namanya. Cukup membuat ketakutannya 'sedikit' berkurang.

Meneguk ludah susah payah, namja itu menjawab dengan pelan, "Nama saya Cho S-Sungmin."

Yesung ber-oh ria. "Kau pemilik toko ini?" Sungmin menggeleng kaku.

Pangeran Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Basa-basinya itu benar-benar aneh. Jelas-jelas Sungmin memakai celemek dan mengantar pesanan tadi.

"Jadi, sudah bersuami? Punya anak berapa?"

"Ne?!" Sungmin menatap Yesung terkejut. Apa-apaan pangeran itu. Tadi sudah bertanya namanya, dan sekarang bertanya kehidupan pribadi? Dan kenapa tadi bertanya apakah ia bersuami? Apa sangat terlihat, tampangnya seperti penyuka sesama jenis?

Akan tetapi basa-basi pangeran itu bukan tak beralasan. Pangeran Yesung punya ketertarikannya sendiri. Meskipun wajahnya menghadap Sungmin dan mulutnya berkata pada namja manis itu, matanya tidak demikian. Matanya lebih fokus ke arah dapur di belakang Sungmin.

Pembatas antara dapur dan ruangan tempat Yesung berdiri hanyalah sebuah kaca bening. Yang membuat Yesung mampu melihat segala hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja manis yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sa-saya baru saja menikah dua bulan yang lalu, um... Kenapa, Pangeran?"

Yesung mengangguk sok mengerti, padahal semua fokus matanya hanya untuk namja manis di dalam dapur. "Pengantin baru, hm?"

Sungmin menatap Yesung aneh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ia berpikir, pangeran kerajaannya ini apa terlalu banyak minum arak hingga membuatnya aneh begini? Ataukah mungkin terlalu banyak masalah hingga membuatnya depresi?

Sungmin memicingkan mata, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Yesung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, saat matanya menangkap apa yang dilihat Yesung sedari tadi, lalu beralih menatap Yesung lagi. Ia melakukan itu terus sampai beberapa kali.

"Pangeran." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

"Pangeran!" panggil Sungmin lagi. Tapi tak ada respon. Sungmin menggeram tertahan. Ia bukan kesal karena Yesung mengacuhkannya, bukan. Akan tetapi karena sepasang mata hitam itu terus saja memandangi namdongsaengnya yang tengah memasak.

"Pangeran-"

"Sungmin-ah!" keduanya terkejut, saling memandang satu sama lain lalu beralih menatap namja berkulit pucat yang memanggil nama Sungmin tadi. Yang membuat Sungmin heran, kenapa saat Sungmin memanggil Yesung, tidak ada respon. Tapi saat namanya yang dipanggil, Yesung malah tersentak. Aneh.

"Ah, Pangeran Yesung." namja itu membungkuk hormat di hadapan Yesung.

"Dia um.. 'suami' saya, Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin untuk menghentikan tatapan penasaran Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Sungmin-ah..."

Namja manis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu.

Yesung sendiri hanya memperhatikan saja. Ia tetap diam bahkan ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba melotot kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini bahkan baru bulan kedua."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kita sudah membayar setengahnya? Dan batasnya diperpanjang sampai empat bulan lagi kan?"

"Ne, aku juga sempat bingung. Tadi dia mengancam akan mengambil Wookie hyung jika kita tidak membayar."

"Ada masalah apa?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan pembicaraannya, ketika satu suara menyela.

"Sepertinya kita jangan membicarakan itu di sini, Min-ah." kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Gurae."

Sungmin tersenyum pada Yesung yang masih memandanginya. "Um, Pangeran. Jeosonghamnida, kami harus membicarakan sesuatu. Permisi." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik hendak berlalu tapi tidak jadi karena Yesung memanggil.

"Ne?"

"Itu... i-itu.. Siapa namja yang ada di sana itu?" Yesung menunjuk dapur yang masih diisi seorang namja manis di sana.

"Ah, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa, Pangeran?" Yesung menggeleng lagi.

"Aniya, tidak apa."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlalu pergi. Sementara Yesung masih berdiri di sana. Terus menatap namja manis di dapur dengan senyum menawannya. "Kim Ryeowook, ne? Baiklah."

:~Kim_Ryeowook~:

Hari selanjutnya, Yesung datang lagi. Kemana? Tentu saja ke toko ramyun tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Kini ia berniat tidak hanya berkunjung. Ia juga ingin merasakan ramyun buatan Ryeowook.

"Pangeran... datang lagi?" Yesung tersenyum pada namja di depannya. Ucapan Sungmin sedikit tidak sopan. Memang kenapa kalau pangeran sepertinya datang ke toko ramyun?

"Aku ingin makan ramyun di sini."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Baik."

Yesung senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menunggu. Dengan bertopang dagu, ia menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Eh?

Benar, ia jatuh hati pada namja manis berstatus 'pemasak' di toko ramyun. Ini baru bertama kali Yesung rasakan. Rasa bahagia yang membuncah hingga membuat senyumnya terukir terus.

Sepertinya Pangeran Yesung telah menemukan calon permaisuinya.

"Pangeran, ini ramyunnya. Jeosonghamnida jika sangat sederhana." Huh? Ramyun pesanannya sudah datang? Cepat sekali.

Yesung mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak apa-apa. Tapi ada satu kekurangan.

"Aku hanya ingin yang mengantar ramyun pesananku, namja yang ada di sana." Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi, ini tinggal diletakkan di meja saja-"

"Andwaeyo."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Tidak menurut bisa membuat kepalanya jadi taruhan. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur. Melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menata ramyun di dalam mangkuk. Sungmin jadi merasa takut kalau namdongsaengnya itu kenapa-napa -jika ada di dekat Yesung.

"Sungmin hyung?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya namja manis itu lagi, Ryeowook.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Pangeran Yesung datang." ucapnya.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memasukkan helaian (?) ramyun ke dalam mangkuk menggunakan sumpit.

"Ano, umh.. Dia ingin kau yang mengantarnya."

"Eh?" Ryeowook benar benar terkejut, hampir saja sepasang sumpit di tanganya terjatuh. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Pangeran Yesung. Tapi, mengetahui tingkah aneh pangeran itu kemarin, Sungmin jadi semakin takut.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar. Kau yang menggantikanku ne, hyung." Ryeowook mengambil nampan yang ada di atas tangan Sungmin. Memandang aneh hyung yang sejatinya adalah adik iparnya itu karena menganguk terlalu kaku.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, berteriaklah. Hyung akan datang."

Ryeowook semakin dibuat bingung, namun ia hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu melangkah lagi menuju meja di mana pangeran Yesung berada.

"Ini, Pangeran Yesung."

Yesung mendongak menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum menawannya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi Ryeowook. Karena namja manis 'incarannya' itu lebih memilih meletakkan mangkuk ke atas meja dan kemudian membungkuk hormat. Tak mengindahkan senyumannya.

Yesung merengut sebal, tangannya dengan sengaja menahan lengan Ryeowook yang hendak pergi. Ia tidak akan melepas namja manis itu. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan." ucapnya.

"Tapi, saya masih ada peker-"

"Ssttt... Duduk, ayo duduk." Yesung menunjuk bangku di depannya dengan dagu. Mengisyaratkan pada Ryeowook agar duduk di sana.

Ryeowook tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Pada akhirnya Ryeowook duduk di sana. Ia benar-benar menemani Yesung makan. Tapi, di pandangi terus menerus oleh pangeran kerajaan membuatnya merasa risih.

"Ini ramyun buatanmu kan?" Ryeowook terpaksa harus menghadap ke depan. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Enak sekali." aigoo, ia sudah merasa iritasi hanya karena tatapan Yesung, dan baru saja Yesung mengerling padanya -menambah kadar iritasinya.

'Sungmin hyung benar. Pangeran bertingkah aneh.'

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Uh, ye?" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa memalingkan wajah terus?" Ryeowook tersentak kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran." ia menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Khusus untukmu, panggil aku hyung saja." ucap Yesung dengan alis yang bergerak naik turun. Membuat Ryeowook membuka mulutnya.

Kemudian Ryeowook menggeleng tegas. "Tidak bisa, Pangeran. Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku sendiri yang memintanya kan?" ucap Yesung seraya mengerutkan kening. "Sekarang, sebut namaku." lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Mulutnya terbuka bersiap memanggil nama namja di depannya. "Um, Pangeran Kim Yesung."

"Aish! Sebut namaku sesuai yang kuperintahkan!" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook merona. Ditatap sebegitu dekatnya oleh pangeran tampan, membuat jantungnya serasa meloncat keluar.

Ryeowook memalingkan muka lalu menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Pangeran Kim Yesung hyung." ujarnya lirih.

Tapi Yesung mendengarnya. Ia menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Apa harus kucium dulu, baru kau mau menuruti perintahku?"

Wajah Ryeowook makin merona saja. Ucapan pangeran di depannya itu benar-benar frontal. Meneguk salivanya, kemudian ia menjawab, "Yesung hyung~"

Yesung tersenyum menawan. Kembali lagi seperti ekspresi sebelumnya, tatapan penuh cinta. "Bagus. Cha~ Buka mulutmu.. Aaaa~" Yesung menyodorkan ramyun yang diapit dengan sumpit ke depan mulut Ryeowook.

"Pangeran..." Ryeowook memanggil lirih. Berusaha menyadarkan pada pangeran itu kalau semua yang dilakukanya ini salah.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?" Ryeowook menatap sekitarnya. Yang ia lihat, semua orang menatap ke arah mejanya.

"Tidak, maksud saya... hanya saja ini tidak patut dilakukan oleh seorang pangeran seperti anda. Rakyat bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Yesung terkekeh kecil. Ia memakan ramyun yang ditolak Ryeowook tadi. Mengunyahnya beberapa saat sambil terus menatap Ryeowook. Yang ditatapi tentu saja bingung. "Ryeowookie, kau tahu tidak?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang harus ia tahu?

"Pangeran Kim Yesung sedang mencari seorang permaisuri." Ryeowook mengangguk. Yang di maksud Pangeran Kim Yesung itu dirinya sendiri kan? Sigh~ tidak ada hubungannya antara perkataan pangeran itu dengannya.

"Dan pangeran itu sepertinya sudah menemukan calon permaisurinya." lanjut Yesung.

"Kau ingin tahu, siapa orang beruntung itu?"

Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin menggeleng, tapi hal itu terlalu beresiko. Mungkin saja Yesung langsung menghunuskan pedang kepadanya jika ia tidak menurut. Jadi, ia diam saja.

"Orang itu manis, pandai memasak ramyun, dan akan memerah wajahnya jika digoda." Ryeowook merasakan firasatnya mamburuk.

"Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna karamel, tubuhnya mungil hehe... sangat pas di dekapanku. Kau ingin tahu siapa orang itu?" Yesung memajukan wajahnya dan Ryeowook meneguk salivanya susah payah.

Yesung terkekeh palan saat dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tidak memalingkan wajah lagi darinya. "Orang itu, adalah namja manis di depanku."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Kaget, tentu saja. Sebutir keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. "Pangeran sepertinya anda salah mencari permaisuri, seharusnya-"

"Kenapa? Apa calon permaisuriku tidak mau?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar membuat buliran-butiran keringat dingin itu semakin banyak saja.

"Saya tidak tahu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin percaya diri, tapi kalau pangeran menyebut calon permaisuri itu ada di depannya maka tidak salah lagi. Calon permaisuri itu adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" ucap Yesung sembari mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. Mempertemukan lagi manik hitamnya dengan karamel itu.

"Apa maksud anda permaisuri itu adalah saya?"

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak mau menjadi permaisuriku?"

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Saya namja pangeran."

"Ne, aku tahu." Yesung mengangguk.

"Saya bukan keturunan bangsawan, saya hanya rakyat biasa." ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Saya hanya seorang pemasak ramyun."

"Hmm..."

"Jadi lebih baik anda menjadikan puteri kerajaan sebagai permaisuri anda."

Untuk pernyataan Ryeowook yang terakhir itu, Yesung tertawa lagi. Membuat Ryeowook menatap bingung kearahnya. "Kau ini seperti Eomoni ku saja."

Ryeowook masih memasang ekspresi bingungnya. "Eomoni ku sama sepertimu, dia menyuruhku untuk menikahi puteri kerajaan. Tapi aku tidak mau, ingin tahu alasannya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Entahlah sepertinya sekarang ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita kehidupan pangeran. Ini sebuah kesempatan, hanya orang beruntung sepertinya saja yang bisa mengetahui rahasia pangeran -jika dari kalangan rakyat biasa.

"Karena aku tidak mencintai mereka. Simple kan?" Pangeran Yesung tersenyum lagi.

"Sesederhana itu? Tapi, jika anda mencobanya, ada kemungkinan anda bisa mencintai puteri beruntung itu."

Yesung menggeleng. "Itu tidak mudah, karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang sekarang." ucapnya seraya mencolek dagu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Hey~" pangilan itu terarah padanya. Ryeowook perlahan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar rahasiaku?"

Ini kali pertama Ryeowook melihat tatapan mata serius sang pangeran. Ia bergeming, sampai akhirnya berkata, "Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk mengatakannya pada saya?"

"Anio. Ini juga demi kebaikan kita." Ryeowook mengerutkan kening ketidak mendengar kata 'kita' di akhir kalimat Yesung.

"Mendekat, aku akan membisikkannya." Ryeowook menurut saja. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Yesung juga begitu, mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Ryeowook.

"Karena aku hanya bisa bercinta denganmu saja."

Mata Ryeowook membulat kaget. Ia menatap pangeran yang kini tersenyum itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya. "Karena aku hanya akan melakukan itu dengan orang yang kucintai saja." ucapnya.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Bibirnya bahkan hanya berjarak lima senti dari bibir merah muda di depannya. "Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kerajaan ini."

Ryeowook masih memaku diri. Ia terlalu terkejut. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika bibir Yesung sudah terlalu dekat dengan bibirnya. Ia memalingkan wajah.

Dan keinginan pangeran untuk mencium namja manis itu tidak terkabul. Namja manis itu langsung berdiri dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengucap salam ataupun bungkukan hormat.

Yesung menjilat bibir bawahnya. Matanya terus menatap punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh. "Bibir itu akan menjadi milikku. Dan semua yang ada di tubuhmu dan hatimu juga akan menjadi milikku."

Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ryeowookie." dan kemudian ia benar-benar pergi, setelah membayar semangkuk ramyun yang ia makan tentunya.

:-Kim_Yesung-:

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya pegal. Terlalu lama menunggang kuda membuat punggungnya terasa mau patah. Terlalu lelah, ia melangkah mendekati ranjangnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Sudah kembali?"

Yesung tersentak. Ada suara di kamarnya. Hanya halusinasinya atau memang ada orang di kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh. Melirik ke belakang. Dan mendapati Eomoni nya tengah duduk di balik sebuah meja kecil. Yesung ternganga. Eomoni nya sudah berada di sana sedari tadi? Itu berarti ia melewati Eomoni nya.

"Eomoni, sejak kapan?" Yesung melangkah mendekati Eomoni nya dan duduk bersebrangan.

"Sejak tadi. Kau tidak melihat Eomoni, eoh?"

Yesung terkikik. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Eomoni? Kenapa datang ke kamarku?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Tentu saja untuk mengingatkanmu." balas yeoja itu. Kim Heechul namanya.

"Mengingatkanku tentang apa?"

Heechul tersenyum sadis. "Tentu saja tentang permaisurimu."

Yesung mencibir. Eomoni nya itu terus saja membicarakan permaisuri. Seperti tidak ada hal lain saja.

"Eomoni, kenapa semangat sekali menginginkan aku berpermaisuri?" tanya Yesung.

"Eomoni hanya ingin melihatmu menikah dan kemudian mempunyai anak. Yang akan menjadi putera mahkota." jawab Heechul.

"Itu jika anakku namja, bagaimana kalau yeoja?"

Heechul menatap Yesung garang. Yesung pun tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Yeoja itu menghela napas. "Hanya tersisa 4 hari lagi, Yesung." ucapnya.

"Tenang saja, Eomoni. Aku sudah menemukan calon permaisuriku." ucap Yesung bersemangat sambil membayangkan wajah merona Ryeowook hari itu.

Heechul mengerutkan kening, "Siapa? Dari kerajaan mana?"

"Bukan keturunan bagsawan, Eomoni."

"Kenapa bukan keturunan bangsawan? Kau mau Abeoji dan para menteri menentangnya?"

"Sebelum mereka menentang, aku akan membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu."

Heechul menatap Yesung datar tanpa ekspresi. Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuh mereka." ucap Yesung.

"Ingat, hanya tersisa 4 hari lagi. Jika sampai hari H kau tidak bisa membawa permaisurimu itu ke kerajaan, bersiaplah menikahi puteri pilihan kami."

"Tenang, aku akan membawanya kemari, bahkan sebelum hari yang telah di tentukan Eomoni."

"Baiklah, Eomoni pergi sekarang. Kau istirahatlah." Heechul beranjak bangun kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Yesung.

Yesung termenung selepas kepergiannya. Ia hanya takut kalau Ryeowook sampai menolaknya. Ryeowook berbeda. Jika puteri lain ia lamar, pasti mau. Tapi Ryeowook tidak. Ryeowook itu special dan Yesung suka.

"Kuharap kata-kataku benar-benar terjadi."

:~Kim_Heechul~:

Yesung oh Yesung kenapa datang lagi?

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Mereka bahkan sampai terheran-heran karena Pangeran Yesung terus saja datang tiap hari dan menyuruh Ryeowook menemaninya. Setiap kali Sungmin bertanya apa yang dibicarakan Ryeowook dan Yesung, Ryeowook selalu saja menggelengkan kepala. Yeah, ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Ryeowook.

Seperti hari ini. Terhitung sudah hari ini sebagai kali ke empat pangeran berambut hitam itu datang ke toko ramyunnya. Dan seperti biasa, meminta Ryeowook menemaninya.

"Wookie, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ukh, katakan saja aku sedang pergi, hyung." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibirnya. Semoga saja keputusannya benar. Membohongi pangeran adalah kesalahan, di mana letak kebenarannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Ryeowookie?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersentak. Itu, suara yang familiar. Karena sudah beberapa kali terdengar di telinga mereka. Takut-takut, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan mendapati tatapan tajam Pangeran Yesung, yang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Tidak, Sungmin rasa tatapan itu ditujukan hanya untuk Ryeowook.

"Kau jahat Ryeowookie! Kau menyakitiku!"

Lho? Ryeowook mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa sekarang pangeran sedang bersikap umm... kekanakan.

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku, ya sudah!" Yesung melangkah lebar. Keluar dari toko bersama seorang namja manis yang entah mengapa mengikutinya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran! Tunggu!" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi kesal. Kedua tangannya pun bersedekap di depan dada.

"Apa?" ucap Yesung sengit.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jeosonghamnida. Bukannya saya tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda, hanya saja..."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

Ryeowook meremas pahanya. Pangeran Yesung kenapa bisa semarah ini. Ia kan hanya melakukan yang seharusnya. Menjauhi Yesung demi kebaikan pangeran itu sendiri.

"Pangeran Yesung..."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Baiklah, Yesung hyung... Saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Gunakan bahasa informal!" Yesung menatap Ryeowook melalui lirikan tajamnya. Hingga Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan kesal. Pangeran selalu saja banyak keinginannya.

"Ne, Yesung hyung... A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin k-kau mendapatkan permaisuri yang layak." Ryeowook menghirup napasnya. Ia merasa sangat awkward. "Le-lebih baik k-kau menikahi puteri kerajaan saja. Jangan terus mengejarku."

Yesung melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. Menangkup kedua pipi putih itu hingga matanya bisa menatap keseluruhan wajah Ryeowook.

"Dengar, tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku dalam hal pribadi. Aku hanya ingin menikahimu, tidak ada puteri kerajaan manapun. Kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku kan?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua orang menatap kearah mereka, berbisik-bisik hingga membuat Ryeowook merasa takut. Bagaimana jika raja mengetahui hal ini, apa ia akan di penjara di bawah tanah, ia tidak mau.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama, Ryeowookie." ucap Yesung seakan bisa membaca keresahan Ryeowook.

"Hyung..."

"Masa depan kerajaan ini ada di tanganmu, Ryeowookie." Ryeowook menatap ke dalam mata Yesung. Manik teduh yang terus saja menatapnya. "Kau akan menjadi orang yang jahat jika menolakku."

Ucapan-ucapan Yesung terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa ia menjadi orang jahat, jika menolak? Justru pangeran yang jahat karena terlalu memaksanya.

Ia tersentak kecil ketika mengigat sesuatu yang penting yang sempat ia lupakan. "Yesung hyung, meskipun kau hanya bisa bercinta denganku, aku tetaplah seorang namja. Tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan."

Ya, ia sempat melupakan itu. Namja tetaplah namja. Tidak akan bisa mengandung. Jadi, masa depan kerajaan tidak berada di tangannya. Dan ia tidak akan menjadi orang jahat walaupun menolak.

"Asalkan kau percaya padaku, dan kita saling percaya, aku yakin kita bisa menghasilkan keturunan."

Tidak, hanya berlandaskan kepercayaan tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Ia hanya akan mengecewakan pangeran itu.

"Kumohon, Ryeowookie." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan hembusan napas Yesung mengenai bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

:-Prince_Yesung-:

"Kyunie, aku takut. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie?" ucap Sungmin sembari menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia sedang gelisah. Saat Ryeowook berlari mengejar Yesung, ia memang tidak mengikuti kedua sejoli itu. Kyuhyun yang melarangnya. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengatakan jika Ryeowook bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya dengan pangeran.

Namun, dampak buruknya ada padanya. Ia jadi gelisah dan takut seperti ini.

"Tenang, Ming. Pangeran Yesung pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun pada uri Ryeowookie." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tapi, kau lihat sendiri kan? Pangeran tertarik pada Wookie. Bagaimana jika dia mengambilnya dari kita dan menjauhkannya dari kita?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tengah menahan tangis.

"Itu lebih baik. Ryeowook hyung lebih baik tinggal di kerajaan sebagai permaisuri Pangeran Yesung. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dibawa Kang ahjumma dan dijadikan budak. Aku tidak bisa, Ming." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa melepas Ryeowook. Kehidupan kerajaan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Ryeowook.

"Hiks... Kyuhyun..." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang suami. Ini keputusan berat. Tapi Ryeowook memang tidak bisa hidup bersama mereka lagi.

"Tuan Cho! Hyungmu sedang berciuman dengan Pangeran Yesung di luar!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap seorang namja pembawa berita yang merupakan langganannya. Saling bertatapan kemudian berlari keluar toko.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat disuguhi adegan tak senonoh di keramaian seperti ini. Ryeowook yang terlibat. Ryeowook yang hanya berdiam diri walaupun Pangeran Yesung sedang menciumnya. Ryeowook yang tidak bisa memberontak. Dan Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin menitikkan air mata.

Ryeowook baru saja sadar jika perbuatannya salah. Saat matanya terbuka dan mendapati Sungmin yang menangis. Ia mendorong bahu Yesung kuat. Dan segera menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"Mianhae, hyung, mianhae. Jangan menangis."

Yesung menyeka bibirnya dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan Ryeowok. Matanya menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang dua namja manis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wookie... Aku hanya hiks.. takut terjadi sesuatu padamu-"

"Sungmin hyung takut kau meninggalkannya, Ryeowook hyung. Itu yang ada di hatinya." sela Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Yesung berdehem. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sungmin-ssi. Kami akan sering berkunjung."

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, aku belum mengatakan kalau aku mau menjadi permaisurimu."

Yesung berdecak. "Bahkan kita sudah berciuman di depan umum. Apa yang akan dikatakan raja jika mengetahui aku tidak menikahimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta masyarakat yang menonton hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Karena ucapan Ryeowook yang kelewat tidak sopan itu.

"Pangeran Yesung."

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ne?"

"Tolong bawalah Ryeowook hyung."

"Apa?! Kyuhyun, apa maksudmu?!" Ryeowook berteriak marah. Sungmin makin menangis saja.

"Tolong bawa Ryeowook hyung. Dia tidak aman berada di sini."

"Kyuhyun jangan berkata semaumu!" Ryeowook berdiri. Ia memberikan tatapan sengitnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun benar, Wookie."

Ryeowook terkejut. Ia bersimpuh lagi di depan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum paksa. "Ada orang yang akan membawamu pergi jika kau masih berada di sini."

Saat Ryeowook ingin bertanya kenapa, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kasihan pada Sungmin. Dan jika hyungnya itu menyuruhnya demikian, maka ia akan menurut.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook menatap teduh namja di depannya. "Apapun keinginanmu, aku akan menurut, hyung."

"Gomawo, Wookie." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala lalu memeluk Sungmin tak kalah eratnya.

Yesung melirik ke arah keramaian yang perlahan dibelah oleh seorang prajurit bersama kuda yang dituntunnya. Itu kuda putihnya. Yang akan membawa dirinya dan Ryeowook ke kerajaan.

Yesung berdehem lagi, untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua namja manis yang masih berpelukan erat.

"Ryeowookie, kajja kita berangkat."

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Apakah kalau ia menerima pangeran Yesung, berarti ia langsung tinggal di kerajaan juga?

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut ragu-ragu oleh calon permaisurinya.

"Aku hanya akan mengenalkannya, jadi ada kemungkinan aku akan mengantarnya pulang hari ini juga." Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, berusaha meyakinkan dua namja berbeda usia itu.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Yesung mengangguk yakin kemudian menggandeng Ryeowook mendekati kudanya. Menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan pungung namja itu.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook berteriak. Wajahnya pun merona. Digendong di tengah keramaian masyarakat benar-benar memalukan.

"Nah, naik." Yesung mendudukkan Ryeowook pada punggung kuda, namun sedikit kedepan karena ia juga akan duduk di belakangnya.

"Kenapa posisi dudukku seperti yeoja? Aku ingin berganti posisi seperti namja." seru Ryeowook.

Ia memang akan berganti posisi, jika saja Yesung tidak lebih dahulu duduk dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah memegang kemudi kuda.

Ryeowook makin merona. Posisinya ini seperti posisi duduk seorang puteri. Ia tidak mau di samakan dengan yeoja.

"Nah, sekarang bersandarlah."

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Yesung tajam. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli membuat Ryeowook memutar malas kedua manik karamelnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Dan kuda yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seraya berteriak lantang, "Aku akan cepat pulang!"

Yesung tersenyum sendiri. Ucapannya benar-benar bisa jadi kenyataan. Kim Ryeowook akan menjadi permaisurinya. Ia tertawa geli lalu mempercepat langkah kudanya hingga Ryeowook mencengkram lengannya.

"Pelan-pelan! Aku belum pernah naik kuda!"

Yesung semakin tertawa geli. "Arraseo."

"Hng."

"Jadi, kau dan Sungmin bersaudara?" tanya Yesung di tengah perjalanan.

"Dia saudara iparku. Kyuhyunlah saudaraku." balas Ryeowook sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh. Tentu saja, ia adalah rakyat biasa yang naik kuda bersama pangeran, pasti menjadi topik hangat untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun bersaudara, tetapi kenapa berbeda marga?" tanya Yesung.

"Kami berbeda appa." balas Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk. "Jadi, di mana orangtua kalian sekarang?"

"Sudah tidak ada." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yesung tersenyum masam. Mungkin seharusnya ia berhenti membicarakan orang tua Ryeowook.

Yesung berdehem. "Ryeowookie, nanti saat kau berada di depan mereka -maksudku dewan kerajaan, kau diam saja ne? Biar aku yang bicara."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sesaat tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Tak apalah kalau ia tak bicara. Biar Pangeran Yesung yang mengurusnya. Ryeowook bahkan masih belum bisa mempercayainya, ia akan dinikahi seorang pangeran. Mimpi apa semalam. Semoga saja kehidupan kerajaan tak terlalu menyulitkan hidupnya, benarkah?

.

.

*Bersambung*

Yosha! 4580+ word! Baru chapter satu udah segini banyaknya, hehe. Membosankan nggak? Ataukah aneh? Mian saya masih belajar V.V

Tadinya sih nggak pengin secepat ini, proses bersatunya(?) Ryeowook sama hubby-nya. Tapi akhirnya jadiin satu chapter aja. Biar ringkas :D

Btw, pengin nanya aku :

Apa bedanya permaisuri sama ratu? #kalau ada yang mau jawab :D

Oke, makasih yang udah nyempatin mbaca. At last, minta Review-nya dong, Kkkk.

See ya in the next chap!

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	2. Fill You

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kala ia dihadapkan pada gerbang besar kerajaan. Tangannya sedari tadi masih digenggam erat oleh Pangeran Yesung seolah-olah namja itu berusaha meyakinkannya. Mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ryeowook melangkah memasuki kerajaan bersama Yesung -ketika gerbang besar itu telah terbuka.

"Ingat kata-kataku, jangan bicara apapun. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Ryeowook mengangguk saja ketika Yesung berkata. Memangnya ia akan bicara apa jika sudah berada di depan penguasa kerajaan nanti. Semua rasa gugup dan juga takut akan merebut kemampuan bicaranya.

"Ingat, kau-"

"Ne, ne! Aku mengingatnya. Tak boleh bicara kan? Cih, kau pikir aku tidak mendengar!" sela Ryeowook cepat. Kesal juga jika harus diingatkan terus menerus padahal dirinya masih hapal benar apa yang diingatkan namja itu.

Yesung menghela napas. "Arraseo." ucapnya lalu membuka pintu ruangan tempat biasanya sang abeoji duduk di singgasananya. "Jangan gugup..." kata Yesung lagi, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tentu saja gugup. Ini adalah kali pertamanya membawa calon 'permaisuri' ke istana.

Yesung menelan salivanya. Tepat saat pintu terbuka, semua yang ada di dalam sana menatapnya heran. Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu, Penasehat Kerajaan, Hakim, Perdana Menteri Kwon dan beberapa menteri. Sepertinya Yesung telah menganggu rapat penting yang sedang diadakan di dalam sana.

Yesung berdehem kecil, kemudian langsung menatap ke depan, ke arah abeoji-nya. "Abeoji, Eomoni. Sesuai perintah, aku membawa calon permaisuriku."

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 2 : Fill You

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Yang Mulia Raja tampak memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sedangkan Ratu masih menatap Yesung dan namja di belakang pangeran itu dengan pandangan benar-benar terkejut. Seorang menteri dengan raut protesnya hendak berbicara, akan tetapi Yang Mulia mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan menteri itu untuk tak berkata apa-apa.

"Pangeran Yesung, mendekatlah. Agar kami bisa melihat calon permaisurimu itu." perintah Raja yang langsung dipenuhi Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dua sejoli itu melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan. Berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan di mana semua yang ada di sana bisa memandangi mereka.

Mereka yang hadir benar-benar terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada di samping Pangeran Yesung. Ryeowook sudah berkeringat dingin. Ditatapi dengan raut intimidasi sungguh membuatnya risih.

"Apa ini, Pangeran? Kau membawa seorang namja? Yang kau sebut sebagai calon permaisuri?" seorang menteri berkata sinis. Membuat Yesung hanya berdecak kesal.

"Yesungie... Kenapa?" tanya sang ratu lirih. Benar-benar lirih hingga Yesung melunakkan raut wajahnya.

"Ini kan yang Eomoni inginkan? Eomoni ingin aku mencari calon permaisuriku sendiri. Tapi kenapa saat aku membawanya, kalian malah terkejut begitu?"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak berani menatap orang-orang itu. Mereka pasti sangat tidak menyukainya. Jika di saat seperti ini, Sungmin akan memeluknya erat. Namja manis itu pasti akan menenangkannya.

"Tapi Yesungie, kenapa namja? A-apa tidak ada yeoja di luar sana yang kau sukai?" kata Eomoni-nya lagi.

"Terlebih lagi, dia bukan keluarga bangsawan kan, Pangeran? Dia hanya rakyat jelata." timpal seorang menteri yang sama -yang tadi berani bicara.

Yesung menggertakkan giginya, "Meskipun dia bukan kaum bangsawan, dia adalah namja baik-baik karena aku yang memilihnya secara langsung." balas Yesung tak kalah sinis.

"Yesung, dia namja. Apa kata rakyat nanti bila mengetahuinya? Apa kau siap menghadapi cacian para rakyat?"

Yesung menegang. Memang betul apa yang diucapkan Raja. Cacian para rakyat. Cukup menakutkan untuknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa menduakan 'prinsipnya'.

"Aku sudah siap dengan itu, Abeoji." Yesung tersenyum tulus. Menatap sang abeoji-nya dengan keyakinan penuh di matanya.

"Ye-Yesungie... Apa tidak bisa me-mencari lagi seorang yeoja untuk dijadikan permaisuri? Eomoni akan membantu." raut wajah sang ratu benar-benar masam.

Meskipun Ryeowook menutup matanya, ia tidak bisa menulikan pendengarannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara bergetar milik Eomoni Yesung. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook heran, dengan alis yang menukik tajam -ingat ia sedang berdebat dengan seorang beberapa orang di dalam sana. "Wae?"

"Memang benar ucapan Ratu, hyung. Lebih baik kau menikahi seorang yeoja saja." kata Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

Yesung menggertakkan giginya. "Tidak bisa! Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu! Kau tidak bisa digantikan dengan yeoja manapun!" bentak Yesung keras. Ia sudah terlalu lelah meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela napas saat manik hitamnya melihat Ryeowook menunduk dalam. Pasti namja mungil itu ketakutan. "Mianhae, aku membentakmu tadi."

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku, tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk membalas ucapan Yesung. Sedikit tersentak saat Yesung menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuat wajahnya menengadah.

"Kau tenang saja. Selama kau masih di sisiku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Wajah Ryeowook merona merah. Ia memalingkan matanya, berusaha menghindari manik tajam yang mengawasinya terus. Jantungnya berdetak kuat. Dan wajahnya terasa menghangat. Perasaan apa ini?

Sementara itu, orang yang hadir di sana hanya terbengong-bengong sambil menatap Pageran dan pasangannya. Seperti opera cinta, mungkin itu yang di pikirkan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Yang Mulia Raja berdehem keras, mengejutkan dua sejoli yang tengah saling menatap itu.

"Apa kau yakin, Pangeran Kim Yesung?"

Yesung mengangguk tegas. "Tentu saja." katanya seraya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu semakin berkeringat dingin.

Seorang perdana menteri, atau biasa dipanggil Perdana Menteri Kwon, tampak merengut kesal, ia menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan pandangan benci. Memutar otaknya sesaat karena ia akan mengajukan pernyataan yang makin menyudutkan Yesung.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, jika pangeran Yesung menikahi namja pilihanya itu, tidakkah akan membuat keturunan kerajaan terhenti?"

Suasana di sana mendadak hening dan kemudian dipenuhi bisik-bisik beberapa menteri dan mereka seperti membenarkan ucapan Perdana Menteri Kwon.

Yesung berdecih. Dan saat retinanya tak sengaja menangkap wajah Eomoni-nya yang menatapnya sendu, Yesung memalingkan wajah.

"Benar kata Perdana Menteri Jang, Yesung. Jika kau menikahi namja itu, besar kemungkinan kalian tidak akan punya anak." kata Raja sambil menatap Yesung tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menidurinya tiap malam sampai dia mengandung anakku."

Semua berseru histeris. Hanya satu orang yang tidak melakukan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang mengatakannya sendiri. Ryeowook bahkan sampai terkejut dengan ucapan frontal dari calon 'suami'nya itu. Ia menyikut pinggang Yesung membuat pangeran tampan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kim Yesung! Meskipun kau melakukan itu, tidak bisa menutupi kemungkinan kalau namja pilihanmu itu tidak bisa mengandung." ucap Raja lagi.

Yesung mendengus jengkel. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Jung Jaejoong dari kerajaan sebelah saja bisa, kenapa Ryeowook tidak bisa?"

Yang Mulia Raja memejamkan matanya dan mulai memijit keningnya. Raut lelah benar-benar kentara di wajah berwibawanya. "Tidak semua namja bisa seperti itu. Percayalah, Yesung."

Yesung merengut tidak suka. Ia terdiam, berpikir sesaat. Matanya melirik kearah Ryeowook yang terdiam sesuai perintahnya. Ia menatap Ryeowook lekat. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia menatap bibir ranum milik namja manis itu. Yesung menyeringai. Ada satu ide gila yang lewat di otaknya. Ide yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan singkat.

Dan kemudian, dalam satu tarikan kuat, Yesung mencium bibir namja manis yang kini melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dan tetap melumat bibir mungil itu. Memejamkan mata tak mengindahkan raut-raut shock mereka yang ada di sana.

Yesung membuka mata, melirik sang Raja yang menatapnya kaget. Tapi untung saja Abeoji-nya itu tidak terkena serangan jantung. Eomoni-nya yang shock hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Yesung melepaskan bibirnya. Membuat benang-benang saliva tersambung dari lidahnya dan bibir Ryeowook. Yesung tertawa dalam hati karena bisa mencium lagi namja incarannya itu, ia juga sempat 'mengaduk-aduk' mulut Ryeowook tadi.

Yesung memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook. Menatap wajah merah di depannya itu dengan seringai di wajah. Ia bahkan masih mengingat betapa pasifnya Ryeowook tadi. Yesung berjanji akan mengajari Ryeowoo setelah menikah nantinya. Kekeke~

"Lihat, Abeoji, aku bahkan berani menciumnya di depan semua orang yang ada di sini. Jangan sampai aku menidurinya di sini juga."

Ryeowook sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Yesung tak percaya. Oh My, ucapan Yesung benar-benar tak sopan, belum lagi tindakannya barusan, belum lagi keberaniannya menyeringai pada Raja! Ryeowook tak habis pikir.

Ryeowook menelan ludah gugup saat mata karamelnya bertemu dengan manik kelam yang sama dengan milik Yesung. Mata itu menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook jadi merinding.

"Siapa namamu, namja pilihan Pangeran Yesung?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Yesung yang menganggukkan kepala. "K-Kim Ryeowook imnida." lanjutnya seraya membungkuk.

Raja beralih menatap Yesung masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau benar-benar yakin, Pangeran Kim Yesung?"

Yesung tersenyum remeh. "Haruskah aku menidurinya sekarang?"

Raja menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin menggigit anaknya itu. Bagaimana bisa anak yang ia pikir telah dididik dengan begitu baik bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Antarkan namja itu pulang." Yesung mengernyit bingung. "Kita akan menjemputnya lagi saat tanggal pernikahan kalian." detik berikutnya Yesung tersenyum cerah lalu menggamit jemari Ryeowook dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

Menyisakan wajah masam Ratu, raut kesal Raja, dan ekspresi protes para menteri.

-Evanescence-

Yesung turun dari kudanya lalu menurunkan Ryeowook juga dari kuda putihnya. Tak terduga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata sudah menyambut di depan toko yang hampir tutup -sebab masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang menantikan usiran halus dari Sungmin. Hari pun semakin sore. Langit telah berubah jingga.

"Aku mengembalikan Ryeowook." seru Yesung dengan senyum tampannya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya dengan baik." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalas senyum.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menjaga dengan baik apanya? Sungmin hyung, tadi dia bahkan menciummphh!"

Ryeowook mengernyit ketika Yesung membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sementara pangeran tampan itu malah tertawa canggung yang tampak begitu aneh di mata Ryeowook.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar bingung. Kyuhyun yang memang telah menangkap apa yang akan diucapkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Haish! Kenapa kau menutupi mulutku?" kata Ryeowook setelah menghempaskan tangan Yesung. Cih, tadi bibirnya ini sudah bertubrukan dengan bibir Yesung, lalu baru saja bertubrukan dengan telapak tangannya, apakah nanti akan bertubrukan dengan kaki Yesung?

"Jangan mengatakan kalau aku menciummu lagi." bisik Yesung tepat di depan telinga kiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook berdecak kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia akan menurut saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Apa mereka menerima Wookie?" kata Sungmin dengan raut penasaran.

Yesung mengangguk sekali. "Mereka menerima. Aku akan menjemput Ryeowookie lagi saat tanggal pernikahannya. Kami akan kirimkan surat beberapa hari sebelum tanggal pernikahan." ucapnya.

"Kami akan pastikan Ryeowook hyung tidak lari."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Mana mungkin aku lari. Dia harus bertanggung jawab, karena sudah berani menciu-akh!" Ryeowook memekik tertahan karena Yesung sengaja menusuk perutnya dengan jari.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam. Tapi tatapannya itu melembut saat menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ryeowook mendengus melihatnya. "Nikmati waktu kalian. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Dan untuk salam perpisahan, Yesung memajukan wajahnya, hendak mencium bibir merah muda calon permaisurinya. Sayangnya tidak bisa, karena Ryeowook sudah menutup bibirnya dengan kelima jarinya. Menatap Ryeowook sekilas, yang menatapnya tajam. Ia pun menurunkan tangan kanan Ryeowook yang membekap bibirnya, kemudian mencium punggung tangan putih itu.

Diakhiri dengan usapan lembut di surai karamel milik Ryeowook, meski sang pemilik hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat dua namja di depannya membungkuk hormat. Ia mengangguk lalu beranjak menaiki kudanya kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan beberapa rakyat lainnya.

-:Cho_Kyuhyun:-

Sudah seminggu berlalu, surat yang dijanjikan Yesung sudah sampai dua hari yang lalu, dan hari ini. Hari yang paling tidak diinginkan Ryeowook. Hari di mana ia akan di jemput orang kerajaan dan akan dinikahi Pangeran Yesung. Aigoo... mimpi apa ia sampai hidupnya bisa berubah sampai sebegininya.

"Wookie!" Ryeowook terbangun dari lamunannya. Sungmin ternyata yang memanggil namanya. Hyung manisnya itu berdiri di depannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Sungmin malah tersenyum manis. "Di depan. Sudah datang."

"Apanya, hyung?" balas Ryeowook sambil mengerutkan kening.

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Tandunya." dan setelah mengatakan itu ia terkikik geli.

"Tandu? Dari kerajaan? Kenapa harus pakai tandu?!" Ryeowook berucap frustasi. Ia melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu rumah. Membuka pintu kayu itu dengan keras. Untung saja hari ini toko ramyun tutup jadi tidak akan mengagetkan pelanggan -rumahnya menyatu dengan toko ramyun.

"Omona!" Ryeowook berseru heboh saat melihat tandu bertirai merah yang menyita perhatian rakyat. Ada empat orang namja berpakaian sama berjejer rapi di depannya.

"Aku Panglima Kerajaan, Choi Siwon." ucap seseorang tepat di sampingnya. Ryeowook bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada seorang namja berperawakan atletis berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-ah! Ki-Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya, membuat namja atletis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kami diperintah Raja untuk menjemput anda."

Ryeowook termangu lalu bertanya lagi, "Naik itu?" ia pun menunjuk tandu bertirai merah itu.

Siwon mengangguk membuat Ryeowook mencibir. Seperti tuan puteri saja. Mana mau ia naik. Perlu diingatkan, ia tidak mau disamakan dengan yeoja. Apalagi kalau ia naik, pasti akan memberatkan orang yang mengangkatnya. Ryeowook tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Haruskah berangkat sekarang?" lagi, Ryeowook bertanya. Siwon hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ryeowook bergeming. Menunggu Sungmin yang tadi katanya mengambil sesuatu. Ia menatap lagi Panglima Kerajaan di sampingnya. "Tidak perlu membawa apapun? Pakaian?"

Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu. Setelah anda sampai di istana, sudah ada pakaian untuk anda."

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Begitu membalik tubuhnya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. Di telapak tangan hyung manisnya itu, terdapat sebuah kalung perak dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya.

"Itu milk siapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap penuh pada kalung yang dibawa Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini milik umma."

Ryeowook terkejut. Milik umma berarti umma kandungnya. Yeah, karena Sungmin tidak memiliki umma kandung, atau lebh tepatnya tidak mengetahui siapa umma kandungnya.

Kyuhyun bertemu Sungmin di tengah ramainya pasar. Sungmin sedang mengangkat karung gandum saat itu. Dilihat dari pakaian dan beberapa lecet ditubuhnya, Kyuhyun menyadari kalau Sungmin seorang budak. Melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung tercolek hatinya. Dengan uang tabungan pemberian eomoni -pemilik rumah penginapan- dan beberapa tabungan Ryeowook, Sungmin akhirnya bebas. Setelah itu, Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, eomoni nya, serta appa nya-appa tiri Ryeowook.

Namun, setelah beberapa bulan tinggal, terjadi pembantaian di rumah keluarga Ryeowook. Eomoni dan appa nya mati, hanya dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selamat, karena saat itu sedang pergi ke pasar. Belakangan di ketahui pelaku pembantaian itu adalah majikan Sungmin sebelumnya. Dendam karena Sungmin sudah bebas sedangkan setelah bebas ada yang ingin membeli Sungmin dengan harga mahal.

Terpaksa setelah kedua orang tua dimakamkan, mereka menjual rumah penginapan itu, berpindah ke wilayah kerajaan lain tempat sekarang mereka tinggal. Uang hasil penjualan rumah penginapan itu untuk kehidupan sehari-hari dan juga untuk modal membuka warung ramyun. Begitulah singkat ceritanya.

"Milik umma?" Ryeowook mengulang ucapan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan, "Sekarang menjadi milikmu." ucapnya sembari memasangkan kalung itu di leher Ryeowook. "Aku sudah membacakan mantra agar kalung ini menjadi jimatmu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening sehingga Sungmin tertawa melihatnya. "Aku bercanda."

Ryeowook menunduk lagi. Menatap cincin liontin kalung yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin bertanya satu hal, "Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Sebagai kenang-kenangan." kali ini, Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Kenang-kenangan? Untuk apa? A-aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian."

Tidak terjawab. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam saja sambil terus tersenyum padanya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan dua namja itu, Ryeowook tidak tahu. Ia beralih menatap Siwon, kemudian berpamitan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia melangkah bersama Siwon mendekati tandu.

Ryeowook mengerut tak suka. "Aku tidak mau naik tandu."

"Eh? Tapi ini semua perintah Raja." Siwon berucap heran.

"Aniya. Kajja! Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu." Ryeowook menarik tangan Siwon, mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Terkesan sok akrab memang, namun sebenarnya ini adalah akal-akalannya saja agar tidak menaiki tandu. Jadilah para pengawal berpakaian sama itu mangangkat tandu kosong, tanpa -calon- Permaisuri Kim Ryeowook.

-:Choi_Siwon:-

Ryeowook terduduk gelisah di tepi ranjangnya. Ranjang bertirai putih yang sudah ditebari kelopak mawar merah dan putih. Ia sudah menikah. Tadi Siang. Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Aish! Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau sesaat setelah ia sampai di kerajaan, ia akan langsung melakukan upacara sakral itu bersama Yesung. Dan sekarang ia gelisah.

Apakah Yesung akan melakukan 'itu' seperti yang diucapkannya minggu lalu? Apa Yesung akan tetap melakukannya terus? Tanpa henti, sampai ia hamil? Omona! Ia pasti akan mati.

Srag!

Ryeowook tersentak kecil. Kala bunyi mengagetkan itu terdengar. Pintu geser tebuka. Dan siluet seseorang terlihat. Ryeowook jadi makin gelisah. Kalau yang datang Pangeran Yesung, artinya bencana untuknya.

"Eh? Yang Mulia-" panggilnya sedikit tercekat di akhir kalimat. Ternyata Ratu yang datang, membawa senyum cantik bersamanya.

Ryeowook langsung bangkit. Lalu melangkah mendekati meja kecil di sudut kamarnya, duduk berhadapan dengan ratu yang lebih dahulu duduk. "Yang Mulia Ratu-"

"Ani." Ratu menggeleng -aish! Panggil saja Heechul. "Karena kau sekarang istri Yesung, pangil aku Eomoni saja."

Ryeowook terdiam. Menatap Heechul penuh kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk kaku.

Hening. Ryeowook bergeming tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yeah, karena yang datang kan Heechul bukan dirinya jadi tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Heechul sendiri diam karena matanya terus saja meneliti Ryeowook yang masih menggunakan hanbok pernikahan. Hanya perhiasan kepalanya saja yang dilepas.

Heechul tersenyum geli. Terbesit keinginan untuk menggoda menantunya itu. "Kau tidak bertanya apa maksud kedatanganku ke sini?"

Ryeowook gelagapan. "Ah, umh... K-kenapa anda datang ke sini?" katanya kaku. Setelah kata terakhirnya terucap, Ryeowook langsung menunduk takut.

Heechul tertawa geli. "Tak perlu sekaku itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Y-ye? Menanyakan apa, Eo-moni?" sahut Ryeowook terbata-bata. Ia, dengan semua kekakuan yang ada dalam dirinya, mengambil dua cangkir kecil di atas meja, kemudian menuangkan teh lemon dari poci teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Gomawo." kata Heechul seraya menyeruput teh lemon yang masih hangat itu. "Aku ingin mengetahui awal perjalanan cinta kalian." sambungnya.

"Perjalanan cinta?" Ryeowook mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudku, awal kalian bertemu. Kau dan Yesung." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Yesung, dua minggu lalu.

"Kami bertemu di toko ramyun tempatku bekerja." entah sadar atau tidak, Ryeowook malah menggunakan bahasa sehari-harinya. Rasa kaku dalam dirinya sedikit berkurang tanpa sebab. "Saat itu, aku sedang memasak ramyun, lalu Sungmin hyung datang dan menyuruhku mengantar ramyun pesanan Yesung hyung."

Heechul tersenyum kecil mendengar pangilan Ryeowook untuk Yesung, tidak memanggil pangeran seperti kebanyakan orang. "Sungmin hyung? Nuguya?"

"Adik iparku. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri, karena dia lebih tua dariku." jawab Ryeowook sambil membayangkan wajah cerah Sungmin.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi setelah mengantar pesanan Yesung. Kalian melakukan apa?"

"Kami hanya berbincang sebentar. Lalu, saat hari berikutnya Yesung hyung terus datang ke toko. Sampai di hari saat aku datang kemari, dia memaksaku waktu itu. Katanya dia punya prinsip yang hanya bisa-"

"Prinsip apa?" sela Heechul cepat-cepat. Bisa mengetahui rahasia anak secara tidak langsung itu menyenangkan.

"Um..." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Prinsipnya... Tidak bisa bercinta dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya."

Heechul mengerutkan kening, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya bergumam tak jelas. "Ah, jadi karena itu dia selalu menolak." ucap Heechul sambil menerawang jauh hari-hari penolakan Yesung.

"Ye? Ada apa, Eomoni?"

Heecul menggelengkan kepala. "Anio. Hmm, jadi kau mencintainya juga?"

Ryeowook langsung mendongak, menatap Heechul lewat manik indahnya. Lalu menunduk lagi. "Aku, tidak tahu." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu, Sungmin hyung yang memaksaku untuk ikut Yesung hyung."

Heechul memicingkan matanya. Ia tengah waspada, jika Sungmin yang memaksa menantunya itu untuk menjadi menantu kerajaan bisa saja hanya untuk mengambil harta kerajaan.

"Kata Sungmin hyung, akan ada orang yang membawaku jika aku tidak ikut."

Kini, Heechul makin bingung saja. Ia belum tahu asal-usul namja yang menjadi menantunya itu. Belum tahu apakah Ryeowook baik ataupun jahat. Heechul hendak bertanya lagi, saat pintu geser kamar Ryeowook terbuka dengan keras. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus dada.

"Eoh? Eomoni? Sedang apa?" Heechul menatap sang pen'jeblak' pintu dengan tatapan mematikan. Kemudian menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengurangi emosi.

"Ryeowookie! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa saja yang dilakukan Eomoni padamu? Apa kau terluka?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan serentetan pertanyaan Pangeran Yesung yang sedang memeriksa tubuhnya itu. "Hyung?" Ryeowook mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Yesung. Ia mengisyaratkan dengan mata agar Yesung menatap Eomoni-nya .

Ryeowook melihat Yesung menoleh pada Eomoni-nya. Dalam pikiran Ryeowook mungkin Yesung akan meminta maaf pada Heechul tapi-

"Eomoni! Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Ryeowook!"

-malah membentak orang yang telah melahirkannya.

Ryeowoook meringis ketika melihat Heechul memasang wajah garangnya. Yeoja cantik itu mengangkat tangan kearah Yesung yang entah bagimana malah santai-santai saja. Dan Ryeowook bisa melihat seringai di wajah cantik itu saat tangannya hampir mengenai wajah Yesung.

Ctak!

"Aw! Appo! Eomoni!" Yesung menggosok dahinya yang telah disentil Heechul baru saja. "Ryeowookie~ Appo~ Dahiku sakit~"

Ryeowook melongo kecil dengan wajah bingungnya yang benar-benar kentara. Baru saja Yesung merengek padanya kan? Ryeowook tersentak kecil karena secara tiba-tiba Yesung menjatuhkan kepala di atas pahanya, lalu memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah di perutnya.

"Cih! Kau salah memilih suami, Wookie. Lihat! Dia kekanakan dan manja!"

Ryeowook tersenyum saja. Memangnya dirinya yang memilih suami? Ia rasa ia tidak pernah memilih suami.

"Hey! Yesung-ah!" Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Eomoni-nya dengan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah selesai bicara dengan Abeoji?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Sudah!" serunya semangat. Membuat Heechul berdecak malas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memandang Yesung sengit. "Jangan terlalu keras. Dia butuh istirahat juga."

Yesung menyeringai jahil. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua alis yang naik turun. Berdecak gemas karena Ryeowook hanya memandanginya dengan raut imut.

Heechul langsung keluar. Memandang sendu Ryeowook dan Yesung sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung, apa maksud ucapan Eomoni tadi?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah Heechul benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hanya memperingatiku saja." Yesung beranjak bangun mendekati sisi ranjang. Melepas jubah kebesarannya hingga hanya menyisakan celana panjang.

Ryeowook membulatkan mata kaget. Saat Yesung topless di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Matanya bahkan bisa melihat otot-otot yang terbentuk samar di perut Yesung. Mungkin hasil latihan memanah dan berkuda.

"Lepas pakaianmu, Wookie."

Ryeowook bergeming. Ia hanya terus menatap hanbok yang dipakainya, berusaha menetralkan detakan dada dan wajah meronanya.

"Kau mendengarku tidak? Apa kau ingin aku yang melepaskan pakaianmu?"

Yesung tersenyum miring seraya melangkah cepat mendekati Ryeowook yang masih terduduk diam. Sambil tertawa dalam hati, Yesung berusaha membuka hanbok Ryeowook. Tapi sayang, Ryeowook menahan tangannya.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus melakukannya, hyung?" katanya dengan raut polos.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bingung, hanya pura-pura ekspresinya itu. "Tentu. Kau tidak ingin punya anak?" perlahan, diangkatnya tubuh ringan Ryeowook lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang besar yang ada di kamar itu.

"Benarkah bisa punya anak?" Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau berusaha tiap malam, mungkin bisa." menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook di tengah ranjang sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Ryeowook merinding saja.

"Umh, aku yang masuk kan, hyung?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, Yesung tertawa keras. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu -menurut Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja aku yang masuk, Chagi. Kalau kau yang masuk dan aku jadi mengandung bagaimana? Aku akan menjadi raja kelak. Akan memalukan jika seorang raja bisa mengandung. Lagipula kau kan permaisuriku, sudah sepantasnya bila aku yang masuk kan?"

Yesung mencoba menghentikan tawanya hingga hanya menyisakan kikikan kecil. Perlahan, ia menindih Ryeowook. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya. Ia tersenyum, melihat wajah merah manis di bawahnya. Aigoo, harapannya terkabul. Bisa menikahi Ryeowook dan menjadikannya permaisurinya.

"Ini benar-benar terjadi kan, Ryeowookie?" Ryeowook diam. Ucapannya terlalu membingungkan mungkin. Hingga Ryeowook akhirnya menganguk ragu.

Perlahan lagi, Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya. Membuat Ryeowook makin memundurkan kepalanya. Oh my, wajah Yesung terlalu dekat dengannya. Kedua kelopak mata tertutup, menyembunyikan manik indahnya ketika belahan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yesung. Melumat lembut bibirnya dan memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook diam saja. Sebisa mungkin tetap terjaga dan jangan sampai terbuai.

Yesung melepaskan pagutannya menatap Ryeowook sayu. Menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Ryeowook. "Saranghae." ucapnya lalu menjilat kecil leher Ryeowook. Setelah itu, barulah ia mencium dan menghisap leher putih di depannya. Mirip vampire, hanya saja tidak ada darah yang keluar. Hanya ada bekas merah keunguan yang ia yakin sulit hilang.

Ryeowook meringis kecil, tangan kanannya meremas rambut hitam berantakan Yesung. "Pelan-pelan ne, hyung." pintanya lirih, yang hanya dibalas gumaman Yesung.

Setelah itu -kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi, cukup katakan skip dan kegiatan malam kedua pengantin baru itu tak terjabarkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

*Bersambung*

Yeee~ update... Makasih yang sudah me-review dan sudi membaca fanfic aku yang aneh ini. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, maaf banget. Dan untuk yang me-review kalo Yesung kurang berwibawa di depan rakyat, aku jawab : "Sebenernya aku juga bingung" #dilempar-sempak

Oke-oke, itu serius di atas. Aku terlalu santai ngetiknya, juga lebih mem-point-kan Ryeowook. Jadi, maaf banget kalo Yesung rada-rada gaje. Aku bakalan berusaha mengubah karakter Yesung, dikit-dikit. Kalo langsung kan aneh ya gak? Kekeke~

Oh! Dan untuk yang review apakah ff ini bakalan naik rate, aku rasa nggak. Aku masih kecil noonadeul, baru 15 tahun *padahal pernah baca manga yaoi hentai* XD Ada yang mau nyaranin nggak buat cast protagonis perempuan? Tapi plis, jangan snsd yah :D

Sekali lagi makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Dan makasih juga yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review, komentar kalian membuatku bisa mengoreksi dan semakin semangat.

Sampai jumpa~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	3. Abeoji

Ryeowook mengerjapkan ke sekeliling dan menemukan Yesung yang menatapnya sambil menopang kepala dengan tangannya. "Sudah bangun?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dirinya berusaha bangun. Tetapi, baru saja menekuk kaki, bokongnya langsung terserang rasa sakit dan ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar. Ia mengernyit.

Yesung yang melihat itu, langsung menegakan tubuh. Jemarinya mengelus pipi putih Ryeowook. "Apakah sangat sakit?" ucapnya pelan.

Ryeowook menggeleng lalu menggenggam jemari Yesung yang mengelus pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga hilang."

Yesung menghela napas. Membungkukkan kepala hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook reflek langsung memundurkan kepalanya, yeah meskipun tak terlalu berdampak karena sebuah bantal menahannya.

"Nanti itu kapan, hm?" tanya Yesung dengan nada kesal. Meskipun wajahnya datar dan mata hitamnya terus menatap ke dalam karmel Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Dan mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai Yesung berdecak dan memajukan wajahnya hingga belahan bibir kissable nya tepat menempel di atas bibir Ryeowook yang sedikit membengkak. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Ryeowook.

"Ngh..." lenguhan Ryeowook terdengar. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung dan meremasnya pelan. Ciuman Yesung semakin dalam saja, dan Ryeowook tidak ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Maka ia mengepalkan tangan, lalu memukul pelan bahu sang pangeran.

Bibir keduanya sudah terlepas. Akan tetapi, Yesung -yang dasarnya memiliki sifat kemesuman melebihi bangsawan lainnya- malah memindahkan bibirnya ke leher putih Ryeowook yang bertebaran bercak merah samar. Ryeowook melotot shock. Ciuman tadi saja sudah menjadi alarm bahaya baginya apalagi ini. Apa Yesung berniat melanjutkan yang semalam? Pikirnya.

"Su-sudah, hyung, sudah!"

"Ck, kenapa?" Yesung mengangkat kepala, memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang permaisuri.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kenapa, hyung?" seru Ryeowook kesal. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan yang semalam, aku ingin mandi!" tambahnya membuat Yesung memicingkan mata.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kita akan melanjutkannya kan?"

"Tetapi tingkah lakumu ini sangat menjurus ke 'sana'. Ugh! Menyingkirlah, hyung! Kau berat!"

Pada akhirnya Yesung mengikuti perintah sang permaisuri. Ia bangun, memakai kembali jubah merah kebesarannya, menatap Ryeowook sekilas kemudian barulah ia melangkah meninggalkan namja manis itu keluar kamar.

Ryeowook terdiam bingung. Takut ada kata-katanya yang salah tadi. Bisa bahaya kalau Yesung marah. Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam pikiran, Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Lalu mencoba bangun hingga terduduk.

Saat itulah Yesung kembali kedalam kamar. Melotot ke arah Ryeowook yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang sakit. Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Ryeowook berdecak malas. "Aku memang merasa sedikit sakit di bawah, tetapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun."

"Aish jinjja! Benar-benar keras kepala!"

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahu. Dengan lemas, ia mendudukkan diri. Membiarkan kedua telapak kakinya menapaki lantai kayu di bawah. Ia mencoba berdiri dan langsung terhuyung, hampir jatuh kalau saja Yesung tidak gesit menangkap tubuhnya.

"Lihat? Benar-benar kepala batu!"

Ryeowook meringis kecil. Ia diam saja ketika Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menyampirkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk leher Yesung.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk meredakan sakitnya." ucap Yesung sembari melangkah menuju pintu geser bagian belakang. Yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dengan kolam air hangat yang hanya untuk sang pangeran dan permaisurinya.

"Hah, kebetulan sekali. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan air hangat."

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook. Membiarkan permaisuri manisnya itu memejamkan matanya kala merasakan hangatnya air. Ia pun melepas jubahnya, lalu lekas bergabung bersama Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk memasukan aromateraphy ke dalam air ini. Semoga rasa sakitnya cepat hilang."

Ryeowook membuka matanya, ia tersenyum tulus pada namja di hadapannya. "Kau berlebihan, hyung. Rasa sakitnya tidaklah seberapa. Tapi, terimakasih untuk semuanya." ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Yesung yang bergeming menatapnya.

"Ryeowookie..."

"Ne? Ada apa, hyung?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook intens lalu ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook padanya, membelai pipinya.

"Sarang..." itu yang terucap, sebelum mendekatkan wajah dan mencumbu bibir Ryeowook. Meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook, lalu memeluknya protektif. Ryeowook sendiri tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, ia tidak ingat atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejak kapan ia berada di pangkuan Yesung.

"Hyung... hha..." ini gawat, buruk, bencana. Jika sudah seintim ini Ryrowook tahu ke mana arahnya. Apalagi tangan Yesung yang mengusap punggungnya sudah turun ke bawah sana.

"Ryeowookie, bagaimana kalau kita menuliskan sejarah di perjalanan cinta kita?" bisikan itu begitu terdengar. Hingga menggema di kepalanya.

"Huh, sejarah apa?"

"Melakukan 'itu' di dalam hangatnya air ini."

Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Ya ampun. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Yesung meminta untuk bercinta lagi? Lalu untuk apa air hangat dengan aromateraphy yang Yesung bilang akan meredakan sakitnya.

"Hyung, bisa tidak jika kau berhenti berpikiran mesum jika kita sedang berdua?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi jengah.

"Ani, tidak bisa jika itu bersamamu."

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Tak bisa mengontrol diri, itu yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook.

"Cha, kita mulai!"

"Mwoya?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hoi, hoi, apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Kau harus mau melayani suamimu ini."

"Aku sudah melakukannya semalam. Tapi, sekarang tidak akan!"

"Begitukah?" Yesung bertanya dengan tampang yang paling tidak disukai Ryeowook, tampang mesum.

"Tentu saja-khh..." kedua mata Ryeowook terpejam erat, dua deretan giginya bersatu. Dan begitu mendengar tawa remeh namja yang memangkunya, Ryeowook tahu, kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, tidak bisa mengalahkan pangeran Kim Yesung.

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 2 : Abeoji

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Ryeowook pikir hidupnya tak akan begitu berat. Memang tidak terlalu, tapi malamnya yang berat. Seperti malam kedua ini. Ryeowook sedang merapikan ranjangnya tapi tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan langsung menyerangnya.

Malam ketiga, ia sudah siaga duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Pangeran Kim Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersentak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan permaisurinya.

"Sedang apa?" Ryeowook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ia cukup mengantuk saat ini.

Yesung tersenyum miring. Melepas jubahnya kemudian mendekati Ryeowook. Sambil terkekeh ia berkata, "Sudah menungguku untuk malam ini ne?"

"Arg! Yesung hyung! Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku mengantuk." seru Ryeowook dengan ekspresi kesal kemudian menidurkan diri, menarik satu bantal tidur untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook dengan senyum tipisnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook. Tapi sayang, permaisuri manisnya itu menahannya. "Kalau tidak bersemangat tiap malam, bagaimana bisa punya anak? Kau ingin membuktikan pada mereka semua kalau kita bisa memiliki anak kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung tertawa dalam hati. Ia pun bergerak menindih Ryeowook yang berdiam dengan bantalnya. Akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak kan?

Beda lagi dengan malam keempat, Ryeowook sudah menyudut di sudut ranjangnya sedangkan Yesung perlahan merangkak mendekati Ryeowook sambil tertawa evil. "Aniya! Jangan mendekat! Ya!" Ryeowook bahkan sampai teriak-teriak seperti itu. Seperti seorang gadis yang dipaksa menjadi penghibur.

Yesung tertawa keras. Ryeowook benar-benar lucu di matanya. Ia menarik kaki namja manis miliknya membuat empunya kaki menjerit histeris. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Lucu sekali."

Ryeowook merengut. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam. "Tidak malam ini, hyung." katanya dengan nada tajam.

Yesung tertawa. Ryeowook berusaha mengancamnya, hm. Tidak akan mempan. Yesung meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Ryeowook. Berusaha mengurung namja manis itu.

"Apa?" kata Ryeowook dengan nada datar. Tapi kemudian wajahnya yang cemberut langsung berubah. Ada rona merah yang samar muncul di wajahnya. Sementara giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Sialan kau, hyung!" umpat Ryeowook.

Yesung makin menyeringai setan. Tak berhenti menyenggol barang Ryeowook dengan lututnya. Ryeowook melenguh pelan. Ia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sayu yang membuat Yesung meneguk salivanya.

Pangeran ini mengumpat dalam hati. Wajah di depannya begitu sexy, seperti mencoba menggodanya. Jadi jangan salahkan ia yang akan membuat Ryeowook mendesah semalaman.

Kemudian di malam kelima Ryeowook sudah tidur saat Yesung memasuki kamar. Ryeowook memang sengaja, ia tidak ingin malam-malam yang sama seperti sebelumnya terulang lagi.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela napas ringan. Jemarinya mengusap rambut Ryeowook. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat keringat di leher dan dahi Ryeowook. "Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tapi sepertinya tidak, karena jika dilihat wajah Ryeowook baik-baik saja malahan terlihat damai. Ia pun menyeka keringat Ryeowook kemudian ikut berbaring di samping namja manisnya.

Tapi Yesung tidak tahu, sebenarnya keringat itu berasal dari latihan fisik yang dilakukan Ryeowook beberapa saat sebelum Yesung masuk. Ryeowook memang sengaja, ia melakukan push up, sit up, lari di tempat agar bisa kelelahan dan tidur lebih awal, begitu.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang meminum tehnya, menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan. Ia pikir jika sudah menjadi permisuri seorang pangeran, hidupnya tak akan sebosan ini. Ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun, tidak seperti dulu. Sebenarnya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya, apa seorang permaisuri hanya untuk menghasilkan keturunan bangsawan saja?

Ryeowook menghela napas lagi. Pernah ia mencoba membantu di dapur kerajaan, tapi yang ia dapat malah tatapan tajam Yesung yang langsung menyeretnya keluar dan berkata bahwa itu bukan tugasnya.

Biasanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan ia akan bercerita bersama pelayannya, Eunhyuk. Tapi, sekarang entah kemana pelayannya itu, bahkan sudah setengah hari tidak ia lihat.

Srag!

Satu-satunya pintu geser yang ada di kamarnya terbuka, Ryeowook mengerutkan kening saat matanya mendapati Eunhyuk yang datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa denganmu? Dan dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." tanya Ryeowook seraya meletakkan cangkir teh ke atas meja.

Eunhyuk tampak menetralkan napasnya, kemudian menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah yang aneh, menurut Ryeowook.

"Yang.. Yang Mulia memanggil anda."

"Huh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng tak tahu. "Tadi, Ratu memanggilku, lalu saat aku melewati paviliun Raja, aku diberi amanah agar memberi tahumu bahwa Yang Mulia Raja memanggilmu." jelasnya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya ia cukup bingung. Kenapa Raja memanggilnya? Ia rasa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah."Di mana aku harus menemui Raja, Hyuk?"

"Taman di sayap kiri kerajaan."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Ia cukup hapal letak tempat-tempat di istana. Karena ia pernah berkeliling sebelumnya. Ryeowook pun beranjak berdiri lalu melangkah melewati Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Perlu kuantar, Permaisuri Kim?"

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak,menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya melemas tiba-tiba. Pasti karena ini adalah kali kedua ia akan berhadapan dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Semoga saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan nanti.

Sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki, Ryeowook akhirnya sampai. Ia memasuki taman yang begitu cantik. Rumputnya begitu segar dengan pagar yang dirambati bunga mawar. Ada banyak pohon dan banyak bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar. Seandainya ia bisa, Ryeowook ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu di taman ini bersama Yesung. Huh?

Ryeowook mengerjap, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Kenapa aku ingin di sini bersama pangeran?"

Ryeowook mendesah gusar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yang Mulia Raja berada di sebuah gazebo. Buru-buru Ryeowook melangkah menghampiri tanpa lupa merapikan penampilannya.

"Yang Mulia." panggil Ryeowook dengan suara pelan disertai dengan tubuh yang membungkuk.

"Duduklah."

Tanpa berucap banyak kata, Ryeowook segera mendudukkan diri, berseberangan dengan Hankyung dengan meja kecil yang membatasi. Hankyung menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keseharianmu." tanya Hankyung sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum tipis. Ryeowook tahu pasti, kalau mertuanya ini tidak menyukainya, akan tetapi masih bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama menjadi permaisuri?" tanya Hankyung lagi karena Ryeowook tak kunjung menjawab.

"Eobseo." Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya bukan itu yang ia katakan. Kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tarik.

"Begitu." mendadak hening lagi. Karena Hankyung yang meminum tehnya setelah itu menatap Ryeowook lama. Ryeowook terlalu takut. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah namja di depannya ini. "Apa Yesung selalu menggagahimu tiap malam?"

Ryeowook nyaris saja menjatuhkan rahangnya kala mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung barusan. Tapi ia masih ingat etika tentunya.

"Maafkan dia ne, dia memang keterlaluan."

Sontak Ryeowook menegakkan kepala dan menggeleng. "Ani, pangeran Yesung tidak seperti itu. Dia sangat baik."

Hankyung makin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu."

"N-ne."

Hankyung meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas meja. Kemudian saat menarik tangan lagi, tiga keping koin perak sudah tergeletak di sana. Ryeowook mengerutkan kening.

"Ada seorang nenek di desa. Hidupnya susah ditambah lagi cucunya sedang sakit. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan permaisuri Pangeran Kim Yesung. Jadi, maukah kau pergi ke desa dan menemuinya?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Menemui seorang nenek di desa? Hanya dengan membawa tiga keping koin perak yang hanya bisa menghasilkan dua mangkuk gandum? "Saya kan pergi menemui mereka, Yang Mulia."

Hankyung mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau gunakanlah koin perak itu untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mereka. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, mengucapkan salam, dan membungkuk hormat, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Sementara itu, di arah yang berlawanan, Yesung tampak melangkah dengan beberapa pelayan di belakangnya. Mereka bertemu di gerbang taman. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis dan membungkuk pada Pangeran. Lalu kembali melangkah ke tujuan awalnya, setelah sang pangeran berlalu terlebih dahulu.

"Anda mau ke mana, Permaisuri?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang menuju gerbang utama.

"Aku harus ke desa. Ada keperluan." jawab Ryeowook singkat. Kemudian melangkah lagi. Ia tidak ingin tertalu lama membuang waktu. Kata Raja, sudah ada dua pengawal yang menunggunya di gerbang utama. Dua pengawal itulah yang akan membimbingnya ke rumah sang nenek.

Memang benar. Ada dua orang pengawal yang berdiri di luar gerbang utama lengkap dengan pedangnya. "Apa kau yang akan mengantarku ke desa?" salah seorang pengawal mengangguk.

"Ne, Permaisuri. Kami yang akan mengantarmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan senyuman yang diumbar kedua pengawal ini. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Dua pengawal ini adalah utusan Rajanya, mana berani ia mengeluh.

Akhirnya Ryeowook melangkah di antara dua pengawal. Ryeowook takut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki perkampungan rakyat dengan status sebagai Permaisuri putra mahkota. Ada yang menatapnya tidak suka, tapi ada juga yang menatapnya suka -minoritas.

Ryeowook sebenarnya masih bingung. Koin perak yang diberikan Raja akan digunakan untuk membeli apa. Gandum? Hanya dua mangkuk? Itu pun tanpa lauk. Ataukah obat?

Di saat yang sama, Ryeowook mengingat sesuatu. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Kyuhyun." gumamnya, kemudian langsung mengubah tujuan ke rumah yang dahulunya pernah ia tinggali.

Begitu sampai, Ryeowook terkejut bukan main. Kedai ramyun yang biasa buka di hari biasa seperti ini, tutup. Mungkin Sungmin bangun kesiangan, tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya Sungmin adalah pribadi yang disiplin, jadi bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku akan mengetuk pintunya." monolognya lagi. Lantas mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Bahkan sampai permukaan kulitnya memerah samar, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

"Permaisuri, apakah anda mencari pemilik kedai ini?" Ryeowook langsung berbalik, mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ye. Kenapa pemiliknya menutup kedai? Apa anda tahu?"

"Pemilik kedai ramyun ini sudah pergi dua hari yang lalu. Aku melihatnya keluar dari kedai ini dengan banyak barang bawaan."

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Kemudian ia menyempatkan berterima kasih pada yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

 **"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"**

 **"Sebagai kenang-kenangan."**

 **"Kenang-kenangan? Untuk apa? A-aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian."**

Ryeowook memandang sendu cincin yang menjadi liontin kalung yang dipakainya. "Jadi karena ini, kau memberikanku cincin umma. Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku." Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Niatnya ingin menangis, tapi mendengar ucapan dua pengawalnya, menangis urung ia lakukan.

"Sebelum hari gelap, kita harus kembali, Permaisuri."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Sekarang ia jadi kepikiran lagi. Makanan atau obat? Tanpa sengaja, tangan Ryeowook mengenai sakunya sendiri. Ia memasukkan tangan lalu bersorak senang. Ia menemukan empat keping koin emas, cukup untuk membeli gandum, lauk, serta obat untuk cucu si nenek.

Setelah itu Ryeowook membeli bahan makanan serta obat kemudian melangkah pasti menuju rumah seorang nenek yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

_`Evanescence`_

"Apa?! Kenapa abeoji melakukan itu?" Yesung berucap dengan nada membentak. Setelah tadi mendiskusikan masalah kerajaan, Yesung bertanya untuk apa abeoji nya itu memanggil permaisurinya. Dan setelah mengetahui, Yesung langsung terpancing emosinya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Kim Yesung." Hankyung menghela napas. "Aku melakukan semua itu untuk mengujinya. Apakah dia memang benar-baik hatinya atau hanya karena tahta."

"Abeoji, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan? Dia namja baik-baik, karena aku yang memilihnya secara langsung."

"Kau hanya mengenalnya tidak sampai seminggu sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah kan? Kau hanya mengikuti perasanmu."

Yesung terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab karena yang diucapkan abeojinya itu memang benar adanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Tapi dia seorang permaisuri, permaisuriku. Sangat berbahaya baginya berkeliaran di luar istana."

"Dia namja, jika kau lupa."

Yesung menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi, dia seorang permaisuri."

Hankyung menghela napas lagi. "Ada dua pengawal bersamanya, Yesung."

Pangeran tampan itu menggeram tertahan. "Cih, aku akan menyusulnya." Yesung langsung beranjak. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan sang abeoji yang kini memijat pelipisnya.

Yesung menuju tempat di mana kudanya berada. Menungganginnya dan siap melecutkan tali yang di pegangnya tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Mau kemana, Pangeran?"

Yesung melirik eomoni nya sekilas kemudian menghadap ke depan lagi. "Tanyakan pada abeoji." jawabnya dengan nada datar kemudian segera pergi menuju pintu gerbang utama.

Di sana, Yesung merasa firasatnya buruk. Tepat setelah ia melewati gerbang, ia menoleh ke belakang lewat samping kirinya. Dan wajahnya langsung mengeras melihat apa yang tertangkap manik hitamnya. Dua orang pengawal duduk di atas tanah bersandarkan dinding benteng. Begitu banyak darah di sekitar mereka, akan tetapi darah itu bersumber dari kedua perut yang sobek.

Yesung menatap jauh ke depan, "Kim Ryeowook..."

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari bambu. Permaisuri dari pangeran Yesung itu tersenyum lebar. Rupa-rupanya nenek yang baru saja ia kunjungi itu mengenal ibunya. Katanya si nenek juga mengenalnya. Hingga berita tentang dirinya sebagai permaisuri tersebar, si nenek ingin bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Sudah selesai, permaisuri?"

"Um." Ryeowok mengangguk. "Kajja, kembali sebelum senja datang." ucapnya sambil melangkah mendahului dua pengawalnya, tetapi tangannya langsung di cekal salah satu pengawal.

"Sebenarnya kami tahu jalan yang lebih dekat untuk menuju istana."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. "Baiklah." ujarnya lalu melangkah dengan diapit oleh dua pengawalnya.

Mereka melangkah berlawanan arah dengan arah mereka datang. Hingga kemudian beberapa kali berbelok dan melewati jalan setapak dengan banyak pohon-pohon di sekitar. Ryeowook merasakan ada yang aneh. Sesuatu mengganjal perasaannya. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara gesekan antara pedang dan pembungkusnya, Ryeowook langsung memicingkan mata.

Ia melihatnya. Salah satu pengawal di sebelah kanannya mengeluarkan pedang dengan hati-hati. Ryeowook meneguk salivanya susah payah. Ia menghentikan langkah, membuat dua pengawalnya -atau bukan- menatapnya bingung. Ryeowook menarik napas panjang, kemudian dengan berani menginjak kaki pengawal yang ada di samping kanannya hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memengangi kaki. Ia hendak berlari, tapi sepertinya ia melupakan satu pengawal lagi yang kini menahan lengan atasnya.

"Permaisuri sudah tahu, eh?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Sontak ia mengangkat kaki kemudian menendangnya tepat di barang namja itu dengan keras. Ryeowook langsung berlari cepat. Tidak tahu harus kemana.

"Ayolah, Wook! Kau itu namja, kenapa larimu pelan sekali!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, dua orang tadi sedang mengejarnya di belakang dengan pedang di tangan. Tanpa sadar ada akar pohon yang membuatnya tersandung. Ryeowook terkejut, tapi untung saja ia tidak tersandung sampai jatuh.

"Permaisuri! Berhenti!" Ryeowook menjerit dalam hati.

Bruk!

"Ouch!"

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam lubang. Entah lubang apa itu tapi begitu dalam melebihi tinggi badannya hingga ia tidak bisa keluar. Ryeowook meringis sambil memengangi pergelangan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Sudah main-mainnya, Permaisuri?"

Ryeowook menengadah. Mendapati pengawal yang tadi ia injak kakinya berjongkok di samping lubang. Namja itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Berikan tanganmu, Permaisuri. Aku akan membantumu keluar."

Ryeowook bergeming. Mereka pikir ia bodoh apa, tidak mungkin ia mau menyerahkan diri.

"He? Kau tidak mau aku menarikmu keluar?" namja itu terkekeh pelan. "Apa tanganku terlalu kotor untuk menyentuhmu, Permaisuri?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Ck. Permaisuri kesal, hm," namja itu berdecak. Lalu menatap ke arah depan, menatap temannya. "Hoi! Masuk ke dalam lubang, dan angkat permaisuri." titahnya yang langsung disetujui.

Seorang pengawal, yang tadi telah Ryeowook tendang barangnya, masuk ke dalam lubang. Berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ya! Turunkan aku, babo!" Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman saat namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia tidak suka di sentuh orang lain. Ryeowook menjerit, namja itu melemparnya ke udara atau lebih tepatnya keluar lubang. Tubuhnya langsung di tangkap oleh pengawal yang tadi bermain kata dengannya.

Kemudian tubuhnya di hempaskan ke atas tanah dengan kasar. "Bukankah, seharusnya mereka sudah ada di sini? Di mana kudanya?" ucap salah satu namja itu sembari menolehkan kepala mengawasi sekitarnya. Lalu mendesah lemas.

Ryeowook hanya mengernyit tak mengerti hingga kemudian kedua maniknya melotot saat ujung pedang yang tajam mengarah pada lehernya, nyaris menyentuh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa melukainya!"

"Memang, aku ingin menggores sedikit tubuhnya ini karena telah menendang barangku." ucap si pengawal dengan nada dan wajah yang dingin.

"Haha! Kau benar. Sedikit goresan pasti tak apa. Dia juga sudah menginjak kakiku tadi."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Sungguh, ia begitu takut. Tak pernah ia terluka, kecuali terluka karena berhubungan dengan dapur. Jika sudah seperti ini hatinya hanya merapalkan kata Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung.

Trang!

Bunyi dua besi tipis berbenturan mengejutkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuka mata dan sesosok yang namanya ia rapalkan banyak kali sudah berdiri di depannya. Menghalau pedang yang menyerangnya serta menghunuskan pedang ke kedua orang tadi.

Segera setelah dua orang itu terkapar dengan banyak darah, Yesung berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook khawatir. "Ryeowookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

Ryeowook menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkilir."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka yang melakukannya?"

"Ani, aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang."

Ryeowook menatap ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada pengawal, tidak ada prajurit, dan tidak ada kuda di sekitar. "Um, hyung, kau jalan kaki?"

"Aku membawa kuda. Tapi, tanpa sengaja kuda yang kubawa masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang di tanah. Jadi, aku langsung berlari kesini saat melihatmu." Jawab Yesung seadanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Takut jika masih ada penjahat-penjahat yang bersembunyi di dekatnya.

"Jadi..." Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. "Sekarang apa?"

Yesung langsung menatap Ryeowook. Ia berbalik kemudian menundukkan tubuh. "Naik ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu." huh? Menggendong? Sampai istana?

"Aniya, aku masih bisa berjalan, hyung."

Yesung berdecak gemas. "Palli, sebelum orang-orang seperti itu datang lagi. Mereka pasti tidak hanya berdua."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ia menatap punggung Yesung kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekat. Ia hendak naik ke punggung Yesung, saat tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang dari berbagai arah. Yesung segera berdiri lagi, pada posisi siaga dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Tetap berdiri di belakangku!"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia hanya berdiri diam di belakang Yesung, yang memainkan pedangnya. Mengharuskan pangeran itu untuk bergerak aktif. Yesung maju beberapa langkah, meninggalkan Ryeowook di belakang. Saat itu juga, seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Yesung terlalu fokus ke depan. Sementara Ryeowook terdiam sambil terus menatap Yesung.

Srat

"Akh!" Ryeowook meringis. Telapak tangannya bergerak menekan pusat rasa sakit. Penjahat itu menggores lengan atasnya.

Perhatian Yesung langsung teralihkan. Ia melangkah cepat mendekati Ryeowook. "Ryeo-astaga kau berdarah!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Mati-matian ia menahan sakit di lengannya. "Di belakangmu!" seru Ryeowook keras. Dan Yesung pun langsung berbalik dan kembali melawan penjahat yang menyerang. Ia tidak bisa fokus. Perhatiannya bercabang menjadi dua.

Sementara Ryeowook kembali terdiam. Perlahan ia menarik telapak tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ngeri, ketika melihat begitu banyak darah merah di sana. Memori mengerikan itu datang lagi, saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya ditusuk berkali-kali dengan pedang. Ia masih ingat, saat itu begitu banyak darah yang menggenang.

"Umph!" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bersih. Mendadak ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Kakinya pun seperti kehilangan tenaga, ia jatuh terduduk sambil masih menutup mulutnya. Tatapannya kosong mengarah ke depan.

"Ryeowook!" Yesung langsung berlari. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tadi sedang ia lawan. "Ryeowook, astaga. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Para penjahat yang masih bertahan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Mereka semua berlari mendekat. Yesung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Ryeowook yang terdiam melamun.

Stab stab

Beberapa anak panah mendadak menancap di dada beberapa penjahat itu. Yesung menatap ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lega. Seorang pemanah jitu berada di atas dahan pohon, Lee Donghae. Bantuan telah datang rupanya. Perlahan, ia pun bangkit dengan Ryeowook yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Ryeowookie! Ryeowookie! Sadarlah!" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang Permaisuri.

"Pangeran, menunduk!" Yesung langsung terduduk lagi. Untung saja Donghae memberi tahunya kalau tidak ia pasti mati.

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook. Kekhawatiran yang besar tercetak jelas di kedua mata dan wajahnya. "Ryeowookie," kembali ia menepuk pipi Ryeowook sambil mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Eh?" usahanya berhasil. Ryeowook sadar. Kemudian menatapnya dengan ekspresi orang linglung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia menatap ke sekitar di mana banyak orang yang tergeletak bersama darah mereka dan beberapa yang masih bisa berdiri sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. "Ryeowookie?"

"Hyung." Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung, dengan ekspresi yang Yesung sendiri tidak mengerti. Yesung menggigit bibir, ada apa dengan permaisurinya ini. Lalu ia merobek pakaiannya yang kemudian diikatkan pada luka Ryeowook. Ia pun menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Ryeowook dan satu tangannya lagi berada di punggung Ryeowook.

Ia melangkah, mendekati seorang prajurit yang sedang memegang tali kuda. Dengan bantuan beberapa pengawalnya, ia menaikkan Ryeowook ke atas punggung kuda. "Bawa pulang kudaku yang berada si lubang itu." ucapnya. Setelah itu barulah dirinya yang naik dan segera melecutkan tali kuda. Ia harus cepat sampai di istana.

_`Evanescence`_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan atasnya yang dibalut kain putih, perban.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah datang menolongku."

Yesung membuang napas dengan kasar. "Lain kali, mintalah ijin dariku dahulu sebelum pergi."

"Tapi, itu perintah Raja. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Paling tidak, kabari aku."

"Tapi, tadi benar-benar mendadak jadi aku-"

"Patuhi kata-kataku!"

Ryeowook langsung terdiam. Matanya yang tadi menatap Yesung beralih menatap ke bawah. "Mianhae." ujarnya lirih.

Yesung membuang napas lagi. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Ryeowook dan membawa wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk untuk mendongak. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Ng, aku mengerti, hyung."

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat." Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. Ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya ketika Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dan mengabarkan sesuatu.

"Pangeran Kim Yesung, Permaisuri Kim, Yang Mulia Raja datang."

Yesung mengernyit, lalu menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membiarkan sang Raja masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Hankyung masuk ke dalam dengan raut bersalah. Ryeowook hendak bangun agar terduduk tapi sayang Yesung menahan bahunya.

"Yang Mulia."

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Ryeowook berani mengatakan kalau senyum Raja itu adalah senyum paksaan. Wajahnya yang penuh raut bersalah membuat Ryeowook tak enak hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Raja sambil melirik Yesung sekilas yang duduk di tepi Ranjang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yang Mulia."

Hankyung menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Ah, begitu." ucapnya penuh dengan kecanggungan. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan bisa santai bila sang putera terus saja menatapnya tajam.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf, karena aku, kau terluka seperti ini."

Ryeowook menggeleng ccepat. "A-Aniya, ini semua bukan kesalahan anda. Akulah yang ceroboh dan kurang berhati-hati." jawabnya yang langsung di sambut dengan decakan kesal dari sang Putera Mahkota.

Hankyung langsung menoleh. "Apa kau membenci abeojimu ini, nak?"

Yesung memicingkan mata. Ia tengah emosi pada sang Raja, bisa saja ia menjawab iya, tapi tatapan Ryeowook yang benar-benar menusuk membuatnya menghela napas dan menarik senyum tipis. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan melakukan itu kan?"

Hankyung tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tulus. Seperti beban yang menahannya menghilang sedikit. "Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah, Permaisuri Kim. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf darimu." Ia mengusap pelan surai Ryeowook, lalu melangkah keluar kamar sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum pada Yesung.

"Haah~" Yesung mengusap rambut hitamnya. "Istirahat ne, aku akan keluar sebentar." Sebenarnya mungkin kata sebentar tidak pantas ia ucapkan. Karena sesugguhnya ia akan bermalam di kamar lain karena takut jika tidur bersama Ryeowook, ia akan menyakiti luka permaisurinya itu.

"Andwae." Yesung berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap lengannya yang ditahan Ryeowook. Ia beralih menatap Ryeowook yang menggelengkan kepala. Yesung pun tersenyum. Jika Ryeowook yang meminta, ia akan menurut. Ia naik ke atas ranjang. Mencium kening Ryeowook kemudian memeluk namja itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jalja."

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter tiga. Setelah terhenti selama berbulan-bulan karena kurtilas, akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Apa terlalu membosankan? Kepanjangan nggak? Mianhae, kalo untuk permulaan banyak adegan mesum, maklum efek nonton Junjou Romantica hehe. :'v

Ah ya, sebenernya aku cewe alias perempuan. Maaf di chapter sebelumnya aku manggil 'noona', udah kebiasaan nge-hode. Tapi di dunia per-fanfic-an aku mau jujur aja, nggak mau nipu lagi T^T

Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan yang sudah mereview untuk chapter sebelumnya. Komen kalian benar-benar membantu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *setengah tahun lagi*

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	4. Selamat datang, Selir Jung

Chapter 4

Ryeowook diam menundukkan kepala. Jemarinya saling meremas di atas paha. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Kenapa? Karena ia baru saja mendengar berita yang tak mengenakkan.

Yesung akan menikah lagi, entah akan dijadikan selir atau permaisuri. Itulah yang ia dengar, dari seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Ratu kerajaan. Dan logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan ditendang keluar.

Ryeowook membuang napas. Ia jadi resah. Coba kau pikir, mana ada yeoja -manusia- yang mau dimadu. Bahkan kalau para permaisuri yang dimadu di luar sana dipaksa jujur, mereka pasti tidak mau. Bukan masalah harta ataupun tahta kerajaan. Ryeowook merasa, ada yang berbeda. Yang membuatnya sulit untuk menjauh dari tempat ia tinggal saat ini.

"Permaisuri Kim, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jangan membuat kesehatanmu memburuk karena memikirkan itu."

Ryeowook melirikkan matanya. Menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Lalu meletakkannya di depan Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap nantinya." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengambil cangkir tadi lalu menggenggam porselen yang terasa hangat itu dengan dua tangan.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu perihal ini."

"Hn? Kau sudah melakukan yang benar. Aku lebih memilih mendengar ini darimu terlebih dahulu daripada mendengarnya pertama kali dari Pangeran Yesung." Ujar Ryeowook masih menatap lekat isi cangkir yang digenggamnya. Masih enggan untuk meminumnya. "Kupikir Yang Mulia Raja sudah menerimaku." Sambung Ryeowook lagi sambil mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu saat ia menadapat luka di lengan.

"Ini keinginan Ratu bukan Raja." Perkataan Eunhyuk sontak mengingatkan Ryeowook kembali. Ia pikir Hankyung memang sudah bisa menerimanya, yah walaupun dilandasi rasa bersalah.

"Semoga saja kau benar." Eunhyuk mendengus kasar.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan sarapanmu." Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ia membiarkan Eunhyuk keluar. Sambil meminum tehnya ia berusaha menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Hingga kemudian pintu geser kamarnya terbuka dan langkah seseorang terdengar.

"Ada apa lagi Eunhyuk-" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti. Bukan Eunhyuk masuk, melainkan seorang namja tampan dengan jubah kebesarannya. Itu suaminya.

"Pangeran Yesung."

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, anggapan bahwa M-preg adalah hal yang tak mustahil tapi jarang terjadi.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 4 : Selamat datang, Selir Jung

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

"Aku akan menikah lagi."

Nyut. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meskipun ia sudah tahu berkat Eunhyuk, tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa, sakit hati. Dan ini lebih sakit saat ia melihat Yesung berucap dengan mimik tanpa ekspresi.

"N-ne. Tentu saja. K-kau bisa melakukannya, kau seorang pangeran." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak ingin maniknya yang sudah memerah ini dilihat Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook mengerutkan kening, tetapi masih tak berani mengangkat kepala. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Kim Ryeowook jawab aku."

"Maksudku? Aku meng-"

"Tatap aku saat kau sedang bicara, kau pikir sekarang kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Ryeowook menegang. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa ia akan mengangkat kepala dan membiarkan Yesung melihat wajah menahan tangisnya? Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Yesung memicingkan mata lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berpindah duduk di samping Ryeowook yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Ia menarik bahu Ryeowook hingga tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook seluruhnya. Yesung terperangah. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Ryeowook yang semenyedihkan ini.

Yesung langsung menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Mendekapnya erat. "Bukan kata-kata itu yang kuharapkan darimu."

Air matanya menetes. Ia memang berharap Yesung mengatakan itu, dan harapannya terkabul. Tapi apa artinya jika ia tidak menyetujuinya, ia akan menentang keinginan Ratu. "Aku ingin kau menolak, membantah, dan menganggap aku hanya untukmu saja."

Ryeowook makin menangis saja. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Yesung. Ia sangat ingin bicara seperti itu. Tapi apa haknya melarang Yesung untuk menikah lagi? Ia hanya seorang permaisuri. Bukan orangtua Yesung yang bisa mengatur kehidupan Yesung.

"Hey, dengar." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang eomoni inginkan. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu menjadi satu-satunya." Ucapnya dengan keyakinan penuh di matanya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook lama.

"Dan kemudian tidak akan ada penerus selanjutnya?"

Yesung mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya?"

Ryeowook mengusap air matanya. Lalu menatap Yesung lekat. "Dengar, hyung. Seberapa besarpun keyakinan yang kau berikan padaku, aku tidak akan bisa mengandung. Aku seorang namja, hyung."

Mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang Ryeowook lontarkan, Yesung menajamkan matanya. Membuat wajahnya berubah marah. Ryeowook takut, memikirkan jika yesung membentaknya lalu melakukan kekerasan fisik-oh my apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Mereka semua tak percaya padaku, bahkan juga kau, permaisuriku sendiri." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang terucap, Yesung beranjak bangun, menatap Ryeowook lama, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Astaga, apa yang kukatakan tadi." Rutuk Ryeowook sambil mengusap wajahnya. Yesung marah padanya. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti, apakah ia meminta maaf saja? Apa dengan begitu Yesung akan kembali bersikap lembut padanya? Ataukah ia tidak akan melihat sisi lembut Yesung lagi?

Srag!

Pintu terbuka lagi. Tapi Eunhyuk yang masuk. Mengembalikan wajah muram Ryeowook yang sempat menghilang tadi. "Aku melihat Pangeran Yesung keluar kamar dengan wajah kesal. Apa kalian…" Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, begitu melihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipi, serta mata dan hidung yang memerah, itu semua sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuknya.

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka membawa masuk sarapanmu." Eunhyuk keluar lagi, dan kemudian dua orang pelayan membawa masuk nampan berisi sarapan Ryeowook. Merasa gugup saat Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan malas padanya. Mereka membungkuk di hadapan Ryeowook lalu keluar kamar dengan nampan dipelukannya.

"Makanlah, Permaisuri Kim." Ryeowook menghela napas. Lalu malas-malasan mengambil sumpit. Sepotong daging hendak ia masukkan ke mulut, jika saja ia tak menghentikannya di depan mulut seperti yang ia lakukan kali ini. "Aku merindukan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk berdecak gemas. "Ayolah Permaisuri Kim, makanlah dulu. Setelah itu kau boleh menceritakan apapun padaku."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Adanya Eunhyuk membuat suasana hatinya membaik sedikit, yeah sedikit. Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya kecuali orang yang menimbulkan luka itu.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Ryeowook tersenyum ramah. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat senyum pada yeoja di depannya, Kim Heechul. Ia sedang membereskan tempat tidur, kala seorang pelayan masuk dan memberi tahu bahwa Ratu datang malam-malam seperti ini. Ryeowook sudah tahu, ke mana arah pembicaraan yang akan mengalir nanti. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab dengan senyuman yang masih menempel, "Aniya. Ini belum terlalu malam. Aku juga sedang menunggu Pangeran Yesung."

"Huh? Dia belum kembali?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kenapa dia belum kembali, ne?" Ryeowook diam saja. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan, 'Yesung sedang kesal karena keinginanmu'. Sama saja gantung diri.

"Ryeowookie…" ucap Heechul lirih. Dari situ, Ryeowook tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan serius. Ryeowook menjawab seadanya dan membuat mimik seolah tanda tanya memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ini tentang Yesung." Heechul menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku berniat menikahkannya dengan Puteri kerajaan."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut, kepalanya mengangguk sekali. "Ne, aku mengerti." Ujarnya.

"Huh? Apa itu artinya kau menyetujuinya?"

Kini Ryeowook benar-benar bingung. Kenapa Heechul meminta persetujuan darinya. Sebelumnya Yesung juga seperti meminta persetujuan. Apa seorang permaisuri sepertinya berhak memberi persetujuan dengan siapa pangeran akan menikah lagi. Apa hanya dirinya yang bingung karena tidak mengerti tata cara kerajaan?

"Aku tidak berhak melarang Yesung menikah lagi. Yesung berhak menikah dengan siapapun." Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum lagi. Walaupun dada kirinya terasa diremat dengan tangan kuat tak kasat mata. Yeah, Ryeowook berhasil melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu, Ryeowookie?"

"Ng." Ryeowook mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, Yesung membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Matanya memicing menatap eomoni dan permaisurinya yang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tanpa bicara satu patah katapun, Yesung melangkah menghampiri. Ia duduk tepat di samping Ryeowook.

"Apa ini mengenai Puteri itu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada dingin yang membuat Heechul mengerutkan kening, tidak dengan Ryeowook.

"Yesungie, Ryeowook sudah menyetujuinya." Seru Heechul dengan nada senang. Sementara Yesung diam tak memberi tanggapan. Heechul yang merasa diacuhkan pun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Dengan begitu, kau bisa menikahi Puteri-"

"Dengan atau tidak persetujuan dari namja di sampingku ini, aku tidak akan mau menikahi Puteri itu."

"Kim Yesung, kau sudah berjanji jika Ryeowook setuju kau menikah lagi, kau akan menikah dengan Puteri itu."

Ryeowook menegang. Apa yang ia dengar barusan itu pasti bohong. Yesung berjanji pada eomoninya. Dan ia sudah memberi persetujuan, dua kali di satu hari yang sama. Dan itu artinya, Yesung akan menikah lagi. Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. Jadi karena hal ini Yesung meminta persetujuan darinya?

 _Argh! Bodoh kau Kim Ryeowook. Seandainya kau berkata tidak, kau pasti tidak akan pernah merasa semenyesal ini._ Umpat Ryeowook dalam hati.

" _ **Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima Yesung yang akan menikah lagi, lebih baik kau menolaknya."**_ Sederet kalimat yang dilontarkan Hankyung melewati pikirannya. Ia memang sempat bertemu dengan Raja, dan Raja langsung mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya Raja juga mengetahui janji Yesung, dan abeojinya itu begitu baik mencoba menyadarkannya. Akan tetapi ia-argh, ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa eomoni benar-benar ingin aku menikahi yeoja itu eoh? Apa karena keturunan?"

"Eomoni-"

"Aku bahkan baru menikah beberapa bulan dengan Ryeowook, dan sekarang eomoni menginginkan aku menikah lagi? Jika memang eomoni begitu menginginkan seorang pewaris selanjutnya, lebih baik eomoni melahirkan putera lagi dan jadikan dia pewaris selanjutnya. Atau carikan saja selir untuk abeoji jika eomoni malas mengandung lagi." Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Kim Yesung!" Heechul kehabisan kesabaran. Kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir putera semata wayangnya itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Dan bahkan Yesung menginggikan nada bicaranya di hadapannya?

Sementara Yesung? Ia merasa benar. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa pangeran di kerajaan ini hanya dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak memiliki hyung atau dongsaeng? Seandainya ia memiliki hyung, ia tidak akan memikul beban seberat ini.

"Ini semua bukan karena keturunan, eomoni ingin melihatmu menikahi seorang yeoja, eomoni ingin melihatmu bersikap layaknya pangeran normal, eomoni ingin semua hal negative yang melingkupimu hilang, Kim Yesung."

Heechul berucap dengan penuh emosi. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar telah menyakiti perasaan seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan keduanya.

Yesung mengepalkan tangan. "Sudah cukup, eomoni. Cukup sampai di sini." Ucap Yesung sambil beranjak bangun, ia melangkah mendekati ranjangnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Heechul yang baru menyadari kesalahannya pun langsung pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua sejoli dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setetes air jatuh mengenai meja, kemudian di susul tetesan lain yang mencetak bulatan air di atas meja kayu itu. Air mata Ryeowook menetes deras. Bahunya bahkan sampai bergetar. Mati-matian ia menahan isakannya. Ia tidak ingin Yesung mendengar isakannya kemudian menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya, lalu perlahan bangkit dan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri Yesung. Ryeowook pun berbaring perlahan di sana. Ia memandang Yesung yang berbaring miring tanpa mau menatapnya. Menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Raut lelah begitu terlihat. Ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat ataupun berolahraga, tapi raut wajahnya ini berkat kerja keras otaknya yang terlalu memaksa untuk berpikir. Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang Ryeowook hadapi kali ini? Yang Mulia Ratu. Yeoja anggun itu datang lagi mengunjunginya.

Tentu saja Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang eomoninya ingin katakan. Yeah, karena ia pikir masalah Yesung menikah lagi sudah tuntas kemarin. Yesung hanya perlu melaksanakan janjinya dan-ia akan pergi. Ryeowook tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Begitu tidak bisa menerima jika ia akan berbagi Yesung dengan orang lain dan begitu sulit jika ia berpisah dari pangeran tampan itu.

"Apa ada masalah, eomoni?"

Heechul mengangguk pelan. "Ini tentang Yesung."

Yesung lagi? Ada apa lagi dengan Yesung? Pikir Ryeowook

"Yesung masih tidak mau menikah lagi." Lanjut Heechul dengan lirih.

Ryeowook menatap Heechul bingung. Ia pikir Yesung akan menerima. Ia pikir kemarin Yesung menolak mentah-mentah hanya karena terbawa emosi. Tapi sekarang pun Yesung masih bersikeras menolak. Menurutnya, semua namja pasti senang jika beristri banyak, tapi Yesung berbeda. Apa Yesung benar-benar mencintainya hingga tak mau menikah lagi? Ryeowook tiba-tiba menepuk pelan jidatnya. Ah, kelainan Yesung. Tak akan bisa menyentuh orang yang tidak dicintainya. Ia hampir melupakan itu.

"Waeyo, Ryeowookie?"

"Eum? Aniya." Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. "Jadi, eomoni ingin aku membujuk Yesung untuk menikah lagi?" ucap Ryeowook tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ne. Kumohon, tolong kau bujuk Yesung. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi." Jawab Heechul sembari membungkuk kecil dihadapan Ryeowook membuat permaisuri 'langka' ini gelagapan.

"Eomoni, jangan memohon padaku seperti itu. Tentu, tentu aku akan melakukannya. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Ucap Ryeowook setengah hati. Dan setelah mendengar itu, Heechul bernapas lega. Ia berpamitan untuk pergi. Tinggallah Ryeowook sendiri dengan raut datarnya. Ia berpikir, cara apa yang paling tepat untuk membujuk Yesung.

Ryeowook bangkit, ia membuka pintu geser dan keluar dari kamarnya. Didatangi Eunhyuk yang sigap bertanya padanya. "Hyuk, temani aku." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, tidak ada niatan untuk bertanya apa-apa. Ekspressi Ryeowook yang dilihatnya kini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya yang ramah dan ceria. Ryeowook sudah terlau banyak pikiran, begitu yang Eunhyuk pikirkan.

Ryeowook berjalan tenang tanpa senyum dengan Eunhyuk mengikuti di belakangnya. Bahkan beberapa pelayan yang membungkuk tak diindahkannya. Membuat para pelayan itu mulai berbisik yang mengotori imejnya. Eunhyuk mengernyit khawatir. Ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga sedikit sejajar dengan Ryeowook.

"Permaisuri Kim, jika kau lelah lebih baik istirahat saja. Kita kembali ke kamar?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Terus berjalan hingga sampai di samping lapangan. Bunyi antara pedang yang bersinggungan sangat terdengar di sini. Ia menoleh lalu berkata, "Kau tunggu di sini." Ia kemudian melangkah maju tanpa menunggu tanggapan Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengubah ekspresinya, ia mengukir senyumannya. Melangkah pasti mendekati Yesung yang sedang berlatih pedang di sana. Ia tidak perlu takut terkena ayunan pedang Yesung dan lawan latihannya. Karena begitu melihatnya, sang prajurit yang menjadi lawan latihannya menghentikan gerakan.

Yesung mengernyit, tanpa membalik badan ia menoleh ke samping. Menemukan Ryeowook yang berdiri diam dengan senyumannya. Yesung langsung menatap ke depan lagi membuat Ryeowook menampilkan raut sedihnya. Namun, Ryeowook tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali mengembangkan senyum.

"Pangeran—"

"Mau apa?" Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ucapan bernada dingin itu menyesakkan hatinya. Yesung masih marah, tentu saja.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengangkat pedangnya. Ia menyuruh prajurit di depannya itu untuk memulai kembali latihan yang sempat terhenti. Sang prajurit tentu menyanggupi, bagaimana tidak jika Yesung sudah menatapnya tajam.

Ryeowook merasa diacuhkan. Ia tahu jika Yesung tidak mau bicara padanya, tapi jika ia tidak melakukan ini, sampai kapanpun semuanya tak akan berubah. Yesung tidak akan pernah menuruti perintah Ratu Heechul. Dan dirinya akan terus dihinggapi rasa tak tenang seperti halnya sekarang.

"Kumohon, Pangeran." Ryeowook masih berusaha dan yang ia dapati hanya diammnya Yesung yang tidak mau menjawabnya.

Sang prajurit dengan raut kesusahan berusaha mengimbangi Yesung yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tak terkontrol. Dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya ia mengetahui kalau pangerannya itu sedang emosi. Sebisa mungkin ia menghalau pedang pangeran dan mengontrol arah pedangnya, takut salah dan melukai pangeran.

"Ini tentang permintaan Ratu Heechul."

Yesung menggertakan gigi. Sekali ayun, pedangnya mengenai pedang sang prajurit hingga terpental jauh. Yesung berdecih sambil menatap marah sang prajurit. Yeah walaupun ia sebenarnya marah kepada Ryeowook. Ia melangkah melewati Ryeowook begitu saja.

"Pangeran, kumohon. Dengarkan aku." Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung, kemanapun pangeran tampan itu melangkah. Dari melangkah minggir mengambil kain untuk menyeka keringatnya bahkan sampai Yesung melangkah mengambil minumannya di seorang pelayan.

"Pangeran—"

"Apa?" Yesung menghentikan langkah. Tidak ada nada membentak di tiap katanya.

Ryeowook mengambil napas. "Kumohon lakukan apa yang sudah kau janjikan."

Yesung berbalik, ia menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti. "Apa kau belum mengerti juga apa yang kukatakan kemarin malam? Apakah kau tak akan pernah mengerti?" ucapnya.

"Kumohon, lakukan apa yang kau janjikan pada eomoni."

"Jangan menagatakan hal yang tidak ingin kau katakan."

"Aku serius dengan semua yang kukatakan!" Yesung mengernyit, menatap Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan napas yang tak teratur. Sepertinya Ryeowook kelepasan membentak Yesung. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"M-mian." Ryeowook menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang eomoni berikan padamu jika aku menuruti eomoni?"

Masih dengan tertunduk, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya menganggap semua yang diinginkan Eomoni adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Dan juga kau sudah berjanji. Seorang pangeran yang kelak menjadi raja harus mampu memenuhi janjinya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapat jika aku menuruti keinginan eomoni, hm?" Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Seolah menekan Ryeowook untuk berhenti membujuknya.

Ryeowook terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang apa yang ia dapat? Apa kehidupan yang seperti dulu yang ia dapat? Apa itu keinginannya?

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Ryeowook tercengang. Pertanyaan itu, apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa isi hatinya. Membuatnya teringat kembali alasan mengapa ia mau menjadi permaisuri pangeran. Ia tak memiliki alasan berada di sini kan?

Yesung tertawa pelan. Membuat Ryeowook berani mengangkat kepala. "Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Ucapnya sambil terus menatap Ryeowook. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan apa yang eomoni inginkan. Apa kau senang?" lanjutnya lagi.

Ryeowook merasakan matanya memanas. Tidak ada niatan lagi untuk membalas ucapan Yesung. Ryeowook menundukkan kepala, ketika air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk mata.

"Kau menangis." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang diucapkan Yesung.

"Aku—menangis bahagia." Bohong. Ryeowook berbohong saat ini. Yang ada hanya sesak dan rasa nyeri di dada kirinya. Jantungnya sakit. Rasanya begitu sakit. Apalagi saat merasakan angin halus yang dibawa Yesung ketika melewatinya. Ryeowook meremas dada kirinya. Rasa sakit ini, berbeda dengan yang ia alami dulu, saat umma dan appanya meninggal. Apa ini?

"Keputusan yang kuambil sudah benar kan?" Ryeowook menghapus matanya lalu mendongakkan kepala. Semuanya sudah ia lakukan. Keinginan Ratu Heechul akan jadi kenyataan dan 'tugasnya' pun sudah berhasil. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada rasa bahagia sama sekali.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia melangkah ke samping lapangan tempat ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk tadi. Tapi, pelayannya itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dan melihat Eunhyuk sedang berdebat dengan seorang namja memegang busur dan anak panah di punggungnya. Kalau tidak salah ia pernah melihat namja itu. Ah, ya! Dia pemanah jitu kerajaan. Eunhyuk tampak marah-marah dan sang pemanah jitu seperti sedang membujuk Eunhyuk dengan memegang tangannya beberapa kali.

Dan yang ia lihat, Eunhyuk menepis tangan namja itu kemudian mendatanginya dengan muka merah karena marah. "Kau kenapa, hyuk?" Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Ia tampak mengontrol napasnya.

"Apa kita akan kembali ke kamar, Permaisuri?" Ryeowook mengangguk. ia menatap namja yang tadi berdebat dengan Eunhyuk. Namja itu terus saja menatap kearahnya tapi saat ia menatap, namja itu langsung menunduk. Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk yang masih kesal tapi hanya berdiam diri. Ia pun melangkah. Sengaja melewati si pemanah jitu yang langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Siapa namanya, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Ryeowook saat sudah cukup jauh melewati namja yang Eunhyuk marahi.

Eunhyuk mengernyit kecil kemudian menjawab, "Lee Donghae."

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung normal. Yesung melaksanakannya tanpa ada kesulitan apapun. Karena memang ia pernah melakukannya. Semuanya berlangsung seperti beberapa bulan lalu, ketika ia menikahi seorang namja biasa yang bukan dari kaum bangsawan. Hanya saja, ia tidak bahagia sama sekali. Tidak ada senyumannya selama upacara. Yang ada hanya rasa kecewa dan sedih. Meskipun eomoni nya terlihat begitu bahagia tidak seperti dirinya.

Yesung akui jika yeoja yang sudah resmi menjadi selirnya itu memang cantik. Akan tetapi ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mencintai seseorang dengan melihat penampilannya saja. Masalah terbesarnya adalah ia mencintai sang permaisuri yang diragukan mencintainya juga.

Yesung menghela napas. Lalu memijit keningnya. Melirik yeoja di sampingnya yang terus menunduk entah kenapa. Maniknya beredar lagi, permaisurinya duduk begitu jauh darinya. Seolah terasingkan dari para anggota kerajaan lainnya. Memangnya Ryeowook akrab dengan siapa lagi selain dirinya dan Eunhyuk.

Dan begitu semua tata cara upacara telah dilaksanakan, Yesung langsung pergi. Entah kemana sang pangeran itu, tak ada yang mengejarnya. Karena semua tahu jika Pangeran Yesung menikah karena terpaksa. Bahkan Yang Mulia Raja hanya menghela napasnya. Seakan merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Yesung.

Selir baru beranjak bangun. Dengan beberapa pelayan mengikutinya dan satu kepala pelayan di depannya, selir kerajaan melangkah menuju kamarnya, hari semakin sore dan ia membutuhkan istirahat. Tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang juga hendak menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum sopan dan membungkukkan badan.

Ryeowook pun menyambut baik. Ia membalas senyuman sang selir. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Sang selir makin tersenyum, "Jung Soojung." Ucapnya. Lalu menatap aneh Eunhyuk yang berjalan setara dengan Ryeowook. Apa pelayan diperbolehkan seperti itu?

"Ah, ne. Selamat malam kalau begitu." Ucap Ryeowook akhirnya. Selir Jung mengangguk kemudian melangkah lagi bersama jajaran pelayannya.

Begitu juga Ryeowook, Ryeowook melanjutkan perjalannya. Eunhyuk sendiri meski menunduk, ia sedikit melirik Selir Jung yang kian menjauh. Kemudian menatap ke depan lagi. "Aku merasa aneh dengan tatapannya padaku, Permaisuri Kim."

"Stt.. Jangan membicarakan orang lain seperti itu, Hyuk." Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulut. Benar juga perkataan Permaisuri Kim. Kalau sampai orang lain mendengar ucapan buruknya, kepalanya menjadi taruhan.

"Dia sangat sopan. Aku yakin dia yeoja yang baik." Eunhyuk mengangguk saja. tak mau menimpali. Sisi buruknya sudah menghakimi Selir Jung sebagai yeoja yang patut diwaspadai, karena sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi.

Ryeowook menarik napas ketika sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia meregangkan badan. Tubuhnya lelah, harus duduk tegap untuk waktu yang amat lama. Ia menatap ranjangnya cukup lama. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia akan tidur sendiri. Mengingat Yesung sudah memiliki kamar lain untuk ditiduri—kamar Selir Jung. Yah, ia menerimanya. Bukankah ia yang membuat semua ini terjadi?

Sementara itu di kamar lain, Selir Jung melepaskan riasan di tubuhnya. Malam ini, seharusnya menjadi malam yang indah baginya. Akan tetapi, suaminya belum juga datang ke kamarnya. Ataukah jangan-jangan Pangeran Yesung memilih tidur dengan permaisurinya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meremas sendiri hanbok yang masih dipakai.

Napas kasar dihembuskannya. Ia mendekati sisi ranjang dan melepaskan hanbok hingga hanya kain putih yang menjadi satu-satunya pelapis tubuh. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.

Srag!

Pintu geser kamarnya terbuka, Soojung tersenyum dan menoleh kearah pintu. Pangeran Yesung benar-benar datang. Meskipun wajahnya tak menampilkan senyum apapun, Soojung tetap merasa senang.

Yesung melangkah mendekat. Mendorong kedua bahu Soojung hingga berbaring dan kemudian mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Yesung menatap terus wajah selir di bawahnya, terus turun ke bawah menatap seluruh tubuh selir yang bisa ia lihat. Ia menampilkan seringai yang membuat Soojung juga tersenyum miring. Menekuk sikunya hingga membuat badannya kian rendah. Yesung melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang selir.

Soojung memejamkan matanya, ia juga sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan suaranya yang akan keluar nanti. Kedua kakinya masih menggantung di sisi ranjang. Ia tak habis pikir. Ternyata Pangeran Yesung sangat ingin menjamah tubuhnya hingga posisi berbaring pun tak diindahkan.

"Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku?" Soojung membuka mata. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba Yesung tertawa pelan di samping telinganya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, Yesung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Soojung semakin tak mengerti. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyentuhmu, begitu?"

Soojung menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya Selir ini… Yesung sudah menangkap satu sifatnya. "Kuberi tahu satu hal. Kau adalah kupu-kupu—" Soojung tersenyum mendengar sebutan yang Yesung berikan. Kupu-kupu itu binatang yang indah, cantik sama sepertinya. "—yang terperangkap di jaring laba-laba." Kali ini Soojung mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Ne, kau adalah kupu-kupu yang terperangkap di jaring laba-laba. Kau begitu tak beruntung telah masuk ke Kerajaan ini sebagai selir pertamaku."

"Apa maksudmu, Pangeran?" tanya Soojung yang masih tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya," Yesung menatap kearah lain dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan. "Kau tahu, aku orang yang berprinsip. Dan prinsipku adalah, aku tidak akan menyentuh siapapun itu secantik apapun orang itu jika aku tidak mencintainya. Dan masalahnya aku hanya mencintai Ryeowook, Permaisuriku."

Soojung memicingkan mata. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu sekarang. Semua tindakan pangeran, pujiannya tadi hanya untuk mempermainkannya. "Aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku dalam semalam, Pangeran. Jadi kau menunggu apalagi?"

Yesung mendengus geli, "Kau hampir sama dengan permaisuriku."

Soojung menoleh kearah lain. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain, apalagi istri pertama suaminya. "Dia juga tidak mudah mengerti apa yang baru saja kuucapkan." Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Raut wajahnya pun sudah berubah lagi. Kini raut kesal lebih dominan di wajahnya.

Yesung berdecih, ia beranjak bangkit lalu merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Melangkah pelan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya sedikit. Membuat angin malam masuk dan mematikan api dari beberapa lilin-lilin kecil yang ada di sana. "Jangan berharap lebih dariku." Ujarnya lalu segera keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

Soojung meremas seprai ranjangnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Ia seorang puteri kerajaan, dihina secara langsung oleh suaminya sendiri. "Kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Pangeran Yesung."

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Di waktu yang sama, Ryeowook merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring lalu memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka perlahan. Ryeowook terpaksa membuka mata lagi. Orang yang telah membuka pintu itu pasrti Eunhyuk. Namun, begituia mendudukkan diri. Ia malah menemukan Yesung yang sedang berdiri sambil menutup pintu dengan satu tangan.

"Yesung hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kamar Selir Jung?" tanya Ryeowook sekaligus saat Yesung terus mendekat dengan wajah yang cukup aneh bagi Ryeowook.

"Yesung-umphh.." Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Yesung tiba-tiba menindihnya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Bahkan satu tangannya masuk ke balik baju yang ia kenakan dan satunya lagi memelorotkan celana yang ia pakai.

Ryeowook menoleh hingga ciuman Yesung terlepas. "Yesung! Sadarlah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Ryeowook ketakutan. Tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena Yesung tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Aaakghh!" Ryeowook menjerit. Ia menggigit lengannya sendiri. Air mata sudah banyak yang mengalir. Ia menangis kesakitan. Jari-jari Yesung bergerak menyeka air matanya. Menyingkirkan lengannya dari mulutnya lalu mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

Ryeowook terisak kecil lalu menatap Yesung yang berada di atasnya. Maniknya melebar, melihat Yesung melemparkan senyum tulus kepadanya. Ia merasa Yesung berbeda. Yesung yang di depannya adalah Yesung yang dulu menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Bukan Yesung tadi yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Mhh!" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, suaranya pun tertahan karena ia kembali menggigit lengannya.

Yesung melakukannya beberapa kali. Hingga Ryeowook harus menghirup napas dengan serakah setelah semuanya selesai. Yesung sepertinya sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Entahlah, ia belum memastikannya karena ia masih sibuk menetralkan napas. Ryeowook menoleh, matanya melebar dengan spontan. Di sampingnya, Yesung tertidur, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang matanya. Ryeowook merasa bersalah, ia tahu semua ini salahnya yang memaksa Yesung hingga pangeran tampan itu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Ryeowook menyeka air mata Yesung kepalanya maju dan mengecup kecil bibir pangerannya. "Mianhae, maafkan aku, Yesung hyung."

* * *

*Bersambung*

Chapter 4! Update! Yeeeey banzai banzai!

Nggak setengah tahun kan? Hehe lagi lancar mikirnya plus lagi liburan. Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Apa terlalu cepet untuk memunculkan selir? Maaf kalo kebanyakan narasi dan kepanjangan yah, aku nekat update wordnya 4k. Soalnya lagi lancar idenya buat fict Evanescence ini.

Aku baca lagi re-view kalian semua. Kebanyakan pengin Ryeowook cepet-cepet hamil :D kira-kira dibikin hamil nggak ya? Apa ngangkat anak aja? Mending ngangkat anak selir aja ya, kasihan Wookie kalo harus perutnya gede XD 5555 Dan sekedar informasi, prajurit-prajurit di sini bukan prajurit baju besi lho. Prajurit di sini pake pakaian kain yang kaya di drama-drama :v Ntar ngekhayalnya kebawa film perang india :v

Gomawo ne^ yang sudah membaca dan menghargai karyaku ini. Tetep tunggu dan baca chapter kelanjutannya ya. Gomawo juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review. Komen kalian membuatku bisa mengoreksi dan semangat dalam menulis.

Sampai jumpa~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	5. Kebanyakan jamur cantik, beracun

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, mengusap kedua matanya dan sedikit meregangkan badan. Ia menoleh dan seketika mendelik kaget, mendapati Pangeran Yesung ada di sampingnya, sedang bertopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Pantas saja badannya terasa pegal-pegal, toh ternyata yang semalam benar terjadi.

"Hyung, apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Seharusnya semalam kau tidur di kamar Selir Jung. Kenapa kau malah berada di sini? Kau melewatkan malam pernikahanmu, hyung!" seru Ryeowook

Yesung mendesis sebal lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipis Ryeowook. "Kenapa aku harus tidur di kamar selir itu, huh? Sementara aku sudah terbiasa tidur di sini." Ucapnya dengan nada santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Ryeowook terdiam. Dalam hati ia memang merasa senang karena Yesung tidak menghabiskan malam bersama selir baru itu, akan tetapi apa gunanya ia membantu ratu selama ini. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Ryeowook menyingkirkan telunjuk Yesung dari depan bibirnya. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji pada semuanya—"

"Janji apalagi? Aku sudah menikahi selir itu kan?" Yesung mengukir senyum miring. Ia menatap Ryeowook remeh.

"Kau memang sudah menikahi yeoja itu, tapi seharusnya semalam kau—"

"Kau ingin aku bercinta dengannya? Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan bercinta dengannya."

Ryeowook terkesiap. Memang benar juga ucapan Yesung. Pangeran tampan itu tidak pernah berjanji akan bercinta dengan sang selir. Tapi bukankah sudah otomatis, setelah menikah dengan seseorang pasti akan bercinta. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sikap Yesung sebegini anehnya. Kebanyakan para namja pasti lebih senang beristri banyak sehingga bisa bercinta banyak kali tanpa merasa jenuh.

"Apa kekuatan prinsipmu sebegitu kuatnya?" ujar Ryeowook lirih tanpa sadar.

"Hm?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aish! Bagaimana jika ratu tahu semua ini? Apa yang akan ia katakan padaku?" Ryeowook beranjak bangun sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Yesung ikut duduk, ia menatap Ryeowook lama, "Katakan saja yang sebenarnya."

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Ryeowook mendengus.

Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar yang ditempati dua insan ini diketuk perlahan. Ryeowook sudah tahu siapa yang dengan sopan meminta persetujuan untuk masuk itu. Ia menatap Yesung sejenak lalu menatap ke pintu lagi.

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah. Masuklah."

Pintu geser berwarna putih dan maroon itu terbuka. Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dan membungkuk hormat tak lupa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. "Yang Mulia Ratu datang." Ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Ratu datang mengunjungi kamarnya. Ini semua salah Yesung. Ck! Ryeowook berdecak lalu menatap Yesung yang sedang memakai pakaiannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Apakah ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu? Dan membiarkan ratu berdiri di depan pintu? Aigoo ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Baguslah, sekarang ia mengikuti Yesung yang memakai pakaian semalam, tanpa membasuh tubuh terlebih dahulu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, nyalakan wewangiannya." Titahnya yang langsung dilaksanakan. Ia berjalan mendekati baskom air yang tersedia di kamarnya lalu membasuh wajahnya. "Pangeran, ayo basuh wajahmu."

Yesung berjalan malas-malasan lalu berhenti di samping Ryeowook, matanya terpejam dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook. Secara tidak langsung ia meminta Ryeowook untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ryeowook semakin gemas saja dengan sikap Yesung yang masih bisa santai sementara ia tengah panik begini. Tak ada gunanya mengeluh lebih baik ia cepat melakukan semuanya agar ratu bisa segera masuk.

Ryeowook mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air dan perlahan mengusapkan tangannya ke permukaan wajah Yesung. Mengambil sebuah kain putih lembut lalu menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajah Yesung. Ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan Yesung kalau saja Yesung tak menahannya. Yesung masih betah memejamkan matanya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya maju dan sengaja menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ryeowook mematung. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan membiarkan ratu di luar, eoh?"

Ryeowook tersadar. Ia merapikan pakaiannya lagi. Buru-buru duduk di depan meja tanpa lupa mengajak Yesung ikut serta. Baru setelah itu, ia meminta Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Ratu Heechul masuk. Kini, ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Benar-benar takut.

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yesung melempar senyum tipisnya sambil mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Jujur, sentuhan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Ratu Heechul masuk dengan anggunnya, meskipun begitu tidak ada senyum yang terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ryeowook meneguk ludah dan segera memberi hormat di posisinya. Heechul langsung duduk di depan Pangeran Yesung dan permaisurinya itu. Ia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan berbuat seperti ini."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka, semua ini di luar pikiranku."

Heechul mengambil napas dalam, "Apa kau tak memahami bagaimana perasaannya? Mempunyai suami tetapi tidak memperoleh haknya?" tanya Heechul langsung ke intinya. Beberapa kali matanya melirik Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Dia sendiri seharusnya tahu resikonya, lagipula seharusnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Selir itu menikahiku hanya untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya yang berada di ujung tanduk kan?"

"Dia yeoja Kim Yesung, aku juga yeoja. Aku bisa memahaminya. Ia puteri kerajaan, tidak sepatutnya dipermalukan olehmu seperti ini."

"Itulah resikonya jika terlalu memaksaku. Sekarang eomoni tanggung sendiri perasaan yeoja itu."

Heechul terdiam. Ia dan Yesung bertatapan cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya menatap Ryeowook yang menyimak pembicaraan saja. "Apa dia yang memaksamu melakukan semua ini?" Kedua mata Ryeowook langsung tertutup. Ia pun mengatupkan kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Jangan membawa Ryeowook dalam masalah ini." Yesung menatap Heechul tepat di mata eomoninya. Begitu berani melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Terserah apa katamu. Namun, jika hal ini tetap berlanjut dan Selir Jung menyampaikan keluhannya lagi padaku, aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada permaisurimu ini."

"Jangan mengancamku, Yang Mulia Ratu." Jawab Yesung penuh penekanan.

Heechul tak mengindahkannya. Ia berdiri, menatap tajam kedua sejoli itu lagi kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Ia sudah menyampaikan semuanya, yeah dengan ancaman itu ia berharap Yesung mengubah jalan pikirnya.

"Dasar yeoja sialan." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat terkejut atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Pangeran Yesung. Mengumpat eomoninya? Oh yang benar saja!

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada eomoni, hyung." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Bukan untuk eomoni, tapi selir itu!"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Tapi kupikir Selir Jung yeoja yang baik dan sopan." Yesung menatap Ryeowook kesal. Jika saja Ryeowook tahu yang terjadi di kamar selir itu semalam.

Yesung kesal pada Ryeowook? Tentu. Biar bagaimanapun, semua ujung permasalahannya Ryeowook yang menciptakan. Kalau saja Ryeowook tidak setuju waktu itu—Argghh! Yesung menerjang Ryeowook hingga jatuh berbaring dengan dirinya yang berada di atas. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke balik punggung Ryeowook. Mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengendus ceruk leher permaisurinya. Berharap semua yang dilakukannya ini bisa mengurangi kadar kekesalannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus melindungimu." bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Ryeowok.

Ryeowook mengernyit kecil, sedetik kemudian tersenyum tulus sambil memejamkan mata. "Eung, kupegang ucapanmu, Yesung hyung." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Yesung. Ia tahu tak lama lagi hal yang menyulitkan akan datang menghadangnya. Tapi ia percaya, selama Yesung masih ada di sampingnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), GS For Heechul, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, anggapan bahwa M-preg adalah hal yang tak mustahil tapi jarang terjadi.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 5 : Kebanyakan jamur cantik, beracun

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Seorang namja tampan tampak duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia, Choi Siwon sang panglima kerajaan sedang memandangi pedangnya yang mengkilat. Raut wajahnya cukup mudah dibaca, antara sedih dan ada kerinduan di tatapannya. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika ia melihat bayangan namja lain memegang panah dan busur tertampang di pedangnya. Buru-buru menghindar. Kalau tidak, sebuah anak panah akan menancap di bahunya.

Ia menatap anak panah tadi yang tergeletak ditanah. Lalu menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan marah pada namja yang dengan santainya memainkan busurnya. "Jangan melamun di siang hari, bahaya selalu mengancam, Tuan Choi."

Siwon berdecih. "Yeah, karena kau ada di dekatku, Lee Donghae. Jangan main-main atau kutebas kepalamu itu."

Namja yang dipanggil Lee Donghae terkikik pelan. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan menghempaskan tubuhnya, duduk di tanah di depan Siwon. Dengan mata terpejam menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Donghae menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Waktu istirahatnya ini akan ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku merindukan keluargaku lagi."

Donghae mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke samping kanan, tempat di mana Siwon menundukkan kepala. "Kalau kau rindu, kau bisa kembali ke keluargamu. Menjadi kuli bukan pekerjaan berat untukmu kan?" timpal Donghae berusaha menghibur.

Selama tinggal di istana ini. Siwon adalah teman terdekatnya. Ia ataupun Siwon sering berbagi cerita, cerita kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya sulit. Meskipun Siwon tidak menceritakan semuanya. Ia masih menyembunyikan secuil kisah hidupnya yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Ujar Siwon sembari menatap jauh ke depan.

Donghae menghembuskan napas. "Jika kau merindukannya kau bisa menengoknya sekali atau dua kali kan? Pergilah ke desa dan lihat bagaimana kondisi keluagamu itu." Balasnya sembari menutup mata lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa." Donghae mendengus mendengarnya. Selalu saja begitu jawaban yang diterimanya. Entah karena apa Siwon selalu mengatakan tidak bisa jika harus menengok keluarganya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Apalah daya, sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan istriku selama ini." Jawab Donghae.

Keduanya menghela napas. Keluarga memang seharusnya menjadi prioritas utama. Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Kondisi sebagai prajurit membuat mereka lebih memprioritaskankerajaan. Keduanya bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jika mati di medan perang, meninggalkan keluarga yang jarang ditemui.

"Lee Donghae sudah beristri?" Suara tenor mengejutkan mereka berdua. Bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara. Dengan gugup mereka cepat berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Siwon menggeleng. Ia melempar senyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. "Apa ada yang bisa kami berdua bantu?"

Ryeowook pun menggeleng. Ia tersenyum sambil terus menatap Donghae. "Aku hanya lewat saja dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Shit! Siwon dan Donghae mengumpat dalam hati. Aigoo bagaimana jika keluh kesahnya tadi disampaikan permaisuri Kim kepada raja? Yeah jika membuatnya diberi keringanan tak apa. Tapi bagaimana bila pangkat mereka dicopot karena ketahuan mengeluh.

"Yah, aku tahu isi pikiran kalian. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Ucap Ryeowook mantap. Meskipun tak terlalu berdampak karena kedua namja hebat di depannya itu tetap menunduk. Huft~ Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali bagi Ryeowook untuk mencari teman di lingkungan kerajaan seperti ini.

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahu, lalu berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di atas batu yang Siwon tempati tadi. Menimbulkan tatapan heran Siwon dan Donghae. Ia cemberut menatap kedua namja yang masih betah berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Donghae, bukankah tadi kau sedang duduk?" Donghae tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Bagaimana bisa Permaisuri Kim tahu namanya. Disikutnya lengan Siwon supaya mau mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak pandai berkata dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Permaisuri Kim, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Siwon penuh sopan santun.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa kau jadi kaku begini? Bukankah kau tidak sekaku ini ketika menjemputku?" ucapan Ryeowook membuat Siwon bungkam. Ryeowook masih mengingatnya ternyata. Dulu ketika ia diperintah raja untuk menjemput Ryeowook di desa, ia santai saja. Tapi sekarang berbeda, di depannya ini bukan rakyat biasa melainkan istri pertama dari putra mahkota.

Siwon akhirnya menyerah, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga duduk. Donghae pun mengikuti. "Eum, apa anda merasa bosan di kamar, Permaisuri Kim?"

Wajah Ryeowook berubah cerah. Hey, Siwon baru saja mengajaknya bicara. "Ne, kau tidak tahu bagaimana bosannya aku. Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku bermain pedang agar aku bisa sedikit berguna bagi kerajaan ini."

Siwon terkekeh. "Tidak bisa, Permaisuri Kim. Kau membuat senang pangeran saja sudah berguna untuk kerajaan ini."

"Kau pikir aku namja penghibur?" Ryeowook memicingkan mata. Siwon dan Donghae terkikik. Namja penghibur? Yang benar saja!

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Siwon dan Donghae yang mulai menunjukkan raut santainya. "Maukah kalian menjadi temanku?" Ujar Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja." jawaban itu berasal dari Siwon. Sementara Donghae sendiri masih enggan bicara banyak. Namun, itu yang membuat Ryeowook tertarik dan makin penasaran.

"Donghae-ya."

Donghae merespon. Ia menoleh dan melemparkan senyum tampannya. Sedikit mengernyit bingung karena Ryeowook tak kunjung berkata padahal sudah memanggilnya. Permaisuri Pangeran Yesung itu malah sibuk memandanginya. Mulutnya sudah sedikit terbuka, ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata, tapi Ryeowook langsung mendahuluinya.

"Kau—" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya. Berpikir ulang akan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Sudah beristri?"

Donghae melotot kaget. "Eh, itu..." Donghae begitu kebingungan. Ia menatap Siwon dalam.

"Katakan saja. Bukankah Permaisuri Kim teman kita?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia menarik napas dalam. "Aku sudah beristri. Seorang pelayan juga di istana ini." Ryeowook mengangguk wajahnya berubah memelas ketika mendengar jawaban dari Donghae.

"Ada apa Permaisuri menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Donghae memberanikan diri.

"Ani. Hanya saja, seorang pelayanku sepertinya menyukaimu."

Siwon mulai tertarik dengan obrolan Donghae dan teman barunya ini. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang dengan ringan tanpa beban Ryeowook jawab, "Siapa pelayan itu, Permaisuri Kim?"

"Eunhyuk."

_`Evanescence`_

Selir Jung mendudukkan diri di kursi taman. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari berpikir keras. Memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Rencana awal sudah tersusun, akan tetapi mendadak gagal karena sikap pangeran Yesung yang tak terduga.

"Wah, wah, selamat pagi, Selir Jung."

Soojung membuka matanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Seorang menteri berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Dan sepengetahuannya, dia adalah Perdana Menteri Jang.

"Merasa bosan dan menghabiskan waktumu di sini?" tanya Perdana Menteri Jang sambil bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Soojung hanya berdeham sebagai sedang malas meladeni orang dan ingin sendiri. Tapi, Perdana Menteri ini sungguh menyebalkan. Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja.

"Aku berniat berkunjung ke kamarmu, tapi ternyata kita bertemu di sini." Ucap Perdana Menteri Jang sambil menatap intens Soojung. Ia berharap jika ucapannya barusan membuat Selir pertama kerajaannya ini memberi perhatian padanya. Dan memang benar.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Perdana Menteri Jang terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja." ia menjeda ucapannya, hanya untuk melihat reaksi Selir Jung. "Aku bisa membantumu mencapai tujuan awalmu berada di sini."

"Huh?" Soojung mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi bingung seperti itu? Aku tahu tujuan awalmu. Apalagi selain tahta kerajaan? Aku benar kan?"

Soojung meremas hanbok yang dipakainya. Ia menoleh ke arah lain dengan ekspresi yang rumit. Jika Perdana Menteri membocorkan tujuannya itu, celakalah dirinya. Tapi, kenapa perdana menteri ini mengatakan bisa membantunya? Apakah benar ada di pihaknya? Ataukah ini adalah jebakan?

"Tidak perlu berpikir keras begitu, Selir. Saat ini, aku bukan pihakmu. Akan tetapi, jika kau menerima tawaranku, aku berada di pihakmu."

"Menerima tawaranmu? Yang benar saja, Perdana Menteri. Aku hanyalah seorang selir. Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun selain menikahi Pangeran Yesung dan berusaha memberinya keturunan." elak Soojung seraya memberikan ekspresi datarnya.

Perdana Menteri Jang tertawa dan hal itu membuat Soojung memicing emosi. Menghentikan tawanya, Perdana Menteri Jang mentap Soojung lama. "Kerajaan yang kau tinggali sebelumnya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Kau kemari untuk tahta kerajaan. Kau bermaksud mempertahankan kerajaan asalmu yang sudah sangat rapuh."

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud seperti itu—"

"Tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Coba kau pikirkan. Mana ada kerajaan yang merelakan puteri mereka dinikahi Pangeran Yesung sebagai selir, mengingat kami pernah mempermalukan mereka semua dengan menolak tawaran mereka ketika Pangeran Yesung mencari Permaisuri. Lalu, tiba-tiba kau datang bersedia dijadikan selir. Tidakkah hal itu cukup mengherankan?" jelas Perdana Menteri Jang sambil mengembangkan seringainya.

Soojung mengerjapkan mata. Semua yang dikatakan Perdana Menteri Jang benar-benar tepat. "Terimalah tawaranku, Selir. Kita bisa bekerja sama mencapai tujuan masing-masing."

Soojung tampak mengawasi sekitar, takut jika ada yang menyimak pembicaraan mereka. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Soojung.

"Tentu saja tahta. Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama." jawab Perdana Menteri Jang setengah berbohong. Ia menyimpan satu tujuan lain.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?"

Perdana Menteri Jang makin mengembangkan seringainya lalu berkata, "Aku akan memberi tahumu, cukup lakukan intruksiku. Aku akan mengurus Raja dan Ratu dan kau..."

"Mengurus Permaisuri Kim." sambung Selir Jung seraya ikut menyeringai. Rencana berhasil tersusun kembali. Meskipun harus berkerja sama dengan Perdana Menteri Kerajaan. Meskipun belum percaya sepenuhnya, Selir Pangeran Yesung ini berani mengambil resiko.

"Arra, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ingat, jika kau berkhianat, aku takakan mengampunimu meskipun kau yeoja." Soojung mendengus. Dan setelah Perdana Menteri Jang pergi, Soojung mengembangkan senyum penuh arti.

"Selamat pagi, Selir Jung."

Soojung memicingkan mata. Memandang intens namja berparas manis yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Soojung bediri, lalu memberi salam. "Selamat pagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia mendudukkan diri dan menyuruh Selir Jung untuk duduk juga. "Aku tadi melihat kau bersama Perdana Menteri. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Soojung tersentak kecil. "Apakah Permaisuri mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

"Ani. Aku baru datang ketika Perdana Menteri Jang pergi. Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniya, tadi kebetulan kami bertemu."

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memainkan jemari dipangkuannya, bingung mau mengambil topik obrolan apa.

"Apa semalam Pangeran Yesung berada di kamarmu?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. "Eung." jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Soojung tampak menghembuskannapas berat kemudian menundukkan kepala membuat Ryeowook merasa tak enak hatinya. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pangeran Yesung begitu membenciku. Bahkan hanya tidur di sampingku pun dia tak sudi."

"Pangeran Yesung tidak membencimu." Seru Ryeowook begitu cepat. Ia sendiri sampai bingung kenapa merespon seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa Pangeran Yesung yang mengatakan itu?"

"Aniya, dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu. Tapi aku yakin, dia tidak membencimu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan keyakinan penuh di matanya. "Pangeran Yesung memiliki alasan atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Alasan apa itu?" TanyaSoojung lagi, ia masih berusaha membuka rahasia yang dimiliki Pangeran Kerajaan.

Kim Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Memikirkan masak-masak keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Apa jika ia mengatakan prinsip Yesung, pangeran itu tidak akan marah?T api, Selir Jung adalah istrinya pangeran. Selir Jung juga berhak tahu semua yang terjadi.

Napas panjang Ryeowook hirup dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan keputusannya. "Pangeran memiliki prinsip. Katanya, ia tidak bisa bercinta dengan orang lain yang tidak dicintainya."

"Dan masalahnya, Pangeran sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, "Aku sudah menyuruhnya membuka hati untuk orang lain. Tapi dia—"

"Jadi aku boleh membuatnya mencintaiku? Jika Pangeran mencintaiku bagaimana denganmu?" Ryeowook menatap Soojung dalam. Ia diam beberapa saat, mengira apa yang akan terjadi jika apa yang dikatakan Soojung berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Bukannya tidak mungkin untuk mencintai dua orang sekaligus, tapi akan ada yang lebih diunggulkan kan?" Ucap Soojung lagi. Ia mengembangkan senyum miring ketika Ryeowook menunduk diam memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Dan biasanya, orang yang lebih diunggulkan adalah orang yang baru dicintai. Aku benar kan?"

"Kau memang benar. Tapi demi kelangsungan garis keturunan kerajaan, aku tidak boleh egois." Ryeowook menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya meremas hanbok yang sedang dipakainya. Membuat Selir Jung terkekeh meremehkan, jangan kira ia tidak mampu melihat semua tingkah Ryeowook.

"Tidak boleh egois, ne? Sayangnya aku bukan orang sepertimu. Aku adalah orang yang egois. Aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan siapapun."

"Apayang kau katakan?"

"Dengar Permaisuri Kim, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu bersikap dan bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi, jika tiba saatnya, aku akan membuat Pangeran Yesung menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Permisi."

Soojung mengatakan semuanya tanpa ragu. Dengan semua yang dikatakannya tadi, membuat Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu. **Selir Jung tidak sebaik yang dipikirkannya.**

Ryeowook menekan dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan seperti tidak merelakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit mengatur emosi. Ia sedih dan marah di saat ini benar-benar membuatnya kalut.

"Kenapa terasa seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini?" Ujarnya putus asa.

Dan di saat Ryeowook sedang gundah dengan perasaannya, seorang namja datang mendekat. Menggunakan kain berwarna biru tua untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Permaisuri Kim?" Ryeowook mendongak dan mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa—"

_`Evanescence`_

Di lingkungan Kerajaan yang sedang bersama para rakyat yang tak memperhatikan, dua pemuda melangkah sembari menatap sekitar. Mengawasi para rakyat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing dan terkadang menanyai rakyat akan apa yang sedang mereka cari.

Keduanya menghela napas sembari menyeka keringat mereka. Salah satunya membuka kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Menatap penuh khawatir namja di sampingnya yang sedang mengipasi leher dengan tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Permaisuri Kim?"

"Eung."

Permaisuri Kim? Ne, dia Permaisuri Kim, Kim Ryeowook, yang melepas hanboknya dan beralih memakai pakaian yang dulu biasa dipakainya. Sementara pemuda yang tadi memakai kain penutup sebagian wajah, dia Panglima Kerajaan, Choi Siwon. Yang ikut berganti pakaian juga hingga sama seperti Ryeowook.

"Lepas saja kain itu, Siwon-ah. Kau terlihat mencurigakan kalau memakainya."

Siwon menggeleng mantap lalu memasang kainnya kembali. "Tidak jika ada yang mengenaliku? Kita bisa dalam bahaya." Balasnya membuat Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Aish jinjja. Lihatlah aku, aku tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi wajahku dan tidak ada yang mengenaliku kan?"

Siwon tidak mengindahkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan, ia lebih memilih menatap ke sekitar membuat Ryeowook kesal. Cepat-cepat ia mengarahkan lengannya dan mencubit perut namja kekar itu. Yang mau tak mau membuat Siwon meringis dan mengusap bekas cubitan yang terasa bendenyut-denyut.

"Mereka yang mengenalmu hanyalah orang-orang yang pernah berperang melawanmu atau anak buahmu. Lihat, mereka semua itu hanyalah rakyat biasa." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk para rakyat yang sedang sibuk masing-masing.

"Ish! Arraseo, aku lepas." Siwon merajuk. Ia melepas kain penutup wajahnya dan membiarkan wajah keruhnya terlihat jelas.

Ryeowook terkikik kecil, kemudian menatap ke sekitar lagi. Padahal ia sudah mencari begitu lama. Akan tetapi orang yang ia cari belum juga ketemu. Ia mulai berpikir, begitu niatnya orang yang ia cari itu bersembunyi hingga sulit ia temui. Mereka bersembunyi darinya.

"Permaisuri Kim, kau lelah? Kajja kita istirahat dan minum sebentar. "Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Toh memang benar ia kelelahan dan memerlukan air sejuk untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kedai dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ryeowook memandangi sekelilingnya lagi. Lantas mengikuti langkah Siwon menghampiri sebuah meja. "Ahjumma, pesan sebotol soju." Ucap Siwon sembari duduk. Ahjumma tadi mengangguk, akan tetapi sebelum dia beranjak pergi, Ryeowook langsung memanggilnya lagi.

"Untukku air putih saja." Ahjumma tadi mengerutkan kening, tapi ya, tetap mengangguk saja.

"Kau tidak suka soju, Permaisuri Kim?" tanya Siwon dengan nada pelan, takut ada yang mendengarnya memanggil Ryeowook permaisuri.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia bersorak senang ketika ahjumma tadi datang dengan nampan berisi sebotol soju, gelas mungil dan air putih. Tidak ingatkah dirinya kalau sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, Siwon sudah cukup tekekang semasa hidup sebagai panglima, biarlah dia bersenang-senang sebentar.

Ryeowook meminum air putihnya dalam diam. Sementara Siwon? Dia meminum sojunya dalam sekali teguk kemudian membuang napas keras. Seperti kebanyakan orang meminum minuman beralkohol. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Kalau kau mabuk, siapa yang akan melindungiku sampai kembali ke Kerajaan?"

"Ne, ne, aku tahu." Siwon kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya. Lalu hendak meminumnya, kalau saja matanya tidak tersangkut pada bocah kecil yang sedang bermain bola di luar sana, cukup jauh jaraknya namun bisa Siwon lihat dengan jelas.

Ryeowook mengernyit lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon. Hanya bocah kecil ternyata. Apa Siwon sangat menyukai anak-anak sampai menghentikan acara minumnya seperti itu? Ada-ada saja.

"Apa kau mengenal bocah itu?"

"Hn? Aniya. Hanya tiba-tiba saja…" Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia terdiam sambil memandangi gelas sojunya.

Ryeowook semakin mengerutkan kening. Siwon benar-benar sulit ditebak. Padahal tadi begitu bersemangat akan tetapi begitu melihat bocah itu, dia langsung lemas seperti belum makan pagi. "Arraseo, lanjutkan minummu, lalu kita pergi."

Siwon mengangguk patuh, mengangkat gelas tadi dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan cairan tersebut menyengat kerongkongannya. Matanya melirik bocah yang tadi menarik begitu melihat kondisi bocah itu, kedua matanya membulat kaget. Lantas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

BRUSH

Siwon menyemburkan sojunya yang tak elak membuat Ryeowook terkena cipratannya. Ryeowook menjerit tertahan lalu langsung mengusap wajah dengan lengan bajunya.

"YA! Ada apa dengan mu, Tuan Choi!" seru Ryeowook marah.

Siwon melemparkan tatapan kagetnya kemudian menunjuk ke depan, ke arah bocah tadi yang sedang ditarik-tarik oleh seorang namja kekar, sementara satu ahjussi tua tampak sedang melihat dan menyuruh namja tadi mempercepat tarikannya. Bocah itu meronta kuat. Dan tak jauh darinya, seorang wanita dan pria sedang menangis sambil memohon-mohon. Apa yang terjadi?

"Cepat kita ke sana!" Siwon bergegas pergi sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk ikut bersamanya, setelah ia meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon langsung bertanya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga berani ikut campur dalam masalah orang seperti ini, namun hatinya begitu tak tega melihat bocah tadi menangis keras.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mencoba ikut campur masalah kami!" Seru ahjussi yang tadi menyuruh orang untuk menyeret bocah itu.

"Aku panglim—"

Ucapan Siwon tertahan. Tangannya masih setia berada di depan dada kirinya. Ia tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang diam, menunggu Siwon memperkenalkan diri, kecuali bocah kecil itu yang masih saja menangis sesenggukan.

Ryeowook menghela napas, ia melirik wanita dan pria yang sedang bersimpuh dengan berlinang air mata. Ryeowook mengiba. Beralih mentap bocah kecil itu, lalu menatap ahjussi yang tadi menantang Siwon.

"Mian aku ikut campur, tapi aku tidak tega melihat bocah ini ditarik kasar seperti tadi." Ryeowook mendekat. Mengusap surai hitam bocah kecil itu lalu menyeka air matanya yang terus saja keluar. Bocah tersebut menatapnya dengan bola mata besarnya lalu memeluknya dengan satu tangan, sementara satu tangan lagi sedang dipegang si namja kekar.

"Bocah ini milikku. Dia akan kujadikan budak. Jadi jangan mencoba bersikap baik padanya."

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadikannya budak? Kau tidak lihat? Dia masih sangat kecil dan kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap sengit si ahjussi tua.

"Kau lihat mereka?" telunjuk ahjussi itu mengacung, terarah pada pria dan wanita tadi yang sedang bersimpuh dan menyetukan kedua tangan. "Mereka berhutang padaku. Dan saat mereka tidak bisa mengembalikannya, sesua janji, kuambil anak mereka ini."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah yang masih menangis itu. "Berapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kutanya berapa hutang mereka?" Cukup sudah, Ryeowook tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Membayangkan apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan dan kehidupan yang akan dia jalani jika menjadi budak.

"Lima puluh koin emas." Kedua mata Ryeowook membulat kaget. Lima puluh? Lima puluh katanya? Astaga kenapa orang tua bocah ini berhutang begitu banyak?

"Arraseo. Lepaskan tangannya." Namja kekar yang masih memegangi lengan kecil bocah itu mengernyit, lalu menatap tuannya. Telapak tangan lembut ia rasakan menyentuh permukaan kulit punggung tangannya. Membuatnya kembali menatap tangannya lagi lalu melepasnya perlahan.

Ryeowook menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah tadi kemudian mengusap pucuk kepalanya. "Sekarang, kembalilah ke orang tuamu." Bocah itu mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya lalu berlari ke pelukan orang tuanya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini hah?" Ryeowook menghela napas, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang terkaget bukan main.

"Lima puluh koin emas." Ujar Ryeowook menegaskan. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan kantung berisi emas itu ke hadapan sang ahjussi. "Jangan ganggu mereka kesepakatannya."

Setelah menerima emas tersebut, dua orang namja itu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Ryeowook menghela napas. Aigoo... Ia memberikan semua emasnya. Emas yang selalu diberikan Yesung setiap harinya ia simpan baik-baik, sampai hari ini barulah mereka hilang dari genggamannya.

Ryeowook rela menggunakan emas itu untuk menolong orang lain. Hanya saja, yang ia takutkan adalah Yesung. Bagaimana jika Yesung bertanya? Bagaimana ia menjawabnya? Dan juga hari ini ia keluar dari Istana tanpa izin dan malahan menyamar. Astaga, kau membuat kesalaahan besar, Kim Ryeowook!

"H-hyung!" Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara manis itu membuatnya berbalik dan kembali menyejajarkan tubuhnya. "Ne?" Balas Ryeowook dengan suara lembut.

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Jiyoung jadi bisa bersama umma dan appa."

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Eung. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan nakal arra?" Bocah kecil itu mengangguk semangat lalu kembali ke pelukan ummanya.

"Gamsahamnida, jeongmal. Bagaimana cara kami membalas budi, tuan." umma dari bocah itu mendekat bersama suaminya. Mengucapkan berbagai kata terimakasih dan pujian. Ryeowook tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Anakmu benar-benar manis. Aku ingin memiliki anak yang manis sepertinya." Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowok hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook sendu. Keinginan Ryeowook begitu besar, tapi tuhan masih belum memberinya keturunan. Ia tidak merasa aneh akan keinginan Ryeowook untuk mengandung, karena ia juga pernah mendengar hal itu terjadi.

"Hm, kudoakan kau mendapatkan keinginanmu, tuan."

"Hn, gomawo."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu, tuan?" Pertanyaan ini berasal dari appa si bocah. Yah mungkin saja ia ingin merekam nama Ryeowook sampai akhir usianya.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk paham. Lalu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. "Choi Siwon." Sahut Siwon seakan tahu apa isi pikiran mereka.

Ah! Ryeowook hampir lupa tujuan awalnya berkeliaran di luar istana. "Apa kalian tahu, di mana Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin?"

"Tuan Cho pemilik kedai ramyun?" Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya yeoja itu tahu keberadaan dongsaengnya. Jika benar, Ryeowook benar-benar akan bersorak senang. "Mianhae, aku tidak tahu."

Ryeowook berubah lesu. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, kecewa, sedih dan lainnya. Siwon menghembuskan napas berat. Lalu merangkul dan menepuk pundak Ryeowook, memberi permaisuri itu kekuatan.

"Arraseo, kami pamit kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon sembari membawa tubuh Ryeowook melangkah bersamanya.

"Terimakasih, Ryeowook-ssi. Kami akan selalu mengingat budimu." Teriak sepasang suami istri itu dari kejauhan. Ryeowook mendengar, ia menyempatkan menoleh dan memberikan senyum.

"Kita kembali, ne." Anggukan kepalanya sudah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka berjalan pulang. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan senja mulai datang. Kini Ryeowook berdoa, semoga Yesung tidak mencarinya.

"Pakai kain tadi untuk menyamarkan wajahmu, Permaisuri Kim."

Ryeowook mengambil kain yang sedari tadi disimpannya dan dibawa kemana-mana. Memakai kain itu untuk menutupi hidung, mulut hingga lehernya. Sama seperti Siwon tadi. Sementara Siwon sudah berganti pakaian, memakai pakaiannya sebagai panglima kerajaan.

Mereka diizinkan masuk melalui gerbang utama. Tentu saja karena Siwon adalah panglima kerajaan, tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook. Kalau Siwon tidak berdalih dan mengatakan Ryeowook adalah pelayan baru, mana mungkin Ryeowook bisa masuk.

"Sudah puas main-mainnya di luar sana?"

DEG!

Jantungnya menghentak kuat kemudian mulai berdetak cepat. Ryeowook meremas jemarinya sendiri. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Dan sungguh ia takut, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala pun ia tak mampu. Ajalmu sudah dekat, Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

*Bersambung*

Chapter 5! Update! Yeeeey banzai banzai! Tebar konveti

Bagaimana respon kalian setelah membaca FF Denies ini? Bosankah? Nggak papa kalo kalian jujur. 'Kan kuterima semua komentar kalian^ Jujur aku agak minder pas mau update chap ini. Apa mungkin kurang adegan romance nya? #senyumesum

Wkwkwk untuk babyYewook, selamat ulang tahun, itu chap kemarin kado dari aku, telat #dilemparsempak

BTW, sebenernya pada tau nggak siapa selir Yesung? Dia Soojung alias Krystal F(x). Aku sengaja pake nama koreanya, ya masa aku pake nama 'Krystal' di FF ini :'v nggak bakal masuk. Maaf ya untuk fansnya Krystal, karena aku pake nama dia sebagai peran antagonis. Soalnya dia cantik sih, nah loh?

Entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak adegan tatap-menatap. Sampe nggak keitung berapa kata tatap dan pandang yang aku pake di chapter ini, hehe.

Buat semuanya yang takut jalan ceritanya bakalan pasaran gara-gara Yesung suka sama Selir, jangan mogok baca yah. Terus tunggu dan liat aja seberapa besar rasa cinta Yesung untuk Ryeowook, kkk~ Untuk sifatnya Krystal, udah kejawab kan? Dan untuk Kyumin, mereka ngumpet dulu. Keluarnya belakangan B)

Okay! Terimakasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca apalagi yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorit-kan cerita ini, big thanks~

Komen kalian membuatku bisa mengoreksi dan semangat dalam menulis. Tetep tunggu dan baca chapter selanjutnya ya.

Sampai Jumpa~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	6. It's over

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu dan kau malah mengabaikanku?"

Suaranya menggema di kepala Ryeowook. Tak ada nada membentak, akan tetapi justru itu yang membuatnya merasa sangat takut. Pangeran Yesung marah besar dan itu karena kesalahanya.

Suara ketukan sepatu tedengar. Semakin jelas dan semakin mendekat. Detik berikutnya dagunya dicengkram dan dipaksa mendongak. Membuat matanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang manik hitam yang menatapnya tajam. Ia dapat melihat kemarahan yang amat kental di manik itu. Dan aura Yesung, benar-benar gelap.

Yesung melepaskan kain yang menutupi setengah wajah Ryeowook, meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah lalu berdecih dan kembali menatap mata Ryeowook. "Kau pergi melewati gerbang dengan pakaian seperti ini dan berkeliaran tanpa seizinku. Apa itu pantas kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia benar-benar ketakutan. "Huh? Tidak mau menjawab?" Yesung semakin dibuat kesal saja. Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan malah memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

Yesung menggeram tertahan. Menatap Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya melalui ekor matanya. "Panglima Choi." Panggilnya tanpa melepas cengkraman di dagu Ryeowook.

"Ye, Yang Mulia." Siwon menunduk dalam, tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya selain memandangi sepatu sendiri.

"Kau seharian bersama permaisuri ini kan?"

Siwon terdiam. Lidahnya kelu tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Kalaupun ia membenarkan, hukuman sudah menantinya karena jelas-jelas pergi bersama permaisuri tanpa izin. Ryeowook sendiri langsung membuka matanya. Ia panik. Tidak akan ia biarkan Siwon bersalah dalam hal ini.

"A-ani. Aku—pergi sendiri." Cicit Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Masih bisa terdengar Yesung hingga kembali mengalihkan manik hitamnya.

"Pergi sendiri? Tapi kenapa wajah Panglima Choi pucat seperti itu?"

Siwon tersentak kecil. Pageran benar. Wajah pucatnya pasti membuktikan satu hal. Oh my! Ia merasa diadili. Di lapangan luas dan banyak yang melihat.

"Ak-ku pergi sendiri. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di d-depan gerbang." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata lagi. Ingin sekali ia menundukkan kepala. Supaya Pangeran Yesung tidak melihat raut pembohongnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" Dalam ketakutan seperti ini, Ryeowook tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggeleng lemah.

Yesung meremas kecil dagu Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu meringis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" Ryeowook masih saja bergeming dalam ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" Yesung mengeja kata-katanya.

Semuanya hening. Semua pelayan dan pejabat-pejabat yang berlalu lalang menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Menutup mulut mereka dan menyaksikan Pangeran Yesung yang sedang mengadili permaisurinya.

Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram di dagu turun perlahan dan terulur di depan Ryeowook. "Boleh aku lihat barang yang belakangan ini kuberikan padamu?"

Barang? Barang apa? Apa yang sebenarnya Yesung minta. Sungguh Ryeowook merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dan Ryeowook semakin mengernyit ketika tangan yang terulur itu bertepuk dengan sebelah tangan yang lain, hanya sekali. Lalu wajah yang masih terlihat sangat marah itu mendekat. Membawa aura gelap yang mampu membuat Ryeowook merinding.

"Ah, jadi, kau mulai berpikir seperti mereka?" Ryeowook masih mengernyit tak mengerti. Kemudian Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya, berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Kau berpikir bersamaku selama ini kau tidak bisa mengandung, jadi kau gunakan emas itu untuk menyewa orang yang kemudian menidurimu, begitukah?"

Air mata mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Manik Ryeowook sudah berkaca-kaca, mati-matian ia menahan. Pandangannya pun mulai mengembun karena air yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

"Ti-tidak, Pangeran. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sehina itu." ia tidak kuat lagi. Air mata sialan itu menetes, meskipun tidak ada isakan yang membarenginya. "Aku bahkan tak penah berpikiran seperti itu." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Jangan kira Yesung adalah orang yang kejam. Meskipun ia sedang marah, ia tidak akan kuat jika melihat Ryeowook menangis seperti ini. Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku kecewa padamu." ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Tak lupa membubarkan orang-orang yang menonton.

"Hiks..." Isakan Ryeowook mulai terdengar. Manik basahnya masih mengikuti Yesung hingga Pangeran itu tak terlihat lagi. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan isakannya makin terdengar keras. Bahkan tangisannya ini membuatnya tersedak.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Pasti selalu saja ada masalah dengan Yesung. Dan Ryeowook takut, kalau semakin sering Yesung marah, maka semakin besar resiko dirinya di benci pangeran itu. Jika Yesung benci padanya, tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Memangnya apa tujuannya berada di kerajaan ini? Apa ia sudah memiliki perasaan untuk pangeran? Tanpa sadar Ryeowook meremas dada kirinya. Ryeowook bingung, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

Siwon yang merasa iba melangkah mendekat. Meletakkan tangannya di pundak Permaisuri Kerajaan. "Maafkan aku, Permaisuri Kim. Karena aku tidak berterus terang, Pangeran jadi salah paham dan mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas tentangmu."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ani. Ini semua memang salahku. Hiks... kau jangan mengatakan apapun pada Pangeran." ucap Ryeowook lalu berlalu pergi. Berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya sambil mengusap air mata yang terus keluar. Mengindahkan tatapan mengejek dan iba beberapa anggota kerajaan.

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 6 : It's Over

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Suasananya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Hanya isakan Ryeowook yang terdengar di kamarnya untuk beberapa saat. Biarlah, ia ingin menangis lepas seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan dorongan juga kata-kata semangat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk tak diindahkannya. Ia ingin menangis sepuasnya setelah sekian lama.

Ini sudah lewat satu hari. Dan dalam satu hari itu ia tak pernah melihat keberadaan Yesung, bahkan auranya sekalipun tak bisa ia rasakan. Tadi malam saja Yesung tak tidur di kamarnya, itu berarti Yesung tidur di kamar sang selir.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Permaisuri Kim. Pangeran Yesung hanya sedang kesal. Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

"Tetapi dia terlihat marah sekali hiks... Dan dia menuduhku... tidur dengan orang lain. Hiks... Kenapa dia mengatakan hal hina itu padaku..." Ryeowook menangis makin keras lagi. Dadanya sakit kala teringat lagi perkataan-perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang yang biasa mengatakan hal manis padanya.

"Kuakui, jika aku menjadi Pangeran Yesung, aku juga akan marah seperti dirinya itu."

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk keheranan. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat. Permaisuri di didepannya ini belum mengerti juga. "Kau keluar melewati gerbang Kerajaan dan pergi tanpa meminta izin dari siapapun. itu sudah melanggar aturan, Permaisuri."

"Melanggar aturan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng saja. Kemudian mengusap wajah yang sudah terlihat kusut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang aturan-aturan Kerajaan. Oh, my! Ia berasal dari rakyat biasa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tata krama yang dipelajari dari umma nya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ujar Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di atas lipatan tangannya. Terlihat bahunya bergetar disusul isaka-isakan kecil yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. Permaisuri Kim menangis lagi.

"Ini hanya saran dariku, lebih baik kau meminta maaf lalu menjelaskan alasan dan semua yang kau lakukan di luar sana pada Pangeran Yesung."

Perlahan-lahan tangisnya mulai berhenti. Namun, ia masih berada dalam posisi semula. Merenungkan dalam-dalam saran Eunhyuk itu. Memang akan lebih baik jika ia berterus terang. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yesung setelah tahu alasannya yang sangatlah sepele.

"Kau benar," kata Ryeowook sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit. "Aku akan mencari Pangeran Yesung sekarang." sambungnya lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk di kamarnya.

Ryeowook sebenarnya bingung mau ke mana. Pangeran Yesung bisa berada di mana saja. Di ruang pertemuan, di luar Kerajaan, dan bisa juga berada di…kamar Selir Jung.

Seketika Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mulai memanas. Tentu saja ia tidak suka jika Yesung berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan orang lain, apalagi Selir Jung, istri keduanya.

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Perasaannya menjadi sensitif. Hanya karena memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu selalu saja ingin menangis. Entahlah, Ryeowook juga merasa mulai muncul rasa tidak suka pada Selir Jung di dalam dirinya.

Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan langkah. Pandangannya menatap ke depan. Ia sedang berbelok tepat saat matanya menangkap gerak-gerik dua orang yang mencurigakan.

"Sedang apa mereka?"

Di depan sana ada seorang namja menyerahkan sesuatu kepada seorang pelayan wanita. Ryeowook tidak tahu benda apa itu, terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mata. Yang Ryeowook lihat, pelayan wanita itu tampak kebingungan, tetapi setelah sebuah kantung ada di tangannya, pelayan itu mengangguk.

Ryeowook putuskan untuk mengikuti pelayan itu. Kakinya terus melangkah bahkan sampai dapur Kerajaan. Pelayan itu berjalan santai lalu setelah sedikit orang di sekitarnya, ia mulai menabur bubuk putih dari sebuah botol kecil ke semua makanan yang ada di atas nampan. Ryeowook melihat semuanya meskipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kemudian Ryeowook melangkah lagi, mengikuti si pelayan hingga sampai di paviliun Ratu. Perasaan Ryeowook memburuk. Ia merasa jika bubuk tadi bukanlah garam atau gula. Maka Ryeowook putuskan untuk menunggu, karena ia tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke kamar Ratu Heechul. Setelah pelayan tadi keluar, barulah ia mendekat dan meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Ada apa, Permaisuri Kim? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Dalam posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Ratu, Ryeowook menatap ke depan, di atas meja sudah ada nampan besar penuh berisi piring makanan. Ryeowook mengalihkan fokusnya, di sisi meja bagian samping juga duduk Kepala pelayan Ratu Heechul. Entah kenapa eomoni nya itu menyuruh si pelayan tetap tinggal di kamar, akan tetapi karena itulah Ryeowook merasa risih untuk mengucapkan kehendaknya.

Ryeowook menarik napas dengan mata terpejam. Lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Ada sesuatu di makanan eomoni."

"Huh? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Aku tadi melihat seorang pelayan menabur bubuk putih di makan siang eomoni."

"Bubuk putih?" Heechul mengerutkan kening. "Bisa saja itu adalah garam, apa masalahnya?" sambungnya.

Ryeowook meneguk ludah. Sulit sekali mengatakan apa yang ia lihat, meskipun ia belum tahu betul apakah itu garam atau bukan. "Tapi, tingkahnya sangat aneh. Wajahnya seperti sedang mengawasi sekitar. Benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Jadi, kau menuduhnya telah menabur racun di makananku?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak menuduhnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu eomoni." Ryeowook menjawab penuh kejujuran.

Heechul diam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian membuka mulutnya. Mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat Ryeowook membeku.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Eh? Tapi eomoni—" Ryeowook semakin panik ketika Heechul sudah meraih sendoknya. "Jangan, eomoni."

"Ryeowook, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku yang mencobanya terlebih dahulu jika eomoni tidak mempercayaiku."

Ryeowook sudah memutuskan. Ia rela mati keracunan jika itu bisa menyelamatkan eomoni nya. Dulu, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan bumonim kandungnya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Ratu Kerajaan yang berstatus sebagai eomoni nya.

Tangannya sudah menggenggam sendok. Berdiam sesaat sambil menatap makanan yang terlihat enak itu namun menyimpan hal buruk di dalamnya, menurut Ryeowook. Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendekat dan menyendok sup terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa sup itu. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama ke beberapa piring makanan.

Sebenarnya ini sudah cukup lancang ia lakukan, melewati batas tata krama. Setelah melakukan semua itu, Ryeowook terdiam cukup lama. Merasakan hal aneh yang mungkin ia rasakan, namun hal itu sama sekali tak ada.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Heechul yang sebenarnya sedikit khawatir. Biar bagaimanapun jika Ryeowook sampai keracunan itu semua kesalahannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, pasti itu hanyalah garam. Memangnya untuk apa dia melukaiku?"

Ryeowook diam mendengarkan. Kedua tangannya meremas lutut.

"Sekarang kutanya lagi, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Ryeowook mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa sama, baik-baik saja. Bagian tubuhnya tidak ada yang sakit. Dilihatnya Heechul menghela napas. Sepertinya ia telah mengecewakan Heechul, sama seperti ia mengecewakan Yesung. Aigoo, siapa lagi yang akan ia kecewakan hari ini? Apakah Raja? Eunhyuk?

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Permaisuri Kim."

Ryeowook tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ia menunduk, beranjak berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Heechul. Hendak melangkah melewati pintu sebelum rasa sakit itu datang. Menyerang kepalanya hingga terasa benar-benar berat. Ryeowook hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya dan tubuhnya membungkuk kecil.

Akan tetapi, Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk tetap melangkah. Sampai di ambang pintu, itulah batasnya. Jatuh menghantam lantai kayu menimbulkan suara keras.

"Astaga! Permaisuri Kim!" teriak sang kepala pelayan. Membuat Heechul ikut menghampiri tubuh Ryeowook yang tergeletak di lantai kayu kamarnya. Ia memang tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Permaisuri Kim! Permaisuri Kim!" seru kepala pelayan itu sambil menepuk bahkan mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie! Ya! Ryeowookie!" kali ini Heechul yang berusaha. Semua yang dilakukannya itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Bagaimana ini, Yang Mulia?!"

"Panggil tabib!"

_`Evanescence`_

"Pangeran Yesung, kau harus menikah lagi."

Yesung menatap datar seorang namja berjanggut yang berucap barusan. Seorang menteri, dan begitu berani berbicara kehidupannya di pertemuan rutin Kerajaan. Bisa saja ia lepas kendali, karena ia berada dalam mood yang begitu buruk.

"Itu hanya saranku saja, Pangeran." Sambung menteri itu lagi sambil tersenyum menggelikan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Bukankah Ryeowook masih berada di sampingku?" Yesung terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia membawa Ryeowook dalam ucapannya. Merasa kesal, Yesung mengepalkan tangan.

"Ah, ne. Permaisuri Kim," ucap menteri itu lagi sambil mengusap dagu. "Dia baik-baik saja kan, Pangeran?"

Yesung bergeming dan melihat itu si menteri tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Pangeran? Apakah Permaisuri Kim akan dihukum seperti pelanggar aturan yang lainnya?"

"Perdana Menteri Jang!" seruan itu berasal dari orang tertinggi di Kerajaan. Yang telah berhasil membuat Yesung ikut menoleh juga. Abeoji yang sedari tadi terdiam penuh kewibawaan mulai tersulut emosi.

Hankyung tahu. Kalau ia seharusnya menegakkan aturan di Kerajaan ini. Menghukum siapapun itu jika terbukti bersalah dan melanggar peraturan. Yesung pun membenarkan, tapi, ia tidak tega jika Ryeowook mendapatkan hukuman itu, dipasung selama 3 hari di ruang tertutup.

Ia tidak bisa melihat Ryeowook menangis dan menatapnya dengan kebencian. Lagipula ini seharusnya menjadi kesalahannya, yang tidak memberi tahu Ryeowook tentang aturan Kerajaan.

Hankyung tampak menghela napas. "Kita kesampingkan dulu masalah itu. Dan kembali pada saran yang kau katakan tadi. Apa alasannya?"

"Kupikir itu lebih baik. Siapa tahu jika calon selir kedua Pangeran Yesung ini bisa melahirkan keturunan lebih cepat."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku mendapatkan keturunan, eoh? Apa rencanamu?"

"Pangeran Yesung." Hankyung berusaha menengahi. "Aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Ini sudah bulan ke delapan bagi Permaisuri Kim dan bulan ketiga bagi Selir Jung menjadi istri Pangeran Yesung. Yang kutakutkan adalah keduanya memang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan Kerajaan."

Rangkaian kata-kata itu begitu menohok hati Yesung. Semuanya sudah hilang akal. Bahkan abeoji nya sendiri, yang ia pikir begitu memperhatikan perasaannya. Apakah salah belum mengandung selama delapan bulan? Kalian pikir itu waktu yang lama? Pikir Yesung

"Berapapun orang yang kau nikahkan denganku, tak akan ada satupun dari mereka yang akan mengandung." Ucap Yesung dalam hati. Tak berani mengucapkan dengan lantang, atau rahasianya akan terungkap.

"Lagipula memang wajar bagi seorang pemmpin kerajaan memiliki banyak istri, ne Pangeran?"

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, mendadak yang hadir di sana mulai membenarkan Perdana Menteri Jang yang terus tersenyum. Yesung membuang muka. Cih, Abeoji nya saja hanya memiliki Heechul. Tak ada selir sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, Yang mulia Raja?"

Hankyung menatap anaknya dalam-dalam. Lalu memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Kuserahkan keputusan pada Pangeran Yesung."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap satu titik, Pangeran tampan berambut hitam berkilau. Yang terus saja membuang muka dari semuanya. Tapi Yesung sadar, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam. Hal seperti ini pasti akan terus terjadi kecuali dirinya…

"Terserah. Lakukan saja keinginan kalian itu."

…menyetujuinya.

Suasananya mendadak hening. Beberapa ada yang tersenyum puas, sisanya beserta Hankyung dan Yesung tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Itu keputusan yang sangat tepat."

Sambil menunduk, Yesung meremas dada kirinya. Dengan persetujuannya itu, Yesung melanggar janjinya pada Ryeowook, untuk kedua kalinya. Yaitu menjadikan Ryeowook satu-satunya.

"Kau menyarankan hal seperti itu, apakah kau sudah menemukan calon selir Pangeran Yesung? Bukankah semua Kerajaan sudah merasa sakit hati karena kami mempermainkan puteri mereka?" ucap Hankyung sembari melirik Yesung. Pangeran tampan itu menutup mata dan seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Belum, Yang Mulia."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikukuh menikahkan Yesung sementara calonnya saja kau tidak menemukannya."

"Tenang, Yang Mulia. Demi berlanjutnya keturunan kerajaan ini, Aku rela menikahkan puteri semata wayangku dengan Pangeran Yesung." Perdana Menteri Jang tersenyum dalam tundukkan wajahnya. "Puteriku adalah satu-satunya anak yang kumiliki. Aku sudah mendidiknya dengan begitu baik. Dan dia pasti tidak akan mengecewakan Kerajaan."

Hankyung terdiam lagi. Cukup sulit untuk mengatakan apapun karena semua ini menyangkut perasaan anaknya. Melirik anaknya lagi, Hankyung menarik napas, kemudian mulai berucap. "Ne, kau bawalah puterimu itu ke mari."

"Kalau begitu—"

Brak! Suara dobrakan pintu membuat semuanya terdiam, tak terkecuali Perdana Menteri Jang. Yesung bahkan sampai menoleh meskipun wajahnya masih sama.

Seorang tabib melangkah tergesa-gesa ke dalam ruangan. Ia menatap semua orang di sana lalu lebih menitik beratkan pada Pangeran Yesung. Dengan napas terengah, ia kembali menatap Rajanya. "Permaisuri Kim tak sadarkan diri."

Deg! Yesung membulatkan matanya. Semua pun terkejut. Hukuman belum dijalankan dan Permaisuri Kim sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Raja.

"Permaisuri Kim keracunan." Jawab tabib itu lalu mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, sama seperti yang dikatakan Ratu Heechul padanya.

Mendengar semua itu, Benar-benar membuat Yesung semakin terkejut. Akan tetapi, ia hanya bergerak sedikit dari posisinya. Tidak langsung beranjak dan menemui Permaisuri Kim.

"Yesung…" panggil Hankyung lirih. Hankyung khawatir akan sikap Yesung. Sangat berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat dulu, saat memperjuangkan Ryeowook untuk menjadi permaisurinya.

"Aku akan melihat kondisinya. Pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan keluar. Kecuali Pangeran Yesung, yang masih saja duduk sambil meremas rambut hitamnya.

"Kim Ryeowook…"

_`Evanescence`_

Ryeowook terlihat sangat lemah. Ia baru terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan tabib mengatakan jika racun itu tidak mematikan, tidak mampu membuat mati karenanya. Ia bersyukur mendengar itu, ataukah lebih baik ia mati saja?

"Ugh…" Ryeowook memegangi keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tengkuknya juga terasa pegal. Dan tubuhnya juga, terasa begitu lemah. Akan tetapi, Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Lebih baik istirahat saja."

Eh? Itu suara Ratu Heechul. Dan memang benar, eomoni nya itu berada di sebelahnya. Menatapnya begitu tajam tapi masih bisa ia lihat raut kekhawatiran di sana. Atau mungkin Ryeowook salah mengartikan. Bisa juga itu hanyalah raut bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomoni." Bohong sekali, Heechul bahkan tadi melihat Ryeowook meremas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih padamu."

"Huh?"

Heechul menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sambil memalingkan muka ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan berterimakasih karena kau telah mempertaruhkan nyawamu hanya untuk menyelamatkanku."

Ryeowook terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia mulai terkikik kecil. "Apa yang eomoni katakan? Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Dan tanpa eomoni perintahkan padaku pun, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Senang hati ne…" Heechul berujar lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. Lalu terdiam cukup lama.

Ryeowook memegangi lehernya. Ingin sekali ia meminta air. Tapi itu tidaklah sopan dan akan merusak suasana. Jadi, yang ia lakukan hanya melirik air minum yang berada di atas meja. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghentikan kehausannya.

"Kau ingin minum?" Ryeowook tersentak kecil kemudian kembali menatap Heechul. "Akan kuambilkan." Sambung yeoja cantik itu sambil mengambil Ryeowook minuman.

Kalau saja Ryeowook sendirian saat ini, Ryeowook pasti akan langsung meminun air di gelas itu dengan rakus. Bahkan sampai meleleh melewati dagunya, kalau perlu.

"Kenapa Yesung belum kemari juga?" Ryeowook meremas erat gelas porselen ditangannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Sekarang Ryeowook bisa menebak. Heechul pasti tidak tahu menahu tentang kesalahannya kemarin.

"A-ani. Mungkin Yesung hyung sedang ada urusan."

"Urusan? Memangnya apa yang dipikirkannya?" Heechul melangkah cepat mendekati pintu. Ia akan mencari Yesung dan membawa anaknya itu untuk menjenguk Ryeowook. "Ryeowookie…"

"Ne?"

Heechul terdiam di ambang pintu. "Jangan berbuat nekat lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul benar-benar keluar. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Sampai di luar setelah ia menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang. Seorang namja tampan yang tadi tengah dibicarakannya dan Ryeowook, wuah panjang umur sekali ne.

"Kau baru datang." Ujar Heechul sambil sedikit mengernyit. Pasalnya Yesung tidak melihatnya sama sekali dan malahan terus menatap pintu di belakangnya. Ada yang salah dengan raut wajahnya.

"Yesung—"

Terlambat, Pangeran tampan itu lebih dulu melewatinya, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya lagi. Heechul merasa heran.

"Yang mulia, Pangeran Yesung sedang bertengkar dengan Permaisuri Kim."

Melewati batas, itu yang dipikirkan pelayan lainnya ketika Eunhyuk berani memberi tahu Heechul. Meskipun keterlaluan, Eunhyuk berpikir jika ia memberi tahukan pada Heechul keadaannya akan membaik. Semoga saja.

Sementara di luar Heechul sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan pelayan padanya, Yesung berdiri tegak tak jauh dari Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Ryeowook menunduk, tak kuat berhadapan dengan Yesung yang melemparkan wajah datar padanya.

Apa Pangeran masih marah? Tentu saja, bodoh. Kesalahunmu sangat besar. Kau membuat malu Pangeran Kerajaan. Ryeowook menyalahkan diri dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan Yesung itu.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini semua aku akan kasihan padamu? Kemudian aku akan memaafkanmu dan kita kembali seperti awal, begitu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyungie?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Yesung membentak keras. Hingga Ryeowook terpaku dan hanya bisa menatap Yesung yang berdiri di sana.

"Cih." Yesung berdecih, sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya lalu menutupi kedua matanya. "Kenapa?"

"A-ani, hyung. Aku berbuat seperti ini untuk menyelamatkan eomoni saja. Aku tidak berniat meminta maaf padamu dengan cara seperti ini."

Ryeowook meremas kuat selimut sembari menunduk dalam. Tidak boleh, Yesung tidak boleh melihat air matanya. Atau Pangeran itu tak akan mempercayainya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bersumpah, hyung. Kau bisa membunuhku jika yang kukatakan adalah bohong."

"Kenapa aku mulai merasa kau sama saja seperti mereka?" Yesung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook sendu. "Kenapa aku mulai berpikir kalau kau hanya ingin tahta saja?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya begitu keras. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, hyung. Kumohon hiks…"

"Sepertinya memang cukup sampai di sini saja."

Apa Ryeowook tak salah dengar? Pangeran Yesung baru saja membuangnya. Apakah cukup sampai disini saja ikatan mereka ini, setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah Ryeowook menyadari perasaan yang hadir di dalam dirinya? Yesung akan meninggalkannya?

"Hyung! Hyung!" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Yesung benar-benar meninggalkannya. Suara seraknya tidak bisa menghentikan Yesung. Terlebih tangan kanannya yang berusaha meraih Yesung, tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Akk!" Ryeowook mengernyit. Bubu-buru menurunkan tangannya dan langsung memegangi lengan atasnya yang mendadak sakit, terasa nyeri. Sama seperti dadanya.

"Bodoh!" Yesung memaki ketika sudah keluar dari dalam kamar Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Yesung bodoh!" Makinya lagi dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan tangan yang terkepal.

Menatap ke atasnya, menyadari kalau langit sudah gelap dan hanya ada bulan tidak penuh tanpa bintang. Sendirian, sama seperti dirinya dan tidak penuh sama seperti hatinya yang telah kehilangan seseorang dari hidupnya.

"Sial!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung langsung melangkah menuju kamar seseorang. Kamar yang sudah ia tiduri untuk semalam kemarin. Malam ini ia akan tidur di sana lagi. Dan persis seperti dugaannya, Soojung sudah menyambut kedatangannya.

"Pangeran, kau datang lagi?"

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?" Jawab Yesung sinis. Soojung menutup mata, menikmati angin kecil yang dibawa Yesung ketika melewatinya.

Berbalik menghadap Yesung, Soojung tersenyum melihat apa yang Yesung lakukan. "Kapan kita melakukannya, Pangeran?"

Yesung sedang melepaskan pakaiannya, langsung terdiam begitu yeoja yang sah menjadi istrinya itu bertanya demikian. Yesung mendengus kecil kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kapan aku mendapatkan hakku?" tanya Soojung lagi. Ia sudah menunggu amat lama.

Yesung tak peduli lagi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang hingga ranjang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Soojung. Bertanya apakah Yesung melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya? Tentu saja tidak. Ia akan menunjukkan tubuhnya, hanya pada Ryeowook—

"Cih!"

Soojung sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika Yesung tiba-tiba berdecih seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia merangkak naik hingga sedikit lebih dekat dengan Yesung. "Mereka akan kecewa jika aku belum hamil juga, oppa."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?!" Sangat cepat Yesung berdiri dan berbalik menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui niatmu?"

Soojung terus menatap Yesung, tepat di matanya. Pangeran Yesung sedang kesal. Dan Yesung merasa bingung. Yeoja di hadapannya itu menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan orang sepertimu, bahkan Ryeowook juga…"

Soojung tersenyum tipis sekali. "Aku tidak sama dengan Kim Ryeowook, oppa." Tidak ada balasan. Yesung hanya mendudukkan diri sambil meremas rambut hitamnya. "Jadi cepatlah kau gugurkan Ryeowook dari tahtanya dan jadikan aku permaisurimu."

Yesung menghela napas. "Aku lelah. Bisa kau diam?" ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh. Berniat tertidur dengan posisinya yang memunggungi yeoja itu. Sementara Soojung tampak tersenyum senang. Tidak lama lagi, keinginannya akan tercapai.

"Akan ada seseorang yang datang kemari. Kupikir kau akan senang dengan kedatangannya." ucap Yesung lalu benar-benar menutup mata.

Malam itu, Yesung tampak berkeringat dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti dikejar sesuatu dalam mimpi dan terkadang erangan kecilnya terdengar. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Yesung membuka matanya. Langsung merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya mengusap keringat di kening dan lehernya. Ia mimpi buruk. Bermimpi kalau Ryeowook meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dari dunia ini. Ia bermimpi jika tubuh Ryeowook mulai memudar dan tak bisa ia lihat atau sentuh lagi.

Ia kesal pada namja manis itu. Dan ia mengakui kalau kata-katanya kemarin sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, jika harus kehilangan Ryeowook untuk selamanya, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung melirik yeoja di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Lalu beralih melirik pintu. Sekali lagi, Yesung menghela napas. Disambarnya pakaiannya dan memakainya cepat-cepat. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut, hampir saja berteriak.

"Siwon?"

_`Evanescence`_

Malam sudah benar-benar larut. Tak ada yang berkeliaran lagi. Akan tetapi, siluet seseorang tampak melangkah tergesa-gesa. Keheningan dan suhu dingin tak mampu menggoyahkan langkah mantapnya. Sampai ia berada di depan pintu kamar seseorang. Dua orang pelayan yang berjaga menatapnya bingung.

"Pangeran Yesung?"

Namja itu hanya menatap keduanya sekilas. Lalu melangkah mantap memasuki kamar. Sambil menutup pintu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali seorang namja manis yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Huh?" Ia mendekat. Dan langsung terperangah mengetahui kondisi namja manis itu. Menggigil kedinginan dan berkeringat dingin. Ia berlutut di samping ranjang dan menghapus keringat yang membanjiri namja manis itu.

"Kau tidak seperti ini saat aku menemuimu tadi." Ucapnya bertambah khawatir. Ia benar benar takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada namja manis yang notabene Permaisurinya, kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya.

Yesung pun membuka selimut Ryeowook. Langsung saja melepas semua pakaian yang digunakan namja manis itu. "Memar apa ini?" Yesung menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Di lengan atas Ryeowook, ada memar keunguan tepat di bekas luka melintang yang ada. Ia yakin betul kalau luka itu adalah luka beberapa bulan lalu, tergores pedang.

Sebelum Ryeowook lebih kedinginan lagi, buru-buru ia melepas pakaiannya juga. Kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh namja manis itu. Jangan berpikiran negative. Mana mungkin ia mau menyetubuhi Ryeowook yang sedang sakit seperti ini.

Menarik selimut sampai leher, Yesung membelai rambut belakang Ryeowook. Mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup pucuk kepala namja yang masih setia meringis itu. Ia pun memejamkan mata. Makin mendekatkan diri dan memindahkan tangannya, mengelus punggung lembut Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku." Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook. "Kau sakit tapi aku malah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Apa itu sebabnya kesehatanmu memburuk seperti ini?"

Yesung egois. Kalau saja ia bisa mengontrol emosinya dan tidak menghampiri Ryeowook waktu itu, Ryeowook pasti akan sampai di kamarnya tanpa ada yang tahu. Yeah, ia mengaku salah. Ia akan meminta maaf pada Ryeowook saat namja manis itu bangun. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Ryeowook tidak bangun?

Memikirkan hal itu, Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata maaf hingga tidur karena kelelahan. Semoga saja mimpi itu tak datang lagi. Dan semoga saja, mimpi itu tidak benar terjadi.

.

.

*Bersambung*

Chapter 6! Update! Yeeeey banzai banzai! Tebar konveti

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Bisa dapet feelkah?

Kkkk~ entah kenapa aku pake racun untuk masalah kali ini. Bener-bener pasaran banget yak XD Tapi nggak papa lah, demi kembalinya hubungan YeWook, racun memang diperlukan di sini. Yuk main tebak-tebakan. Tebak apa yang bakal terjadi sama Ryeowook. Bakal bangun atau tidur abadi :v

Sebenernya, aku agak bingung sama tulisanku. Apa kalian nggak betah baca kalo isi chapter lebih dominan narasi dari pada dialog? Dan kalian akan men-skip membaca narasi dan langsung baca dialog? Itu pengalamanku sendiri pas baca FF, lebih suka baca dialog, kalian juga begitu? Kalo ya, kuusahain mengurangi narasi dan memperbanyak dialog. Kasih saran ya.

Oh, ya. Denies mau minta maaf karena di chap-chap sebelumnya aku udah berlaku sombong T.T dan ngga mbalas review kalian. Nah, sekarang aku bales satu-satu ya. Ini balesan chapter 5

 **wijayanti628** : Iya, Ryeowook suka keluyuran. Nggak betah ditinggal Yesung terus. Mian apdetnya lama Y_Y Gomawo mau nungguin^

 **.1** : Aku juga ngga mau Yesung jatuh cinta sama yang lainnya. Kamu sehati sama aku, aku juga ngebayangin Ryeowook pake hanbok walaupun namja XD Gomawo udah baca^

 **KimYeWook411** : Kenapa bersambung? Supaya kamu penasaran, wkwkwk. Gomawo udah baca^

 **Galaxy Yunjae** : Hamilnya kapan ya? Nunggu selir Jung hamil dulu ya, hehehe. Gomawo udah baca^

 **JonginDO** : Iya, ini next chapnya. Gomawo udah baca^

 **deekim** : Makasih banget ya, kamu udah ngelaporin typo-typo yang begitu banyak. Aku tertolong. Gomawo udah baca^

 **Classical Violin** : Setuju. Gomawo udah baca^

 **ywkfjshi** : Kasian Heechul dianggep jahat kalau ngasih cobaan terus ke Ryeowook XD Kayaknya sih Heechul udah mulai luluh tuh. Gomawo udah baca^

 **misslah** : Iya. Gomawo udah baca^

 **yuliacloudsomnia** : Aku bingung mau ngomong apa '.' Dua orang yang Ryeowook bantu itu bakal keluar lagi kok di chap depan-depan. Tepatnya setelah Ryeowook ketemu Kyumin. Yeeee, kamu salah tebak tuh :D. Mian, Yewook moment memang kurang. Chap depan deh, banyakin Yewook momentnya. Ne, kayaknya ff ini chapternya bakalan panjang. Maaf juga apdetnya kayak karet kolor XD Gomawo udah nunggunin^

 **aniiclouds** : Yeoja itu jadi pengganggu dan pembuktian seberapa kuat cinta Yewook juga XD. Makasih udah ngingetin soal typo. Gomawo udah baca^

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : Ne, diusahain. Gomawo udah baca^

 **babyYewook** : Iya, mian apdetnya lama T.T Tunggu terus ya, kayaknya ini FF bakalan m-preg. Wookie pasti hamil kok. Makasih udah nyemangatin. Gomawo udah baca^

 **Rnine21** : Haha, iya ya bisa jadi SiWook nih. Wook udah mulai sadar kalo suka sama Yeppa tuh XD. Gomawo udah baca^

.

Okay! Terimakasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca apalagi yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorit-kan cerita ini, big thanks~

Komen kalian membuatku bisa mengoreksi dan semangat dalam menulis. Tetep tunggu dan baca chapter selanjutnya ya.

Sampai Jumpa~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	7. Is this real happiness?

Atmosfer yang melingkupi kamar itu tidak mengenakan. Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Meski kini duduk seorang namja dan yeoja yang sama-sama terhormat. Si yeoja melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang hanya dibalas kebisuan. Namja yang tidak bisa dibilang muda itu menghela napas sambil memijit keningnya.

"Permaisuri Kim benar-benar! Namja mejijikkan itu mengacaukan rencanaku lagi."

"Bukankah tidak masalah jika Permaisuri Kim yang keracunan? Lagipula kenapa racun yang kau berikan itu tidak mematikan, huh?"

Namja itu menggeram. "Aku ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai pikiranku. Aku ingin Ratu Heechul sekarat dan membuat Raja kalang kabut. Aku akan membuat kerajan berantakan. Dan kemudian—"

Namja yang sebenarnya adalah Perdana Menteri yang paling disegani itu menjeda ucapannya, menyempatkan untuk bertopang dagu dan mengukir seringai tajam. "—membuat Permaisuri Kim yang disalahkan atas semua ini."

"Hm, kau benar-benar licik. Kau menghancurkan semuanya dan menyalahkan seseorang yang terlihat polos." yeoja itu, sudah dipastikan bernama Jung Soojung ikut menyeringai.

"Polos katamu? Kau hanya belum mengetahui niatnya yang sebenarnya. Entah menggunakan apa hingga pangeran bertekuk lutut padanya."

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai rencanamu itu. Permaisuri akan dihukum dan lengser dari tahtanya dengan begitu aku—" Soojung menahan suaranya, ketika tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya terkepal kuat di bawah meja. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ne? Apa itu?" ucap Perdana Menteri Kim sambil menggerakkan bidak raja pada permainan janggi. Ia tidak bermain bersama Selir Jung, ia memainkannya seorang diri. Karena ia menginginkan semua berjalan sesuai pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengusulkan anakmu sebagai selir Pangeran Yesung?" Soojung mengucapkan isi kepalanya yang selama ini terus membuatnya marah.

"Puteriku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dan juga, aku ingin puteriku mendapatkan tempat di kerajaan ini."

Soojung melotot jengkel. "Apa itu artinya kau hendak menyingkirkanku juga? Kau berhianat—"

"Apa maksudmu berhianat, hm? Aku hanya ingin puteriku mendapatkan tempat yang setara dengan appa nya ini."

Soojung menghela napas keras lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Jangan salahkan aku jika aku memperlakukan puterimu sama seperti Permaisuri menjijikan itu."

"Jika kau menyakiti puteriku, maka akan kulakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada dirimu. Aku tidak berbohong, walaupun kau seorang yeoja. Mengerti!" ucap Perdana Menteri Jang sambil menaikkan suaranya.

"Belum pernah ada sejarah tentang dua permaisuri dalam satu kerajaan kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau kita membuat sejarah baru?" ucap Perdana Menteri Jang lagi, masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Selir Pangeran yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Selir itu ke depannya. Karena ia yang akan memegang kendali. Di antara keheningan yang mereka berdu ciptakan, Perdana Menteri Jang tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Hingga Selir Jung sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah."

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagaimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 7 :Is This Real Happiness?

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Ryeowook bergerak kecil di balik selimut. Bola matanya pun bergerak di balik kelopak yang tertutup. Sudah saatnya bangun, tetapi Ryeowook merasa enggan. Kehangatan begitu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia juga merasakan beban di atas pinggangnya, punggungnya pun sama. Seperti ada kulit lain yang bergesekan dengannya.

Ryeowook merasa sangat nyaman. Jika bisa ia ingin tidur sepanjang hari saja. Bersama dengan orang yang sedang memeluknya itu. Hm? Ryeowook mengernyit dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ada orang lain yang tidur bersamanya!

Dalam sekejap Ryeowook membuka mata. Dan langsung tercengang begitu retina matanya menangkap bayangan di depannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ada dada bidang terekspos tepat di depan matanya? Apakah ia harus berteriak? Tapi, ketika Ryeowook mendongak, ia dibuat tercengang lagi.

Tanpa disuruh, telapak tangannya terangkat. Lalu mengelus pipi seorang namja tampan yang masih tertidur. Terus mengelus pipi hingga bibir yang selalu ia rindukan. "Yesung." Ryeowook menggerakan bibir tanpa suara. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, karena tak kuat membendung perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dada.

"Engh..." Ryeowook membeku di tempat. Bisa gawat kalau Yesung menemukannya terbangun lebih dulu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan tangannya yang masih ada di sana. Buru-buru Ryeowook menarik tangannya. Lalu benar-benar pura-pura tidur.

Huh? Meskipun matanya terpejam erat. Ia tahu, kalau Yesung sedang mengelus pipinya, lembut sekali sampai ia ingin merona rasanya. Lalu, beralih ke dagunya. Membuat ia mendongak.

Chu~

Oh, my! Yesung menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Yesung juga mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya. Menggunakan ibu jari mengusap belahan bibirnya yang baru saja dilumat itu. Kalau Yesung memperlakukannya seperti ini, apakah pangeran itu sudah memafkannya?

"Ryeowookie." Kenapa Yesung memanggil namanya? Apakah Yesung akan mengajaknya bicara saat ia masih-pura-pura-tidur? "Sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu bangun daripada dirimu."

Ryeowook kaget? Tentu saja. Jika Yesung sudah bangun dari tadi, itu berarti pangeran tampan itu tahu tingkah memalukanya. Aigoo, mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya ini.

"Hey, kenapa masih pura-pura tidur?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Ryeowook. "Hyung..." panggilnya sambil mengalihkan mata.

"Ryeowookie..." Yesung membalas panggilan Ryeowook sambil menyatukan dahi dan hidung mereka berdua. "Ryeowookie..."

Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Kedua manik hitam Yesung terlihat sayu. Kenapa Yesung hyung terlihat sedih, pikirnya.

"Ryeowookie... Maafkan aku."

Ryeowook membelalakan mata. Ia langsung menatap mata pasangan hidupnya itu. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, hyung? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ini semua salahku, kata-kataku kemarin begitu keterlaluan. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat mengatakan semua itu. Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Yesung hyung..."

"Aku bahkan tidak menjengukmu secepat mungkin, dan ketika aku bertemu padamu aku membuat keadaanmu makin memburuk."

"Yesung hyung, hentikan..." Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat namja di depannya itu terus bicara dengan kristal bening yang terus keluar.

"Aku... aku menuduhmu tidur dengan orang lain tanpa alasan. Aku sudah mempermalukanmu di depan banyak orang. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan membenciku."

"Hentikan, hyung..." Ryeowook memejamkan mata erat.

"Dan kata-kataku malam itu, itu semua bohong. Aku tidak mau mengakhiri semua ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku jika kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku? Ryeowook—"

"Yesung hyung, hentikan! Hikks..."

Yesung sontak menahan kalimatnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang menangis di depannya. Tangan namja manisnya itu mencengkram kuat bahunya, hingga beberapa kuku menancap di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kalau kau menangis seperti ini, kau semakin membuatku menjadi namja paling brengsek di dunia." ucap Yesung sambari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Ryeowook. Kemudian terus berdiam di sana karena Ryeowook masih terisak keras. Akhirnya Ryeowook tidak menahannya lagi.

"Hiks... Jangan meminta maaf padaku! Ini murni kesalahanku. Hikks... Ka-kalau saja aku tidak pergi waktu itu... Hiks... Kau pasti tidak akan marah..."

"Aniya. Kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanya ingin menemui dongsaeng mu kan?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Mendongak hingga berhadapan dengan sepasang manik hitam Yesung. "Siwon menceritakan semuanya." Sambung Yesung ketika melihat raut penuh tanya yang Ryeowook lemparkan padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah sangat sibuk. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan masalahku."

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya alasan seperti itu? Dan Ryeowook masih memikirkannya? Kalau Ryeowook berkata seperti itu, apakah artinya Ryeowook akan menyimpan masalahnya untuk dirinya sendiri? Apa artinya dia jika Ryeowook malah menjadi susah hidup bersamanya?

"Hyung..." telapak tangan lembut yang menyentuh pipinya membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Yesung lantas menyentuh tangan Ryeowook yang ada di pipinya, menggenggam, lalu mengecup punggung tangan putih itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, jika kau memiliki masalah atau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku." Yesung kembali menatap dalam karamel Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di antara kita, berjanjilah."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Dengan begini, semuanya selesai sudah. Namun, bagaimana dengan kesalahannya yang melanggar aturan Kerajaan? Jika ia dihukum maka ia akan mempermalukan Pangeran, karena memiliki permaisuri seperti dirinya.

"Hyung, aku sudah melanggar aturan, bagaimana—" Yesung meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir Ryeowook, menyuruh namja manis itu untuk diam.

"Aku sudah membersihkan namamu dari kesalahan itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka semuanya bahwa kau belum mengetahui aturan Kerajaan. Dan juga, kau telah berjasa dengan menyelamatkan eomoni."

Mendengar hal itu Ryeowook bernapas lega. Dan yang dilakukan setelahnya hanyalah berterimakasih. Hingga Yesung menggerakan jemarinya membelai sudut matanya, pipinya hingga hidungnya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah. Ryeowook sudah tahu apa yang akan Yesung lakukan, jadi ia memejamkan matanya.

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekali. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Lalu Yesung kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Mencium lebih dalam sambil menekan tengkuk Ryeowook. Ia juga memindahkan tangan Ryeowook yang berada di bahunya agar mengalung di lehernya. Bibirnya bergerak lihai menyapu permukaan bibir Ryeowook. Terus menekan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"Hhh..." tautan keduanya terlepas. Berlomba-lomba mengambil oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Yesung tersenyum senang. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir Ryeowook lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hyungie..." Panggil Ryeowook sambil terengah-engah. Tubuhnya kembali ditarik Yesung ke dalam pelukan hangat namja tampan itu.

"Saranghae." ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. Maniknya terpejam dan tangannya bergerak membelai punggung polos Ryeowook. Ia tahu kalau perasaannya itu belum juga terbalas tapi, selama Ryeowook di sisinya tidak akan apa-apa.

"Nado saranghae."

Eh? Yesung mendorong bahu Ryeowook hingga ada jarak memisahkan keduanya. Ryeowook mengerutkan kening ketika dilihatnya Yesung mengerjapkan mata sambil terus mentapnya intens.

"Waeyo, hyungie?"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi."

Ryeowook mengerjap. "Waeyo?" namja manis itu tersenyum jahil. Karena Yesung yang mendadak kesal setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Ryeowook sebenarnya tahu kata mana yang ingin Yesung dengar darinya. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo, hyungie. Saranghae, nae nampyeon."

Yesung terpaku. Berdiam diri dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yesung kelihatan bahagia sekali. Dan dengan melihat semua itu, Ryeowook turut bahagia.

"Saranghae!" Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook kuat-kuat. Sampai-sampai namja manis itu meringis kesakitan. Yesung tidak tuli, makanya ia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Ryeowook cemas.

"Astaga! Saking bahagianya aku sampai melupakan kondisimu. A-akan kupanggilkan tabib." Yesung langsung terduduk. Menyibak selimut dan begitu panik turun dari ranjang. Ia sedang melangkah cepat-cepat ketika Ryeowook memanggil namanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung sembari membalikkan tubuh. Padahal ia sudah berhenti, tapi permaisurinya itu malah menunduk.

"Pakaianmu, hyung."

"Huh?" Yesung tersadar. Rupa-rupanya ia masih telanjang bulat. Sambil terkikik kecil, Yesung memakai pakaiannya. Lalu menyuruh pelayan memanggil tabib.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yesung melihat Ryeowook bangun dan hendak berdiri. Ketika melihat selimut melorot dan tertampang tubuh atas Ryeowook barulah Yesung mengerti.

"Akan kupakaian." Yesung memunguti pakaian Ryeowook yang tersebar di mana-mana. Memakaikannya pada namja manis itu dan langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar senang." Perut Ryeowook benar-benar hangat. Yesung sangat suka jika sudah memeluk Ryeowook seperti ini. Ia beberapa kali mengecup perut sang istri. Banyak berharap akan ada kehidupan baru di sana. Kepalanya merasakan belaian lembut. Dan Yesung mendongak karenanya.

"Aku juga sangat senang, hyung." balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Yesung meraih pipi Ryeowook. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuh, hendak bermesraan lagi. Namun, suara pelayannya di luar menghentikan tindakanya. Keduanya terkikik geli. Menyadari betapa kasmarannya diri masing-masing.

_`Evanescence`_

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini duduk bersebelahan, di depan meja yang penuh berisi makanan. Sarapan pagi berdua, setelah puas meluapkan perasaan. Ryeowook mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan dengan diam begitu juga Yesung. Sedikit canggung juga untuk memulai percakapan. Sampai kemudian Ryeowook merakasakan gerakan lembut di rambutnya. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Cha~ buka mulutmu..." Yesung menyodorkan sumpitnya. Tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Yeah, meskipun tidak ada respon dari Ryeowook. Namja manis itu terus diam bahkan tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

"Waeyo, hm?" Yesung memiringkan kepala. Agak heran juga dengan tingkah istrinya. Takut-takut jika terjadi sesuatu. "Katakan aaa... Buka mulutmu, sayang."

Yesung sedikit terkekeh saat lagi-lagi Ryeowook mendiamkannya. Manik karamel itu bahkan entah kenapa terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Yesung akui susah dimengerti. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Mendorong sumpitnya sampai daging yang ada di ujung sana menyentuh bibir Ryeowook. Menggesekkannya di permukaan bibir Ryeowook seakan menyuruh namja manis itu membuka mulut.

"Waeyo? Jangan membuatku takut." di saat Yesung mulai khawatir, Ryeowook mulai melakukan gerakan. Munubruk tubuh pangeran tampan itu hingga berada pada posisi setengah berbaring. Sikunya yang tertekuk di jadikan penopang.

"Yaaa! Ada apa denganmu? Lihatlah, dagingnya jatuh." seru Yesung tidak kesal sama sekali. Tapi memang benar jika di sumpitnya sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Entah jatuh ke mana dagingnya itu.

"Hiks..."

Aaaah, Yesung membuang napas pelan. Ryeowook menangis lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, namja manisnya sangat sensitif belakangan ini. Jadi, dengan senang hati, ia akan menenangkan Ryeowook. Tapi, lama-kelamaan sikunya mulai berulah. Terasa sakit dan pegal bersaman. Yesung pun bangkit menjadi duduk, membuat Ryeowook otomatis berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Aigoo... Berhentilah menangis, Ryeowookie. Kau membuatku sedih."

Ryeowook masih sesenggukkan. Salah satu tangannya mengusap sudut matanya. Sementara sebelah tangan yang lain meremas bahu Yesung.

"Hey..."

Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya. Tersenyum lagi ketika Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Yesung baru menyadari. Ryeowook terlihat jauh lebih manis dan lebih err erotis. Yah, karena ia pernah mendengar jika yeoja seusai bercinta dengan namja akan terlihat lebih cantik. Ia pikir itu tidaklah berpengaruh pada namja, tapi rupa-rupanya... seperti yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Benar-benar indah.

"Ryeowookie..."

Dan apa yang akan terjadi? Kejadian yang belum lama terjadi seperti terjadi lagi. Ber-lovey dovey, istilah kerennya. Yesung terlihat mendongak sementara Ryeowook menunduk. Memejamkan mata dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Hanya saling mengecup dan melumat kecil, menikmati saat-saat paling membahagiakan seumur-umur.

Tangan Yesung makin lancang saja. Satu mengelus punggung dan satunya mengelus tengkuk Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook berdesir dan menguatkan remasannya di kedua bahu Yesung. Suara kecupannya bisa membuatmu merona, hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang berlebih, Yesung memutuskan kontak bibir. Mengukir lagi senyuman tampannya diikuti Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga menintaimu."

Dan kemudian dahi mereka bertemu. Kembali memejamkan mata dan terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yesung, sudah terlalu gemas. Mulai mengecup lagi pipi sampai ke sudut bibir. Diakhiri dengan kecupan penuh cinta di bibir permaisurinya.

"Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku akan menemanimu seharian ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, hyung. Lakukan saja hal lain yang lebih penting."

"Kau lebih penting dari apapun." Ryeowook semakin tersenyum dibuatnya.

Yesung kembali menyodorkan sesumpit daging. Senang hati Ryeowook makan dengan semangat. Terlihat begitu elegant saat memasukan daging ke mulut dengan mata terpejam, menurut Yesung.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya." Dahi mengernyit dan mata menerawang, Ryeowook sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin hyung..."

"Eh?" Yesung mengerutkan kening sembari tersenyum kikuk. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Ryeowook menginginkan dirinya? Apakah ini tanda-tanda jika Ryeowook sedang membawa kehidupan baru bersamanya?

"Aku ingin hyung membawaku ke tempat yang senang hyung kunjungi."

Menghembuskan napas kecewa, Yesung tetap tersenyum. Yeah, mungkin lain kali, Ryeowook akan menginginkan dirinya. "Tempat yang hyung suka?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaan Ryeowook yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias.

"Baiklah aku akan membawamu ke sana. Huh? Tapi bagamana dengan kesehatanmu? Kau baru saja bangun. Mian Ryeowookie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yang itu. Mintalah hal lain."

Ryeowook terlihat kecewa. Namun di dasar hatinya, permintaannya itu hayalah salah satu dari sekian banyak keinginan sekundernya. Sedangkan keinginan utamanya adalah— _aku ingin Yesung hyung tidak memiliki selir._ Itulah keinginan terbesarnya. Tapi, yeah, ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Memangnya siapa yang membujuk Yesung untuk menikah lagi.

"Hey, kau melamun."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata lalu menggeleng pelan. Kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tempat seperti apa yang hyung suka, jadi..." Namja manis itu berkata semakin lirih di akhir dan Yesung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi jika tiba-tiba kau sakit lagi. Aku akan mengurungmu di kamar sehingga kau tak bisa kemana-kemana lagi."

"Um."

"Baiklah, selesaikan sarapanmu." Yesung menyumpit makanan dan di masukannya ke mulut Ryeowook. Setelah mereka berdua selesai dan pelayan sudah membereskan meja, keduanya bergegas pergi. Melangkah di atas susunan batu yang menempel rata dengan permukaan tanah. Entahlah Ryeowook mau di bawa ke mana. Yang pasti Yesung masih menggenggam dan menuntun tangannya. Sampai kemudian Ryeowook menghentikan langkah, menatap intens bangunan kokoh dengan gerbang besar berwarna crimson yang Ryeowook ketahui adalah—

"Ruang pertemuan?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Astaga, apa Yesung berniat membodohinya? Bukan tempat seperti ini yang ia maksud.

"Ne, inilah tempat yang kusuka. Karena jika aku berada di dalam sana, aku akan teringat ciuman kedua kita." balas Yesung sambil terus menatap pintu ruang pertemuan yang rutin ia kunjungi. Tak mengindahkan Ryeowook yang tampak kesal padanya.

Tak kuasa menahan, Yesung akhirnya tertawa juga. Muka kesal Ryeowook benar-benar menggemaskan. Jadi salahkan saja namja manisnya itu, jika Yesung jadi sering menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kemudian Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ryeowook, mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Sangat menyakitkan bagiku jika kau terbaring lemah dan akulah penyebabnya. Lagi pula aku yakin eomoni pasti tidak mengizinkan."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepala. Memainkan telunjuknya sendiri, Ryeowook berkata dengan pelan. "Aku... hanya ingin lebih mengetahui tentangmu, hyung."

Ryeowook jujur. Entah mengapa Ryeowook benar-benar ingin keluar dari tembok yang melingkupi kerajaan ini. Ryeowook merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika ia terus berada di tempat yang ia tinggali saat ini. Hanya satu hari saja, Yesung tidak mau mengizinkan. Ryeowook merasakan sepasang matanya memanas dan kemudian pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia menjadi sangat sensitif, menjadikannya sering larut dalam perasaan.

"Ryeowookie." Ryeowook tidak mau mendongak, jika hal itu bisa membuat Yesung melihatnya menangis. Yesung pasti akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Ryeowook?" Dan saat melihat kristal bening terjatuh melewati dagu namja manisnya, Yesung berubah panik. "Arraseo, aku akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu di sini ne." usai menghapus air mata Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya, Yesung langsung bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bingung sendiri sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang kejatuhan air mata. Aish jinjja! Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, dirinya yang sekarang ini berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Sementara itu, Yesung berjalan cepat-cepat, tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tadi dirinya sudah menemui Hankyung dan meminta izin secara langsung. Hankyung memang mengizinkan, asalkan dirinya membawa panglima kerajaan bersamanya. Karena kejadian tempo lalu, Yesung merasa sedikit kesal pada Siwon. Meskipun Siwon telah berkata jujur padanya, tapi tetap saja. Ia takut Siwon dan Ryeowook semakin dekat dan kemudian menjalin hubungan di belakangnya. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk membawa Donghae bersamanya.

Yesung teringat sesuatu. Alangkah lebih baik jika ia membawa kepala pelayan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk. Ryeowook banyak bercerita tentang pelayannya itu. Yesung pikir akan lebih baik ada Eunhyuk. Sekedar menemani Donghae jika dirinya berduaan dengan Ryeowook.

Setelah semua sudah terurus dengan rapi, Yesung berjalan cepat lagi, kembali ke tempat di mana Ryeowook ia tinggalkan tadi. Yerus melangkah hingga tepat di sebelah Ryeowook yang sedang berbincang bersama eomoni nya.

"Eomoni—eh?" Yesung mengernyit heran, mendapati seorang yeoja manis tak jauh darinya. Menggunakan hanbok merah muda yang sangat rapi dan terlihat sopan. Memang benar-benar manis. Tidak ada aura gelap yang Yesung rasakan.

"Yesung, ini Jang Suli. Putri Perdana Menteri Jang." Sahut Heeechul yang langsung membuat Yesung membatu dengan cepat. Kalau itu adalah putri Menteri Jang berarti itu artinya dia calon selir barunya. Astaga, baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Ryeowook. Kini masalah yang ia tutupi muncul di depan mata. Bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook nanti jika mengetahuinya?

Heechul menepuk pelan pundak yeoja itu, "Suli adalah—"

"Eomoni, aku ingin meminta izin." Sela Yesung. "Aku ingin mengajak Ryeowook ke suatu tempat. Abeoji sudah mengizinkan jadi tinggal eomoni saja."

"Huh? Kalian mau pergi? Tapi Ryeowook baru saja bangun kan?" Tanya Heechul sembari menatap Ryeowook khawatir.

"Aku sudah sehat eomoni." balas ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan siapa kalian akan pergi?"

"Dengan orang suruhan abeoji." jawab Yesung cepat. Sudah terlihat jika ia mulai jengah.

"Menggunakan tandu?" Ryeowook melebarkan mata. Tandu? Inner Ryeowook menolak mentah-mentah.

"Ani. Kami akan menggunakan... emh... kuda. Ne, kami akan berkuda saja." Ucap Yesung seakan bisa membaca mimik Ryeowook.

"Huh? Berkuda? Kau pikir itu tidak berdampak buruk bagi Ryeowook?" Betul juga yang dikatakan eomoni nya. Jika ia menggunakan kuda, pastinya Ryeowook akan sangat letih dan resiko untuk terbaring lagi lebih besar.

"Eomoni benar. Ryeowook—"

"Aniya, hyung. Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh. Semua racun yang ada di tubuhku sudah menghilang. Ini semua berkat penawar Tabib Lee."

"Racun?"

Tiga orang berpangkat di Kerajaan itu sontak saja menoleh dan fokus ke satu titik. Selir baru—calon selir baru Yesung yang berucap tadi. Tampak sekali kebingungan di wajahnya. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, tapi Yesung tak mau tahu. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini.

"Apa urusan pribadi Permaisuri Kim adalah urusanmu, Jang Suli?" Yesung melontarkan perkataannya dengan nada sinis dan dingin membuat Suli menunduk diam.

"Yesung!"

"Ne, eomoni, kami pergi sekarang."

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. Sepasang kakinya melangkah terburu-buru. Gerbang besar batas pembatas dua kehidupan yang berbeda sudah menantinya di depan sana. Hanya saja, langkah Ryeowook terlihat tidak mantap. Sehingga Yesung harus sedikit memaksa, menarik tangan Ryeowook agar namja manis itu mau melangkah mengikutinya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook. "Hyung!" Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras Ryeowook mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Yesung. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Yesung mau menghentikan langkah, apalagi untuk mendengarkan ia bicara.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir, terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan pikirannya. "Hyung, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Dan perkataannya itu sukses membuat Yesung berhenti. Hanya berdiri diam masih memunggunginya. Ia merasakan tangannya yang digamit Pangeran tampan itu diremas kecil. Ryeowook tahu, kenapa Yesung tidak ingin berada bersama dengan yeoja tadi. Ryeowook sangat tahu.

"Apa eomoni yang mengatakannya?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala. "Eung, eomoni yang memberitahu sekaligus memperkenalkan Suli." Ia menarik napas dalam lalu menyambung perkataannya lagi. "Eomoni ingin aku berteman baik dengannya."

"Huh?"

Perlahan Yesung mulai berbalik menghadapnya. "Berteman baik? Apa kau pikir hal itu bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau belum tahu siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Aku tahu, tentu saja d-dia selir keduamu, hyung. Aku berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik dia berada di sini. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, hanya ada Eunhyuk yang menemaniku. Kupikir aku bisa berteman baik dengannya, mengingat aku tidak bisa berteman baik dengan Selir Jung. Kurasa akan lebih baik..."

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?"

Ryeowook terdiam menundukkan kepala.

Yesung mengerang kesal sembari memegangi keningnya. "Wookie, maafkan aku yang ceroboh menyetujui usulan menteri itu. Tapi, dengar, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan abeoji jadi pernikahan tidak akan terjadi."

Ryeowook masih menunduk. Memikirkan benar-benar perkataan Yesung. Memang benar, ia seharusnya mendukung Yesung saja. Jadi, rasa sakit itu tidak akan ia rasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akan tetapi Heechul terlihat sangat menyukai Suli.

"Ryeowookie, kau mencintaiku kan? Kau mendukungku kan?"

Ryeowook mendesah gusar. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung. Aku tidak rela membagimu dengan siapapun. Tapi..."

Ryeowook berhenti. Sepasang maniknya menerawang jauh. Teringat lagi dengan raut bahagia Suli ketika yeoja itu bertemu dengan Yesung dan raut kecewa Suli ketika Yesung pergi meninggalkannya. Satu kesimpulan Ryeowook dapat. Suli menyukai Yesung. Begitu sulit bernapas, Ryeowok menggigit bibir.

"Namja sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali." Sedikit mendongak dan melirik Yesung. Namja tampan itu melemparkan tatapan 'kau pasti bercanda' dan bergeming tanpa mau berkata apa-apa.

"Entah orang seperti apa dirimu, Ryeowookie. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih tidak mendukungku." Ryeowook hanya bergumam saja.

Satu tarikan napas panjang, Yesung memaksakan senyum palsu. Menepuk dan megusap rambut Ryeowook penuh kasih sayang. "Bagaimana dengan tempat yang kusuka? Kau ingin pergi sekarang?"

Dan Ryeowook langsung mendongak. Sedikit meringis melihat senyum Yesung. Yah, walaupun begitu, tangannya meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Hanya satu anggukan kepala dan semuanya kembali seperti tidak ada masalah. Mencoba melupakan sejenak masalah yang terus menghantui. Demi menjaga perasaan satu sama lain.

_`Evanescence`_

Eunhyuk menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat khas. Usai mengemas semua perlengkapan yang mungkin saja dibutuhkan tuannya, Eunhyuk bergegas pergi. Kata Pangeran Yesung dirinya akan ikut serta dalam 'perjalanan singkat' bersama Ryeowook. Ia sebenarnya masih sangat bingung, apa yang bisa dilakukannya nanti saat Yesung dan Ryeowook berdua saja. Sambil menghela napas, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. Terkekeh pelan merutuki nasibnya. Andai saja ia memiliki pasangan hidup saat ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini berada di dekat Ryeowook dan Yesung. Masih menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk hormat di depan kedua orang bertahta itu. Eunhyuk melihat ada dua kuda hitam. Menerka-nerka jika Ryeowook hendak mengendalikan salah satu kuda itu. Mustahil, apa benar Ryeowook bisa?

"Ne Hyuk, kau memikirkan apa hm?"

"A-aniya, Permaisuri Kim." Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau ingin menunggang kuda itu?" Kali ini giliran Yesung yang bertanya. Cukup heran juga ketika Eunhyuk terus diam menatap kuda.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Kalau ia yang menaiki kuda itu, entah akan berakhir di mana dirinya nanti.

"Aish! Di mana namja itu? Kenapa belum juga terlihat?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Ah! Itu dia! Annyeong, Donghae-ya."

Eunhyuk membeku di tempat. Tidak mampu menggerakan kepala sekalipun untuk menoleh. Ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang mendekatinya, berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Melalui ekor matanya, Eunhyuk melihat namja itu membungkuk hormat.

"Jeosonghamnida. Tadi ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan."

"Ne, ne. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau membuatku menunggu lama." Balas Yesung tanpa memperhatikan Donghae. Ia membantu Ryeowook naik ke punggung kuda. Lantas dirinya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Donghae, kau tidak keberatan kan jika Eunhyuk ikut bersamamu?"

Sepasang manik jernih itu membulat kaget. "Eh? Eunhyuk?" Langsung saja menoleh ke samping kirinya. Mendapati seorang namja khas pelayan kerajaan berdiri di sampingnya. Baru sadar jika pelayan itu ada di sana.

Seulas senyum tipis Donghae ukir di wajah tampannya. "Ye, Pangeran."

Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Apa yang dilakukannya kini benar-benar bukan keinginannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menyatukan deretan giginya. Harus berpegangan erat pada seseorang yang seharusnya ia hindari sangatlah memalukan.

"Waeyo, Hyuk?"

"Hng?" Eunhyuk sedikit mendongak, karena tiba-tiba Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang kurang ia pahami. Dilihatnya Donghae sedikit melongok ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau mencengkram pakaianku begitu erat? Kau takut terjatuh, hm?"

Ack! Buru-buru Eunhyuk melepaskan kontak tangannya. Sial, dirinya terbawa perasaan atau benar-benar takut terjatuh dari kuda, Eunhyuk sendiri kurang mengerti. Tangannya benar-benar harus ia beri pelajaran.

Tersentak kecil dan hampir terjungkal, kala saja tangannya tak reflek menggenggam pakaian Donghae lagi. Membuat pemanah kerajaan itu terkekeh pelan, lalu melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari tali kemudi.

"Berpeganganlah seperti ini." Titahnya sembari menuntun tangan Eunhyuk untuk melingkari perutnya. Eunhyuk tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi sehingga hanya menurut pada namja di depannya. Untung saja Donghae tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kalau bisa, pasti putuslah harga diri Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk," Donghae mulai membuka suara lagi. "Mengenai hari itu—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Donghae langsung mengatupkan bibir begitu Eunhyuk menyela. Terdengar jika nada bicaranya tadi sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Mood Eunhyuk memburuk. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengukir senyum lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Permaisuri Kim? Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik? Bagaimana dengan racunnya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi peduli begitu?"

"Hm, sudah seharusnya seorang perajurit sepertiku untuk peduli, kan?"

Eunhyuk membuang napas. "Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum tipis. Well, memang suasana canggung seperti ini sudah sering Donghae hadapi, mengingat baru akhir-akhir ini ia berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi, rasanya semakin aneh saja jika ia kembali teringat tentang apa yang Permaisuri Kim sampaikan, tentang Eunhyuk yang menyukainya. Dan dilihat dari sikapnya, Eunhyuk pasti sudah tahu.

Dan semua keheningan iyu bak pengisi waktu, sampai ke tempat yang Pangeran Yesung inginkan. Sebuah danau yang terlihat begitu indah, lebih pantas disebut kolam air karena ukurannya yang kecil dan cukup dangkal. Donghae berharap pasukannya yang tersembunyi juga terus setia menemaninya. Karena ancaman akan terus mengikuti mereka.

"Whoaah!" Decakan kagum Ryeowook membuat semuanya memusatkan perhatian padanya. Ryeowook tampak takjub sekali ketika maniknya menangkap sebuah danau yang airnya begitu bening. Dan jangan lupakan guguran bunga berwarna merah muda menghiasi permukaan danau, banyak sekali. Sampai sampai terlihat seperti lautan bunga.

"Hyung, ini indah sekali."

Yesung ikut membenarkan. Ia pikir semuanya hanya danau biasa seperti belasan tahun lalu. Tapi ternyata pepohonan di sekitarnya membuat danau itu begitu indah. Sekilas bunga-bunga itu mirip dengan sakura, hanya saja lebih kecil ukurannya.

"Kajja ke mari."

Yesung menuntun Ryeowook untuk mendekati danau itu, melepaskan alas kakinya dan menunduk hendak melepaskan alas kaki Ryeowook, kalau saja namja manis itu tak menghindar dan malah melepaskannya seorang diri. Lalu ia pun duduk di atas sebuah batu datar di tepi danau, mencelupkan kakinya dan menyuruh Ryeowook mengikuti.

Tinggalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Keduanya masih saja berdiri di belakang pangeran dan permaisurinya. Sampai kemudian Donghae mengambil tindakan, menarik Eunhuuk untuk duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon, cukup dekat dengan pasangan pangeran-permaisuri itu.

"Kenapa kita duduk di sini? Kau pikir kita sedang liburan?"

Donghae berdecak sebal. "Aish! Lalu kau ingin berdiri tegak seperti tongkat di belakang mereka? Justru itu akan menggangu mereka. Kau akan membuat mereka risih."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Tak mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari Ryeowook. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya, melihat Ryeowook tersenyum senang begitu tentu membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum juga. Tak menyadari jika namja di sampingnya tak bisa melepaskan sepasang manik darinya.

Ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tepat di atas telinganya, Eunhyuk meraba benda itu dan mengernyit ketika sebuah bunga sudah ada di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa angin menerbangkan bunga itu hingga menyangkut di atas telinganya? Perbuatan angin atau—Donghae yang memasangkannya?

"Kau terlihat lebih manis jika seperti itu." Kata Donghae polos. Setelah mengambil bunga di tangan Eunhyuk dan memasangkannya kembali. Tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Eunhyuk terdiam dengan rona samar di wajah manisnya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk menikmati waktunya dengan Donghae yang terasa seperti bermesraan, tetapi lebih ke menekan emosi di kepalanya. Namja di sampingnya itu!

"Eh?" Donghae mengerjap bingung saat Eunhyuk menarik tangannya. Melepaskan bunga yang menyangkut dan meletakkannya di tepalak tangan Donghae.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Makinya begitu kesal.

Dan Donghae terdiam dengan tampang bodoh. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja dirinya lakukan. Sambil menatap lama bunga itu, Donghae membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk benar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi? Astaga, sesuatu pasti telah mengubah kerja otaknya. Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 ***Bersambung***

Chapter 7! Update! Yeeeey banzai banzai! Tebar konveti

Bagaimana? Apakah membosankan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Apakah kurang greget? Haha, ne aku ngerti. Aku juga ngeraa kalo ff ni kurang greget tapi aku sendiri juga bingung harus di chapter selanjutnya malah begini. Dan yang kepingin Ryeowook koma dulu, kayaknya susah deh kan belum ada peralatan medisnya. Tapi buat bocoran, chap entah keberapa yang jelas ada di kepalaku, Ryeowook mungkin akan koma wkwkwk aneh yak :v

Setelah saya baca review kalian semua, rasanya jadi meringis sendiri. Karena kebanyakan menghakimi Yesung dengan kata-kata, jadi nggak perlu dibales ya review nya. Di chapter ini sudah terbayar dosa Yesung kan?

Gomawo yang sudah membaca dan bahkan bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk me-review, me-follow, atau me-favorit-kan FF ini. Aku berterimakasih XD.

Komen kalian membuatku bisa mengoreksi dan semangat dalam menulis. Tetep tunggu dan baca chapter selanjutnya ya.

Sampai Jumpa~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	8. Jang Suli

Yang sudah ditakdirkan memang benar akan terjadi. Pernikahan berlangsung lancar meninggalkan luka tak henti-henti menunduk kaku, dari awal Yesung dan Suli duduk berdua dan tetua melakukan upacara, sampai kemudian duduk menyaksikan pertunjukan. Meskipun dirinya tepat di samping Pangeran tampan itu, tetap saja sorotannya adalah selir baru Yesung.

"Aku pergi, aku akan cepat kembali." Pamit Ryeowook pada anggota Kerajaan yang ada di sana. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi.

"Ryeo—" Ketika Yesung hendak beranjak, tangan Eomoni nya menahan di atas bahu. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk diam. Ne, karena semua upacara belum selesai sepenuhnya.

Langkah cepat yang berangsur pelan, berhenti di tengah jembatan di atas sungai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pagar jembatan. Ia menghela napas dalam. Sepasang maniknya menerawang ke langit senja yang begitu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sendirian di sini?"

Ryeowook tersentak kecil. Buru-buru berbalik badan dan membungkuk dalam. "Yang Mulia..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencari udara segar?" Hankyung mendekat hingga berjejer dengannya. Ikut memandangi air sungai yang tampak tenang.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hanya ingin keluar saja."

"Apakah dadamu sesak?"

Ryeowook mengernyit. Inginnya memberikan tatapan bingung kepada mertuanya , ia masih sadar posisinya. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja."

Suara tawa kecil Hankyung terdengar. Ia yakin kalau Ryeowook tidak memahami pertanyaannya. Ia menyinggung soal sesak tadi, bukan tentang sesak napas karena dingin, tetapi sesak karena sakit hati. Dengan ketulusan, ia membelai rambut Ryeowook. Tentu saja Ryeowook terkejut, tubuhnya bahkan sampai tersentak kecil. Dan hal itu makin membuat tawa Hankyung makin keras.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Ryeowook terdiam. Kalau menjawab tidak pasti Hankyung akan menganggapnya tak tahu aturan tapi kalau menjawab ya Hankyung mungkin akan bicara macam-macam.

"Apa kepalamu belum pernah diusap oleh orang tua sepertiku?" Ryeowook meringis kecil, kemudian menggeleng kaku.

"Bagaimana dengan abeoji mu?"

"Sudah tidak ada," Ryeowook menahan napasnya."Sudah... dibunuh di depan mataku." katanya dengan nada datar.

"Jadi, kau menyimpan dendam untuk orang itu?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, Ryeowook berani terkekeh. Menggeleng lagi kemudian berkata dengan mantap, "Aku tidak memiliki dendam apapun, lagipula kedua orang tuaku mengajarkanku untuk tidak menjadi dan umma pasti tidak akan senang."

"Aku suka dengan sikapmu itu. Nah, mulai sekarang anggaplah aku sebagai abeoji mu. Karena kau adalah istri dari Pangeran Yesung. Jangan anggap aku seperti Raja dan kau menganggap dirimu orang asing. Kau adalah pilihan Yesung sendiri dan aku menyetujui pilihan tepat anakku ini."

Manik Ryeowook berkaca-kaca, terharu dengan ungkapan panjang Hankyung yang terdengar tulus sudah menerimannya. Bahagia menyelimuti hati, meskipun Yesung menikah lagi. Setidaknya abeoji Yesung tidak membencinya seperti kebanyakan orang."Hiks..."

"Aigoo... Kenapa kau malah menangis, Wookie?" Tanya Hankyung sembari membawa Ryeowook ke dalam dekapan hangat. Ia sedang mencoba menjadi abeoji yang baik. Ia ingin Ryeowook kembali merasakan bagaimana kasih seorang abeoji. Dengan sikap dan tingkah laku Ryeowook yang sering dipantaunya, menggerakkan hati untuk menyayangi pasangan hidup puteranya ini.

"Aku... hiks... senang sekali. Gamsahamnida, abeoji..."

Dari arah belakang, datanglah seseorang yang terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu. Itu Pangeran Yesung, yang tadi sempat dibicarakan oleh Raja dan Permaisuri Kim. Sontak berhenti berjarak sepuluh meter. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia tersenyum tipis. Turut senang menyaksikan.

"Pangeran, Ratu mencarimu."

"Huh?" Yesung berbalik menemukan seorang yeoja khas dengan pakaian pengantin. Ia tersenyum lagi lalu menatap ke belakang, fokus ke satu titik sama dengan yang yeoja itu lihat. Ini baru awal, yeoja bernama Suli itu sudah melihat bagaimana kasih sayang raja pada permaisuri miliknya, Kim Ryeowook. Jujur saja Yesung tidak menyukai Suli. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Suli anak dari Perdana Menteri Jang, ia sudah kenal bagaimana sifat namja tua itu. Mungkin anaknya akan sama saja.

"Aku akan menemui Ratu sekarang."

"Ah, ye."Sahut Suli sambil mengikuti langkah pelan Yesung.

"Yang tadi itu Permaisuri Kim, istri yang aku pilih sendiri dan orang yang sangat aku cintai."

Hanya dengan mendengarkan perkataan Pangeran barusan, Suli menyadari jika kehadirannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Padahal setiap kali ada pemuda berstatus baik melamarnya, ia yang menolak. Harapan untuk menjadi kesayangan Pangeran Yesung pudar seketika. Sebenarnya, apa hebatnya Permaisuri Kim?

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagaimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 8 : Jang Suli

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Hari itu Selir Jang atau Suli datang berkunjung ke kediaman Ryeowook. Bermodal alasan ingin mempererat hubungan, kini ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan istri kesayangan Pangeran itu. Rasa penasarannya tak akan hilang, ia ingin mengetahui sifat Permaisuri Kim lebih dalam lagi.

"Maaf menganggumu, Permaisuri Kim."

"Panggil Ryeowook saja."

"Ne?" ulang Suli dengan wajah bingung bercampur senyum aneh.

"Panggil aku Ryeowook, itu akan membuat kita bisa lebih dekat." Kata Ryeowook

"Eum, ne."

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyuman. "Jadi, Suli, bagaimana kesan pertamamu berada di sini? Apakah kau senang?"

"N-ne, aku senang. Meskipun aku merasa aneh—maksudku gugup. Aku merasa gugup berada di sini." Jawab Suli sambil menunduk. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir porselen dan mengarahkannya ke merutuki dirinya yang menjadi gugup begini. Padahal ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Permaisuri Kim tapi hari ini Permaisuri Kim terlihat berbeda. Tidak menyangka jika namja di depannya itu terlihat rupawan dan eum—menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Pangeran? Dia berlaku baik padamu kan?"

"Ne, dia baik."

Dilihatnya Ryeowook terdiam. Kedua maniknya terus mengarah kosong ke bawah. Ryeowook sedang memainkan jarinya dengan ekspresi melamun. Membuat Suli heran sendiri.

"Bagaimana…" Ryeowook tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Membuang napas, ia pun mengangkat wajah. Sambil menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu ia berkata, "Bagaimana dengan malam tadi?"

Suli terkejut. Kedua matanya reflek melebar shok. Pertanyaan vulgar semacam itu, bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulut Permaisuri Kim? Ia tahu pasti sakit rasanya jika suami menikah lagi, tapi pertanyaan macam ini apakah ia harus mengatakannya? Apakah berarti Permaisuri Kim bertanya demikian pada Selir Jung?

"Kami melakukannya sekali. Pangeran Yesung meniduriku."

Ryeowook melotot dalam tundukkan kepalanya. Tak kuat mendengar kata seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya. Karena sudah pasti Yesung akan tertarik juga pada yeoja apalagi yang sudah berstatus sah sebagai istri. Tapi, ia begitu percaya pada Yesung. Yesung tidak akan bersetubuh dengan siapapun kecuali orang yang dicintainya. Apakah hal ini berarti cinta Yesung sudah habis untuknya?

"Aku bergurau."

"Eh?"

Sebuah harapan baru muncul. Ryeowook tak berani mengangkat kepala, karena kini sepasang matanya sudah menangis saat itu juga. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Kami tidak melakukannya. Pangeran Yesung hanya tidur di sampingku, itu bahkan tidak bicara apapun."

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook mengusap sudut matanya. Lalu melempar senyum pada yeoja manis di depannya. Suli langsung gelagapan ketika melihat mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca apalagi saat namja itu mengusap sudut matanya. Tanpa sadar menyenggol cangkir tehnya hingga terjatuh dan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Ah!" kagetnya bercampur gugup.

"Pakaianmu kotor!" seru Ryeowook langsung bangkit berdiri. Cepat-cepat mengambil kain sapu tangan. Ia berpindah menjadi di samping Suli. Tangannya pun dengan telaten mengelap noda di pakaian itu.

"Ryeo-wook… aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Suli sambil merebut sapu tangan Ryeowook. Kemudian mengelapi sendiri pun menyibukkan diri. Ia mengambil cangkir yang tadi terjatuh, berniat meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Itu hanya niat awal, sebelum cangkir mendarat di permukaan meja, sudah lebih dulu jatuh lagi ke atas lantai. Meskipun tidak sampai pecah. Lengan atasnya tadi mendadak tersengat hingga ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk mengangkat sebuah cangkir kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryeowook?" tanyaSuli khawatir. Jelas saja, barusan ia melihat Ryeowook meringis.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengusap lengan kanan atasnya. "Sudah sering begini, bekas lukanya mendadak sakit seperti sekarang."

"Bekas luka?" Suli mengernyit. Memang pernah ia dengar kalau Permaisuri Kim keracunan waktu itu. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Eh?" Gantian Ryeowook yang terkejut. Kalau Suli ingin melihat, itu berarti ia harus membuka setengah bajunya. Apakah tidak apa-apa? Tapi ia tetaplah namja meskipun menjadi Permaisuri Yesung. Napas panjang ia hela dalam-dalam. "Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin aku bisa memeriksanya. Aku pernah menjadi tabib Kerajaan, tapi mengundurkan diri waktu itu."

Akhirnya, karena mendengar nada dan tatapan serius Suli, Ryeowook pun mulai melepaskan simpul pakaiannya. Pakaiannya melorot, membuat bahu, lengan dan dada kanannya terlihat sempurna. Memalukan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Biar kuli—uwaaah!"

Bruk!

Bagaikan terpeleset kulit pisang di atas lantai atau juga bagaikan tergelincir dipermukaan es, Suli tak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangan. Persendiannya seperti melunak dan mendadak tak punya tenaga. Langsung saja tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Ryeowook. Keduanya saling berpandangan karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Alih-alih berdiri, Suli justru bergeming dengan wajah merona.

Srag!

Saat itu juga pintu terbuka lebar. Ada Pangeran Yesung di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan posisi Suli dan Ryeowook yang bertindihan apalagi setengah tubuh bagian atas Ryeowook sudah terbuka. Ia marah tentu saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Serunya keras sambil bergegas mendekat. Ia menarik Suli yang masih terkejut hingga tak berkutik di atas Ryeowook.

"Wookie kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung mengecek setiap bagian tubuh Ryeowook dan terakhir menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat khawatir, padahal tadi Ryeowook kira Yesung marah karena menganggap dirinya berselingkuh.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Yesung sambil membentak. Ia menatap Suli dengan mata berkilat marah. "Apa yang kau coba lakukan pada Permaisuriku, huh?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. S-sumpah, Pangeran! Aku tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Permaisuri Kim..." Suli menunduk dalam bahkan langsung berubah dari bersimpuh menjadi sujud di depan Yesung.

"Kalau kau mencoba—"

"Hyung, sudahlah... Suli tidak salah apapun."

"Lalu kenapa pakaianmu terbuka?"

"Dia tadi ingin memeriksa bekas lukaku. Tadi terasa sakit."

Mendengar hal itu seketika Yesung terdiam. Lalu pelan-pelan melihat bekas luka gores yang lumayan panjang. Ternyata memang benar aneh karena di bekas luka itu terdapat memar kebiruan. Yesung panik, ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya itu.

"Akan kupanggilkan tabib sekarang."

"Hyung! Tapi di sini sudah ada tabib." Sahut Ryeowook mengundang tatapan tak percaya Suli.

"Apa? Siapa?" Yesung mengikuti tatapan Ryeowook dan berhenti pada Suli.

"Suli seorang tabib kerajaan." Terang Ryeowook ."Mungkin dia bisa memeriksaku."

"Apa kau bercanda, Wookie? Aku tidak akan mengijinkan yeoja ini melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak akan berbuat apapun tanpa seijinku, Jang Suli!"

"Ye, Pangeran."

Setelah itu Yesung keluar, ia meminta pelayan di luar memanggilkan kepala tabib. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko, ia tak akan membiarkan Ryeowook terluka lagi. Ketika ia masuk kembali, suasananya berubah canggung. Suli masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk sedangkan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tangan membenarkan baju.

"Biar kulihat." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook pelan-pelan namun tetap saja Ryeowook meringis dan mengaduh kecil.

"Mianhae. Aku kurang hati-hati." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Yesung meniup-niup memar di bekas lukanya itu. Pangeran Yesung ada-ada saja, apa dengan begitu lukanya bisa sembuh?

Jujur saja Suli cemburu. Pangeran Yesung dan Permaisuri Kim terlihat sangat dekat atau bisa dikatakan bermesraan di depan matanya. Sudah cukup sakit hati dengan tolakan Pangeran atas dirinya tapi masih saja disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan.

"Yang Mulia, kepala tabib sudah tiba."

Sang tabib yang sudah cukup tua memeriksa kondisi memar Ryeowook. Beberapa kali ia menekan pelan memar itu sambil menanyai Ryeowook macam-macam.

"Racun yang ada di tubuh Permaisuri Kim belum hilang sepenuhnya. Racun itu berkumpul di bekas luka Permaisuri Kim." Jelas kepala tabib Kerajaan sambil masih memengamati lengan Ryeowoook.

"Aku ingin semua racun itu hilang sepenuhnya."

"Tapi, Pangeran, untuk mengeluarkannya harus dengan membuat luka lagi lalu mengoleskan obat di luka itu. Dan masalahnya semua tabib ada tugas keluar, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku."

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri?" Sinis Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

"Biarkan Suli yang membantu, hyung. Daripada aku mati hari ini."

Yesung seakan tertampar perkataan Ryeowook. Kalau memang itu hanya satu-satunya cara. "Baiklah. Tapi, tabib kau harus mengawasinya. Aku tidak mau dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Permaisuriku."

"Ye, Yang Mulia." Jawab sang tabib sambil membungkuk. Lalu tabib itu berbalik menatap Suli. "Apa kau mengerti bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

"Ne, dulu temanku pernah mengalaminya. Jadi aku membantu mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya."

Lama terlihat mereka berbincang-bincang perihal obat yang haruslah dibuat terlebih dahulu. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya menyimak saja. Dari pintu yang terbuka, seorang pelayan menyerahkan tanaman obat yang tabib minta. Tabib itu mulai mengolah tanaman menjadi obat. Di sampingnya, Suli membantu.

Tibalah saatnya. Dari awal ia tahu kalau semuanya akan terasa sakit. Dan memang benar saja, pisau dingin itu begitu terasa menembus kulitnya. Lalu sengatan rasa sakit ketika sesuatu dioleskan hingga menekan lukanya dengan benang-benang yang bersatu menjadi sebuah kain, membelit lengan atasnya dengan rapih.

"Wookie..." Ryeowook sebenarnya mendengar panggilan itu, tapi ia menulikan pendengarannya. Bahkan ketika Yesung menarik bahunya, ia hanya menggeleng. Ia masih ingin bersembunyi di dada Yesung. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh kesakitan. Sebentar saja, pastilah akan hilang.

_`Evanescence`_

Sejak hari itu, Suli dan Ryeowook semakin dekat. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ryeowook senang kalau begitu. Suli juga sangat ramah dan tidak pernah menyinggung hal-hal tentangYesung di setiap pembicaraan mereka. Hanya satu orang saja yang belum bisa akur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Selir pertama, Soojung. Ryeowook tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang yeoja itu sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Bagaikan hujan di hari yang terik. Semuanya terasa tenang sama seperti biasanya. Lalu kabar buruk itu terdengar. Buruk di telinga Ryeowook namun baik di telinga orang lain. Ia menghela napas, sudah jengah dengan rentetan perkataan seorang namja bersatus suaminya itu. Semuanya berawal dari berita itu, Selir Jung hamil. Itu perkataan tabib. Semuanya senang kecuali Ryeowook. Jika hal itu terjadi, untuk apa dirinya berada di Kerajaan lagi.

"Dia pasti menipu, Wookie! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, hyung." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah menidurinya. Mungkin saja dia tidur dengan orang lain."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Pangeran Yesung jangan menuduh orang seperti itu. Lagipula hal itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat... kau pernah tidur dengannya."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah lain. Ia tidak marah, ataukah mungkin ia marah? Seharusnya ia tidak boleh marah. Yesung seorang pangeran. Wajar saja berselir banyak. Ia harusnya sudah mempersiapkan diri dari awal.

Yesung menarik dagu Ryeowook, agar namja manis itu mau menatap ke arahnya. Lalu dengan mata terpejam Yesung menormalkan napasnya. "Aku memang pernah tidur di sebelahnya. Bukan di atas tubuhnya. Aku hanya tidur, itu saja."

"Mungkin saja sesuatu terjadi, di saat kau tidak bisa mengingatnya." Kata Ryeowook sambil melirik lain lagi.

"Aku hanya tidur di sebelahnya. Apa maksudmu spermaku keluar sendiri lalu berjalan masuk ke rahimnya, begitu? Bagaimana mungkin, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook mengernyit atas kata-kata kotor yang dilontarkan Yesung. Oh, My! Yesung pasti berubah frustasi hingga tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, rasa kecewa itu akan tetap ada. Ryeowook menghela napasnya lagi. Ia menepis tangan Yesung di dagunya. Lalu beringsut menjauh, ia menaiki ranjang meninggalkan Yesung duduk di depan meja sana.

"Bukankah lebih baik, dengan begitu keturunan Kerajaan tidak akan berhenti karenaku." Ryeowook berujar lirih namun masih saja dapat terdengar telinga Yesung.

Namja tampan berstatus pangeran itu tampak mengepalkan tangan lalu bergerak cepat mendekati Ryeowook. Ia menarik bahu Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang merangkak. Cepat-cepat ia mengurung Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kau mau apa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut. Ia tidak ingat kalau Yesung mudah marah. Dan sekarang ia yang kena imbasnya.

"Kau mulai tak mempercayaiku." Nada perkataannya sangatlah tajam, menusuk Ryeowook saat itu juga.

"A-aku mempercayaimu. Hanya saja, mungkin aku belum terbiasa jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang aku...tak mengetahuinya."

Rasanya ingin memukul mulut sendiri. Sial, Ryeowook terbawa suasana sehingga berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Dengan perkataannya barusan, Yesung pasti akan bertambah marah. Dan memang benar, namja di atasnya itu sudah memberikan tatapan tajam dengan giginya yang saling bertaut.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau milikku hanya mau memasuki tubuhmu saja."

"MWOYA!"Seru Ryeowook kaget. Tapi hanya sebentar, hingga kemudian bibirnya dibungkam penuh oleh Yesung. Yesung menciumnya keras sekali sampai ia tak bisa mengimbanginya. Saat itu juga dirasanya sesuatu menyentuh permukaan perutnya. Sial lagi, Pangeran ini sudah melancarkan gerakan tangannya, mengusap pucuk dadanya. Tak bisa, Ryeowook harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum berlanjut semakin lama. Melenguh kecil, Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung dari luar pakaiannya.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang, hyung."

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatapnya. Ryeowook pikir Yesung mau mengikuti permintaannya. Ia bersyukur kalau itu terjadi. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Yesung malah mendengus dengan seringai di wajahnya. Pakaiannya dilucuti, semuanya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Ryeowok sudah memohon-mohon, tak pernah diindahkan.

"Jangan, hyung! I-ini masih siang, bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar di luar?"

"Cuma pelayan."

"Eh! B-bagaimana kalau ada eomoni, abeoji, atau mungkin Selir—nha.. aahh..."

"Jangan sebut-sebut namanya!" Pangeran sepertinya marah lagi. Buktinya dengan muka datar ia tiba-tiba menggenggam miliknya. The hell! Pangeran yang satu ini benar-benar.

"Emm.. Hyung! J-jangan!"

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti perawan! Sudah berapa kali kulakukan hal ini padamu?"

Ryeowook merona wajahnya. Alhasil ia hanya menggigit bibir sambil menoleh ke samping. Jemarinya sudah berpegang erat pada seprai putih di bawahnya. Kalau ia turuti, Yesung pasti bertambah senang. Menyebalkan.

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

"Pangeran, Permaisuri Kim, Yang Mulia Ratu datang berkunjung."

"Sialan!" Umpat Yesung. Tadi suara Eunhyuk. Berarti di depan ada Eunhyuk dan eomoni nya. Dengan begitu ia bisa lepas dari Yesung. Dilihatnya namja tampan itu seperti tengah berpikir keras. Kemudian, Yesung meliriknya dan lagi-lagi senyuman miring itu terkembang sempurna.

"Beri aku waktu, ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini!" Seru Yesung setengah berteriak. Agar beberapa orang di luar sana bisa mendengarnya.

"Ukh!" Ryeowook mengaduh. Hm, kali ini Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya. Seandainya saja namja tampan itu tahu kalau tubuhnya tidak seringan kapas, Ryeowook pasti tak akan keberatan.

"Tahan suaramu, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Meski dengan mata terbeliak kaget, Ryeowook tetap menurut. Punggung tangannya sudah bekerja di depan mulut, matanya pun terpejam erat. Membiarkan Yesung bergerak brutal. Ini gila, ia tak pernah melakukannya secepat ini. Yesung pasti kerasukan sesuatu, begitu pikirannya.

Saat satu rasa yang sudah ia hapal menguasai dirinya, Ryeowook menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Ia tak kuasa menerima semuanya. Kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kiri dengan cepat, membuat Yesung tersenyum sangat puas.

"Kau suka?"

Seandainya Yesung bukan Pangeran Kerajaan, seandainya Yesung bukan pasangan hidupnya. Pastilah dirinya sudah menendang namja itu hingga terjengkang jatuh. Ryeowook kesulitan mengatur napasnya sama halnya dengan Yesung. Namja tampan itu tampaknya sangat bahagia atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Juga dengan polosnya Yesung berbaring di sampingnya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Bagaiman dengan eomoni?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Yesung acuh.

"Keluarlah sekarangdan tanyakan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Aku lelah, Ryeowookie. Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Pergilah, hyuuung..." Kata Ryeowook sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung. Yesung yang merasa terganggu pun mulai beranjak lalu mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia keluar lalu langsung menutup pintu, karena istrinya di dalam kamar masih terbaring kelelahan. Ryeowook hampir saja tertidur, kalau saja pintu geser tak kembali terbuka. Dan Yesung datang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan eomoni?"

"Eomoni sudah pergi. Katanya aku terlalu lama dan dia menyuruhku untuk datang nanti malam."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia menghela napas dalam lalu berbalik hingga berbaring miring. Ia ingin tidur, istirahat sejenak mengembalikan stamina. Yesung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. Kembali melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pinggang Ryeowook. Ia akan membuat Ryeowook nyaman di tidurnya.

"Mimpikan aku dan keluarga kecil kita."

"Eum."

_`Evanescence`_

Kalau ada orang yang mengundangnya untuk berkunjung, ia akan sangat senang. Namun, kalau orang yang mengundangnya berkunjung itu memiliki niat yang kurang baik, Ryeowook sedikit was-was. Sedari tadi Ryeowook berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Selir Jung hanya ingin membagikan kebahagiaannya.

"Selamat atas... kehamilanmu, Selir Jung." Kata Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Ne, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa mengandung anak Pangeran Yesung secepat ini." Ryeowook sedikit risih mendengarnya tapi mau berbuat apa lagi. Ia takmampu melawan.

"Aku mengundangmu untuk berbagi kebahagiaan, kau tahu? Aku senang sekali."Soojung mendorong cangkir teh mendekati Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya. Ryeowook memang merasakannya, Selir Jung sedang merendahkannya.

"Eum, tentu saja kau harus senang. Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi ibu, kau harus pandai mendidik anakmu."

"Aku yakin Pangeran Yesung pasti mau merawatnya bersamaku."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sambil membuang napas pelan, ia mengangkat cangkir dan meminumnya. Saat membuka mata kembali, ia melihat Soojung menatapnya penuh antusias. Antusias yang menyeramkan, seakan-akan sedang menanti-nanti keburukan menerimanya. Apalagi seringai yang dibuat itu, tak segan mengumbarnya.

"Ada apa, Selir Jung?"

Soojung terkekeh pelan, "Ani, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Jika aku sudah mengandung seperti ini, apa gunanya lagi berada di sini? Menjadi pohon tak berbuah sangatlah mengganggu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Kedua alis Ryeowook mengernyit. Ia merasa marah, emosinya mendadak muncul padahal dirinya sudah biasa dihina oleh yeoja di depannya itu. "Aku berada di sini bukan untuk menjadi alat pembuat anak. Aku berada di sini semata-mata untuk memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Yesung. Aku akan pergi jika itu yang Pangeran Yesung inginkan. Jika kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, anggap saja aku tak pernah ada."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryeowook beranjak pergi. Tinggallah Soojung yang sedang menahan emosinya. "Sebentar lagi kau memang akan menghilang." Katanya selirih angin. Ia terus mengawasi Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa namja itu masih kuat berjalan?" Derap langkah Soojung terdengar cepat menghampiri pintu yang bercelah. Ia melihat Ryeowook semakin jauh dan kian jauh. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya tersentak kecil. Bergegas menghampiri laci kecil dan membukanya tak sabaran. Ia mengambil dua botol kecil dari sana. Sama-sama berisi cairan bening yang begitu persis. Hanya saja salah satunya sudah berkurang setengahnya.

"Arggh! Sialan!"

Prang!

Tak kuasa menahan marah, Soojung membanting dua botol kecil itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Bahkan hingga pecahan kecil kaca itu menusuk permukaan kakinya. Ia meringis tertahan.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa tertukar?!" Makinya sambil menatap ke bawah. "Seharusnya pria tua itu memberikan tanda yang mudah kupahami. Sialan!"

Soojung tertatih-tatih menghampiri ranjangnya, Niat awal ingin mengundang Permaisuri Kim untuk mencelakainya malah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan Permaisuri itu. Hanya kelalaian kecil, yang sangat berdampak. Semua orang pasti akan bersorak di atas kelam hatinya ini.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Siang ini sangatlah terik. Soojung melangkah anggun di tengah hawa panas yang menyengat. Ia sudah mencari ke sana kemari tetapi belum bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Jang. Ia harus memberikan laporan, seperti pembantu. Naas, malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang ia hindari. Kalau tadi ia berkata dengan bangga bahwa pangeran akan memberikan perhatian penuh padanya, kini ia yang mengkirut ketakutan.

"Pangeran Yesung." Sapanya sembari membungkuk hormat. Pangeran Yesung sangat mengerikan. Tatapannya sangat tajam ketika tadi bertemu pandang.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Menelan ludah gugup, Soojung terus menundukkan wajah. Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah gazebo, dikelilingi banyak tanaman dan bunga-bunga serta air jernih yang mengalir.

"Kudengar kau sedang mengandung anakku," kata Yesung dengan sinisnya. Soojung sudah mengerti kalau arah pembicaraan mereka tidak akan jauh dari topik ini, jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"Ne, aku memang mengandung anakmu."

"Tsk, kau mengandung anakku? Aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhmu sama sekali. Ataukah mungkin kau menghianati Pangeran ini dan bercumbu dengan orang lain?"

Tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Yesung barusan, Soojung bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan mata. Ia hanya terus diam memainkan jemarinya. Sementara Yesung terus menatapnya datar dan tajam di waktu bersamaan.

"A-aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kita pernah melakukannya sekali, b-beberapa bulan yang lalu. A-ku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apapun."

"Saat itu kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, Pangeran. Lalu tiba-tiba kau me... nyentuhku..."

Sama seperti tadi. Hanya saling menatap lama tanpa ada respon yang berarti. Soojung merasa canggung berbedadengan Yesung yang sepertinya marah besar. "Menjijikan." Satu kata meluncur dan setelah itu Soojung merasakan angin lirih menerpa wajahnya, Yesung pergi begitu saja.

 _"_ _ **Pangeran Yesung tidak akan berani mengungkap yang sebenarnya."**_

Soojung tersenyumbangga, sambil mengelus perutnya ia lantas berkata, "Ne, anak ini akan lahir sebagai Putera Mahkota."

Selama semua kebenaran belum terungkap, semua suka cita akan terus mengalir mengiringinya. Menjadi satu-satunya yangberhasil mengandung Putera menunggu saja, satu langkah penentu masa depannya. Jika berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat, otomatis Permaisuri Kim akan lengser dan Soojung akan menggantikannya. Memang begitu peraturannya.

Sejak saat itu, anggota kerajaan lebih menekan Pangeran Yesung untuk terus berada di sekitar Selir Jung. Entah itu menemaninya makan, memperhatikannya atau bahkan menemaninya tidur. Saat-saat seperti itulah Ryeowook merasa tidak berguna. Lebih baik hidup bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, entah ke mana dua orang itu, meninggalkannya sendirian. Suatu saat, ketika senja mulai menyingsing ia mendapat kesempatan yang cukup bagus. Katanya malam ini Yesung akan bermalam bersamanya. Tentu saja ia senang. Namun, nyatanya saat langit sudah sepenuhnya menggelap, Pangeran Yesung tak kunjung datang. Dan di saat ia masih menunggu, Pangerannya itu datang.

"Mianhae." Satu kata yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis."Aku tidak bisa bermalam bersamamu." Lalu senyuman itu memudar sepenuhnya.

"Selir Jung mengeluh sakit, katanya jika aku bersamanya sakitnya akan hilang. Jadi..." Yesung terlihat mengusap lelah wajahnya. Sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah lain seperti tak kuasa untuk melihat matanya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi jika aku tidak patuh pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Mianhae, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook sebenarnya sangat kecewa. Ia akui, ia ingin bersama Yesung, ia sangat merindukan Pangeran tampan itu. Ia berani mengatakannya di depan Yesung saat itu juga. Tapi untuk apa?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yesung yang saat itu sudah beranjak seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia termangu. Membuat Ryeowook meremas resah jemarinya sendiri sambil menunduk. Ryeowook pikir, Yesung akan meninggalkannya. Pasti akan ada saatnya jika Yesung berpaling hati, ya suatu saat nanti. Lalu langkah cepat menyapa indradengar Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena Yesung menubruk tubuhnya terlalu kencang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Yesung sembari mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Jemarinya itu berpindah mengangkat dagu Ryeowook lalu mendekatkan wajah, mencium Ryeowook mesra.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Katanya lagi lalu mencium kening Ryeowook yang masih diam tanpa kata.

"Aku... akan merindukanmu." Bisik Ryeowook

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Itu kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut dan setelah itu Yesung benar-benar pergi. Lagi-lagi ia hanya sendirian.

Ryeowook tak langsung tidur. Ia melangkah pelan. Udara malam dan suara malam bisa menenangkannya sedikit. Dan juga semilir angin yang Ryeowook suka. Ryeowook benar-benar keluar. Sepi senyap yang ia dapati. Ia ingin lebih lama di sini. Kalau bisa ia ingin tidur di luar saja.

"Permaisuri Kim?"

Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara. Ada Eunhyuk ternyata. Temannya itu ternyata yang bertugas menjaga kamarnya malam ini. Sambil tersenyum manis, Ryeowook mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat.

"Sudah larut malamdan juga di luar sangat dingin. Lebih baik tidur sekarang saja, Permaisuri Kim."

"Kau akan bermalam di sini kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh? Apa? Tidak boleh, Permaisuri Kim! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook lama. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami ini. Jadi, aku tidak akan sakit. Lagipula akan ada pelayan lain yang menggantikanku nanti."

"Begitu?" Sahut Ryeowook acuh. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, sepertinya ia sudah cukup kedinginan.

"Permaisuri Kim, tolong tidurlah sekarang juga." Kata Eunhyuk ketika dilihatnya uap mengepul dari napas yang Ryeowook timbulkan. Ia sedikit mengernyit karena Ryeowook tak mau mendengarkannya. Biasanya, Ryeowook akan tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi. Tapi ini... pasti ada yang salah.

"Permaisuri Kim..." panggilan Eunhyuk hanya di balas dengan gerakan kepala Ryeowook. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Lalu beralih menengok Eunhyuk. "Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan di matamu?" Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam, ia sudah mau menangis. Cengeng sekali.

"Aku...dadaku terasa sakit, nyeri. Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan orang tuaku. Apakah aku akan kehilangan Yesung hyung juga? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkanku, apa Yesung hyung juga? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku?" Kata Ryeowook dengan bahu bergetar. Ia tidak terisak, hanya terus menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Permaisuri Kim..."

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya pergi sebentar. Dan Pangeran Yesung, dia akan ada di sampingmu ketika kau membuka mata. Jadi berhentilah menangis, ne."

Eunhyuk menyeka lelehan air mata Ryeowook penuh kelembutan dan Ryeowook membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan. Ia tersenyum lalu berniat beranjak. Sebelum rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang. Tangannya reflek memegangi kepala yang terasa pening.

"Permaisuri Kim, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, hanya tiba-tiba merasa sakit kepala—umph!" Ryeowook tergopoh-gopoh mendekati pinggiran teras kayunya. Sambil memegangi perut berusaha memuntahkan isinya. Eunhyuk panik tentu saja, langsug berlari dan memijit tengkuk Ryeowook.

"Haah... haa.. Sepertinya aku masuk angin." Ryeowook menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi nyatanya begitu lemas hingga terhuyung ke depan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Eunhyuk memapah Ryeowook, membantunya untuk samapai di atas ranjangnya.

"Akan kupanggilkan tabib." Ryeowook mencekal pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk tepat sebelum ia tak bisa menjangkaunya. "Hanya panggil tabib, arraseo? Jangan mengundang yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin hal ini mengusik orang lain."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk saja. Memang benar perkiraan Ryeowook padanya. Ia baru saja mau memanggil tabib lalu memanggil Pangeran Yesung, atau Ratu, atau mungkin Raja. Kalau memang Ryeowook tidak ingin baiklah akan ia lakukan toh esok hati pasti akan banyak yang tahu.

Selepas kepergian Eunhyuk, Ryeowook merasa kesepian lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemah kepalanya juga terasa pening. Dengan posisinya yang setengah berbaring membuat Ryeowook merasa semakin pening saja. Ia benar-benar mual tetapi jika muntah membuat perutnya sakit dan semakin sakit kepala.

Ryeowook mengelus perutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget, seperti telah menyadari sesuatu, "Ataukah jangan-jangan..." Rywowook menatap lamat perutnya. Tangannya itu masih betah mengelus dengan gerakan pelan.

"...aku keracunan lagi?"

*Bersambung*

Maaf… Bener-bener minta maaf. Karena update terlalu lama, jujur chapter ini udah selesai sebulan lalu tapi nggak aku update. Maaf banget ya buat yang udah nungguin lama~ Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review^

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	9. This Time

Sesuatu mengusiknya. Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Lalu juga deritan ranjang membuatnya ingin membuka mata. Saat celah kecil berhasil ia lihat, ia memijit keningnya. Pening menghantarnya sampai benar-benar membuka mata. Mendadak ia mengernyit heran. Ada Eunhyuk di kamarnya, ada beberapa tabib juga, pelayan lain yang biasa mengurusnya pun hadir. Memangnya ada apa? Sambil terus memijat kening, Ryeowook menoleh ke sampingnya. Sedari tadi ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya itu. Dan benar saja.

"Eomoni!" Seru Ryeowook betul-betul terkejut. Menyampingkan rasa sakit kepalanya, Ryeowook langsung bangun hingga duduk. "Ugh!" Sial, kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

Grab

"Eh?"

Ryeowook merasa linglung. Tubuhnya terasa menghangat dalam dekapan Kim Heechul. Ryeowook terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Matanya bahkan mengerjap lucu. Ketika ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Eunhyuk, namja itu hanya terkikik dengan senyum lebar. Memangnya ada apa?

"Eomoni?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mualnya?"

"Su-sudah tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing. Eum, eomoni?"

"Ne?" Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat, ia memandang heran Heechul yang sedang menatapnya dengan binaran penuh di wajahnya.

"Waeyo, eomoni? Kenapa banyak orang berkumpul di sini?"

Sekali lagi Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman indah penuh ketulusan. Aneh sekali, padahal seingatnya Heechul benar-benar tak menyukainya hingga untuk tersenyum padanya pun tak mau, tapi sekarang ini berbeda.

"Calon putera mahkota." Kata Heechul sembari mengusap perut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih terlihat bingung. Ia jadi lambat berpikir karena pusing di kepalanya. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia membelalakan mata, menatap Heechul super terkejut.

"Heeeee?"

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagaimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 8 : This time—

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Ryeowook masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Namun, meskipun begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan tertawa senang setelah mendengarnya. Sudut matanya sudah berair karena terlalu bahagia. Ia abaikan perubahan sikap Heechul padanya karena sekarang ia terlalu bahagia. Harapannya terkabul. Jika ia bisa menjaganya, Yesung pasti akan bahagia sama seperti dirinya.

"Ryeowook!" Pintu kamarnya bergeser, Yesung muncul dari sana. Ia melesat menghampiri Ryeowook. Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya beserta keringat dingin di dahinya menandakan kalau ia panik. Ia khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Eunhyuk memberi tahuku tadi kalau kau sakit." Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Namja manisnya itu terus saja tersenyum membuatnya sedikit takut.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pangerannya, Ryeowook sempat menatap Heechul seperti meminta persetujuan dan Heechul mengangguk beberapa kali. Ryeowook tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sedang bahagia. Kau harus tahu, hyung. Aku sedang—" lantas ucapannya mengambang di udara. Tak terselesaikan. Ryeowook tidak lagi tersenyum melainkan seperti khawatir dengan tatapan mata melamun. Namja manis itu menghirup napas dalam kemudian mengukir senyuman yang berbeda. "Aku sudah sembuh. Aku bahagia karena eomoni menemaniku sedari tadi."

Semuanya terdiam kaget. Hal yang diucapkan Ryeowook di luar dugaan mereka. Ryeowook tadi terlihat begitu bahagia dan sekarang sedang memamerkan senyuman tipis.

"Jeongmal? Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Maafkan aku baru bisa menjengukmu selambat ini." Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap rambut halus Permaisurinya.

"Aniya. Aku senang sudah bertemu dengan hyung."

Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu lebih lama lagi."

Heechul masih di sana. Semua orang masih di posisinya masing-masing. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Ryeowook membatalkan niatnya dan mengubah alur pemikiran mereka. Heechul terus melemparkan tatapan herannya. Dan saat maniknya bertubrukan dengan mata Ryeowook, namja manis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memutus kontak matanya.

"Pangeran Yesung..."

Suara itu bukan salah satu dari mereka. Suara halus itu berasal dari luar. Melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar, Selir Jung sudah berdiri di sana. Ia sedang menunggu Pangeran Yesung yang tadi sedang mencarikan sesuatu untuknya, saat ia mulai curiga ia pun melangkah ke sini. Membuatnya menemukan Pangeran itu detik itu juga.

"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook sambil mendorong dada Yesung menjauh.

"Tsk!" Yesung membuang napas kasar. Yeoja itu datang lagi. Tak membiarkannya sebentar saja bersama Ryeowook. "Mianhae."

Ryeowook meringis kecil. "Gwaenchana." Balasnya.

Lalu, yeoja itu membawa Yesung pergi dari hadapannya. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana yeoja itu tersenyum pada Yesung, menarik perhatian Yesung, dan juga memegangi perutnya. Seketika Ryeowook meremas selimut sembari memejamkan mata. Kepalanya langsung sakit lagi, mengikuti arus perasaannya.

"Ryeowookie... Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? Kenapa kau tidak memeberi tahu Yesung yang sebenarnya? Dengan begitu, Yesung bisa menjauh dari Jung Soojung."

"Karena itu alasannya."

"Huh?" Heechul mengernyit.

"Kalau aku katakan pada Yesung hyung bahwa aku sedang mengandung anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan Selir Jung? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya kalau tiba-tiba aku merebut Yesung darinya? Dan bagaimana nasib dari anak itu nantinya?" Tidak, sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain. Alasan yang akan membuatnya kena masalah jika ia meengatakannya pada Yesung.

"Ryeowook, seharusnya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anak Pangeran Yesung, penerus selanjutnya. Anakmu yang akan jadi putera mahkota bukan anak selir itu. Karena bagaimanapun kau adalah Permaisuri sah Pangeran Yesung."

"Tapi eomoni..."

"Aku bahkan masih meragukannya. Aku sangat meragukannya. Bahwa anak yang dikandung Selir Jung bukanlah anak biologis Yesung. Yang kuingat adalah Yesung hanya bisa melakukannya denganmu. Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Ryeowook meringis nyeri. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Yesung hyung hanya bisa bercinta dengan orang dicintainya. Cinta yang ada pada diri seseorang tak selamanya sama, bisa saja berubah. Dan itu pasti yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung saat ini. "

"Ryeowook!" Seru Heechul terlihat marah. Tapi Ryeowook terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Yesung masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu karena aku eomma nya. Jadi jangan berpikir begitu. Apa perlu eomoni yang mengatakannya pada Yesung?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan diikuti tubuhnya yang sedikit terhuyung. Langsung Heechul menangkapnya. Menyangganya agar tak terjatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Ani... Tolong jangan katakan..." jawab Ryeowook dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Napasnya berubah berat matanya pun hampir tertutup. Heechul putuskan untuk membaringkan Ryeowook perlahan.

"Eomoni..."

"Ne?"

"Kenapa eomoni membelaku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan mata terpejam. "Eomoni sudah tidak membenciku?" Sahut Ryeowook lagi karena Heechul tak kunjung menjawab.

Sapuan hangat Heechul berikan pada rambut halus Ryeowook. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat merasa bersalah. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah membencimu. Keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku takut, kalau kau tidak bisa mengandung dan akhirnya diusir keluar dari sini. Aku tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu jadi jika kau diusir keluar, aku tidak akan merasa kehilanganmu. Namun, kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Aku...menyayangimu. Entah kenapa tapi hatiku senang jika berada di dekatmu. Jadi tolong pikirkanlah baik-baik, katakanlah pada Yesung. Kau tidak bisa menyakiti hatiku dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini."

"Lalu kenapa eomoni menikahkan Yesung hyung dengan mereka?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi yang terlihat semakin letih.

"Maafkan aku. Itu semua bukan keinginan hatiku. Menteri itu terus menekan kami. Dan alasan dibalik sikap Yesung yang tak menolak kehamilan Selir Jung, jika Yesung berkata jujur tentang prinsipnya, justru dia yang bersalah karena memperlakukan Selir Jung tidak adil. Ada hukuman yang akan menantinya. Kami tak pernah menyangka jika Selir Jung berani mengandung anak orang lain."

Heechul menggigit bibir. Dilihatnya Ryeowook bergeming tak menjawabnya. Sepasang matanya sudah nyaman bersembunyi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku menyayangimu, Eomoni." Detik itu juga Heechul tersenyum senang. Tangannya lantas bergerak membelai lembut surai Ryeowook sementara satu tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook. Sudah lama ia ingin seperti ini. Membelai lembut kepala Ryeowook sementara namja manis itu tertidur nyaman. Sudah lama ia menantikan semua ini. Di matanya Ryeowook selalu terlihat polos dan baik. Namja manis itu berhasil memikat hatinya.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Ryeowook sedang berada di taman. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik. Ia sudah kembali seperti dulu. Penuh senyuman, ceria, ramah. Hanya satu yang belum ia ubah, masih sama seperti tempo hari ketika ia sakit. Yesung belum tahu sama sekali tentang kehamilannya. Ia merahasiakannya dengan apik. Menyuruh beberapa orang bungkam termasuk eomoni nya, dengan alasan belum tentu benar ia hamil. Ia akan menunggu sampai ada tanda fisik yang muncul. Ada juga alasan lain di hatinya kenapa dirinya masih merahasiakannya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Aku mendapatkan banyak bunga yang cantik."

Itu salah satunya, Jang Sulli. Bagaimana dengan perasaan gadis itu? Sudah tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari Pangeran Yesung. Bagaimana kalau mendengar kabar kehamilannya? Sulli akan langsung menatapnya benci dan juga jijik dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Semuanya pasti akan berubah.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"Eh? Ne, ne, coba kulihat. Apa kau mengambilnya dari taman bunga yang ada di sana itu?" Sulli mengangguk.

"Aigoo, kau tidak boleh memetik mereka sesuka hatimu begitu." Kata Ryeowook mencoba pura-pura marah membuat Sulli tersenyum. Diambilnya satu bunga berkelopak putih lalu menyematkannya di atas telinga kanan Sulli.

"Sudah terlanjur, lebih baik memanfaatkannya. Kau cantik sekali."

Sulli terdiam atas perkataan Ryeowook. Pipinya sempat merona ringan termakan rayuan Ryeowook. "A-aku yang cantik atau bunga ini? Kau terus saja menatapi bunga ini daripada diriku." Sahut Sulli sedikit merajuk.

"Hm?" Sulli mendongak melihat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan. Namja di depannya itu banyak melamun belakangan ini. Sama halnya dengan sekarang. Terus saja melamun dengan arah mata lurus padanya. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Lalu begitu tak sengaja menoleh ke belakang, barulah ia sadar.

"Ryeowook-ah, kita pergi saja." Kata Sulli sambil mengguncang lengan Ryeowook.

"Tidak, untuk apa kita pergi."

Sulli menggigit bibir. Kalau ia biarkan, bisa-bisa keadaan memburuk. "Kajja—"

"Belum menyerah juga, Permaisuri Kim? Ah, atau kau sedang menikmati sisa harimu di sini?"

Ryeowook mengukir senyum tipis. "Hari yang cerah, Soojung-ah."

Soojung menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Alangkah lebih baik kalau kau bisa memahami situasi. Pergilah dari sini secara terhormat atau kau akan kehilangan nama baikmu setelah keluar dari Kerajaan ini."

"Jaga bicaramu Selir Jung! Apa kau tak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Ketus Sulli yang sudah tak tahan.

"Kau yang harus tahu bicara dengan siapa. Tak lama lagi, aku akan menggantikanmu. Aku yang akan menjadi permaisuri Pangeran Yesung. Setelah anak ini lahir, kau akan benar-benar lenyap, Permaisuri Kim. Pergilah dari sini."

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Untuk apa aku harus pergi? Kecuali jika aku menghianati Pangeran Yesung dan bercinta dengan orang lain, aku akan langsung pergi dari sini." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada datar namun benar-benar terasa jelas menyindir seseorang.

Kain-kain lembut berkilau yang ada di samping tubuhnya menjadi kusut, karena Soojung meremasnya terlalu keras. "Apa maksudmu, Permaisuri Kim?"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin membuatku pergi dari sini, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu. Pertama, Pangeran Yesung mencintaiku." Ucapan Ryeowook bernada dingin itu membuat Sulli tersentak, seperti bukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang ia kenal akan memilih diam jika sedang berhadapan dengan Selir Jung tapi ini?

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, jika Pangeran Yesung yang menyuruhku pergi secara langsung padaku. Yang kedua, mustahil kau sedang mengandung anaknya, karena Pangeran Yesung belum pernah menyentuhmu sama sekali. Apa aku benar?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Soojung sembari mengelus perutnya. "Ini adalah buah hasil perlakuan Pangeran Yesung padaku."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil. Mentertawakan ucapan yang dilontarkan Soojung. "Terserah apa katamu. Jja! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pangeran Yesung sedang menungguku." Ryeowook membungkuk kecil lalu berbalik meninggalkan dua yeoja cantik itu yang masih shock akan ucapannya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu juga, Ryeowook terlihat menggertakkan giginya. Ia merasa sangat marah. Karena sebab itulah ia memilih pergi. Apa benar ini bawaan janin yang dikandungnya? Apa memang ia benar-benar hamil? Ryeowook menghela napas lalu langsung cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai ia terkejut lagi. Padahal tadi ia bohong.

"Yesung hyung?"

Nyatanya Yesung memang sudah berada di kamarnya. Duduk di depan tatanan makanan di atas meja. "Ryeowookie, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Perlahan Ryeowook mendekat. Hendak duduk di samping namja tampan itu namun Yesung sudah menariknya hingga ia duduk di atas pangkuan Yesung. Lalu sepasang lengan Yesung melingkari tubuhnya. Serta meletakkan dagunya bertumpu di bahu Ryeowook.

"Wookie, aku merindukanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Yesung di depan perutnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Maafkan aku jarang menemuimu akhir-akhir ini." Kata Yesung sembari menciumi aroma leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kehangatan yang Yesung berikan padanya. "Umh, aku baik-baik saja." Satu tangannya mengusap helaian rambut hitam Yesung ketika dirasanya Yesung mengecup permukaan kulit lehernya.

Yesung mengernyit. Ryeowook lebih sensitif. Terbukti dengan getaran kecil tubuh dalam dekapannya itu ketika ia mengecup lehernya. Mungkin saja Ryeowook begini karena sudah lama tak kontak dengan tubuhnya atau Ryeowook sedang hamil, pikir Yesung begitu.

Yesung memainkan jari kanannya di pipi kiri Ryeowook. Sedikit menekannya agar menghadap kebelakang. Tapi kemudian Ryeowook menoleh sendiri. Yesung tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya hingga bertemu dengan bibir lembut Ryeowook. Ia melumatnya pelan-pelan dengan penuh cinta. Ia terlalu merindukan semua sensasi ini.

"Saranghae, hyung."

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia mengambil tangan Ryeowook yang mengelus rambutnya. Membawanya mendekati wajah kemudian mengecup punggung tangan namja manis itu. Ia juga mengubah posisi duduk Ryeowook hingga menjadi duduk miring di pangkuannya. Menelusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Ryeowook, Yesung mengecup kecil dagu Ryeowook dan menghirup aroma yang menguar.

Tes

Yesung membuka matanya. Saat tetesan kecil air jatuh tepat mengenai pipinya. Yesung langsung melihat Ryeowook yang beruraian air mata.

"Ryeowookie, waeyo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng masih dengan air mata yang terus keluar meskipun Yesung sudah mengusapnya berulangkali.

"Wookie, jangan menangis. Waeyo hm? Katakan pada hyung."

Mata karamel itu terbuka, menunjukkan manik berkilaunya yang basah. Namja manis itu terus saja menangis dan isakannya kian terdengar keras. Yesung benar bingung. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Permaisurinya dengan mengelus punggung kecilnya serta tak berhenti mengecup pipi namja manis itu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Hiks...saranghae, hyung."

Huh? Apa karena tadi ia tidak membalas pernyataan cinta Ryeowook? Apakah Ryeowook sedih karena itu?

"Nado saranghae." Dan selanjutnya Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat-erat sembari menumpahkan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

4 bulan. Sudah cukup bagi Ryeowook untuk membuktikan kalau sesuatu memang benar-benar ada di perutnya. Perutnya semakin membuncit saja. Untung baginya yang selalu memakai hanbok longgar. Kalau tidak, rahasianya pasti terbongkar dan Yesung akan tahu.

"Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Kenapa hyung di sini lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Yesung terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan supaya Permaisurinya itu mau duduk dengannya. Ia tersenyum lagi ketika Ryeowook datang menghampiri dan duduk diam dengan wajah manisnya. Yesung gemas sendiri dan dengan sengaja menciumi wajah Ryeowook yang langsung menghindar.

"Hyung!"

"Kau semakin manis saja. Waeyo hm? Jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil."

Ryeowook termenung mendengar gurauan Yesung yang sama sekali tak dipikirkan namja tampan itu. Yesung hanya terkekeh senang karena menggodanya. "Sekarang kenapa diam? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Um, aniya." Ryeowook melirik hidangan yang tersaji rapi di atas meja. Belakangan Yesung sering sekali menemuinya, entah untuk menengoknya, tidur bersamanya, ataupun makan berdua seperti ini.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa terlalu sering menemuiku?"

"Memang apa masalahnya? Kau permaisuriku, kau prioritas utamaku."

"Maksudku, mungkin saja Selir Jung sedang menunggumu—"

"Ryeowook." Ryeowook menahan perkataannya ketika Yesung memanggilnya dengan nada dingin. Namja tampan itu marah padanya.

"Jangan bicarakan yang lain. Hanya kita berdua."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ini semua bukan salahnya. Yesung yang memaksanya untuk egois. Memaksanya untuk memiliki Yesung hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga tanpa dirasa, tangannya sudah merambat mengusap pipi Yesung. Ryeowook langsung tersadar. Ia hendak menjauhkan tangannya sebelum Yesung menangkapnya dan membiarkannya tetap di depan pipi. Namja tampan itu dengan mata terpejam mengusapkan punggung tangan Ryeowook di pipinya lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook terbawa suasana. Ia mengambil tangan Yesung yang satunya, mengarahkannya ke atas perutnya. Yesung langsung terkejut.

"Ryeowookie?"

"Eh? M-mian. Aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Katanya gelagapan sambil menjauhkan tangan Yesung dari perutnya.

"Tunggu, aku merasakan sesuatu tadi." Balas Yesung tak mau menyerah untuk kembali menyentuh perut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook semakin takut. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tadi merasa sakit perut jadi aku ingin hyung mengusapnya tapi, ternyata sakitnya sudah hilang—nng..."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Perutnya terasa dilingkupi tangan hangat Yesung yang mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar. Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ia takut sekali kalau Yesung sampai tahu. Apa yang akan dikatakan namja tampan itu nanti. Yeah, meskipun sekarang hatinya sudah lega dan senang karena keinginannya sudah terwujud.

"Hey, perutmu membuncit. Kau harus sering olahraga." Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya. Ia lega sekali. Beruntung Yesung tak menyadari apapun.

"Hyung, biarkan aku menyuapimu kali ini." Itu keinginan Ryeowook yang lain. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Yesung mengagguk. Namja tampan itu terlihat senang sekali menerima suap demi suap makanan yang Ryeowook sodorkan padanya.

"Hyung, akan ada festival rakyat lusa malam. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke acara seperti itu," Dan berlanjut ke keinginan Ryeowook yang lainnya.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"Arraseo kita akan pergi ke sana. Apapun untuk permaisuriku yang manis."

.

.

.

Lalu masalah baru datang lagi. Bertumpuk-tumpuk memberatkan pundaknya. Ini tentang Selir Jang, atau yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan Sulli. Seperti biasa ia menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja manis itu. Akan tetapi, semakin dekat Ryeowook jadi tahu dan memahaminya. Jika Sulli sebenarnya tidak suka tinggal di istana ini, tidak suka menjadi istri Pangeran Yesung.

"Aku selalu merasa sedih," begitu perkataannya. "Ryeowook-ah, sebenarnya aku merasa iri. Ini pernikahan pertamaku dan aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang dikhianati."

Ryeowook diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sulli sudah seperti yeodongsaengnya. Ia sudah menyayangi yeoja itu sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau Permaisuri Pangeran Yesung, Pangeran pasti sangat mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu seperti istrinya. Begitu juga Selir Jung, meskipun dia jahat dia tetap saja mendapatkan perhatian Pangeran."

"Sulli..."

Sulli membuang napas pelan, lalu menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Memang beginilah nasibku. Sudah terlalu lama aku merasakan sakit di sini, tapi aku memilih bertahan. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku harus terus berada di sini. Aku mencintai seseorang."

Ryeowook mengernyit. Sudah pasti jika orang itu adalah Pangeran Yesung. Namja tampan itu adalah idaman semua orang. Dirinya yang beruntung bisa memiliki cinta Pangeran Yesung. Ataukah, sudah tidak lagi?

"Baru kusadari jika aku mencintainya. Hingga rasanya aku tak akan bisa jika mataku ini tak melihat parasnya sebentar saja. Ryeowookie, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook tergagap.

Ia melihat Sulli menatapnya intens, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang menohok hatinya, "Tolong... buat Pangeran Yesung memperlakukanku sebagai istrinya. Kumohon, hanya itu yang sangat kuinginkan. Ryeowook-ah, maukah kau melakukannya?"

Ryeowook, Ryeowook, Ryeowook. Terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Selalu memikirkan masalah orang lain sebagai masalahnya sendiri. Ryeowook terlalu baik hingga tak memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, juga bagaimana perasaan Yesung yang akan tersakiti.

Kala senja mulai menyambut hari, Ryeowook melangkah pelan menyusuri kelopak merah bertangkai duri. Ia melangkah pelan, sambil menghirup udara sore yang menenangkan hatinya. Sampai di sebuah bangku kayu di tengah jalan setapak yang menyatu, Ryeowook duduk di sana. Lalu dari arah samping, seorang namja berpakaian khas mendekatinya. Ia tahu, Ryeowook sudah menunggunya.

"Ryeowookie..."

Ryeowook menoleh, melemparkan senyum amat tulus. "Selamat sore, hyung."

"Hmm..."

Cup

Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook lama, lantas duduk di samping sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Waeyo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Hanya ingin bersama hyung. Ah, apa hyung sedang sibuk? Kalau begitu hyung kembali saja, aku juga—"

"Sttt... Aniya. Aku senang jika kau ingin bertemu denganku."

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul, ia memandang jauh ke depan lalu kepalanya tertunduk menatap kerikil-kerikil kecil di dekat kakinya. "Hyung, bagaimana harimu?"

"Huh?" Yesung mengernyit heran, "Sama seperti biasanya." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sel—maksudku, Siwon. Ne, bagaimana dengannya?" Ryeowook langsung beralih ketika dilihatnya Yesung menatapnya tajam. Yesung pasti tidak ingin membicarakan selir-selirnya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Kau merindukan Choi Siwon?"

Mata Ryeowook mwmbulat kaget, ia langsung menatap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ani, hanya saja aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini." Yah mau bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba nama Siwon muncul saja di kepalanya.

"Oh begitu."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ia bingung mau mengucapkan apa lagi. Ia merasa canggung. Yesung juga tidak seperti biasanya. Namja itu terlihat lelah, tentu saja karena jadwalnya sebagai pangeran tidak sedikit. Akan tetapi, kalau Ryeowook tidak mengucapkannya hari ini, kapan lagi ia bisa.

"H-hyung, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, katakanlah."

Namja manis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin... kau berlaku layaknya suami kepada Selir Jang." Beberapa detik, Yesung masih menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu namja tampan itu menggeram sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Apalagi ini Ryeowook? Apalagi ini?" Kata Yesung dengan wajah yang masih tertutup.

Ryeowook makin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku merasa jika kau tidak adil padanya. Kau baik padaku, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Belakangan ini kau juga sering memperhatikan Soojung, tapi Sulli tidak begitu. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Aku takut jika dia melakukan hal nekat."

"Apakah yeoja itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Uesung bernada datar sambil kedua tangannya memegangi pundak Ryeowook.

"Ani… Tidak pernah... Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya, dia sudah seperti dongsaeng ku sendiri." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Kau kasihan padanya, tapi kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku akan terluka jika harus menyentuhnya Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya yang terasa pedih. Ia tak berani menatap Yesung, kalau Yesung melihat wajahnya, pasti namja itu tak akan menuruti keinginannya. Jujur saja, Ryeowook sedih, ia sakit hati. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang rela membagi orang yang dicintainya. Meskipun kepada seseorang yang sudah dianggap saudara. Sakitnya pasti tetaplah ada. Tapi, Ryeowook sudah terlanjur berjanji.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi tolong, kali ini saja. Hanya kali ini saja. Jika kau sudah melakukannya, kau boleh memperlakukanku sesuka hatimu, kau boleh memukuliku kalau kau marah."

Grep

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya yang berair. Tangannya bergetar merambat membalas pelukan Yesung sangat kuat. Lalu ia mengangis sejadinya. Basah sudah baju Yesung terkena air matanya. Hatinya mengingkari setiap perkataannya. Kemudian tubuhnya beringsut menjauh dari Yesung, Pangeran tampan itu melepaskannya. Melepaskannya dengan lembut diiringi senyuman tampan hingga sepasang matanya menyipit.

"Gomawo sudah mengatakannya, aku senang mendengarnya. Mungkin kau benar. Dengan aku menyentuh Selir Jang, aku akan menjadi dekat padanya. Sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi memaksakan diri untuk mencintaiku." Katanya lalu mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium dahi Ryeowook lagi. Ia membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan namja manis yang makin terisak itu.

Yesung benar-benar pergi, tak ada niatan yang membuat langkah kakinya berhenti untuk berbalik kembali memeluk Ryeowook. Dengan langkah kesalnya, ia sampai di paviliun di mana salah satu selirnya tinggal. Seumur-umur ini kali keduanya menapakkan kaki di depan pintu kayu berwarna putih itu. Terakhir kali ia kemari adalah saat malam pernikahan ketiganya. Mengingat itu membuatnya kembali marah saja, ia menghembuskan napas hingga kepulan kabut mengepul dari hidungnya. Tanpa mengetuk ataupun memberikan sinyal kedatangannya, Yesung langsung masuk saja.

Selir Jang ada di sana, persis seperti dugaannya. Yeoja manis yang masih belia itu sedang duduk merapikan rambutnya. Yesung berdecih. Ia menutup pintu rapat, melangkah lebar mendekati Sulli lalu menarik yeoja itu sampai jatuh berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Pangeran Yesung!" Sulli sudah memekik terkejut. Akan tetapi Yesung tidak memperdulikannya. Ia memegang dagu Sulli lalu melumat kasar bibir ranumnya. Ia terlampau kasar hingga tidak ada rasa nikmat melainkan hanya rasa sakit. Tidak apa baginya kalau Sulli merasa sakit sama sepertinya. Toh, Sulli hanya menerima tidak mendorongnya sama sekali. Yesung sampai tertawa dalam hati. Mentertawakan dirinya dan yeoja di bawahnya itu. Satu sibakan, terbuka pakaian tidur Sulli di bagian depannya. Yesung berlanjut menciumi lehernya. Sementara satu tangannya meraba dada yeoja itu. Yesung tidak bisa menerimanya, ia sebenarnya tidak kuat hingga tubuhnya bergetar ngilu. Namun, seperti biasanya keinginan Ryeowook harus ia kabulkan semua.

"Pangeran Yesung!" Sulli memegangi bahu Yesung dan sedikit mendorongnya agar menjauhi tubuhnya. "Pangeran Yesung hentikan!" teriak Sulli sambil mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menjauhkan Yesung.

"Waeyo? Apa aku melakukannya dengan buruk? Apa kau ingin yang lebih dari ini?" balas Yesung sambil mencoba menyerang Sulli lagi.

"Aniya, tolong berhenti!" napas Sulli terengah-engah, wajahnya sudah merona karena ulah Yesung. Berbeda dengan Pangeran tampan itu yang terlihat menggertakkan gigi dengan tubuh bergetar. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, meraih salah satu pipi namja tampan itu. Sulli hanya bisa meringis kala Yesung menghindari tangannya.

"Apa Permaisuri Kim yang memintamu melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Deg!

Yesung terdiam memandangi Sulli. Tak lama kemudian air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya. Ia menahannya lebih lama. Ia sudah membendungnya sedari tadi saat Ryeowook menangis juga. Emosinya berkecambuk di dalam hati hingga ia tak bisa menahan malunya untuk menangis.

"Pangeran…" Yesung tidak bisa dengar, ia berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir. Kedua tangannya sudah tida kuat menopang beban tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh di atas Sulli. Meletakkan kepalanya di samping kepala yeoja manis itu. Saat itulah Sulli bisa mendengarnya, isakan pilu seorang Pangeran Kim Yesung. "Maafkan aku, Pangeran Yesung."

"Aku… aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Permaisuri Kim." Kata Sulli sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa dia mau menurutiku begitu saja? kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaannya sendiri?"

Sulli menghela napas. "Dia mau menurutiku. Dia selalu menjaga perasaanku. Dia juga selalu menemaniku setiap hariku di istana ini. Itulah yang membuatku menyadari jika aku…" Sulli menggantung kata-katanya. Ia mendorong Yesung lagi hingga ia bisa menangkup wajah tampan suaminya. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang membuat Yesung tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Yang membuat Yesung kini mengerti sebuah kebenaran yang terungkap.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seharusnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati malam yang penuh dengan kembang api bersama-sama. Bisa menyusuri jalan dengan tangan tertaut bahagia. Lalu duduk berdua menghabiskan malam bersama. Itu keinginannya. Namun, Ryeowook hanya bisa gigit jari. Semuanya berantakan. Yesung sudah meninggalkannya. Yesung marah besar padanya. Kemungkinan untuk bisa bertegur sapa membutuhkan beberapa hari, ataukan mungkin Yesung akan menganggapnya tidak ada lagi? Kalau Yesung menendangnya keluar, Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia akan memulai hidup barunya lagi sendirian.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Panggilnya pelan. "Maukah kau menemaniku keluar?"

Lalu ia putuskan untuk pergi tanpa Yesung. Ia menyusuri jalanan yang amat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berbahagia. Tidak dengannya. Ia seperti noda pada pakaian putih. Sementara semua tertawa hanya ia yang terus tersenyum paksa. Seorang bocah berlari kemudian berhenti di dekatnya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Naluri membawanya untuk berjongkok mengusap surai lembut bocah manis itu.

"Wae? Untukku?" katanya ketika namja kecil itu menyodorkan setangkai bunga. Namja kecil itu mengangguk dan Ryeowook menerimanya. "Siapa namamu hm?" Ryeowook membelai pipi gembul namja manis itu. Namun dilihatnya namja manis itu menggerakkan tangannya merangkai kata dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggeleng tak mengerti. Ia juga bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sama-sama tak mengerti juga.

"Namanya Choi Minki." Sambut suara seorang yeoja tepat di sampingnya. Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Lalu berjalan mendekat, duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan mengusap rambut Minki. Melihat kehadiran yeoja itu, Minki langsung tertawa senang lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengajak Ryeowook berkomunikasi.

"Katanya, hari ini hari yang bahagia dan seharusnya anda bahagia juga, Permaisuri Kim."

Seorang bocah saja mengerti kalau ia sedang bersedih, apalagi orang dewasa lainnya. Ryeowook merasa kekanak-kanakan sekali. Ia akhirnya tertawa juga, lalu mengelus rambut minki yang benar-benar lembut.

"Semoga kau dan bayimu selalu sehat, Permaisuri Kim."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari wajahmu, Permaisuri Kim. Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

Ryeowook termenung sambil tersenyum miris. Lalu melihat Minki menggerakkan tangannya lagi. "Katakan saja kebenarannya pada Pangeran lalu kalian akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Ryeowook terkejut lagi. Bocah itu, kenapa bisa mengetahui masalahnya. Apakah seorang indigo? Lalu kenapa Ryeowook merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia pun bangkit berdiri. Mengusap lagi kepala Minki sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Ryeowook pun berjalan diiringi prajutit Kerajaan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Saat kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, dua orang tadi sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia pun berhenti melangkah.

"Waeyo, Permaisuri Kim?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Kemana Minki dan yeoja itu?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit, "Minki? Siapa Minki?" Eunhyuk benar-benar pelupa. Baru saja sebentar ia meninggalkan bocah tadi, Eunhyuk sudah tak mengingat namanya.

"Bocah kecil tadi, yang bicara dengan bahasa isyarat." jawab Ryeowook mulai kesal pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti pura-pura lupa.

"Ya ampun, Permaisuri Kim. Dari istana sampai ke tempat ini kita tidak bertemu dengan bocah yang kau maksud itu."

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Hm, Eunhyuk memang terlihat jujur. Lagipula buat apa ia berbohong soal bocah kecil itu, dia hanya seorang bocah yang tidak terlalu penting dengannya. Yah, meskipun kata-kata dari bocah itu yang penting baginya. "Lalu darimana aku mendapatkan bunga ini? Bocah tadi yang memberikanku bunga ini."

Dilihatnya Eunhyuk terkikik pelan, "Kau membelinya di kedai bunga itu, Permaisuri Kim." Eunhyuk menunjuk kedai tak jauh dari mereka, menjual berbagai macam bunga yang salah satu jenisnya berada di genggamannya. "Gurae."

Dan Ryeowook kembali berjalan, ia tersenyum sendiri atas halusinasinya tadi. Perkataan bocah tadi, pasti adalah bagian dari keinginannya untuk mengutarakan kehamilannya pada Yesung. Ne, seperti itu.

"Eunhyuk. Aku ingin itu." Ryeowook menunjuk kedai makanan. Menjual berbagai bentuk olahan dari buah. Ryeowook sedang menginginkannya, terlebih lagi dengan berbagai irisan buah yang ditusuk menjadi satu dengan taburan gula halus di atasnya. Ryeowook jadi menelan salivanya sendiri. Saat Eunhyuk sampai, ia jadi bersemangat. Ia menerima beberapa buah tusuk itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau duduk di sini, Permaisuri Kim. Akan kucarian air." Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Di saat yang sama, letusan keras terdengar dan langit gelap di semarakkan dengan berbagai kembang api. Ryeowook tertarik untuk melihatnya. "Seandainya kau bukan orang penting Kerajaan ini." ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap makanan di tangannya. Tapi ada yang salah. Buah nanas yang tadinya berada paling ujung, sudah hilang entah ke mana, atau mungkin sudah ia makan? Ada-ada saja. Ryeowook merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya, ia pun menoleh dan dilihatnya Yesung duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

Kini Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Pasti halusinasinya lagi. Bayinya ini terlalu ingin bertemu dengan appanya rupanya. Ia putuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Toh, halusinasinya itu tidak merugikannya, justru ia merasa senang. Ia kembali makan dalam diam. Tidak mengindahkan Yesung yang terasa amat nyata. Saat ia menoleh untuk kedua kalinya, Yesung masih di sana. ia menghadap ke depan lagi, menghembuskan napas sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu tolehan kedua, ia—

Cup

—merasakan bibirnya basah. Bertempelan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Terasa dihisap lembut dan tergelitik geli dengan sapuan basah di permukaan bibirnya. Yesung halusinasinya sedang mencium bibirnya penuh kehangatan di bawah langit gelap bertabur kembang api. Bayinya terlalu merindukan appanya, hingga kini Ryeowook berhalusinasi Yesung menciumnya. Tak apa, ia merasa senang juga.

.

*Bersambung*

Akhirnya bisa update lebih cepet dari sebelumnya. Jadi, beginilah chapter 9, semakin aneh kan. Tapi aku harap readers akan selalu nunggu kelanjutannya.

Oh ya, kayaknya nama selir Yesung aga susah dihapal ya. Gini, selir pertama itu **Jung** Soojung alias Selir Jung. Kalo yang kedua itu **Jang** Sulli aka selir Jang. Emang agak susah ya. Entah kenapa aku milih marga yang hampir mirip begitu wkwkwk... Yang deket sama Ryeowook itu Selir Jang.

Kalo aku juga melakukan kesalahan ketik tentang nama kedua Selir Yesung itu nsegera laporkan ye hehe...

Okay, terakhir silahkan komentari ff ini sesuka hatimu ^.^ Denies bakal nerima semua kritik dan saran kalian. Btw, makasih buat yang udah menyempatin review di chapter sebelumnya. Annyeong~

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	10. Grief and Sorrow

Berita bahwa Ryeowook hamil, sampai juga di telinga Soojung. Selama itu juga Soojung terheran-heran. Memang Ia tahu kalau akan ada isu bahwa Ryeowook hamil. Ia biasa saja sampai berita bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar hamil dengan perutnya yang membesar, Soojung mulai panik.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Ia pikir Ryeowook hamil karena ramuan yang waktu itu salah ia berikan. Dulu ia juga menggunakan ramuan itu untuk membuatnya memunculkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Tapi kemudian ia tak sampai di situ saja. Ia juga masih harus err bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Yeah, karena memang Yesung belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Kasus Ryeowook semakin menyulitkannya saja. Ia harus mengambil tindakan secepat mungkin. Soojung Nampak berjalan ke dapur. Menghampiri seorang pelayan yang bertugas menyiapkan makan. Ia berhenti tepat di samping pelayan itu. Kepalanya maju lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat pelayan itu terkejut. Ini terlalu beresiko. Bisa saja pelayan itu melaporkannya ke Raja tapi ia tak punya pilihan dan lihat saja, sekantung koin emas itu mampu membungkam mulut si pelayan yang tampak risih.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan, jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Si pelayan pun mengangguk. Namun, beberapa detik setelah Soojung pergi, ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan mendengus remeh. Ia membuka botol kecil di tangannya, menaburkan bubuk putih di dalamnya ke semua masakan yang ada di nampan.

"Pelayan Shin." Panggilnya dengan nada tenang. "Bawa ini ke kamar Selir Jung. Katakan padanya kalau hidangan kali ini benar-benar spesial."

Dan begitulah permainan tahu siapa orang yang ia percayai, Soojung melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Pelayan tadi, sudah sangat mempercayai Permaisuri Kim. Mana mungkin ia berani berbuat jahat pada Permaisuri Pangeran Yesung itu.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagaimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 10 : Grief and Sorrow

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sangat terkejut. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sedang makan dengan damai. Lalu sosok itu mengusiknya. Sosok yang ia ragukan keberadaannya. Ia pikir hal itu hanya halusinasinya saja, sama seperti bocah kecil yang memberinya bunga. Ia pikir begitu, tapi sosok itu menciumnya, terasa sangat nyata hingga ia harus menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

Ryeowook diam saja. Ia beringsut menjauh sampai ke ujung bangku yang ia duduki, nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja Yesung tak menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kenapa diam?" Kata Yesung lagi karena tadi Ryeowook melihatnya seperti melihat makhluk astral. Apa-apaan permaisurinya itu terus menunduk dan tak mau menatapnya. Ia berdecak gemas. Mengangkat dagu Ryeowook hingga tepat melihat wajahnya.

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk keluar, huh?"

Ryeowook menggeleng ketakutan. "A-abeoji..." kata Ryeowook gelagapan. Ia mencoba mundur tapi tertahan lengan Yesung di punggungnya.

"Ye-sung hyung?" Kata Ryeowook bernada ragu. Ia masih belum meyakini sepenuhnya kalau namja di depannya itu suaminya, Kim Yesung.

"Wae?" Yesung menatapnya lekat sekali. Sampai Ryeowook tak bisa menahan degup jantugnya. Ia malu kalau Yesung menatapinya terus seperti ini, hingga rasanya pipinya seperti terbakar. Oh my! Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Cup

Ryeowook melotot kaget. Yesung menciumnya lagi. Di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Tak punya malu, itu yang Ryeowook pikirkan. Bahkan kekasihnya itu masih mampu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya pun merambat, membelai punggungnya. Membuat Ryeowook teringat satu hal. Dengan tegas Ryeowook mendorong Yesung menjauh.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Wae? Aku memiliki hak untuk pergi ke semua tempat yang kuinginkan. Memangnya siapa yang melarang? Kau mengatur hakku?"

Ryeowook meneguk ludah susah payah. Kenapa Yesung jadi menyebalkan begini? Apa Pangeran Yesung berniat membalas perlakuannya?

"Kau seharusnya di istana. Um.. sesuai dengan permintaanku..." balas Ryeowook lirih.

"Sudah kuduga." Yesung menarik diri. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuat suasana canggung seketika. "Kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu."

Ryeowook pun sepertinya mendukung suasana canggung itu. Buktinya, ia hanya terdiam menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinnya. Kalaupun ia bicara, ia yakin malah akan memperburuk suasana.

"Selir Jang menolakku."

"Eh? Apa alasannya?"

"Alasannya?" Yesung terlihat berpikir. "Aa.. dia mengatakan jika—eumm maksudku dia ketakutan saat aku akan melakukan itu padanya jadi dia menyuruhku berhenti."

Dilihatnya Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Perkataan Yesung meragukan, tak biasanya namja tampan itu menjadi gagap dalam berucap seperti ini. Dari situlah Ryeowook merasakan aura kebohongan.

"Apa Selir Jang mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Lagi, Yesung terlihat aneh. "Tidak, memangnya apa yang bisa diomongkan denganku."

"Jeongmal? Kau tidak berbohong, hyung?" Yesung mengangguk sekali. Namun, ia langsung terheran ketika melihat senyuman kecil di bibir Ryeowook. Itu saja ia hanya melihat sekilas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"A-ani!"

Jadi, Ryeowook senang kalau ia tak jadi menyentuh yeoja itu? Yesung mengukir senyuman miring. Kalau anggapannya benar, berarti Ryeowook serius mencintainya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang baik?

"Yang Mulia."

Sialan. Yesung mengutuk dalam hati. Kalau saja prajurit itu tak datang, pastilah ia sudah berhasil memeluk namja manisnya. "Wae?"

"Ada masalah di istana. Keracunan."

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan sekilas. Lalu Yesung bangkit untuk mengikuti prajurit itu. Ia menaiki kudanya dengan mudah. Sebelum pergi, ia sempatkan melihat Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan yang mengandung makna sesuatu. Ryeowook tidak tahu.

Semoga saja yang terjadi di istana bukanlah perkara besar. Bukan terkait keselamatan Ratu dan Raja. Bukan juga terkait pelayannya. Itu harapan Ryeowook. Namun, takdir, siapa yang tahu?

Beberapa saat setelah Yesung pergi, Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk kembali juga. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa berkuda dan tak layak untuk seorang permaisuri sepertinya menaiki kuda. Ia tidak pulang menggunakan kakinya, ia kembali menggunakan tandu, yeah ia sudah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan itu.

Saat mendengar kabar burung yang terdengar, Ryeowook menjadi semakin penasaran. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju kediaman seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istri kedua Yesung, Jung Soojung.

"Ada apa?" Seperti biasanya, para pelayan Selir itu ogah-ogahan menjawabnya. Ryeowook tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua.

"Selir Jung sakit." Kurang spesifik. Ryeowook ingin mendengar detailnya. Para pelayan itu memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Lalu, ia melihat Yesung keluar dari dalam kamar Soojung. Namja tampan itu berjalan santai mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Pangeran? Selir Jung sakit apa?"

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekat satu lengkah lagi hingga tidak ada jarak dengan Ryeowook. Kepalanya menunduk, mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga kanan Ryeowook serta meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Ryeowook.

"Kutunggu kau di kamar malam ini."

Ryeowook tersentak. Maksudnya Yesung akan tidur dengannya begitu? Oh my! Ryeowook tak bisa mengerti Pangeran yang satu itu. Selir Jung sedang sakit, lalu di mana belas kasihannya?

Satu remasan kecil di pinggangnya menyadarkan Ryeowook. Kalau Yesung sudah berkata begitu, ia bisa apa. Ryeowook tak kehilangan rasa penasarannya. Ia mencoba masuk, akan tetapi sebelum itu terjadi keluarlah yeoja cantik yang sudah cukup berumur.

"Eomoni..." panggil Ryeowook yang hanya disuguhi helaan napas seorang Kim Heechul.

"W-waeyo eomoni?"

"Tanyakan pada suamimu, ne." Huh? Ryeowook berani sumpah. Awalnya ia memang melihat helaan napas dan raut sedih Heechulkemudian ia melihat senyuman kecil yang coba ditutupi Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, berarti ada berita yang membahagiakan. Mungkin Selir Jung keracunan sampai mati. Astaga Kim Ryeowook! Kau jahat sekali! Ryeowook mengernyit kesal dengan pemikirannya. Ini pasti pemikiran anaknya.

"Ugh!" Kali ini Ryeowook mengernyit sakit. Ia meringis sembari mengusap perutnya sendiri. "Aigoo. Mianhae, umma tidak bermaksud begitu. Jja, kita temui appa mu." Bisik Ryeowook amat lirih.

Senangnya bisa tidur bersama Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap pintu geser kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia sudah lama melakukan itu, berdiri tegak bagaikan pagar pembatas jembatan yang usang. Oke, lupakan soal perandaian itu. Memang benar ia sudah berada di situ cukup lama. Mengundang tatapan heran para pelayannya dan Eunhyuk yang bertanya ini itu. Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Yesung sudah di dalamkah? Sedang apa namja itu? Apa Yesung akan berhubungan intim dengannya malam ini? Bagaimana kalau Yesung menyadari kehadiran anaknya?

"Ada-ada saja kau, Ryeowook!" Seru Ryeowook sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Padahal hanya dugaannya saja, tapi kali ini benar. Yesung sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Bertelanjang dada dengan setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut. Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook mendekat, membuat Yesung menutup buku yang barusan dibacanya. Segaris senyummemanjakan mata Ryeowook lagi. Tubuh Ryeowook tertarik dan langsung jatuh terduduk di pangkuan memejamkan matanya kala lengannya bersentuhan secara tak langsung dengan dada bidang Yesung. Tubuh Yesung makin sexy saja dan perlakuan Yesung memeluk pinggannya benar-benar lembut. Andwae! Ryeowook tak boleh terbawa suasana.

"Pipimu merah."

Pernyataan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghadap ke depan, yeah karena dengan posisinya yang duduk miring Yesung hanya bisa melihat separuh wajahnya saja.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Kau suka aku datang?" Yesung menjahilinya. Pangeran itu menggodanya. Dan anehnya Ryeowook menjawab dengan jujur, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sukses Yesung terkekeh senang. Ia melancarkan serangannya, menciumi leher, bahu juga pipi Permaisurinya. Lalu Ryeowook diam saja? Ne, mungkin terkesan begitu meski ia menggeliat kegelian. Ryeowook seperti err menikmatinya.

"H-hyung, tunggu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm?" Jawab Yesung sambil menghirup wangi leher Ryeowook.

"Selir Jung sakit apa?"

Yesung berdecak malas. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya. Mau tak mau harus dicium Yesung detik itu juga. "Aish Yesung hyung!"

Yesung berdecak lagi. Namun, kemudian Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Selir Jung..." Ryeowook setia mendengarkan. "...keguguran."

Sepasang manik Ryeowook membulat tak percaya. Ternyata ada yang berani juga pada Selir yang satu itu. Ia kira semua musuh hanya ia yang memilikinya. Namun ternyata Soojung punya juga. Jadi siapa yang berani melakukannya?

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Aku hanya takut, hyung. Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padaku juga?"

Yesung menajamkan matanya. "Terjadi padamu?"

"Eh? Ah, maksudku kalau aku mengandung nantinya, aku takut kalau hal serupa terjadi padaku."

"Begitu," Yesung menatapnya lagi, dengan tatapan yang belakangan ini sering ditujukan padanya, tatapan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yesung hyung, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini,"

Ia lihat Yesung hanya menatapnya sekilas. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Lalu Yesung menatapnya lagi, dengan raut serius dan manik menajam. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Ryeowook tersenyum resah. "Aneh bagaimana, hyung? Aku bertingkah sewajarnya." Jawab Ryeowook masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur." Titah Yesung bernada tegas. "Kau sedang hamil kan?"

Ryeowook terkejut, sangat. Ia sedikit tersentak namun dapat cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat diiringi hembusan napasnya yang mencoba teratur. "Ani." Jawabnya sambil menoleh.

"Aku memang ingin sekali mengandung. Kalaupun aku mengandung anak kita, aku pasti akan langsung mengabarkannya padamu." Kata Ryeowook sembari membelai pipi kiri Yesung.

Hanya gumaman lirih yang Yesung berikan. Dan Ryeowook menebak, Yesung belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kebohongannya. Lihat saja tatapannya yang masih mengandung intimidasi itu.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku ingin melakukan itu."

"Eh? Se-sekarang?" Ryeowook tergagap akhirnya. Kalau Yesung melihat seluruh tubuhnya, bagaimana jika Yesung melihat perutnya dan tahu kebenarannya? Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ta-tapi hyung, kupikir saat ini bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk melakukannya. Kau pasti lelah kan? Ah, kita juga sudah jarang meluangkan waktu bersama, jadi bagaimana kalau hari ini kita—"

"Aku ingin sekarang." Tatapan itu, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Yesung kali ini terlalu menuntut. Dan Ryeowook paham kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, Yesung kurang mempercayainya.

Ryeowook sedikit bergetardan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yesung mulai membuka simpul hanboknya. Pikirannya berputar, memikirkan cara supaya ia tidak ketahuan kali ini. Dilihatnya lilin-lilin kecil yang menerangi kamar luasnya, hanya ada satu cara.

"Hyung, aku ingin lilinnya mati."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru."

Yesung menyeringai kecil disertai kekehan yang menakuti Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu menuruti keinginan permaisurinya. Dalam beberapa saat lilin-lilin mati secara bertahap. Dan saat kegelapan menyapa Ryeowook, permaisuri manis itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sambil menggigit bibir merasakan tubuhnya dijamah telapak tangan suaminya. Sampai pada perutnya, Ryeowook mendengar kekehan Yesung lagi. Lalu terpaan napas hangat terasa di telinganya.

"Kuharap kau selalu jujur padaku." Yesung berujar lirih sampai seperti bisikan di telinga Ryeowook.

Malam itu semuanya terjadi. Sementara Yesung berusaha mencapai kepuasannya, Ryeowook justru berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kekhawatirannya terlampau kuat. Sampai-sampai dalam gelapnya malam ia meneteskan air matanya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Ryeowook ingin menjauh terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin Yesung tahu kalau ia sedang mengandung anaknya. Tapi sampai kapan? Untuk apa lagi menjauhkan Yesung dari anaknya? Kali ini nuraninya mulai bicara. Gurae, jika alasannya dulu karena tidak ingin anak Selir Jung tidak mendapatkan haknya, semuanya sudah berubah kan? Selir Jung sudah keguguran.

Tapi, Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Alasan lainnya yang cukup kuat, ah ne Jang Sulli. Lalu jika tersebar berita kehamilannya, akankah orang-orang jahat itu mendatanginya, memburunya kemudian membunuh bayinya? Ryeowook tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan penerangan cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela kecil, Ryeowook memakai pakaiannya lantas berjalan keluar. Menjernihkan pikirannya dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa helaian rambutnya. Lalu,telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara aneh tak jauh darinya. Semak-semak begerak sendiri kemudian ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan cadar menutupi sebagian wajahnya meloncat dari semak-semak dan menaiki tembok yang cukup tinggi.

"Siapa?"

Ryeowook sempat melihat setengah wajahnya, sepasang matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, pelayan yang seharusnya berjaga tidak ada di sana. Lalu, saat Ryeowook menghadap depan lagi, pemuda itu sudah memegang bambu kecil di depan mulutnya. Satu tiupan, duri beracun keluar dari ujungnya yang lain, mengarah pada Ryeowook.

Srag! Stab!

Napas Ryeowook tak beraturan. Kalau ia tidak cepat, sudah pasti ia terkena duri beracun itu. Tapi siapa itu yang berani memasuki kerajaan dan keluar tanpa izin seperti itu. Apalagi berusaha menyerangnya. Sambil menenguk ludah ketakutan, Ryeowook menyalakan penerangan di sekitarnya. Saat berbalik hendak menuju ranjang ia terkejut lagi. Astaga! Yesung sudah bangun dan sekarang menatapnya heran.

"Wae?"

"Ha-hanya mencari udara segar."

"Lalu ada apa dengan rautmu itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia merangkak menaiki ranjang dan tidur merapat ke tubuh Yesung. "Hyung, peluk aku."

Meski terheran-heran, Yesung tersenyum saja. Ia memeluk Ryeorook erat seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya. Inilah yang ia nantikan selama ini, saat-saat bersama Ryeowook. Setelah ini, pastilah tak ada dinding pemisah mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, kabar buruk datang. Seluruh kerajaan berkabung dalam hal ini. Tak ada pesta, tak ada tawa, ataupun hal-hal yang membahagiakan. Semuanya menangis tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ratu Heechul bahkan tak sadarkan diri semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Ryeowook sudah menemani Heechul sedari tadi. Mata sembabnya kosong. Memikirkan apa penyebab semua hal duka ini terjadi.

Pagi tadi, Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung dikagetkan dengan beberapa prajurit serta pelayan yang berbondong-bondong mendatangi kamarnya. Saat ia sampai di tempat perkara. Baik hati Yesung maupun Ryeowook langsung mencelos sakit. Di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, Raja Hankyung bersimbah darah. Para tabib sudah mencoba menolongnya namun hasilnya negatif. Hankyung sudah meninggal sebelum ditemukan. Ryeowook menangis meraung-raung. Abeoji nya, meninggal. Padahal ia belum sempat memberitahukan kabar bahagia, cucunya.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Eomoni, aku akan menemui Yesung hyung ne." Katanya pada sosok Heechul yang tak sadar. Kali ini langkahnya terasa berat, sangat. Terpikir lagi, Ryeowook jadi merasa sedih kembali.

"Pangeran Yesung," Panggilan Ryeowook hanya dibalas keheningan. Pangeran Yesung duduk sambil melamun. Ini sudah beberapa saat setelah sidang dibuka untuk memutuskan perkara kematiaan Hankyung. Ryeowook miris dibuatnya.

"Pangeran Yesung," Yesung mengerjapkan matanya lalu melirik Ryeowook detik itu juga.

"Abeoji dibunuh."

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Dibunuh?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Sebelumnya abeoji sempat terkena racun yang menggoyahkan penglihatannya. Lalu setelah itu ditusuk pedang sampai menembus punggungnya."

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana cara pembunuh itu masuk ke kerajaan?"

"Itulah yang membuatku tak mengerti, Wookie." Kata Yesung sembari mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Keamanan pintu utama kita terlalmpau kuat lalu tembok kerajaan juga sudah dijaga prajuri bersenjata. Namun, kenyataannya prajurit dari gerbang barat tewas dibunuh, pelayan abeoji yang berjaga juga dibunuh."

"Lalu eomoni? Eomoni tidur di kamar yang sama kan?"

"Aniya, malam itu eomoni tidak tidur dengan abeoji. Eomoni tidur di kamar lain. Pasti ada orang dalam yang terlibat. Jika kutemukan pembunuhnya. Aku bersumpah tak akan mengampuninya."

Ryeowook terdiam berpikir. Ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam. Apakah itu ada kaitannya juga? Haruskah ia katakan? Tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Hyung, sebenarnya tadi malam aku melihat sesuatu."

Yesung terlihat tertarik. Ia fokuskan semua indra penglihatannya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku melihat seseorang berpakaian tertutup dengan cadar di wajahnya."

"Apa?" Diluar dugaannya, Yesung justru terlihat marah, dengan urat kepalanya yang terlihat menonjol. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan langsung padaku?!" Bentaknya keras.

"Aku takut, hyung..."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?! Ya tuhan, Kim Ryeowook. Kalau kau katakan langsung mungkin aku bisa mencegahnya! Kau bahkan memintaku untuk memeluk—"

"Dia akan membunuhku! Hiks!" Tangis Ryeowooksambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat Yesung terperangah. "Dia sudah melihatku. Dia pasti akan membunuhku. Hiks... Dia hendak membunuhku dengan duri-duri beracun itu... hiks!"

Yesung gelagapan. "U-uljima, Ryeowookie. Maafkan aku membentakmu tadi." Yesung terlihat menyesal, ia memeluk Ryeowook yang menangis histeris. Yesung akui ia terbawa emosi tadi.

"Mianhae... tenanglah... tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

Keduanya tak tahu, jika ada orang lain yang menyeringai kesenangan akibat pembicaraan mereka. Salah satu dari sekian banyak orang jahat itu akan melakukan hal lain lagi, sampai keinginannya tercapai.

Beberapa hari setelah itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, pembakaran mayat Hankyung menjadi abu dilakukan dengan lancar. Heechul sudah sadar meskipun kini masih terbaring karena sakit. Selir Jung, yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya memilih menutup diri di kediamannya. Lalu Selir Jang? Entahlah, Ryeowooktak pernah bertemu lagi.

Semenjak kejadian pembunuhan Hankyung hari itu Ryeowook merasa aneh, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Suatu hari, dahinya pernah berdarah terkena lemparan batu yang sampai saat ini tak diketahui pelakunya.

"Permaisuri Kim, ini pelayan barumu."

Ryeowook hanya terdiam ketika kepala pelayan kerajaan menunjukkan seorang yeoja rapi kepadanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Ryeowook mengangguk menerimanya.

"Ne, selamat datang pelayan Park."

Pelayannya barunya itu memang pekerja keras, begitu pemikirannya. Teh buatannya juga enak. Pekerjaannya baik. Dia pandai meriasnya. Begitu baik pelayan itu di matanya. Tapi semua itu tak mengurangi rasa waspadanya, biarpun baik tetap saja orang luar.

Lalu hari ini, ia merasa diikuti lagi. Saat tak sengaja menatap ke sekitar, ia melihat bayangan di balik pohon.

"Eunhyuk—akk!" Ryeowook mengernyit perih. Tangannya tadi reflek menutupi lengan bawahnya. Rasanya perih berdenyut-denyut. Saat melihatnya, Ryeowook meringis nyeri. Ada luka lebar dan cukup dalam.

"Permaisuri Kim!" Ryeowook bersyukur Eunhyuk datang.

"Wae?"

"Ada yang melempariku pecahan kaca." Jawab Ryeowook sejujurnya.

"Eh? Jeongmal? Di mana orang itu?" Otomatis Ryeowook menunjuk pohon di mana tadi ia melihat bayangan itu.

"Cepat periksa ada apa di sana." Titah Eunhyuk pada salah satu pelayannya. Pelayan itu berjalan was-was. Melihat keadaan, namun sampai ia mengelilingi pohon tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Ryeowook mengangguk sembari menunjukkan lukanya.

"Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Di sini juga tidak ada pecahan kaca." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeriksa sekeliling kakinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, a-aku tidak berbohong. Lihat ini, aku berdarah." Ryeowook menunjukkan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Ada apa ini?"

Itu suara Pangeran Yesung. Yang datang mendekat karena penasaran. Ia tertegun melihat Ryeowook berdarah begitu apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa tanganmu, Permaisuri Kim?" Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan memeriksa lukanya.

"Tadi ada seseorang melempariku pecahan kaca dan mengenai tanganku."

"Tapi tak ada seseorang pun di balik pohon itu, Permaisuri Kim." Sahut salah satu pelayannya.

"Kau sudah cek?"

"Sudah, Pangeran."

Yesung terlihat bingung. Disatu sisi ia terheran melihat tangan Ryeowook berdarah. Namun, di sisi lain ia tak mendapati orang yang berlaku aneh ataupun pecahan kaca yang jatuh setelah mengenai Ryeowook. Apa Permaisurinya berhalusinasi? Tapi dari mana datangnya luka itu?

"Permaisuri Kim tergores paku."

Semuanya melihat ke satu titik, pelayan baru Ryeowook, Pelayan Park. Yeoja itu melangkah mendekat dan menunjukkan mata paku yang menyembul dari bangunan tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak! Aku tadi melihat orang itu melempariku kaca."

"Permaisuri Kim kau pasti kelelahan hingga berpikir begitu. Aku tadi melihatmu tak sengaja menyenggol paku ini." Jawab Pelayan Park dengan nada tenang.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Pangeran, orang itu melukaiku. Aku melihatnya tadi."

Yesung menghela napas dalam. "Bawa Permaisuri Kim ke tabib dan suruh obati lukanya."

"Pangeran..." Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Tadi ia melihat dengan jelas orang itu, mirip seperti yang waktu itu melompati dinding, yang berhasil melihatnya. Tapi kenapa, Pelayan Park berkata tidak demikian? Ryeowook memicingkan mata pada Pelayan Park yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Ryeowook pergi bersama para pelayannya, Pangeran Yesung juga pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, tinggallah Eunhyuk yang sedang berpikir keras. Apa mungkin Permaisuri Kim sakit? Astaga, Eunhyuk bukannya menganggap Ryeowook gila.

"Lebih baik kulanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Crack!

Eunhyuk mengernyit. Segera saja mengangkat kakinya. Ia bergeming melihat apa yang ia injak. Itu, serpihan kecil kaca bening. Hanya sedikit dan tak mampu melukai Ryeowook begitu dalam. Lalu ia mencari ke sekitar, mungkin saja pecahan itu ada di—

"Ah!"

Eunhyuk menemukannya. Sebuah kaca pipih yang tajam di setiap sisinya. Rupanya ada di sana, di tanah. Dan kalau diperkirakan, kaca itu di tendang dari lantai tempat Ryeowook berdiri tadi. Siapa pelakunya?

Beberapa kejadian aneh sering Ryeowook alami. Makin sering ia berkata benar, namun makin sering ia menjadi kehilangan kepercayaan Yesung. Ia sudah sering mengaku kalau ia sedang diikuti, tapi Yesung seperti tak percaya dan bahkan pengakuannya dianggap bualan beberapa menteri.

"Hey, dari mana asalnya luka-luka ini?"

Ryeowook hanya menatap miris tangannya yang sedang di genggam Heechul. Yeoja itu tidak tahu sama sekali perkara anehnya. Heechul masih sakit, tubuhnya lemah sehingga harus banyak beristirahat. Ryeowook menggeleng saja.

Tentu saja luka-luka itu didapat dari kejadian anehnya. Seperti lantai kamarnya ditebari bubuk kaca, tiba-tiba ada paku menyembul di pintu kamarnya, bangkai hewan di kolong ranjangnya, dan yang paling parah adalah cacing di makanannya, ugh Ryeowook nyaris muntah saat itu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Ingat, kau sedang membawa calon putera mahkota. Ah, bagaimana kabarnya hari ini?"

Ryeowook mengukir senyuman. "Dia baik." Lalu, senyumannnya pudar dan wajahnya menjadi sedih. Tentu membuat Heechul khawatir.

"Wae?"

Ryeowook menghela napas lalu berkata, "Yesung hyung tak mempercayaiku lagi."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku mengatakannya dengan jujur. Tapi mereka menganggapku bergurau. Yesung hyung juga belakangan ini tak pernah menemuiku. Kami hanya bertemu saat malam hari. Itu pun aku sudah tertidur."

"Tentu saja itu terjadi. Yesung sibuk. Sebentar lagi ia akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja. Mengingat Hankyung sudah meninggal."

Ryeowook meringis pedih. Heechul masih sakit hati. Yeoja itu bahkan sering ia lihat sedang melamun. Heechul belum mampu membiasakan diri dengan takdir yang terjadi.

"Mianhae."

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

"Hiks... kalau saja aku bisa menyelamatkan abeoji."

Heechul mengukir senyumannya. Dielusnya pucuk kepala Ryeowook penuh sayang. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah masa depan kerajaan ini."

"Ryeowookie... kenapa sekarang kau tak mengatakan kalau kau hamil?"

Ryeowook bergeming. Alasannya apa? Apa yang mendasari pikirannya? Ryeowook pun tak tahu.

"Hmm... aku takut kalau orang-orang jahat itu menyakiti bayiku." Kata Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada bayimu. Yesung akan menjaganya dengan baik. Eomoni hanya memberimu saran saja, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum terlambat."

Ryeowook memikirkan perkataan Heechul. Kalau Yesung tahu, semuanya pasti akan menjadi baik. Ia akan mendapatkan kepercayaan lagi dan hidupnya akan bahagia. Lantas, bagaimana dengan orang jahat itu. Bagaimana kalau memburu bayinya?

"Aku akan melakukannya, eomoni."

.

.

.

.

Hari penobatan Yesung sebagai Raja. Dilakukan berbagai ritual turun-temurun. Semuanya lancar. Ia didampingi oleh permaisuri beserta selir-selirnya. Selir Jung terlihat cantik meskipun wajahnya terlihat masih suram. Sedangkan Soojung, Ryeowook tak mengerti kenapa yeoja itu tak mau mengajaknya bicara.

Saat upacara berada pada puncaknya, Ryeowook seperti melihat sesuatu. Seorang namja memegang busur dan anak panahnya. Panah itu terkunci pada Yesung. Otomatis Ryeowook berteriak dan menunjuk tempat di mana ia melihat orang itu. Namun, seperti biasanya. Setelah ditelusuri tidak ada siapa-siapa. Para anggota kerajaan berbisik-bisik tentangnya lalu Yesung...

"Ryeowook, ada yang salah denganmu." Yesung mengatakan itu.

"Memalukan."

"Permaisuri Kim bertingkah aneh sejakYang Mulia Raja tewas. Apa permaisuri Kim jadi gila?"

Ryeowook diam saja. Bahkan ketika hinaan-hinaan itu menghampiri gendang telinganya. Kalau biasanya Yesung melindunginya, namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Ryeowook mulai merasa terpojok. Ia pun berlari menjauhi keramaian.

Ryeowook seharusnya sadar. Tapi ia hanya ingin melindungi Yesung, Ryeowook tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kakinya melangkah sendiri hingga kini sampai di lorong antara bangunan dan tembok istana. Ia merasa sedih. Ia telah mempermalukan Pangeran Yesung yang sudah naik tahkta menjadi Raja. Dalam kondisi uring-uringan itulah ia terjebak bayang-bayang seseorang yang menakutinya. Kalau saja ia tak lari, pastilah ia tak akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Permaisuri Kim..." Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar ketakutan. Ia melangkah mundur sampai membentur dinding. Sial, jalan buntu. Orang itu terus saja mendekat, tak ada niat untuk membuka kain penutup setengah wajahnya.

"Kau hanya khayalanku saja." Kata Ryeowook mantap membuat sosok itu tertawa geli.

"Aku nyata, memangnya siapa yang menakut-nakutimu akhir-akhir ini hm? Aku."

"Jangan mendekat! Atau akan kupanggilkan orang-orang saat ini juga." Ryeowook mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Lakukan, memangnya siapa yang percaya denganmu?" Kata namja itu lagi sambil berhenti satu meter di depan Ryeowook.

"Ngh!"

Namja itu tak main-main, langsung mengarahkan lengannya di leher Ryeowook. Mencekik Ryeowook kuat sekali. Ryeowook menggeliat, menendang-nendang serta mencakar tangan itu untuk melepaskannya. Ia sulit bernapas, bisa mati begini.

"Setelah aku membereskanmu, akan kubereskan Yang Mulia Raja."

Ryeowook melotot. Ia benci bila begini. Ia terlampau lemah sampai tak bisa melawan. "Le-pash! Ngh!"

"Wajahmu memucat, Permaisuri Kim."Katanya lalu dilanjutkan dengan tawa khas kemenangan.

"Ghh—Eun... hyuk...Khh..."Ryeowook mengerahkan seluruh suaranya. Tapi ia tak bisa berteriak. Sepertinya ia akan mati di sini.

Keberuntungan masih ada di pihak Ryeowook. Ia masih diperbolehkan hidup. Cengkramannya sudah terlepas beberapa saat lalu, karena langkah kaki seseorang terdengar. Orang itu langsung melarikan diri. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang merosot jatuh tanpa tenaga.

"Permaisuri Kim!"

Siapa? Eunhyuk kah? Eomoni kah? Yesung kah? Atau mungkin Hankyung yang menjemputnya? Ryeowook tak bisa memproses suara itu. Suara yang terus menggema di pikirannya. Memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Permaisuri Kim!" Sosok itu, Lee Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Ryeowook, menepuk pipi Ryeowook. Namja itu hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook miris. Ia tadi sempat melihat siluet seseorang bergerak cepat keluar dari lorong dan saat ia masuk, ia mendapati Ryeowook yang ada di ambang kesadarannya.

"D-donghae?"

Donghae mengiyakan. Ia usap saliva Ryeowook yang terecer di sekitar bibirnya. Ryeowook kesulitan bernapas. Dan Donghae harus membantunya kan? Jadi, tanpa berpikir akibatnya Donghae meraup mulut Ryeowook, membantunya dengan napas buatan. Sedikit berhasil, karena Ryeowook mulai stabil. Namun, ia tidak tahu kalau yang dilakukannya itu mengundang pikiran negatif, Eunhyuk di belakang sana mematung tak percaya. Ia langsung pergi membawa pikiran kalau Donghae hendak berbuat senonoh pada Ryeowook di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-dak.. hah... tidak terjadi apapun..."

Donghae lantas tak percaya. Ia memicingkan mata pada leher Ryeowook yang memerah, menunjukkan garis-garis bekas jemari orang di sana. Ia jadi teringat, bukankah Ryeowook sering berkata kalau ia sedang diikuti orang, jadi ternyata itu benar?

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Kau ingat wajahnya? Akan kucari orang yang menyakitimu itu, Permaisuri Kim."

"Tidak ada siapapun yang menyakitiku, Donghae-ya." Sudah cukup, Ryeowook tidak mau dianggap gila lagi karena melaporkan sesuatu yang tak dipercayai orang-orang.

"Tenang, Permaisuri Kim. Aku mempercayaimu. Tadi ada orang yang mencekikmu, ada bekasnya di sini. Seperti apa orangnya? Apa memiliki tanda khusus?"

"Donghae..." panggil Ryeowook sambil menggeleng lirih. Ia tak mau Donghae menanggung malu sepertinya.

"Katakanlah, Permaisuri Kim. Aku sudah mengabdikan diri pada kerajaan ini. Apa jadinya aku bila tak mampu menangkap orang yang menyakiti Permaisuri Raja."

Ryeowook menatap Donghae lama. Haruskah ia katakan? "Kau benar-benar percaya?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Dia, tadi ada bekas luka di kelopak mata kirinya, ada tahi lalat di atas alis kananya dan juga bekas luka bakar sekitar pipi kanan, serta punggung tangannya aku melihat tato hangeul 'Han'."

"Arraseo, akan segera kutemukan orang itu. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dari orang itu."

"Tidak perlu bersumpah, aku hanya ingin kepercayaanmu saja. Tolong, bisakah kau tak mengatakannya pada orang lain? Aku tidak mau Permaisuri Raja Yesung dicap sebagai orang gila." Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk saja.

Donghae membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Merapikan bajunya dan mengantarkannya sampai kediamannya. Ia cukup khawatir jadi menempatkan satu pengawal kerajaan di depan kamar Ryeowook. Keduanya sempat berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk, pelayan manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Donghae dan Ryeowook tak tahu apa-apa.

"Keadaan semakin memburuk." Ucap Ryeowook bermonolog. Ia sedang duduk melepaskan satu persatu riasannya. Anehnya, biasanya Eunhyuk akan langsung masuk dan membantunya tapi sekarang Eunhyuk bahkan belum berkata apa-apa padanya.

"Apa Eunhyuk memikirkan hal yang sama dengan para menteri itu?" Ryeowook menggigit bibir, kalau sampai itu terjadi ia akan kehilangan lagi orang kepercayaannya.

Brak!

Ryeowook tersentak keras. Belum sempat ia melihat keadaan yang terjadi, tubuhnya sudah ditarikuntuk berdiri. Lalu tamparan panas hinggap di pipinya. Perih sekali apalagi pelakunya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Appa dari bayinya.

"W-wae, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"Kau bertanya kenapa, huh? Seakan-akan kau tak tahu apa-apa. Apa kau ingin kupukul lagi?!" BentakYesung sambil mengangkat tangannya. Hendak memukulnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa salahku? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

Yesung menggeram marah. Dicengkramnya dagu Ryeowook serta bahunya. "Kau mengkhianatiku!"

Ryeowook membulatkan mata, ia menggeleng cepat. "Ani, aku tak berani melakukannya, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja."

"Kau tidak usah mengelak lagi. Pelayanmu melihat kau sedang bercumbu dengan seorang prajurit istana. Menjijikan!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak pernah melakukannya, aku bersumpah, Yang Mulia... hiks!" Ryeowook menangis lagi, padahal tak baik untuk bayinya. Bayinya pasti akan ikut sedih juga.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Pelayanmu Eunhyuk juga melihatmu melakukan hal hina itu."

Kali ini Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Tak kuat memandang mata Yesung yang memerah marah. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tadi Donghae hanya membantunya saja.

"Aku benar-benar—" Yesug menjeda ucapannya. Ia pun melepaskan semua kontak fisiknya dengan Ryeowook. "—tak percaya padamu lagi."

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Dadanya sesak, perasaannya bercampur aduk di dalam hati. Yesung sudah mengatakannya. Apakah ini adalah akhirnya? Lalu apakan Yesung akan memisahkannya dari anaknya kelak ketika lahir? Yesung akan membuangnya seperti sampah tak berguna.

"Hiks! Aku tidak ingin begini... hiks... kumohon, hyung. Hiks... a-appa... eomma... tolong aku hiks.."

Ryeowook jatuh di lantai. Ia menangis sambil memeluk perutnya. "Aegi... hiks... mianhae..."

Lalu pintu geser itu terbuka lagi. Kini Eunhyuk yang datang. Namja itu melemparkan tatapan terluka padanya. Apa semua karena Donghae yang menolongnya tadi? Eunhyuk pasti juga terluka karenanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." panggilnya. Ia hampir tiduran di lantai, sebelum itu Eunhyuk masih sudi menjaga tubuhnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Perutnya terasa sakit sekali. Kepalanya juga mendadak pusing. Aegi nya pasti ikut sedih bersamanya.

"H-hyuk... itu tidak benar... aku tidak bercumbu dengan Donghae... Akh! Aku..." akhirnya Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya, ne semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan. Ia tidak ingin melihat salah satu temannya itu memandangnya benci.

"M-mian..." Ryeowook bahkan masih sempat meminta maaf. Membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata. Ryeowook terlalu lemah. Ia akan selalu lemah. Sampai Eunhyuk memanggilnya terus dan berujar khawatir. Ia sudah tak merespon. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Bayinya... semoga baik-baik saja.

 ***Bersambung***

Akhirnya bisa update juga. fiuh~ #lapkeringet

Maaf ya molor lagi updatenya. Soalnya kemaren abis tes, dan sebagai siswa yang baik aku belajar rajin buanget sampe nggak ngetik ff sama sekali. FYI, karena sekarang lagi liburan doain aja bisa update cepet. Nggak bisa janji sih wkwkwk...

Buat yang nungguin Magical Bloody Rose lagi di proses kok keke... setelah baca review sebelumnya, Denies jadi pingin balesin atu-atu kke

*Kim HyunWook : Nggak kok, seumur hidup Yesung cuman nyentuh Wook seorang. Kan dia punya prinsip, kalo dipaksa ya jadinya pas adegan sama Sulli, jadi bergetar gitu :v Eh, aku pingin nanya, Pas kamu mimpiin ff ini, kamu jadi apanya?

*ryeonathan : thanks supportnya^

*seoyoon709 : thanks supportnya^

*YuliaCloudsomnia : Maapkeun nggak bisa apdet kilat /\ thanks udah nungguin

*yookim : Salah nebak nih kayaknya, Yesung belom tahu kalau Wook hamil

*Muna Cloudsomnia : Jang Sulli suka sama Wook gak ya :v Itu alasan Ryeowook nggak ngasih tau kehamilannya udah dijawab ya di chap ini.

*TanClouds : Gara-gara kamu komen nggak mau baby nya Wook dituker, aku jadi pengen nuker baby nya Wook hehe... thanks supportnya^

*Park RinHyun-Uchiha : makasih supportnya^

*eryeoziie : maapkeun /\

*etwina : kayaknya Yewook susah untuk bahagia lagi deh

*Guest077 : makasih supportnya^

*wookie : Jangan dilenyapin Selir Jung nya, ntar nggak ada Permaisuri Yesung tuk selanjutnya... eh spoiler .

*babyYewook : selama 4 bulan Yesung nggak pernah 'itu-ituan' sama Wook, dia sibuk ngurusin selirnya.

*Guest : thanks supportnya^

*ywkfjshi : makasih udah jadiin ff aneh ini fav mu, seneng dengernya #hug

*LittleOoh : thanks supportnya^

*tiara. moet. 1 : Yah, Ye sama Wook nya malah berantem lagi tuh. Iya, MBR lagi dalam proses... tetep tunggu ya

*Classical Violin : #1 ^.^ Makasih supportnya~ Di sini Sulli baik kok hehe... di peduli sama Wook gitu. Tungguin ya, MBR masih dalam proses^

Silahkan komen chapter ini sesuka hatimu, akan kubaca dengan hati senang walaupun tak punya uang #euh

Siap-siap aja yaa... buat spoiler sepertinya Wook dan Yesung sulit bahagia mulai chapter ini... tapi tenang ajaa kalo aku yang nulis ff Yewook bakalan bahagia kok ^.^ Gomawo yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan me-review FF ini. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan~

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	11. Say, Good Bye

Di dalam kamar yang tertutup, Sulli berusaha meredam tangisnya. Beberapa kali ia sudah menggeleng tak setuju. Tapi, abeoji nya begitu memaksa, menekannya. Ia tidak mampu melawan orang yang sudah merawatnya hingga sekarang ini. Lalu, ia mendengar lagi helaan napas sang abeoji.

"Sulli, ini yang terbaik. Kau harus melakukannya, demi abeojimu ini." Perdana Menteri Jang menekannya lagi. Terus seperti itu.

"Andwae, abeoji... itu akan menyakiti Permaisuri Kim. Permaisuri Kim akan membenciku jika aku melakukannya. Lalu, bagaimana dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya?"

"Aish, Jang Sulli! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengannya?" Kata Perdana Menteri Jang yang mulai tersulut emosi. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Memang itu rencananya, kita akan membuat Permaisuri Kim dibenci banyak orang dan kemudian kau akan naik tahta, sebagai Permaisuri baru Raja Yesung."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi Permaisuri jika membuat Permaisuri Kim menderita."

Deretan gigi Perdana Menteri Jang bergemeletuk saking marahnya. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir putrinya itu. Sudah bagus ia berikan tahta yang tinggi, namun putrinya itu malah menolak? Benar-benar.

"Katakan apa alasannya! Apa Permaisuri Kim berhasil mencuci otakmu?! Katakan pada abeoji!"

Sulli menundukkan kepala. Hanboknya sudah benar-benar kusut diremas jemari lentiknya. Sulli sangat takut sampai-sampai tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sulli memberanikan diri menatap sang abeoji.

"Aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook."

"Apa?!"

Plak

Sulli hanya bisa meringis sakit memegangi salah satu pipi yang memerah. Rasanya pedih sekali. Apalagi hatinya yang jauh lebih sakit. Cintanya memang terlarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Cinta itu tak melihat status ataupun kedudukan. Cintanya tak melihat apapun itu.

"Kau mencintai namja menjijikan itu? Bagaimana bisa Jang Sulli?! Di mana akal sehatmu! Dia adalah istri Raja, kau tak malu mencintai namja seperti itu?!" Perdana Menteri Jang terlampau marah.

"M-mianhae, abeoji..."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta." Tunjuk Perdana Menteri Jang di depan wajah Sulli. "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal konyol untuk namja menjijikan itu atau aku akan mencampakkanmu sama seperti eomma mu!"

Lalu pintu tak bersalah ditutup dengan keras. Tinggallah Sulli sendirian, memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya. Ia akui ia tidak bahagia selama tinggal di sini, akan tetapi Ryeowook selalu menemaninya. Ryeowook namja yang baik, ia tahu itu.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan untuk keseluruhan isi cerita milik saya seutuhnya.

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Summary : Seorang pangeran yang tengah memasuki usia matang, dipaksa untuk menikah. Sementara pengeran itu sendiri mempunyai prinsip yang aneh. Bagaimana jika akhirnya ia menemukan permaisuri pilihanya? Dan bagaimana juga kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani?

.

Chapter 11 : Say, Good bye

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

Sulli jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia sudah dihadapkan pada sosok yang mengisi hatinya, namun ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Canggung, begitu sebutannya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook tampak santai-santai saja, meski matanya terlihat sembab dan Sulli tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Sulli, ada apa?" Suara lembutnya yang Sulli suka. Begitu lembut memanggil namanya.

"A-ani, hanya saja... um, apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu baru mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sulli. Yeoja itu kebingungan dan menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Ryeowooklah yang berkunjung. Ia tidak diundang melainkan datang sendiri. Ryeowook butuh teman untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Belakangan ini kita jarang bicara berdua, kan? Aku juga merasa sedang membutuhkan teman."

Sulli tertawa canggung, menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangannya padahal pikirannya berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

"Sulli, maafkan aku jika aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai."

"Eh? A-aniya! Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Kau selalu benar di mataku."

Ryeowook hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi lanjutannya. Cangkir tehnya belum ia sentuh seujung jaripun, Ryeowook sedang tak ingin minum. Dan ketika merasa perasaannya tak kunjung membaik meskipun ia sudah bersama Sulli, Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"K-kalau begitu, aku akan kembali. Terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untukku." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya. Lalu segera pergi dari sana, Sulli memang tak ingin kehadirannya. Oleh sebab itu, Sulli tak mencegahnya pergi atau pun mengatakan sesuatu. Ryeowook menghembuskan napas.

Sulli sebenarnya senang Ryeowook datang, ia senang sekali. Akan tetapi, waktunya tidak tepat. Sulli sedang mengalami masalah dalam lahir dan batinnya. Ia belum juga melakukan apapun tapi ia sudah merasa bersalah. Saat ia beranjak keluar, sesuatu terasa mengganjal di bawah kaki berbalut kaus kaki putihnya.

"Eh?"

Sulli menemukan sesuatu, sebuah kalung yang putus. Dengan cincin perak sebagai liontinnya. Ia sangat hapal cincin dalam genggamannya itu. Dengan melihat ukiran dalam cincin, Sulli langsung tahu. Itu milik Permaisuri Kim.

Sementara di luar, Ryeowook melangkah pelan-pelan. Didampingi beberapa pelayannya, ia tak sadar jika sesuatu hilang darinya. Ryeowook benar-benar tak mengerti ke mana arah tujuannya. Kemudian, batu besar tempat ia dulu pertama kali bicara dengan Siwon dan Donghae menjadi tujuannya. Ia ingin duduk di sana, menatap jauh ke dalam danau kecil yang tampak tenang.

Puk

Ryeowook menoleh cepat. Ia sudah menahan napasnya, ketika bahunya di tepuk dari arah samping. Ia bisa bernapas lega. Rupa-rupanya Donghae yang datang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi? Mengenai orang itu?" Kata Donghae langsung menentukan topik. Ryeowook menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Sejak yang terakhir itu, tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku." Ryeowook menundukkan kepala. Sambil menatap telapak tangannya, Ryeowook teringat sesuatu.

"Donghae-ya. Apakah kau sudah akrab dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Sesuai dugaan, Donghae akan bertingkah gugup ditandai dengan tangannya yang tak bisa diam mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ani. Masalahnya, waktu kau menolongku dan memberikan bantuan napas padaku, Eunhyuk melihatnya. Dia berpikir kita berdua melakukan hal yang aneh. Tolong kau bicara padanya, Eunhyuk pasti akan mengerti."

Yeah, meskipun Ryeowook sudah menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk malam itu, ia merasa Eunhyuk tidak akan puas hanya mendapat penjelasan dari pihaknya saja. Donghae juga harus bicara. Mengapa begitu? Karena Ryeowook tahu perasaan Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." Donghae membungkukkan badan, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ryeowook membuang napas melalui mulutnya. Memundurkan punggung mencari sandaran, Ryeowook tersenyum ketika punggungnya menyentuh batang pohon. Lalu Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ia berniat tidur, sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

Ketika ia bangun, senja yang indah menyambutnya. Ryeowook meregangkan badan sambil melirik ke kanan kiri. Aigoo, ia membuat kedua pelayannya kebosanan menunggunya yang enak-enakan tidur.

"M-mian, aku ketiduran tadi. Kajja, kita kembali ke kamar."

Melewati jalan setapak menuju kamarnya, Ryeowook bertemu dengan Yesug. Keduanya terdiam sambil saling menatap. Lalu Yesung memutusnya dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Ryeowook... masih diam beberapa saat.

"Aku... mencintaimu." Katanya tanpa suara. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sampai di kamarnya, Ryeowook menuju tempat pemandiannya. Biasanya kalau sudah siap dengan air, seorang pelayan akan menghampirinya. Namun, karena terlalu lama Ryeowook langsung menuju halaman belakang kamarnya. Di sana ia melihat Pelayan Park mempersiapkan kolam berendamnya. Ke mana pelayan yang lain?

"Pe—"

Ryeowook mengurungkan niat untuk memanggil. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Pelayan Park, terlihat memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam air. Semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk.

"Permaisuri Kim." Bisik suara di belakangnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum saja lalu mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, menapakkan satu persatu kakinya menuruni tangga memasuki kolam. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam di bawah air bertabur bunga. Lalu kecurigaannya terbukti ketika ia mencapai dasar.

"Akh!" Tubuhnya terhuyung, cepat-cepat ditangkap Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Permaisuri Kim?" Eunhyuk berseru sarat akan khawatir.

"Kakiku sakit sekali, Hyuk...ukh!"

Para pelayan menarik Ryeowook menjauhi air. Keluar dar air, darah sudah membanjiri telapak kakinya. Namja manis itu semakin meringis setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakinya.

"Hyuk! Sakit sekali..."

Eunhyuk memerintahkan pelayan lain untuk mengecek dasar kolam itu. Semuanya langsung terkejut mendapati beberapa kaca tajam di tangan pelayan itu. Jadi, Ryeowook terluka karena ada yang sengaja melakukannya?

"Siapa yang berani memasukkan kaca ke dalam air?!" Serunya galak. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya pelayan namja di sana, Eunhyuk harus bertindak tegas. Semua pelayan bawahannya menunduk ketakutan.

"Panggil tabib!"

Eunhyuk dan beberapa pelayan lain membantu Ryeowook masuk, meninggalkan bulatan-bulatan merah di atas lantai kayu. Saat tabib itu mengeluarkan kaca-kaca kecil dari telapak kakinya, Ryeowook terus meremas keras tangan Eunhyuk dalam genggamannya. Rasanya pedih sekali. Untunglah Tuhan masih baik padanya, hanya satu kakinya yang terluka.

Lalu, ketika malam tiba, Ryeowook tidak bisa berharap banyak. Yesung tidak akan pulang ke kamarnya. Entah di mana suaminya itu malam ini. Ryeowook sudah cukup lelah. Pikirannya selalu terbebani banyak masalah selama tinggal di sini. Ia merasa ingin keluar sekarang juga, kembali pada kehidupannya yang normal. Tapi bagaimana dengan anaknya?

Saat malam itulah Ryeowook baru sadar kalau kalungnya sudah hilang. Dengan napas memburu ia mencari ke segala arah, tak menemukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan kalung itu. Biar bagaimanapun caranya, Ryeowook harus menemukannya kembali.

Esoknya, Ryeowook menelusuri jalan yang terakhir kali ia lewati. Ia masih mencari kalungnya itu. Ia ingat, kalau ia sempat berkunjung ke kamar Selir Jang, jadi ia datang ke sana.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengernyit heran ketika matanya mendapati banyak orang berkumpul. "Ada apa?" Ryeowook mendekati seorang prajurit istana.

"Kau belum tahu? Selir Jang disengat kelabang beracun." Bukan prajurit itu yang menjawab melainkan abeoji dari Selir Jang. Ryeowook jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kemarin sore."

Ryeowook terdiam berpikir. Kalau ia bersama Selir Jung waktu itu, mungkin saja ia sudah tersengat juga dan pasti bisa membahayakan anaknya. Bolehkah Ryeowook bersyukur kali ini?

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" suara lain terdengar, milik orang yang ia rindukan.

"Yang Mulia," Perdana Menteri Jang bergerak gesit mencari muka. "Selir Jang masih belum sadar juga. Demamnya tak kunjung turun sejak kemarin."

Ryeowook memperhatikan interaksi dua orang terhormat itu. Sedikit merasa aneh karena Menteri tua berjanggut itu sempat menyeringai padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Perdana Menteri Jang menyeringai padanya?

"Ini pasti bukan kebetulan, Yang Mulia. Ini pasti di sengaja. Ada yang berusaha menyakiti putriku."

Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung. Kalau Yesung tidak mau menganggap serius kasusnya belakangan ini, pastilah Yesung juga tidak akan menindak lanjuti kasus Sulli.

"Kalau begitu segera cari kemungkinan bukti kejahatannya. Geledah seluruh kamar tanpa terkecuali, kalau kita temukan bukti, berarti benar ada yang berniat buruk padanya."

Sepasang mata Ryeowook membulat kaget. Yesung dengan enteng menyetujuinya. "Bagaimana kau berpikiran kalau ada orang yang berusaha menyakiti Selir Jang? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Bisa saja, kelabang itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyengat Selir Jang."

"Aku hanya berusaha melindungi putriku. Kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak mau kasus ini ditindak lanjuti?"

"Eh? A-aku…"

"Bukankah kau kemarin mengunjungi putriku? Apa kau yang—"

"Perdana Menteri Jang!" seru Yesung kemudian. Namja tampan yang baru beberapa hari menjabat sebagai raja itu menghela napas panjang. "Kita akan coba lakukan penyelidikan, jangan menuduh seseorang sebelum ada bukti yang benar."

"Ye, Yang Mulia."

Agaknya Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan senang di hatinya. Yesung tadi sedikit membelanya, tidak mau ia yang disalahkan. Untuk saat ini ia masih bisa tersenyum senang. Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata pertama Ryeowook saat memasuki kamarnya, siang hari selepas ia berusaha mencari kalungnya. Ia mendapati Pelayan Park melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya. Perasaan waspada sudah Ryeowook rasakan akhir-akhir ini pada yeoja itu.

"Aku merapikan kamarmu, Permaisuri Kim."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Lalu ketukan pintu terdengar. Di luar sudah ada beberapa prajurit, menteri, dan Panglima Kerajaan, Siwon. Ryeowook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, kami akan menggeledah kamar anda, Permaisuri Kim."

"Ne." jawab Ryeowook sambil keluar kamarnya. Sembari menunggu, Ryeowook meremas kain hanboknya. Ryeowook jadi merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya ia biasa saja. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Kami menemukan ini!"

Detakan jantung Ryeowook bertambah cepat dengan hentakan yang kuat. Seorang Menteri Kerajaan keluar dengan membawa kotak kayu yang tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yang Mulia Yesung datang. Namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook dengan mimik yang sulit terbaca.

"Apa itu, Menteri Lee?" Yesung mendekat, hendak melihat apa isi kotak itu. Begitu kotak kayu itu terbuka, semuanya terkejut setengah mati. Lalu, semua tatapan mengarah pada Ryeowook, memusat mematikan.

"Bu-bukan! Itu bukan milikku." Kata Ryeowook sambil menggeleng keras.

"Barang ini ditemukan di dalam kamarmu, Permaisuri Kim. Perlu bukti apa lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa kau yang bersalah." Sahut Perdana Menteri Jang yang tadi datang bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook, entah bagaimana nasibnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana benda itu ada di dalam kamarnya. Satu kotak berisi beberapa kelabang beracun. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aku bersumpah! Itu bukan milikku, untuk apa aku berusaha menyakiti Selir Jang?"

"Karena kau tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, kau tidak suka Yang Mulia Yesung memiliki selir."

"A-ani…" Ryeowook mencoba mencari pertolongan. Namun, sepertinya Yesung tidak mau melakukan itu. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan tak percaya dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Bawa dia." Ryeowook melotot tak percaya.

"Yang Mulia, ti-tidak! Ini bukan salahku, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak melakukan itu. Hyung!" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan diri dari beberapa prajurit yang hendak membawanya. Sekali ia terlepas, ia langsung mendekat ke arah Yesung.

"Yang Mulia, percaya padaku." Satu tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung, langsung di tepis keras. Ryeowook mematung. Penolakan Yesung, tepat menusuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Bawa dia."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sarat akan luka. Kalau Yesung sudah berkata begitu, semua mematuhinya. Dua prajurit berdiri di jejernya, menangkap lengannya dan menariknya pergi. Ke mana Ryeowook akan dibawa? Ryeowook tahu, sebuah tempat berjeruji yang pengap dan kotor. Ia sempat menoleh lagi, hanya punggung Yesung yang makin menjauh.

Jika ia dipenjara bukan karena kesalahannya, lalu apa jadinya anaknya nanti? Apa setelah tahu kebenarannya, Yesung akan mengambil anaknya dan membiarkannya membusuk di penjara? Memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh, membuat Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya hancur sudah. Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi.

Menapaki tanah kotor dan dingin. Ryeowook dimasukkan ke sana. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Ryeowook mendekati setumpuk jerami yang ada di sudut sana. Ia duduk dalam diam. Meredam isakannya yang terus terdengar. Dulu ia pernah bermimpi masuk ke sini, sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung. Dan dalam mimpi pun Ryeowook tidak pernah suka.

Ryeowook menekuk lututnya, memeluk kakinya didepan dada serta menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ryeowook akan menangis seharian. Kalau perlu Ryeowook tidak akan makan sampai ia sakit dan keluar dari sini. Tapi, kemudian ia berpikir tentang anaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kau terlahir di sini." Ryeowook mulai bicara sendiri.

"Tolong jangan membenciku, aegi."

Ketukan sepatu terdengar mengisi kehampaan lorong sepi itu. Seorang berjubah kebesarannya datang, berhenti tepat di depan sel Ryeowook. Ia menampilkan raut datarnya, tanpa ekspresi dengan mata setajam elang.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tidak mau mengangkat kepala. Ia sudah hapal suara itu dan ia tidak mau menghadapinya. Tidak, jika itu malah membuat hatinya sakit lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa kumengerti. Setelah bertingkah aneh, kau bercumbu dengan prajurit istana. Dan sekarang? Kau berusaha membunuh Selir Jang?"

Ryeowook membisu.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai yeoja itu, kenapa kau malah melakukannya?" Yesung mendekat. Membiarkan ruji-ruji besi menjadi pembatasnya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Jawab aku!" sentak Yesung keras.

Hentikan semua itu, hentikan jika kau hanya ingin menyakitiku saja. Ryeowook menahan napasnya, satu tangannya bergerak memeluk perutnya sendiri. Ryeowook ingin pulang. Ia ngin bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Ryeowook ingin diselamatkan kedua orang itu.

"Kim Ryeowook," Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku kecewa padamu."

Ryeowook menahan diri untuk terisak keras. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Sudah cukup semua ini, sudah cukup baginya. Kim Yesung, meskipun Ryeowook tak bisa membencinya. Tapi Ryeowook juga tak bisa terus mencintainya. Yesung sudah terlalu jauh menyakitinya.

"Yesung hyung, kau seharusnya tak membawaku kesini." Bisik Ryeowook setelah mendengar Yesung pergi.

"Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu."

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Siang hari yang terik, Ryeowook diadili. Tidak ada riasan di wajahnya, tidak ada pakaian yang mewah, tidak ada juga senyum menawan yang selalu mengisi harinya. Kim Yesung sudah merenggut semuanya. Bahkan juga hatinya. Di dalam pengadilan ini, Ryeowook dipermalukan di depan semua orang. Bisik-bisik itu mengganggunya, sangat.

"Kita buka pengadilan hari ini. Dengan kasus percobaan pembunuhan Selir Jang dan Permaisuri Kim sebagai tersangka."

Ryeowook duduk dalam diam. Di sebuah bangku kayu di tengah ruangan.

"Permaisuri Kim, apakah kau mengakui kesalahanmu ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, Ryeowook masih menunduk diam. Menimbulkan makin banyak bisikan mendatanginya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Permaisuri Kim apakah kau mengakui kesalahanmu?"

Satu gerakan, Ryeowook mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap pedih hakim di depan sana. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan itu bukan kesalahanku?" katanya lirih.

"Permaisuri Kim, kami sudah menemukan bukti dan bukti itu ada di hadapanmu sendiri." Ryeowook hanya melirik meja tiga meter di depannya. Ia sudah berkata benar, penuh kejujuran.

"Barang ini ditemukan di dalam kamarmu, Permaisuri Kim."

"Apakah itu membuktikan kalau aku yang bersalah? Bagaimana jika orang lain menaruhnya di sana?"

Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan datar. Ia sempat melirik Yesung yang duduk di sebelah hakim. Bukan berharap, Ryeowook sudah tak mengharapkan bantuan namja itu lagi.

"Tunggu." Semua yang ada di sana berhenti bersuara. Sontak melihat ke belakang tepat pintu terbuka. Perdana Menteri Jang melangkah sombong ke depan, membawa sebuah benda dalam genggamannya. "Aku menemukan bukti lain."

Berdiri di sebelah hakim, Perdana Menteri Jang membuka tangannya. Membiarkan sebuah cincin jatuh dari tangannya, kalau saja ia tak menggenggam rantai kalung yang menghubungkannya. Ryeowook tersentak. Ia ingat benda itu.

"Itu milikku!" seru Ryeowook keras. Ia ingin cincin itu kembali, cincin peninggalan umma nya.

"Jadi, kau mengakui ini milikmu?" Perdana Menteri Jang menatap Ryeowook sinis, lalu beralih ke arah hakim. "Aku menemukannya di kamar Selir Jang."

Deg!

"Benda ini ditemukan di kamar Selir Jang, sore itu. Sesaat setelah ia disengat kelabang beracun."

Ryeowook, hanya mendengarkan. Hanya ada satu keinginan di hatinya, ia ingin cincin itu kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tolong kembalikan cincin itu padaku." Kata Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

Perdana Menteri Jang tertawa sinis. "Kau harus menjelaskan dulu bagaimana benda ini sampai di kamar Selir Jang, Permaisuri Kim."

"Apa jika aku mengakuinya cincin itu akan kembali padaku?" Ryeowook menatap datar orang-orang terhormat di depan sana.

"Jadi kau mengakui?" Ryeowook menarik napasnya. Ia melirik Yesung yang seperti tertampar keras dengan perkataannya.

"Aku mengakuinya. Aku yang melakukan semua itu, aku yang bertindak buruk pada Selir Jang. Aku juga berbohong kalau aku merasa diikuti. Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja, terserah kalian menganggapku gila aku tidak peduli lagi."

Tring! Tring!

Suara benturan cincin Ryeowook dan lantai keramik terdengar jelas. Setelah dilempar tanpa hormat, cincin itu bergerak mendekati Ryeowook yang langsung memungutnya. Cincin itu adalah segalanya. Ryeowook akan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia Raja?"

Terdiam menunggu perintah lanjutan dari sang raja. Semuanya menanti-nanti raja yang baru menjabat beberapa hari itu.

"Hukum berdasarkan peraturan."

Meskipun Ryeowook terkejut dan mati-matian menahan matanya yang memanas. Ia tetap bisa tersenyum miris. Hidupnya berubah menyedihkan. Semuanya berjalan seperti yang Perdana Menteri Jang inginkan. Setelah mengorbankan anaknya, ia kini terkekeh senang tanpa bersalah. Melihat Ryeowook dibawa keluar prajurit istana.

"Permaisuri Kim, katakan kalau semua itu bohong." Di luar ia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Ia telah mengecewakan pelayannya itu.

"Permaisuri Kim?" Eunhyuk memanggil tak percaya. Memandang sedih punggung Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh. Ia masih buntu, Permaisuri Kim tadi hanya tersenyum padanya. Tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tak percaya semua ini." Eunhyuk berbalik. Menemukan Donghae di belakangnya. Donghae sudah melakukan perintah Ryeowook, menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Permaisuri Kim berbohong. Dia tak mungkin melakukan semua kejahatan itu. Dia mengaku berbohong kalau dia diikuti, padahal aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri orang yang mengikuti Permaisuri Kim." Donghae memijat keningnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Aku akan menemukan orang yang menyakiti Permaisuri Kim dan membuktikan kalau dia tak berbohong. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk melakukan itu. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan hidupku untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat yang sama. Ryeowook duduk bersandar sambil menatap cincinnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian. Dikecupnya cincin itu penuh perasaan, menghantarkan perasaannya pada umma yang sudah tenang di atas sana. Sudah genap lima hari ia mendekam di sana.

Diperlakukan sama seperti penjahat lainnya, tanpa ada rasa hormat apapun. Yeah, karena ia sudah ditetapkan bersalah. Semua orang menghujatnya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu hukuman mati menemuinya. Sudah ia putuskan, Ryeowook lebih memilih membawa mati anaknya itu daripada anaknya lahir dan menderita sama sepertinya.

"Mianhae, umma tak bisa memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang kejam ini."

Lama berada di dalam penjara ini, Ryeowook jarang melihat matahari. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi. Ryeowook merindukan eomoni nya. Ia sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja anggun itu. Apa Heechul tahu ia sedang dipenjara? Apa Heechul akan menatapnya benci kemudian meminta ia tidak dihukum sampai anaknya lahir?

"Lebih baik kau bersama umma saja ne, aegi-ya."

Seseorang datang mengunjunginya, sama seperti waktu Yesung mendatanginya. Yeoja itu berdiri tepat di depan jeruji besi yang mengekang Ryeowook, tak bisa masuk. Akan tetapi mampu membuat Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Ryeowook mendekat, raut khawatir begitu terlihat di wajahnya.

"K-kau di sini." Yeoja itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" yeoja itu, Jang Sulli hanya mampu menatap Ryeowook miris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku?" Ryeowook terdiam.

"Kau temanku, tentu saja aku khawatir."

Sulli memejamkan matanya. "Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu kan? Kenapa kau berbohong di depan semua orang? Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut, "Cincin ini, ada pada mereka. Aku harus melakukan itu untuk cincin ini." Ryeowook membuka genggamannya. Sebuah cincin perak yang tidak semengkilap dulu lagi. Melihat itu, Sulli benar-benar sakit hati.

"Ryeowook-ah, maafkan aku." Sulli menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang memerah. "Ini semua salahku. Aku tak berdaya dan malah membuatmu merasakan akibatnya."

"Sulli, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sulli mengusap pipi yang sempat dilewati air matanya. "Kau ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, saudaramu?"

Ryeowook menatap Sulli tak mengerti, "Kau mengenalnya? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Di-di mana? A-aku sudah mencarinya sejak lama tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Tolong pertemukan aku dengannya." Kata Ryeowook bersemangat kembali sambil menggenggam jeruji besi pembatasnya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, sebentar lagi. Tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal," Sulli menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. "Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik. Kau akan membesarkan anakmu dengan baik."

Ryeowook menatap Sulli tak percaya, "S-sulli?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari pelayanmu, Eunhyuk. Dia mengatakannya. Aku bahagia kau bisa memiliki anak kandungmu sendiri, tapi aku juga merasa sedih." Sulli menjeda ucapannya, ia menatap Ryeowook dengan beruraian air mata.

"Aku sedih, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah."

"A-apa?" Ryeowook menggeleng makin tak percaya, "Aniya, Sulli-ya, jangan bicara begitu. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu."

"Ini memang terlarang. Tapi perasaanku tulus padamu. Kau begitu baik, aku selalu tenang ketika bersama denganmu. Aku tahu ini salah, terlebih lagi kau mencintai Yang Mulia Yesung dan tak lama lagi kau akan memiliki bayi. Tapi aku senang mengatakan semua ini padamu, setidaknya aku merasa lega."

Ryeowook terdiam, ia tak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Perilaku Sulli memang tidaklah benar, akan tetapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan perasaannya. Ini salahnya, karena telah memberi harapan pada yeoja itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku saja." kata Sulli saat melihat Ryeowook berpikir keras.

"M-mianhaae, Sulli. A-aku…"

"Tak apa, Ryeowook-ah." Sulli menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku akan datang lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus perhatikan anakmu juga. Aku pergi."

Setelah itu Sulli benar-benar pergi. Ketika Ryeowook menghantar Sulli sampai keluar dengan matanya, Ryeowook tak melihat siapapun. Tidak ada penjaga ataupun tahanan yang lainnya. Tempatnya sekarang pastilah pilihan Yesung. Yesung ingin ia sendirian di tempat menakutkan ini.

Akan tetapi, Ryeowook sedikit merasa senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, Ryeowook akan bertemu lagi. Lalu Ryeowook jadi memikirkan perkataan Sulli. Perkataan mengenai anaknya ini. Apa Sulli akan mengeluarkannya dari sini?

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

Kim Yesung. Jangan berpikiran kalau ia adalah orang terjahat di sini. Yesung juga sebenarnya tak mengerti apapun. Tapi itulah kesalahannya, ia tak ingin mencari tahu kebenaran dan hanya melihatnya sebelah mata. Yesung sendiri yang membuatnya menjauh dari Ryeowook. Dan kini ia membiarkan Ryeowook di penjara.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Yesung banyak berharap. Seandainya abeoji nya masih ada pastilah abeoji nya itu akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih bijaksana darinya.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya di Kerajaan ini?" Yesung mengusap matanya, ia mau menangis. Namun, ia menolak untuk melakukan itu. Ia tak akan menangis untuk Ryeowook, orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya, begitu pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? Kau melukaiku." Kalau Yesung tahu yang sebenarnya, ia akan lebih terluka lagi atas semua yang dilakukannya dan yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Ia sudah berusaha, Ryeowook tidak akan dihukum mati, hanya hukuman penjara. Tapi semua itu tidaklah cukup.

Yesung bangun dari posisinya berbaring. Ia tidak bisa tidur sementara memikirkan keadaan Ryeowook di sana. Ia harus menemui eomoni nya, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Yesung membuang napas keras. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Eomoni," panggil Yesung seraya mendekati eomoni nya yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil membaca.

"Yesung, kau datang. Ada apa?" Heechul memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yesung memerintahkan semuanya untuk menutup mulut. Heechul tidak boleh mengetahui apapun atau yeoja itu akan terkejut sampai terkena serangan jantung.

"Eomoni, ini sudah malam kenapa eomoni tidak tidur saja?"

Heechul mengerutkan kening. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yesung sudah menduganya, "Tidak, tidak terjadi apapun." Yesung duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah? Kau bermasalah dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Heechul setelah melihat raut kesedihan tercipta di wajah putranya. Yesung menggeleng saja.

Heechul menghela napas saja. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menusap lembut bahu Yesung. "Kalau kau memiliki masalah, selesaikanlah. Jangan membutakan matamu."

Yesung terdiam lagi. Bagaimana jika Heechul tahu yang sebenarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Eomoni sudah lama sekali tak melihat Ryeowook. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Yesung memutar matanya ke sisi lain. "D-dia baik-baik saja."

"Jeongmal? Suruh dia datang. Sudah berhari-hari dia tak mengunjungiku." Yesung tidak mengangguk tak juga menggeleng. Ia hanya terdiam seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan.

Ketika malam semakin larut, ketika semuanya berusaha tertidur. Yesung masih membuka matanya. Ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal-hal yang menyesakkan hatinya. Memang benar saja, Yesung tidak tahu kalau sekarang sel Ryeowook didatangi orang tak dikenal.

Orang itu berhasil membuka pintu besi yang mengurung Ryeowook. Melangkah pelan mendekati tubuh yang meringkuk kedinginan di pojok ruangan. Ia pun berjongkok, menyejajarkan dengan wajah lusuh yang sedang tertidur itu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak, menyibak rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Ngh…" Ryeowook melenguh, tidurnya diganggu. Ia terpaksa membuka mata. Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan orang di dekatnya itu. Namun, kemudian ia menatap sosok itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi tirusnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook menerjang sosok itu. Ia begitu senang sampai memeluk Kyuhyun kelewat erat. "Hiks… kau darimana saja? Kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia balas memeluk Ryeoowook dan mengusap punggung sempitnya. "Mianhae, Wookie hyung. Kami membuatmu menderita seperti ini."

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun meringis sedih. Ia tak kuat melihat kondisi hyung nya itu. Menyedihkan, Ryeowook terluka dan tidur di tempat yang tak layak. Setiap malam Ryeowook pasti kedinginan tapi namja manis itu berusaha menahannya. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangkan keputusan Yang Mulia Yesung.

"Wookie hyung, kajja kita pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kita akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini. Lalu kita akan hidup bahagia bersama lagi."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kita akan keluar? Kita akan meninggalkan Kerajaan ini?" Ryeowook sepertinya terlihat tidak setuju.

"Ne, kita akan pergi. Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari Kerajaan ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Kyuhyun-ah, ini tidak benar. Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini. Jika kita pergi maka…" Ryeowook tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Ryeowook tak ingin pergi. Ryeowook masih berharap pada Yesung yang akan menarik dirinya keluar dari semua kesedihan ini.

"Kita harus pergi, Wookie hyung. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Kyuhyun menyampirkan selimut tipis yang dibawanya ke punggung Ryeowook. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri juga

"K-kyuhyun-ah, kita tidak boleh pergi dari sini. Aku takut—"

"Lalu kau ingin melanjutkan hidupmu di sini? Kau ingin melahirkan anakmu di sini?!"

"K-kyuhyun…" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Ia benar-benar bingung, dari mana Kyuhyun tahu menahu mengenai anaknya ini.

"Cepat keluar, sudah waktunya." Lalu suara halus seorang yeoja terdengar.

"Sulli?" Ryeowook memandangi yeoja itu kebingungan. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Yeoja itu menghela napas berat, kemudian mengangguk sekali. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus berada di sini. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"T-tapi—"

"Wookie hyung, apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti kami? Kami akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Kata Kyuhyun. "Apa… apa kau masih mengharapkan Yang Mulia Yesung? Wookie hyung, jawab aku." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya, ia menggeleng penuh kesedihan. "Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah. Aku tidak mau seluruh Kerajaan memburumu karena telah mengeluarkanku dari penjara ini."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena kita akan pergi sangat jauh, sampai mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita."

Apakah itu berarti ia tak bisa bertemu Yesung lagi?

"K-kyuhyun…" Namja manis itu benar-benar bingung. Di satu sisi ia senang bisa bebas. Tapi, ia teringat pada Yesung. Bagaimana dengan namja tampan itu nantinya?

"Kajja, Wookie hyung. Kita akan memulai hidup kita lagi, bersama dengan Sungmin lalu dengan anakmu juga. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Kau tidak perlu takut." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook hanya memandanginya saja.

"Ryeowook-ah, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini? Tepatilah janji itu." Sulli mendekat, ikut serta meyakinkan Ryeowook yang berada dalam keraguan besar.

Lama Ryeowook menatap tangan Kyuhyun dan juga wajah kedua orang itu bergantian, Ryeowook akhirnya menentukan pilihan. Dan pilihannya menerima uluran tangan itu. Artinya, ia mendapatkan keluarganya lagi tapi ia akan meninggalkan Yesung, orang yang dicintainya. Ryeowook tidak pernah berpikiran untuk hidup seperti ini, tanpa Yesung di sampingnya.

"Kajja."

Mereka berdua keluar dari istana. Keluar dari benteng terkuat Kerajaan dengan selamat. Kini berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan desa, semua ini berkat Selir Jang. Selir Jang lah yang mengatur semuanya. Selir Jang lah yang menemui Kyuhyun, dan membawa Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Selir Jang yang mengatur semuanya dengan apik.

"Akh! Jangan terlalu cepat, Kyuhyun-ah. Kakiku sakit."

Sontak Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Ryeowook yang kesakitan memegangi kakinya. Sebelah kakinya itu terluka, ingat. Pecahan beling di kolam waktu itu masih meninggalkan luka di kakinya. Kyuhyun mulai panik. Berulang kali ia melihat ke belakang.

"Kita harus sampai di dermaga sebelum mereka menemukan kita." Kyuhyun pun berbalik memunggungi Ryeowook, ia merendahkan badannya. "Naiklah ke punggungku."

Ryeowook terlihat ragu. Akan tetapi ia menurut juga. Pelan-pelan naik ke punggung Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membawanya cepat menuju dermaga. Kyuhyun terlalu cepat bergerak, membuat Ryeowook meringis karena perut bawahnya terasa nyeri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berpegangan erat pada bahu Kyuhyun dan berusaha tak bersuara apapun.

Di dermaga, sebuah kapal sudah menunggu mereka. Salah satu awak kapal yang dikenalnya melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun semakin cepat melangkah. Sampai di sana, ia menurunkan Ryeowook. Membiarkan Ryeowook duduk di atas kotak tertutup.

"Tuan Cho, kita berangkat sekarang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menghela napas berat, semua sudah ia lakukan. Dan ia berhasil membawa Ryeowook keluar.

Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut Ryeowook. Pada saat yang sama ia terheran karena Ryeowook yang terus tertunduk. Ketika ia menaikkan dagunya, ia melihat Ryeowook yang meringis kesakitan. "Wookie hyung, k-kau baik-baik saja? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Astaga, tuan Cho! Hyungmu berdarah."

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia menatap ke bawah, darah, banyak darah merembes di celana putih yang Ryeowook gunakan. Ryeowook pendarahan, astaga apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di tengah lautan seperti ini?

"Mhh… perutku sakit sekali, Kyu…" kata Ryeowook lalu menggigit lengannya sendiri.

"Wookie hyung, bertahanlah. Bertahanlah, aegi." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Bukankah itu tandanya kalau sang aegi tak mau jauh dari appa nya?

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Bersambung***

AAA! Jangan bunuh aku! Jangan bunuh aku! Bunuh aja Perdana Menteri Jang :v

Inilah chapter yang paling nyesek buatku, hiks. Maafkan aku yang membuat Ryeowook pergi dari istana. Hiks… demi anaknya YeWook harus pisah. Ini juga, katanya pada kepingin Ryeowook pergi dari istana.

Makasih yaa yang terus dukung kelanjutan FF ini, makasih yang udah bersedia mengikuti sampai Ryeowook pergi dari istana T^T. tenang, ini bukan salam perpisahan kok. Semoga Yewook bahagia ya. Eh? :v

OK, yuk Berimajinasi :v Coba pilih kemungkinan apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya :

A. Ryeowook keguguran

B. Yesung tahu Ryeowook kabur terus dia bunuh diri

C. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ketangkep

D. Yesung milih Permaisuri baru

E. Ryeowook nikahin orang lain

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hati kalian. Kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati. Mau curhat? Boleh. Aku bakalan baca semua isi komentar kalian~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	12. Naked Truth

Yesung membuka matanya. Sial, ia tidak bisa tidur dari tadi. Ia pun menyibak selimutnya lalu bangun menjadi duduk. Yesung membuang napas kasar. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Melihat langit gelap di luar, Yesung terdiam berpikir. Kemudian ia putuskan untuk keluar.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Siapa? Ryeowook? Ne, Yesung merasa harus bertemu dengan namja itu sekarang. Langkah tergesa-gesa dirinya diiringi beberapa pelayan yang mengikutinya, menimbulkan kegaduhan. Beberapa anggota Kerajaan terbangun penasaran. Yesung tak peduli, ia lurus saja menuju penjara bawah tanah. Belum sampai di sana, seorang prajurit berlari cepat dan menghadang perjalanannya.

"Yang Mulia," katanya panik dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Yesung berdiri penasaran. Pernafasannya mendadak sesak terhimpit rasa sakit yang terasa nyata. Ketika ia mendengar semua itu, ia tahu ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. "Permaisuri Kim melarikan diri."

Yesung sedikit terhuyung. Ia menatapi sepatunya penuh ketidak percayaan, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami sudah berjaga sangat ketat, kami juga tak mendapati Permaisuri Kim keluar dari pintu manapun."

Yesung mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Panggil Panglima Choi, lakukan pencarian sampai kalian menemukan Permaisuri Kim."

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Mendadak wajahnya mengeras. Muncul satu perasaan yang mengalahkan hati kecilnya. Amarah. Keyakinan akan kesalahan Ryeowook, meyakini kalau Ryeowook benar-benar bersalah hingga melarikan diri seperti ini. Yesung berbalik dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia hendak melakukan pencarian juga. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi ia harus dihadapkan pada satu tembok besar.

"Apa maksudnya, Yang Mulia Yesung?" Yesung tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yeah, sepandai-pandainya orang mengubur bangkai, baunya akan tercium juga. Dan hal itu berlaku bagi Yesung.

"Yang Mulia, jawab aku!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, ia menjawab lirih, "Ryeowook melarikan diri."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Ryeowook…" Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, "…dipenjara setelah mencoba membunuh Selir Jang."

Sama seperti perkiraannya. Heechul akan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan sigap, disangganya tubuh ramping yeoja berumur itu. Kasihan Heechul. Baru menyadari semuanya setelah sekian lama.

"Kim Yesung apa maksudnya?!" Yesung menatap ke arah lain, kepada pelayannya. Lalu Yesung menyerahkan tubuh eomoni nya itu pada pelayan di sana.

"Aku akan mencarinya, eomoni. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bawa Ratu Heechul ke kamarnya."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Yesung cepat-cepat menuju kudanya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat, sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauannya. Melewati gerbang utama, Yesung menelusuri setiap jalan. Bertanya pada orang-orang yang kebanyakan tak mengetahui rupa Permaisuri Raja itu. Terus mencari ditemani rembulan penuh di atas kepala. Semakin lama, semakin sulit. Hanya bermodalkan obor sebagai penerangan membuat Yesung kesulitan. Napasnya mulai berhembus kasar.

"Yang Mulia kita tidak akan mudah menemukannya dengan kondisi seperti ini." ucap Siwon sambil menghentikan kudanya di samping Yesung.

Kim Yesung merenungi perkataan Siwon. Dirinya juga melihat ke sekeliling yang diliputi kegelapan. Ryeowook tidak akan berani berkeliaran dalam keadaan gelap begini. Pasti ada yang menolongnya. Orang itu membuat Ryeowook melarikan diri dari Kerajaan ini.

"Kita kembali." Putusnya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang kuda putihnya bergerak sesuai instruksinya. Perlahan mulai meninggalkan lokasinya. Suatu daerah yang tenang dan terdengar deburan ombak mengenai dermaga. Yesung menghentikan kudanya lalu menoleh ke belakang lagi, ke arah dermaga.

"Yang Mulia?"

Yesung ingin ke sana, ingin memastikan sendiri apakah Ryeowook ada di sana. Akan tetapi, benar perkataan Siwon. Semua usahanya ini hanya akan berbuah kesia-siaan. Mengangguk sekali dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia pulang tanpa membawa apapun, tanpa ada Ryeowook di sisinya. Meskipun ia bertemu Ryeowook nanti, yang ia lakukan pertama kali pasti menampar namja itu. Jadi bukankah lebih baik tidak perlu bertemu lagi?

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Chapter 12 : Naked Truth

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

Yesung memandangi tangannya. Tangan yang sewaktu memukul Ryeowook ingin ia putuskan dari tubuhnya. Ia, terlalu pemarah sampai menyakiti namja manis itu. Mungkin ini karma yang ia dapatkan.

"Ke mana perginya?" Yesung berdiri menyandar pilar. Memikirkan ke mana Ryeowook pergi. Ia mengingat seseorang, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah namja itu sudah menghilang begitu lama? Dan kini apakah Kyuhyun kembali dan juga yang membawa Ryeowook pergi?

Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hatinya tak menentu, antara sedih, kecewa, amarah, dan juga khawatir. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook di luar sana. Yesung menarik napas dalam. Dipandanginya pintu geser kamar Ratu Heechul, Yesung harus memastikan keadaan eomoninya.

"Eomoni…" Yesung memanggil dari kejauhan. Perlahan, langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat. Tepat berdiri di samping ranjang Heechul. Eomoni nya itu terlihat tidak suka padanya, memang apa salahnya?

"Kau berhasil menemukannya?" Yesung menggeleng lemah lalu menekuk lututnya di samping ranjang. Heechul termenung, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kim Yesung, kau baru beberapa hari menjabat dan sudah mengecewakan eomoni seperti ini."

"A-apa?"

"Kau memilih keputusan yang salah. Kau membiarkan Ryeowook merasakan hidup di penjara. Kau menyakitinya!"

"Itu bukan keinginanku, aku hanya berlaku sesuai dengan kedudukanku. Aku hanya berlaku adil."

"Apa kau percaya bahwa itu murni kesalahannya?" Yesung terdiam.

"Apa kau percaya kalau Ryeowook melakukan semua itu? Kau percaya kalau barang bukti itu milik Ryeowook?"

Yesung tak bisa menjawabnya. Karena hatinya setuju dengan eomoni nya. Ia merasa Ryeowook tidak bersalah. Ryeowook tidak pernah membuat masalah seperti itu, terlebih lagi pada Sulli. Sulli menyukai Ryeowook, tapi bukan berarti karena itu Ryeowook ingin menyakitinya.

"Kau salah, Yesung. Dia dijebak."

"Tidak, eomoni. Dia bahkan mengakuinya di pengadilan, mengakui kalau dialah yang berada di balik semua kekacauan ini. Kami tidak memaksanya, kami hanya menunjukkan sebuah bukti lalu dia langsung mengakuinya begitu saja."

"Eomoni tidak percaya dia melakukan itu semua."

"Dia bersalah, eomoni. Kalau dia tak bersalah, dia pasti akan tetap berada di sini. Dia tidak akan ketakutan dan melarikan diri."

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yesung sedang menormalkan napasnya yang sempat memburu karena marah, dan Heechul sedang menatap putranya itu penuh dengan kesedihan. "Apa kau belum mengetahui kondisinya?"

"Kondisi apa?"

"Seharusnya, sebelum mengambil keputusan kau mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Kondisi apa, eomoni?"

Jadi Ryeowook belum memberi tahu Yesung tentang itu, tentang calon putera mahkota. Heechul menatap Yesung penuh dengan luka. Bagaimana jadinya jika Yesung tahu? Apa Yesung akan menyesali perbuatannya itu? Bagaimana dengan Kerajaan selanjutnya?

"Ryeowook sekarang sudah pergi." Heechul memejamkan matanya. "Ia pergi membawa serta bayinya."

"Huh?" Yesung menatap Heechul bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa sinis, "Apa yang eomoni bicarakan? Bayi? Bayi siapa?"

"Bayimu, Kim Yesung! Bayimu sendiri! Calon Putera Mahkota Kerajaan!"

Lalu Yesung mematung, seperti habis ditimpa batu besar tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Dan Heechul hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang hendak menangis.

"Sejak kapan?"

Heechul kembali menatap anaknya, "Sudah lama, lebih tepatnya lima bulan yang lalu."

Sepasang manik Yesung terbelalak lebar. "Selama itu kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Ani. Bukan kami, tapi Ryeowook. Dia yang bersikeras tak ingin kau tahu."

Apa? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Ryeowook menyembunyikan kehadiran bayinya? Apa yang Ryeowook inginkan?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berdesak-desakkan memenuhi otaknya. Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ia jatuh terduduk. Lututnya, tak mampu lagi menopang perasaannya. Lalu kilasan-kilasan balik mengenai keberadaan Ryeowook dengannya mulai mendominasi. Yesung merasa matanya memanas.

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"A-ku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Yesung berdiri, ia melangkah pergi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tak mau semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sampai di dalam kamarnya, Yesung lantas berbaring begitu saja. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa mendidih. Dan aliran air mulai tercipta melalui sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku," Yesung menutupi wajahnya. "Kau tak jujur padaku."

Sekarang barulah ia sadar, kalau selama ini dugaannya memang benar. Ketika ia merasakan keanehan dalam diri Ryeowook. Ketika Ryeowook tanpa sadar memintanya mengusap perutnya. Ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Dan juga ketika ia melihat perut Ryeowook yang membuncit malam itu. Yesung merasa dibohongi.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku apa alasannya." Yesung berguling ke kanan, menghadap sisi ranjang yang biasa Ryeowook tempati. Di mana namja manis itu?

Yesung beringsut mendekati meja kecil di sampingnya. Membuka lacinya dan mengambil satu kotak kecil berisi sebuah perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya, sebuah cincin emas putih. Bukan karena harga atau bahan untuk membuatnya tetapi mahal karena Yesung yang memberikannya langsung. Ryeowook meninggalkan cincin tanda cintanya.

Melihat cincin itu, Yesung teringat sesuatu. Dulu ketika ia memberikan cincin itu, Ryeowook sangat senang dan memakainya langsung. Yesung ingat betul kalau Ryeowook mempunyai cincin juga, sebagai liontin kalungnya. Ryeowook tidak pernah mau melepaskan kalung itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa kau selalu memakainya? Apa sangat berharga?"_

 _"_ _Eum, ini milik umma ku. Kyuhyun memberikannya, dan aku akan selalu menjaganya. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk terus membuat cincin ini bersamaku."_

 _"_ _Itu milikku!"_

Yesung termenung menatapi atap kamarnya.

 _"_ _Apa jika aku mengakuinya_ _cincin itu akan kembali padaku?"_

 _"_ _Aku mengakuinya. Aku yang melakukan semua itu, aku yang bertindak buruk pada Selir Jang. Aku juga berbohong kalau aku merasa diikuti. Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja, terserah kalian menganggapku gila aku tidak peduli lagi."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana, Yang Mulia Raja?"_

 _"_ _Hukum berdasarkan peraturan."_

Yesung menutupi telinganya. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ingatan buruk tentang hari-hari itu. Perlahan menyakitinya bak tertusuk duri tak kasat mata.

"Hiks..." Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sungguh tak pantas, pemimpin Kerajaan sepertinya yang menangisi pelarian permaisurinya.

Yesung butuh udara segar. Namja tampan itu melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus ke mana. Ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Yesung memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Menangis sungguhan setelah waktu yang lama membuatnya sakit.

"Kau temukan sesuatu?" Lalu suara seseorang terdengar, suaranya seperti milik Panglimanya, Choi Siwon.

"Sedang apa dia di sana?" Kata Yesung penasaran

"Aku temukan beberapa orang dengan ciri fisik seperti yang disebutkan oleh Permaisuri Kim. Aku belum bisa memastikan mana yang mengganggu Permaisuri Kim."

Jantung Yesung terasa berhenti ketika satu orang lainnya itu menyebut permaisurinya. Menyelinap dalam keheningan malam, Yesung mendekat sambil berusaha tak terlihat. Ada Lee Donghae di sana, seorang pemanah jitu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengingatnya? Tentu karena namja itu yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu, sewaktu Ryeowook dalam bahaya.

Ah, Yesung jadi mengingatnya. Ryeowook waktu itu sangat ketakutan, ketika berdarah pun Ryeowook menjadi pucat dan melamun di tengah pertarungan. Ryeowook sangat takut terluka, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menangkapnya dan menjadikannya sandera?

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya?" Lagi terdengar suara Siwon yang terlihat ragu. "Mengingat Permaisuri Kim sudah tidak ada lagi di sini."

Dilihatnya Donghae merengut tak suka. "Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, berhenti saja. Akan tetapi, tidak denganku. Aku sudah bersumpah di depan Permaisuri Kim bahwa aku akan segera menemukan pelaku terornya."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau ini sensitif sekali."

"Aku tidak mau ada keraguan dalam pencarian ini."

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kalau kau menemukan orang yang paling sesuai dengan dugaanmu, segera katakan padaku. Kita berjumpa lagi besok."

Yesung berjalan gontai mendekati sebuah gazebo. Ia duduk diam di sana. Sendirian, dan akan berlaku untuk seterusnya. Baru beberapa jam setelah ia tahu semuanya, dan kini ia sudah merasa kesepian. Udara dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya yang rapuh.

"Dingin." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, sekarang ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook waktu itu, berada di dalam penjara yang dingin. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama.

Masih membekas jelas bagaimana rupa Ryeowook ketika menghadiri persidangan terakhir kala itu. Kotor, pucat, dan Ryeowook terlihat menahan sakit. Kalau memang benar Ryeowook mengandung anaknya, lalu apakah anaknya itu baik-baik saja? Mampukah dia bertahan terhadap udara dingin yang mengelilinginya?

Krak!

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras, mampu membuat Yesung bangun dari duduknya. Terdiam menjaga suaranya, Yesung berusaha mendekat. Ia mendengar suara derap langkah yang lirih jauh di sana. Semakin dekat dan Yesung berdiri sepuluh meter dari gerbang utama. Ia sebenarnya tahu, kalau dirinya sedang tidak bersenjata apapun. Bagaimana kalau—

Brak!

Yesung mengambil posisi berjaga-jaga. Gerbang besar didobrak paksa, masuklah beberapa orang mengepungnya dengan pedang di masing-masing tangan mereka. Yesung kebingungan meski ia tetap saja berdiri di sana. Salah satu orang berpakaian khas menteri mendatanginya. Menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung. Yesung tidak mengerti siapa itu, mendadak buram ketika melihat wajahnya.

"Sudah berakhir, Yang Mulia."

Yesung mendengar pergerakan di balik tubuhnya. Berusaha berbalik tetapi sebelum itu terjadi. Sebuah logam mengkilap menembus punggungnya. Sampai ia bisa melihat ujung runcingnya yang berlumuran darah muncul dari perutnya. Tertusuk dari belakang. Rasa sakitnya begitu terasa. Dan saat tubuhnya lunglai berakibat pada pedang tajam yang terlepas dari tubuhnya, Yesung terjatuh. Dalam posisinya yang terlentang, ia masih memikirkan Ryeowook. Kalau ini saat terakhirnya, ia berharap Ryeowook ada di hadapannya.

"Ryeo…" Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung…" Bahkan saat kematian hendak menjemputnya, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Yesung memaksa membuka mata. Bibirnya bergetar mendapati sosok manis di depannya. Sosok yang sudah ia rindukan sejak lama.

"Ry...eo…wook…" Yesung mengangkat tangannya, mengusapkan tangan penuh darah ke pipi tirus sosok itu. Ryeowook, terlihat panik dan sarat akan kekhawatiran. Akan tetapi, namja manis itu tak berbuat apa-apa. Seperti hanya menunggu saat-saat hembusan napas terakhirnya.

"Ur…i…aeg…i…" tangan Yesung turun tanpa tenaga. Ia terus berharap kalau diberi waktu sedikit lagi, hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Ryeowook. Saat ia sudah merasakannya, Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti. Perut Ryeowook tak seperti waktu itu, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan aegi nya. Saat telapak tangan halus itu melingkupi tangannya, Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh tanda tanya.

Air mata Ryeowook berjatuhan. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa pedih. Dadanya sudah terlalu sesak dengan himpitan kesedihan yang ada.

"Aegi sudah tidak ada. Aegi sudah pergi."

Yesung terpaku. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Semua ini tak adil baginya. Ketika ia sudah tahu kebenarannya, justru anaknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Belum sempat Yesung mengusapnya penuh cinta. Belum sempat Yesung bicara padanya. Belum sempat Yesung menanyakan alasan Ryeowook tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Mian aku tak bisa menjaganya. Sekarang aku juga harus pergi—hahk!"

Yesung melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana darah memuncrat dari mulut Ryeowook. Ketika sebuah pedang dicabut dari tubuhnya. Ketika tubuh Ryeowook terhuyung dan orang lain menangkapnya. Ketika Ryeowook dibawa pergi menjauh darinya.

"Rye…o…wook!"

Yesung sudah berusaha menjangkaunya. Akan tetapi hanya sia-sia. Orang berpakaian konglomerat itu membawa Ryeowook menjauhinya. Berhenti beberapa saat, menolehkan kepala padanya. Yesung seharusnya bisa mengenali pria itu. Jelas-jelas pakaiannya milik pangeran kerajaan.

Siapa?

Ataukah itu wujud lain darinya?

Apakah ia yang membunuh Ryeowook?

Lalu kenapa ia tergeletak begini?

"Yesung…" Ia mendengar suara yang lainnya. Entahlah, Yesung tak kuat lagi. Ia sudah tak bia menahannya lebih lama. Satu persatu organnya mulai tak berfungsi.

"Yesung…" Sayup-sayup Yesung masih bisa mengenalinya. Seperti suara eomoni nya. Sepasang matanya memaksa membuka. Memperlihatkan lagi manik kelam yang sayu. Ah, ternyata benar. Ada Ratu Heechul di sampingnya. Eomoni nya itu pasti sedih melihatnya mati begini. Tapi, seperti salah lihat, Heechul malahan tersenyum senang. Berusaha meraih pipi ummanya, Yesung jadi tersentak sendiri. Pasalnya tadi tangannya berlumuran darah dan sekarang sudah bersih tanpa noda. Ia lihat sekelilingnya juga bukan di luar gedung, melainkan di dalam kamarnya.

"Eomoni?" Yesung bangun sampai duduk. Ketika menunduk, sesuatu jatuh dari dahinya. Sebuah kain kompres yang tak terlalu basah lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung meneliti tubuhnya. Ia tidak terluka. "Bukankah aku tertusuk? Apakah aku sudah sembuh? Berapa hari aku tertidur?" lanjutnya bertubi-tubi.

Heechul terlihat bingung. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau pasti mimpi buruk." Jawabnya sembari mengusap bahu Yesung. "Pelayan menemukanmu di gazebo bagian utara kemarin malam. Kau kedinginan di sana. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Membuahkan decakan dari yeoja di sampingnya itu.

"Kau masih demam. Istirahatlah." tangan putih Heechul mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Menaikkan selimutnya serta mengganti kompres Yesung.

Tinggalah Yesung sendiri lagi. Helaan napas mengiringi matanya yang terpejam. Tunggu, kalau itu hanya mimpi buruk kenapa dadanya jadi berasa sesak. Apa mimpi itu adalah kejadian yang nyata. Maksudnya, apakah Ryeowook sudah tidak ada?

Yesung menepuk pipinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk begitu. Ryeowook hanya sedang berada jauh darinya. Ryeowook pasti ada di suatu tempat dan Yesung akan menemukannya. Yesung sudah berjanji akan menemukan Ryeowook. Ne, begitu.

Menoleh ke sisi kanan, ia menemukan seseorang di sampingnya. Ryeowook, ada di sampingnya. Ia pasti sudah mulai gila. Meskipun begitu, hanya dengan melihat Ryeowook seperti ini, Yesung sudah merasakan matanya memanas. Ia hendak menangis.

Beberapa pikiran buruk mengiringi tangisannya. Kalau mimpi itu benar, berarti yang di sampingnya ini adalah roh Ryeowook? Ataukah hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Kau membuat dadaku sesak." Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan pipinya dibelai lembut. "Aku akan segera menemukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh."

Sepasang mata namja tampan itu mengerjap. Pagi yang baru, mengawali hari yang baru. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Terbangun hingga duduk, Yesung melihat sisi sampingnya. Seperti biasanya. Halusinasinya akan melihat Ryeowook tertidur di sisi kosong itu. Sudah beberapa hari hal ini terjadi. Dan Yesung berusaha mengambil sisi positifnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Melakukan kebiasaan paginya. Hanya saja hari ini sedikit berbeda. Heechul itu memintanya untuk makan bersama. Sedikit aneh karena ini sudah beberapa lama ia tidak melakukannya. Kalau eomoni nya sudah meminta hal seperti itu, akan ada hal yang dibicarakan.

Sampai di sana, rupa-rupanya sang eomoni sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Senyuman khas yeoja itu dilemparkan padanya. Yesung hanya balas tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan eomoni?" Balas Yesung

"Eum, baik."

Yesung mengangguk sambil mengangkat sumpitnya. Lalu ia beralih melihat sekitar. Udara pagi ini sangat baik. Cukup untuk merilekskan kepalanya yang sering pening.

"Yesung…"

"Bicaranya nanti saja, eomoni. Kita makan dulu."

"Ah? N-ne." Heechul mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan dalam diam. Ia sebenarnya paham apa yang membuat Yesung terasa lebih pendiam dan dingin. Namja itu berubah. Setiap bicara padanya selalu dengan nada datar dan membuat Heechul merasa canggung. Yesung bertambah dewasa, ia menganggapnya begitu. Padahal ia tahu kalau Yesung sebenarnya kesepian.

Tak

Begitu selesai, Heechul mengusap mulutnya dengan kain. Ia lihat Yesung menatap ke arah lain. Raja muda itu melamun lagi.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Heechul akhirnya. Membuahkan perhatian Yesung padanya. "Eomoni—"

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!"

Semuanya terkejut. Melihat seorang pengawal istana berlari dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Namja itu membungkukkan badan lalu segera melapor, "Selir Jang, di lapang eksekusi."

Yesung dan Heechul berdiri dari duduknya. Buru-buru melangkah diiringi dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengikuti. Yesung mengutuk dalam hati. Apalagi yang dilakukan selir satu itu, setelah membuat Ryeowook pergi dari istana siapa yang akan ia sakiti lagi?

"Selir Jang! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Selir Jang, tolong anda turun."

"Jangan, Selir Jang!"

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membelah kerumunan pelayan dan prajurit serta beberapa menteri yang ada di situ. Begitu terbuka jalannya tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangi, Yesung menahan napas. Ia terpaku melihat Selir Jang.

"Selir Jang…" panggil Yesung pelan. Ia begitu tak percaya. Langkahnya maju, mendekati sang Selir yang langsung menghentikannya.

"Berhenti, Yang Mulia." Kata Sulli sambil memegang erat kain di tangannya. "J-jeosonghamnida jika aku memerintahmu seperti ini tapi aku hanya ingin sekali saja. Kumohon."

Yesung lantas terdiam. Kalau ia bertindak gegabah, akan ada nyawa yang melayang. Bagaimana tidak, Selir Jang berdiri di panggung eksekusi. Dengan tali tambang yang mengalungi lehernya. Satu tangannya juga sudah memegang kain yang dihubungkan dengan tuas. Kalau Sulli menariknya, papan kayu di bawahnya akan terbuka dan yang tersisa selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang menggelantung.

"Selir Jang, ada apa denganmu? " tanya Yesung mendekat perlahan.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon."

Kret

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Sial, Selir Jang sungguh berani. Menarik sedikit kain digenggamannya. Jadi apa yang harus Yesung lakukan? Tentu ia tidak mau hanya berdiri diam sampai tubuh Sulli menggantung di sana. Ia sedang berusaha menjadi Raja yang baik

"Sulli-ya, turunlah. Abeoji mohon. Kajja turun."

Kedua mata Sulli berubah sayu. Ia menatap abeoji nya penuh kepedihan. "Aniya, abeoji. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin menjalaninya lagi."

Jadi maksudnya, Selir Jang berniat bunuh diri begitu? Yesung mengeratkan tautan giginya. "Apa maumu? Katakan!"

Sulli menghela napas. Ia menunduk beberapa saat. Saat kepalanya terangkat, wajahnya sudah beruraian air mata. "Yang Mulia…"

Pikiran Yesung mengatakan jika Sulli berniat mengakhiri hidupnya karena dirinya. Karena dirinya tidak memperlakukan Sulli dengan adil. Tidak seperti perlakuannya pada Ryeowook. Ah, kenapa Ryeowook muncul lagi di pikirannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Akan kukatakan semua." Kata Sulli seraya melihat abeoji nya yang mendadak terlihat panik.

"S-sulli-ya, apa maksudmu?"

"Yang Mulia Raja, sebenarnya akulah yang membantu Permaisuri Kim pergi dari sini. Aku yang mengeluarkannya dari penjara."

"A-apa?" Yesung tergagap. Semua yang berada di sana sangat terkejut dengan tuturan itu. Dilanjutkan dengan bisik-bisik lirih mengenai pendapat meereka.

"Hiks…mianhae, aku tidak bisa melihatnya di dalam penjara itu. Hiks, akulah penyebabnya. Akulah yang melakukan semua hal kotor itu. Aku… aku yang meletakkan kelabang itu di kamarnya, aku yang mengambil kalungnya, hiks… aku…"

"Jang Sulli!" Bentak Perdana Menteri Jang.

"Aku yang menyebabkan Permaisuri Kim…" Sulli menghentikan perkataannya. Matanya makin berkaca-kaca dan air matanya mengalir makin deras. Ia mengingat lagi, ketika Ryeowook begitu khawatir sewaktu bertemu dengannya. Ryeowook terlalu baik.

"Hiks…" Sulli mengusap air matanya. "Mianhae, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan semua itu. Permaisuri Kim sangat baik padaku tapi aku membalasnya dengan rasa sakit."

Sulli menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dilihatnya Yang Mulia Raja mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan ini, pastilah Raja muda itu marah besar. Tapi, Sulli tak peduli lagi.

"Aku pikir, jika Permaisuri Kim keluar Kerajaan, hidupnya akan lebih baik. Permaisuri Kim sudah berjanji padaku jika dia dan anaknya akan hidup bahagia… hiks…"

Lalu semuanya terkejut kembali. Memang tak banyak yang tahu kalau Permaisuri Kim sedang mengandung anak dari Yang Mulia Kim Yesung. Hanya beberapa saja yang mengetahuinya. Dan ketika mereka tahu, pastilah mereka akan berusaha keras menemukan putera mahkota kerajaan itu.

"Yang Mulia, jeosonghamnida jika aku mengatakan ini lagi tapi hiks…" Sulli memejamkan matanya. "Aku.. benar-benar mencintai Permaisuri Kim."

Yesung pun memejamkan matanya. Tidak mau mendengar penuturan itu dari yeoja di depan sana. Ia sama sekali tidak suka. Kalau boleh mengulang waktu, ia akan menjauhkan yeoja itu dari Ryeowook.

"Hiks… tolong, siapapun. Jika bertemu dengan Permaisuri Kim, sampaikan salam terakhirku padanya. Katakan padanya aku bahagia telah melakukan ini."

Srag!

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Ia tak kuasa melihat orang yang bunuh diri tepat dihadapannya. Bagaikan tertusuk pedang dari dalam tubuh. Tak ada darah yang menetes. Yang ada hanya tubuh menggelantung yang tidak diam. Kakinya, tak menapaki apapun. Selir Jung, memilih untuk mati. Setelah mengakui semuanya.

"Segera urus pemakamannya." Kata Yesung lalu berbalik pergi.

Jadi, Ryeowook tidak salah. Jadi, ia yang terlalu percaya dengan semua bukti itu. Tanpa menyelidiki secara langsung, ia menyalahkan Ryeowook atas semua kesalahan yang tak diperbuatnya. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin untuk bunuh diri. Lalu ia kan melanjutkan hidupnya bagaimana?

 _"_ _Aku tidak melakukan itu. Hyung!_ _"_

 _"_ _Yang Mulia, percaya padaku."_

" _Yesung hyung, kau seharusnya tak membawaku kesini."_

 _"_ _Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu."_

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Menekan dada kiri yang terasa sesak. Samping tubuhnya menyandar ke dinding. Matanya terasa memanas lagi. Kala mengingat itu semua. Dan jangan sangka Yesung tidak mendengarnya. Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya ketika Ryeowook bicara di penjara. Ketika Ryeowook berpikiran dirinya sudah pergi. Yesung masih bisa mendengar kalimat kekecewaan itu.

"Yang Mulia,"

Yesung kembali menegakkan tubuh. Kepalanya terangkat dan mendapati seorang pelayan membungkukkan badan padanya. Pelayan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk. Untuk apa namja itu datang padanya. Begitu isi kepalanya. Kemudian pertanyannya terjawab dengan kertas yang disodorkan Eunhyuk padanya.

Yesung menerimanya. Tangannya bahkan masih bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia tutupi. "Apa ini?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam menunduk. Lalu Yesung putuskan untuk membuka selembar kertas yang terlipat itu. Kertas yang cukup lusuh dibandingkan dengan berbagai kertas formal yang mendatanginya. Satu lipatan terbuka, hanya dua deret kalimat singkat yang tertulis berantakan..

 _Aku—sakit…_

 _Di sebelah sini—sakit_

Deg!

Yesung merasa nyeri lagi. Setelah membaca keseluruhan isinya, dada Yesung sakit lagi. Ini adalah rasanya sakit hati. Terasa sangat menyakitkan. Apakah ini adalah pesan Eunhyuk untuknya? Tapi kenapa ia merasa sedih?

"Pesan dari Permaisuri Kim sewaktu masih di penjara."

Yesung mengernyit kecil, lalu menundukkan kepala. Tak butuh waktu lama, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Ia hendak menangis lagi. Namun, ia masih bertahan sebagai raja. Ia melewati Eunhyuk tanpa berkata apapun. Terus melangkah sambil memandangi kertas lusuh itu. Lalu Yesung duduk diam di sebuah tempat kesukaannya dulu ketika bersama Ryeowook. Duduk di sebuah banngunan terbuka. Tidak ada dinding. Hanya ada pilar beratap dan lantai kayu.

"Kau sudah bisa menulis." Diusapnya susunan hangeul di kertas yang hanya selebar genggamannya. "Kirimkan aku seutas surat. Katakan di mana kau berada, dengan begitu aku akan langsung menjemputmu."

"A-apakah di sebelah sini yang sakit?" Kata Yesung sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dada kiri. "Aku juga merasakannya. Sakit sekali sampai sulit untuk bernapas."

"Ryeowookie, di manapun kau berada hiduplah dengan baik. Jadi dirimu…sampai aku menjemputmu."

Yesung tersenyum kecut. Satu-satunya tulisan tangan Ryeowook, ada digenggamannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana Ryeowook belajar menulis. Darimanapun itu, ia akan simpan baik-baik. Ia janji tak akan merusaknya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang merusak kepercayaan Ryeowook.

Hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi, sampai seterusnya, sampai beberapa bulan berlalu. Semuanya masih sama, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Ryeowook. Membuat sang raja masih saja sama sikapnya. Masih datar tanpa ekspresi, dan menjalankan hidupnya tanpa gairah yang berarti. Lalu hari ini, terasa lebih berbeda, terasa lebih mencekam karena ia dikejutkan saat sedang berlatih panah.

"Yang Mulia,"

"Panglima Choi." Balas Yesung datar-datar saja. Akan tetapi mimiknya berubah sedikit ketika melihat dua orang dibawa paksa oleh prajurit lain. Yesung, tidak terlalu tertarik. Jika ia melakukan semua ini pun itu hanya profesionalitasnya saja.

"Yang Mulia, dia ini adalah orang yang selama ini meneror Permaisuri Kim."

Dua orang itu dipaksa berlutut. Satu namja kekar yang tak terlihat takut. Dan satu orang yeoja yang sudah bergetar hebat karena merasa nyawanya terancam.

"Peneror Permaisuri Kim?" Yesung menurunkan busurnya lalu menyerahkannya pada seorang pelayan yang memegang nampan lebar berisi perlengkapan memanah.

"Dia orangnya?"

"Ye, sesuai dengan ciri yang disebutkan Permaisuri Kim padaku. Aku juga sempat melihatnya." Jawab Donghae yang mendadak muncul "Katakan dengan jujur! Katakan kepada Yang Mulia Yesung!"

Pria kekar yang penampilannya sudah lusuh itu terus saja menundukkan kepala. Tak mengatakan apapun. Kemudian, kepalanya yang tertunduk itu otomatis terangkat ketika sebuah pedang mengkilap diarahkan ke lehernya. Siwon, yang melakukannya. Ia rela mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya demi terkuaknya misteri lama.

"Y-ye." Yesung menajamkan matanya. Jika menyangkut keselamatan Kim Ryeowook, Yesung tak pernah bisa mentolerirnya. "T-tapi aku melakukannya karena aku disuruh, Yang Mulia. Bukan atas keinginanku. Aku hanya melakukannya karena itu pekerjaanku. D-dia memberiku uang dan aku—"

Perkataannya tak bisa diteruskan lagi. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Pikirannya sudah tak sejalan lagi dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ketika itu, Yang Mulia Yesung mengambil kembali busurnya. Beserta anak panah yang tajamnya mampu meremukkan tulang.

"Y-yang Mulia, tidak! Jangan, bukan aku yang salah!"

Stab!

Satu anak panah. Ujungnya menancap di dada kiri namja itu. Sedikit lagi ke atas maka orang itu akan langsung mati di tempat. Kalau Yesung bisa lebih fokus, ia pasti bisa mengenainya, pusat kehidupan sang pelaku. Akan tetapi, sepasang manik Yesung sudah memercikkan api kemarahan. Meskipun wajahnya datar saja, ia memendam emosi di dalam hati.

"Yang… Muli-a… d-di..a…" telunjuk namja yang sudah berlumuran darah itu menunjuk ke arah seseorang. Tepat di samping kiri Yesung. Menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Perdana Menteri Jang sedang menyodorkan satu anak panah padanya.

"Satu panah tidaklah cukup, Yang Mulia." Katanya sembari mencoba menyembunyikan senyum liciknya. Dan Yesung tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera mengambilnya. Menarik tali busurnya dan langsung melepaskannya. Berbuah pada jatuhnya namja itu ke atas tanah.

"Pengkhianat Kerajaan tak pantas mengirup udara lagi." Kata Yesung dan menyerahkan busurnya lagi. Sang yeoja yang sudah sangat ketakutan di sana meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Apa yeoja itu juga terlibat?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Lebih tepatnya, dialah yang menaruh sekotak kelabang di kamar Permaisuri Kim."

Alis Yesung bertaut marah. "Kalau begitu tempatkan dia dipenjara." Yesung berbalik, ia berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum itu ia teringat lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Cari puluhan kelabang beracun. Masukkan ke dalam selnya." Kata Yesung sambil melirik yeoja itu.

"T-tidak, Yang Mulia! Tolong! Tolong ampuni aku! Yang Mulia!"

Agaknya Yesung merasa de javu, mirip seperti saat Ryeowook berteriak padanya dan hanya ia anggap angin lalu. Ryeowook, tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Seandainya saja ia bisa bertemu Ryeowook lagi, tidak hanya khayalnya saja Yesung akan langsung minta maaf padanya. Entah Ryeowook akan memafkannya ataukah tidak.

Yesung membuang napasnya. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya. Hidupnya masihlah jauh, ada tanggung jawab besar yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sedang menuju ruang bacanya. Tepat berpapasan dengan sesosok yeoja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Yang Mulia," panggil yeoja itu seraya membungkuk hormat. Yesung hanya mengangguk saja.

"Eksekusi tanpa pengadilan. Yang Mulia memang bijaksana." Maksud yeoja itu menyindirnya atau bagaimana? Berani sekali.

Yesung mendekat, mengumbar wajah datarnya. "Pengkhianat Kerajaan tak pantas menghirup udara lagi." Katanya tepat di didepan wajah Soojung. Kemudian melewatinya tanpa niatan untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi.

Yesung berdecih, "Satu yeoja sudah mengaku dan sekarang masih ada satu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Bak awan gelap yang menutupi terangnya matahari. Itu adalah gambaran bagaimana perasaan Yesung sekarang ini. berkas-berkas cahaya yang ia harapkan akan menembus hitamnya awan, tak kunjung memunculkan diri. Justru, datanglah tiupan angin kencang yang membuat awan-awan hitam makin berkumpul menutupi matahari.

Tidak ada yang lebih menerangkan dari matahari. Dan kini ia pun tak bisa melihat sinarnya sepanjang hari, tidak juga malam hari. Karena Ryeowook permaisurinya pergi entah kemana.

Hari ini, hari yang paling buruk. Yesung merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Dihadapkan pada dorongan para menteri yang tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Sama seperti saat ia dipaksa memiliki selir. Kali ini ia dipaksa mengangkat Selir Jung sebagai pengganti Permaisuri Kim. Tentu saja ia tak setuju, ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Apa kau belum mengerti juga? Semuanya sudah tahu kalau Permaisuri Kim sedang mengandung Putera Mahkota Kerajaan. Penerusnya sudah ada di dunia ini. untuk apa mengangkat permaisuri lain, jika Permaisuri Kim bisa meneruskan keturunan kerajaan." Kata Yesung dengan nada datar.

"Ini sudah berbulan-bulan, Permaisuri tak bisa ditemukan. Itu saja jika Permaisuri Kim masih hidup—"

"Hentikan! Kau berani berkata seperti itu? Maksudmu Permaisuri Kim sudah mati begitu? Atau itu keinginanmu agar Permaisuri Kim mati?"

"Jeosonghamnida, Yang Mulia." Jawab menteri itu sembari menundukkan kepala.

Yesung berdecak lalu memegangi kepalanya. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusan ini. gelar Permaisuri hanya untuk Kim Ryeowook seorang."

Yesung peduli pada Kerajaan. Akan tetapi ia peduli juga pada hatinya. Hatinya mantap, kalau yang dikatakan para menteri itu salah. Ryeowook masih hidup, Yesung bisa merasakannya. Dan mengenai mimpi itu, ia tak memikirkannya lagi.

"Akan tetapi, peraturan Kerajaan menyebutkan jika Permaisuri Kerajaan sudah tiada, berarti selir pertama pantas dinobatkan menjadi permaisuri berikutnya."

Brak!

"Kau belum mengerti perkataanku? Putera Mahkota sudah ada di dunia ini. Kita hanya kehilangan jejaknya saja. Jika aku mengangkat Selir Jung sebagai permaisuri dan kemudian dia punya anak. Itu bukanlah pangeran mahkota yang sesungguhnya. Tidak sampai Permaisuri Kim ditemukan."

Lalu datang seseorang dari pintu utama, berjalan cepat menghadap Yang Mulia Raja.

"Yang Mulia, kami temukan sesuatu di tepi sungai Nan* yang berkaitan dengan Permaisuri Kim."

Yesung langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang rapat dan mengikuti seorang prajurit yang dibebani tugas patrol sekitar desa. Menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat, tak ada tujuan lain selain sungai itu. Tak ada kepentingan lain yang lebih penting dari ini.

"Di sebelah sini, Yang Mulia." Suara seseorang terdengar.

Yesung membawa kudanya mendekat. Ketika sang kuda tak bisa mencapai lagi, Yesung bergegas turun dan menapaki tanah berbatu yang perlahani merendam kakinya dengan air. Ia masuk ke tepian sungai yang dangkal. Yesung menemukannya. Menemukan apa yang prajurit itu tunjuk-tunjuk sedari tadi. Sebuah pakaian yang tersangkut pada batu sungai. Namja tampan itu mengambilnya seraya meneliti dengan cermat. Itu, pakaian khas Permaisuri Kerajaan. Apa artinya—

"Tidak, ini pasti bukan. Bukan miliknya."

"Kami dengar dari warga sekitar, ada kapal yang karam tiga bulan yang lalu. Awak kapal dan penumpangnya belum ditemukan hingga saat ini."

Yesung mencoba berpikir jernih. Sekuat tenaga menekan dorongan sesak di dadanya. Kecipak air terdengar lagi ketika ia mendekati sebuah titik yang dilihatnya terdapat sesuatu lagi. Yesung mengambilnya, kain bermotif bunga berwarna merah. Yesung mengenalnya, sapu tangan pemberian raja terdahulu yang diberikan khusus untuk Ryeowook.

"Jika Ryeowook sangat menghargai pemberian eomma nya, maka dia juga akan berusaha membawa sapu tangan ini…"

Tes

Tetesan air mengenai air sungai dibawahnya, membuat gelombang yang sangat kecil. Terus seperti itu. Karena sang Raja yang menangis meratapi takdir. Takdir yang begitu kejam menimpanya. Jika ini adalah karmanya, ia akan memilih untuk mengulang kembali waktu. Dengan begitu hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Meskipun Yesung berusaha sekuat tenagapun, tak bisa mengembalikan namja manis itu padanya. Tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikannya ke kerajaan. Tidak akan bisa membentuk keluarga kecil impiannya. Hanya tinggal harapannya yang semakin rapuh. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk memikirkannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Ryeowooknya sudah pergi. Pergi sangat jauh dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

*Tamat*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bwaaaa!

 ***Bersambung***

.

.

.

.

*sungai Nan : tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Ini hanya fiksi dan lokasi yang aku pilih juga fiksi.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Keinginan kalian buat bikin Yeppa nangis udah terlaksana tuh. Sedih kan, kasian Yeppa ditinggal Ryeowook. Chapter ini juga mengakhiri tugas Sulli dalam bermain perannya. Gomawo, Sulli-ya. Uang pesangonnya udah dikirim via jme, key. #Plak

Mianhae baru bisa apdet setelah sekian lama. Maklum, aku terbebani tugas bikin karya tulis ilmiah. Sama-sama ngetik. Dan aku lebih ngutamain KTI nya. Mian.

Untuk yang menunggu Magical Bloody Rose sedang dalam proses tapi nggak bisa apdet dalam waktu dekat. Mohon dimaklumi */^\\*

Rupa-rupanya kebanyakan review kalian agak nyenggol plot yanga ada di kepalaku hehe… jadinya ya gitu, tapi nggak gitu juga sih. Intinya, semoga Yesung dan Ryeowook bahagia ya. Eh? :v

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hati kalian. Kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati. Mau curhat? Boleh. Aku bakalan baca semua isi komentar kalian~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	13. Here, I am

Satu setengah tahun kemudian

Suasana Kerajaan masihlah sama. Semua orang melakukan segala rutinitasnya. Ada yang hanya berpegang teguh pada prinsip melakukan hidup yang monoton. Ada juga yang tertarik pada tantangan untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang belum terungkap. Beberapa orang penting masih peduli, sementara yang lain berusaha menyingkirkannya. Seperti saat ini, rapat rutin diadakan. Topik bahasannya memang selalu berbeda di awal, akan tetapi mengalir menjadi membahas hal sama.

"Yang Mulia, ini sudah satu setengah tahun. Permaisuri baru harus segera diangkat."

Namja terhormat berambut hitam itu menerawang jauh ke depan. "Ada kasus kekeringan di daerah timur. Kita harus kirimkan bantuan segera."

"Yang Mulia," panggil seorang menteri dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tolong, Yang Mulia. Hal ini harus segera dibicarakan. Anda harus mengangkat Selir Jang sebagai permaisuri yang baru."

Kim Yesung menggeram tertahan. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali, satu-satunya Permaisuriku adalah Kim Ryeowook seorang."

"Yang Mulia, Permaisuri Kim sudah meninggal. Kita sudah mendapatkan berbagai bukti kematiannya."

"Apakah kau melihat mayatnya? Dari mana kau tahu kalau Ryeowook sudah meninggal?" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia. Pakaian itu hanya dimiliki Permaisuri Kerajaan."

"Bisa saja seseorang mencuri pakaiannya dan membuatnya seolah-olah sudah mati. Atau bisa juga Ryeowook meninggalkan pakaiannya untuk melarikan diri, untuk menghapus jejaknya sendiri."

"Yang Mulia, sampai kapan kerajaan akan terus begini? Apakah kita akan membiarkannya mengalir seperti air dan membuat kerajaan tak berpermaisuri?"

"Aku adalah seorang Raja di sini. Akulah yang memimpin dan menguasai Kerajaan ini. Aku hanya akan mengangkat permaisuri baru jika aku melihat mayat Ryeowok secara langsung."

Usai mengatakan itu, Yesung bangkit berdiri. Melangkah tegap meninggalkan ruang rapat yang semakin bising. Yesung menghela napasnya seraya melangkah pelan-pelan. Mengurut kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Akan tetapi ia sudah cukup kebal dengan semua ini. Setelah sekian lama merasakan perasaan sesak, Yesung bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan semua ini berakhir? Sampai kapan Ryeowook menyembunyikan diri?

"Yang Mulia," Yesung membuka matanya dan melihat seorang wanita anggun berdiri di depannya.

"Yang Mulia, aku meminta izin untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Jung."

Yesung mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa, eomoni?"

Wanita anggun itu menyerahkan sesuatu, sebuah gulungan kertas berpita merah. Yesung menerimanya. Setelah membuka dan membacanya dengan cermat, Yesung menatap eomoni nya bingung.

"Undangan jamuan?"

"Ne, Permaisuri Kim Jaejoong mengundangku untuk berkunjung. Bagaimana Yang Mulia?"

"Tapi ini terlalu—"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Panglima Choi."

Terdiam kebingungan, Yesung akhirnya mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang telah melahirkannya itu. Mengingat ia telah kehilangan dua orang sekarang Bagaimana ia hidup jika harus ditinggalkan lagi?

"Ne, eomoni. Jaga dirimu selama di sana."

Perjalanan ke Kerajaan Jung tidaklah sesingkat menyeberang sungai. Jarak yang memakan waktu perjalanan sampai tiga hari di atas laut. Lagi lagi berkaitan dengan laut. Semenjak hari itu, Yesung tidak suka lagi berdekatan dengan dermaga. Terlalu menyesakkan. Terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Sampai tanpa sadar Yesung melamun lagi.

"Yang Mulia, aku akan pergi sore nanti."

Yesung menganggukkan kepala. Heechul tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat. Berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yesung di sana. Bukan kamar ataupun ruang baca yang menjadi tujuannya. Akan tetapi sebuah tempat di mana seseorang berperawakan kekar menunggunya. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman lebar. Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, senyum Heechul masih mengembang.

"Yang Mulia," kata sang namja sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan izin. Kita akan berangkat nanti sore." Sang namja pun tersenyum senang. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih pada Permaisuri Kim Jaejong. Karena dia, kita bisa menemukannya, Panglima Choi."

Sebuah kisah baru akan segera di mulai.

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Chapter 13 : Here, I am

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

Keramaian pasar, suatu hal yang sudah menjadi hal pokok. Suara bising di sana-sini mengisi panas siang hari. Sang mentari masih berada di atas kepala, belum beranjak turun menyembunyikan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, tidak akan ada bedanya terhadap sebuah kedai yang dipadati banyak pembeli.

"Tolong tambah araknya."

"Ne."

Sementara pembeli duduk-duduk sambil bercanda tawa, beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan. Hanya ada dua pelayan yang bekerja di kedai kecil itu. Sementara di dalam dapur dua koki sedang bekerja. Salah satunya adalah seorang namja manis yang tengah mencicipi kuah masakannya. Tersenyum cerah dengan hasil buatannya. Lalu, seseorang memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Ryeowookie?" Dan namja manis itu menoleh ketika dipanggil. Apa? Ryeowook? Ryeowook yang itu? Yang merupakan permaisuri Raja Kim Yesung? Yang sudah melarikan diri sewaktu di penjara. Ne, Ryeowook yang telah menata kembali hidupnya. Mencoba melupakan masa lalu yang menyesakkan dada.

"Ne, Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya meletakkan peralatan masak yang ada di tangannya. Namja manis itu mendekat perlahan, mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Tolong kau jaga dia sebentar. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau diam ketika bersamaku."

"Ah, arraseo." Ryeowook melepaskan celemeknya, lalu segera menerima seorang bayi yang diulurkan Sungmin padanya. Bayi yang terus saja menangis sampai mukanya terlihat memerah.

"Hyung gantikan aku memasak, ne?"

"Eum."

Menimang sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, Ryeowook membawa bayi itu ke tempat yang nyaman. Duduk di dalam kamarnya tanpa bising para pelanggan. Ryeowook membuang napas lelah. Tidak perlu ditanya kenapa ia lelah, seharian bekerja cukup menguras energinya. Apalagi hari ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Hingga keringatnya lebih banyak keluar.

"Apa kau kepanasan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menidurkan bayi itu sementara ia duduk ditepi futonnya. Akan tetapi bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu terus menangis keras. Sampai Ryeowook kebingungan dibuatnya. Ryeowook pun berusaha menenangkan bayi manis itu, mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakkannya di tepi kasur agar si bayi tidak jatuh.

"Kau lapar?"

Ryeowook meletakkan jarinya membelai pipi bulat bayi itu. Tersenyum bahagia ketika jemarinya digenggam erat jemari mungil si bayi. Ryeowook jadi gemas sendiri, ikut berbaring menyamping dan menciumi rambut hitamnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia pasti merasa bahagia. Memang ia sangat menyukai anak kecil, apalagi bayi-bayi mungil yang menggemaskan di matanya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat kembali. Kalau saja dulu 'hal itu' tidak pernah terjadi, pasti ia akan merasa lebih bahagia lagi. Mendapatkan keluarga yang sempurna, hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Tanpa ada beban yang memberatkan kedua bahunya ini. Seraya menghela napas, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, ia berniat tidur. Rasa-rasanya begitu lelah sampai tak bisa mempertahankan matanya untuk membuka.

"Maaa... ahaha..."

"Eum?" Ryeowook membuka matanya lagi, saat merasakan pakaiannya ditarik-tarik kecil. Mengusap matanya usai bangun tidur, Ryeowook mengembangkan senyuman. Bayi di sampingnya itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, melainkan tertawa lepas sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu, Wookie."

"Eh?" Ryeowook menoleh ke arah lain, Sungmin hyung ternyata berada di kamarnya juga. Sigh, saking senangnya bersama si bayi membuatnya melupakan hal lain lagi.

"Mianhae, Sungmin hyung. Aku malah tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik lanjutkan tidurmu saja. Sudah sore hari, kedai hampir tutup." Ryeowook masih mengusap matanya lalu menoleh menghadap jendela. Yeah, memang benar sudah sore. Senja yang indah mengisi hamparan lagit yang luas.

"Aku akan memandikannya. Jja, kita mandi aegi."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Menyaksikan Sungmin membawa pergi bayi mungil itu. Ya sudahlah, ia akan bangun dan membantu Kyuhyun menutup kedai. Apa-apaan dirinya ini, dongsaeng nya banting tulang bekerja untuk hidup, ia malah enak-enakan tertidur.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf seharian ini aku tertidur."

"Gwaenchana, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar kau merasa lelah. Lagi pula kau harus mengurusnya siang dan malam. Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu-pintu kedai.

Ryeowook mengangguk saja, ia memunguti mangkuk-mangkuk di atas meja dan membawanya ke bak cuci. Menggulung lengan bajunya, Ryeowook hendak mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk itu. Sebelum itu terjadi, matanya menangkap hal yang menarik, satu keranjang makanan di sudut sana. Segera diambilnya keranjang itu, mengecek isinya. Lalu Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun sambil membawa keranjang itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan keluar. Ini untuk Gu Ahjumma kan?"

"Apa?" Seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya, berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Tidak, Wookie hyung. Biar aku atau Sungmin saja yang mengantarnya."

"Eh? Wae?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun memelas. "Ijinkan aku mengantarnya."

"Tidak."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Wookie hyung, kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Di sana berbahaya. Apa kau lupa, kalau kita melarikan diri dari penjara Kerajaan Kim*? Mereka akan mencarimu, terus seperti itu sampai kau tertangkap."

Ryeowook menggenggam erat keranjang di tangannya. Kakinya sedikit melangkah mundur, lantaran Kyuhyun marah kepadanya. "Tapi, sudah satu setengah tahun." Ryeowook menundukkan kepala, melangkah mundur lagi sambil perlahan memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

Membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tak mampu mengatakan apapun, sementara Kyuhyun menunggunya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Di luar dugaan, Ryeowook justru langsung berlari cepat keluar. Kalau Kyuhyun masih membuka lebar pintunya, ia yakin dapat menangkap Ryeowook saat itu juga. Akan tetapi Ryeowook terlalu cepat, tak bisa ia imbangi dan akhirnya ia kehilangan namja manis itu.

Deru napas Ryeowook terdengar begitu keras. Ia tidak pernah berlari secepat itu setelah sekian lama. Ah, terakhir kali ia berlari adalah saat ia dikejar orang-orang pemberontak kerajaan. Saat itu, Yesung yang menolongnya kan? Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, itu yang diucapkannya dalam hati. Selalu seperti itu, sering ia ingat tentang Yesung dan kehidupan kerjaan. Padahal sudah lama sekali, masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Melangkah dalam diam, Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak tahu di mana alamat Gu ahjumma. Mengingat Kyuhyun tak pernah mengijinkannya pergi keluar. Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan, satu setengah tahun cukuplah lama. Tidak mungkin orang kerajaan masih memburunya. Mereka pasti sudah bosan mencarinya terus menerus.

"Ahjussi, aku mencari rumah Gu ahjumma."

Bertanya ke banyak orang, Ryeowook akhirnya sampai juga. Sesuai perkiraannya, tidak ada yang menatapnya aneh atau melemparkan tatapan intimidasi padanya. Jadilah ia bisa membaur dengan orang-orang.

"Siapa?"

"Aku kerabat Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mengantarkan ini." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan keranjang yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Eung, ne. Aku selalu berada di dapur dan jarang keluar."

Ahjumma berbadan agak gemuk itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil bayaran Ryeowook. Kembali lagi dan menyerahkan Ryeowook uang pesanannya.

"Eh, ini apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan kalung yang sempat ikut terbawa bersama uang yang diberikan ahjumma itu. Tapi, ternyata bukan. Itu pemberian, untuk bayi mungil di rumahnya.

"Untuk bayinya Tuan Cho."

Ryeowook termenung. Menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbalik pulang, entah bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan itu. Saat ini dadanya terasa terhimpit, sesak. Ia memang sudah sepakat dahulu, untuk kebaikannya. Akan tetapi rasanya tetap tidak rela. Ia ingin panggilan sayang bayi itu menjadi miliknya. Meskipun keinginannya sebesar gunung pun, semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena satu takdir, semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Panglima Choi,"

Ryeowook membeku, memaku diri di tengah perjalanannya. Tolong, katakan kalau panggilan itu ia yang salah mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin kalau Panglima Choi ada di sini, terlalu jauh dari Kerajaan. Lantas kalau itu benar, untuk apa?

"Yang Mulia Ratu Heechul masih di dalam Kerajaan, aku harus memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari **nya**."

Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Kakinya yang terasa kaku untuk berjalan mulai bergerak sedikit-sedikit. Bersyukur karena posisinya yang menampilkan punggung dan bagian belakangnya saja, hingga Panglima Choi tak mampu melihatnya. Ia harus segera sampai rumah. Ia tidak boleh keluar lagi, atau mereka akan mengangkapnya dan membawanya kembali ke penjara.

Brak

Gebrakan pintu kayu yang tertutup itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kebingungan. Mencari asal suara, keduanya terkejut melihat Ryeowook berjongkok di depan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Namja manis itu terlihat berantakan, selain napasnya yang terengah-engah, tubuhnya bergetar dan cengkraman jemarinya pada pakaiannya terlampau erat.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun yang paling panik. "Wookie hyung apa yang terjadi?!" Katanya lebih keras karena Ryeowook tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ne, wookie. Katakanlah pada kami." Kali ini Sungmin mencoba menenangkan, mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook.

"Aku... tidak mau ke-kembali ke sana." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. "Mereka datang mencariku... mereka akan menangkapku... aku-aku tidak mau dipenjara lagi... di sana gelap... aku takut..."

Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Air matanya bercucuran tanpa henti. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya yang tak fokus ke satu titik, melainkan mengedar ke sekitar seperti mengawasi keadaan.

"Apa kau melihat orang Kerajaan?"

Anggukan kaku di berikannya, "Mereka datang untuk menangkapku, mereka akan memisahkanku... darinya... hiks Kyuhyun-ah tolong aku..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, di rengkuhnya Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Lalu berusaha membawa Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ryeowook harus istirahat, yang terpenting hanyalah itu. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan Ryeowook, hanyalah sia-sia. Orang-orang Kerajaan tak henti memburunya. Kasihan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, di mana burung-burung keluar dari sarang mereka. Aktivias pagi tak pernah lupa dilakukan. Sama halnya dengan manusia-manusia itu. Hanya saja, berbagai pertanyaan bersaran di kepala mereka. Kenapa kedai makanan lezat yang biasanya dipadati banyak pengunjung tak membukakan pintunya? Mereka yang berdatangan untuk menyantap makanan lezat itu, hanya bisa gigit jari. Sementara pelayan yang biasa bekerja hanya menggaruk kepala kebingungan, pasalnya ia sudah datang sesuai jam kerjanya dan ia dapati adalah pintu lebar yang tertutup.

"Aneh sekali, apa Tuan Cho sakit?"

"Hey, kau bekerja di sana kan? Kenapa kedainya tutup?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tuan."

Menelisik melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutup rapat, melalui lubang udara di atasnya, kedai sekaligus rumah itu sepi lengang. Ada satu cahaya yang terang di dalam rumah itu, yang tak bisa dilihat masyarakat luar, cahaya lentera dari sebuah kamar. Memperlihatkan siluet beberapa orang di dalamnya. Salah satunya, meringkuk bersandar dinding di belakangnya.

"Ryeowookie... makanlah sesuatu." Namja yang tengah meringkuk itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan sakit. Ne? Kusuapi?" Kata salah satu namja yang lain sambil memegang mangkuk bubur yang masih panas.

Ryeowook, memejamkan matanya. Kalau orang lain pastilah sudah menampik mangkuk itu lantaran marah terus dipaksa, akan tetapi tidak dengan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu membuka matanya yang sayu, mengukir senyuman pahit.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah. Nanti akan kumakan sendiri."

Namja yang di sebut Kyuhyun itu menghela napas. Sudah terlalu sering ia memaksa, tetapi tidak ada hasil yang ia dapatkan. Menyerah, Kyuhyun meletakan mangkuk bubur kembali ke atas nampan.

"Orang-orang berkumpul di depan, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun bangkit, menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di depan jendela bertirai. Sedari tadi namja itu terus mengintip keluar.

"Mereka hanya terkejut, Ming. Biarkan saja, lagipula bukan hal yang aneh bila kita menutup kedai kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk saja. Kembali menutup tirai rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka begitu tertutup? Alasannya hanya satu, Ryeowook. Kalau mereka membuka kedai, sudah pasti banyak orang berdatangan, bukan tidak mungkin juga jika orang Kerajaan Kim datang mencari Ryeowook. Ryeowook harus dilindungi.

"Umm..." keduanya menoleh, ketika mendengar gumaman yang berasal dari mulut Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menginginkan sesuatu. "Aku, ingin bertemu aegi."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, lalu Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat dengan mata terpejam. Namja berambut ikal itu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, duduk di sampingnya yang berada di atas futon.

"Dia masih tidur."

"Eh? Oh, ne..." Ryeowook kembali menunduk.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin makan."

"Makan bubur ini atau tidak bertemu dengannya sama sekali."

Agaknya Ryeowook terkejut dengan nada dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun selalu sabar kepadanya berbeda dengan sekarang yang sedang menatapnya datar. Ah, ia sudah membuat namdongsaeng satu-satunya kesal padanya.

"Ryeowookie, kau harus makan. Kalau kau tidak makan kau akan sakit." Kata Sungmin sembari ikut mendekat. "Kyuhyun tidak marah, dia hanya khawatir karena kalau kau sakit kau tidak bisa bersama aegi. Bagaimana kalau aegi tertular, hm?"

"Tertular?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan raut tak pasti. Lalu ia menunduk lagi. Melirik nampan di sampingnya lama sampai akhirnya mengambil nampan itu. Ia benar-benar memakan bubur itu. Meski mulutnya terasa pahit dan perutnya yang sakit menolak makanan. Ryeowook akan memakannya sampai habis. Karena ia tidak mau sakit. Beberapa kali ia menutup mulutnya karena terasa seperti mau muntah. Menahannya sekuat mungkin hingga Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi prihatin.

"Sudah." Kata Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Ryeowook. Yeah yang penting Ryeowook sudah memakan setengahnya. Itu lebih baik daripada Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Minum." Titah Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya dengan nada dingin. Ryeowook semakin merasa berat di kedua bahunya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun marah. Ia akan mengikuti seluruh perintah dongsaeng nya itu. Hanya untuk meminum air, Kyuhyun masih memikirkannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir."

Ryeowook sedikit terkesiap, merasakan dagu dan sekitar bibirnya disapu dengan jari. Ia sempat melamun tadi. Melamunkan hal-hal yang makin memberatkan bahunya.

"Ryeowookie..."

Suara tawa seorang bayi benar-benar menyegarkan Ryeowook. Buktinya, namja manis itu membuka lebar matanya, lebih lebar sedikit dari mata sayunya tadi. Senyuman bahagia pun terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya terulur, menerima aegi mungil yang masih tertawa bahagia.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ryeowook menciumi gemas wajah bulat di dalam timangannya. Senang berlipat-lipat meringankan kepalanya.

"Kyu, keluarlah dan katakan pada mereka kalau kita tutup. Mereka berkerumun di depan kedai. Itu akan menarik perhatian."

"Kau benar, Ming."

Kyuhyun hendak keluar, sebelum telinganya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, "Kalian bukalah kedai hari ini. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Ryeo—"

"Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan keluar kamar tanpa ijinmu. Aku janji."

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Menimbang mana yang menurutnya menjadi keputusan yang baik. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada Ryeowook.

"Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Ryeowook mengangguk pasti. Matanya mengantar Kyuhyun dan sungmin sampai keluar. Lalu kembali fokus pada bayi menggemaskan di timangannya.

"Kau mau turun?" Ryeowook menurunkan bayi itu. Membuatnya tengkurap di atas futon. Tertawa keras dengan tubuh begerak lincah, bayi itu merangkak mendekati Ryeowook. Mencoba merambat dengan berpegangan pada pakaiannya.

"Kau ingin apa, hm?"

"Miii...mm...mii..." kata sang bayi sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Sesaat Ryeowook berpikir keras. Kemudian mengendikkan. Tangannya pun cepat-cepat membuka satu persatu kancing pakaiannya dari atas. Begitu kancing ke tiga dibuka, derap langkah pada lantai kayu terdengar mendekati kamarnya. Otomatis Ryeowook memasang posisi siaga.

"Kami tidak jadi membuka kedai."

"Eh?"

Ryeowook dapat bernapas lega. Ternyata saudaranya yang datang. Kedua namja itu kembali dengan minik yang membuat Ryeowook merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekat.

"Di depan, ada pejabat pemerintah."

"Pejabat—"

"Tenanglah, Wookie hyung. Bukan pejabat suruhan Yang Mulia Kim Yesung."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu, untuk apa dia datang?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar. "Kami tidak tahu, yang mereka inginkan adalah kami pergi bersamanya masuk ke dalam istana. Padahal aku tidak pernah lupa bayar uang sewa."

"Apa mungkin mereka tahu aku ada di sini?" Ryeowook berucap dengan nada bergetar. "Apa Yang Mulia Kim Yesung bekerja sama dengan kerajaan ini untuk menangkapku?"

"Aniya, Wookie. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Mereka pasti ingin kedai kita menyediakan hidangan untuk acara kerajaan. Itu saja."

Dalam lubuk hatinya, Ryeowook tidak mau percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin. Hidangan? Yang benar saja. Mereka memiliki ratusan pemasak yang keahliannya diatas kedai miliknya. Pasti ada sesuatu, Ryeowook bisa merasakannya.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang. Ingat, jangan keluar dari rumah ini. Jika ada yang datang, jangan bukakan pintu depan. Jika kami pulang, kami hanya akan masuk dari pintu belakang. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ketika kedua orang terpercayanya itu melangkah keluar kamar, Ryeowook berusaha menghentikannya. Rasa khawatir itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya gelisah dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kyu," panggil Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Kyuhyun. "Bawa dia bersamamu."

"Wae? Kau berjanji tidak akan keluar kan? Kau tidak akan lari kan? Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan aegi kepadaku?"

"Aku—" Ryeowook tercekat. "Aku sedang sakit, nanti dia tertular."

Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Meskipun ia tak berpendidikan tinggi, ia mengerti kalau alasan Ryeowook bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Ketakutan itu pun kembali muncul. Tapi, ia bisa apa?

"Arra, kau istirahat di sini. Jaga dirimu. Kami akan segera kembali."

"Eum."

Melepas kepergian saudaranya, Ryeowook mendekati jendela kamarnya. Jendela yang tertutup tirai akan tetapi masih bisa meloloskan berkas-berkas cahaya matahari. Tangannya merambat, membuka tirai sampai cahaya terang menyebar di seluruh penjuru kamar. Api kecil di dalam lentera padam. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama pada jendela-jendela yang lain.

Mengurut kepalanya yang terasa berat, kaki-kakinya bergerak menuju dapur. Ia kehausan, segelas air pasti akan melegakan kerongkongannya. Sebelum sampai tangannya menyentuh gelas satu pun, ketukan keras terdengar. Asalnya dari pintu depan. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook berjalan mundur, lantaan ketakutan.

"Siapa?" Bisiknya pada angin lalu.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, ketukan itu hilang, senyap. Ryeowook bisa bernapas lega saat itu. Hanya untuk sementara, karena ketukan kembali terdengar dari pintu belakang. Itu pasti Kyuhyun kan? Kyuhyun akan lewat pintu belakang. Tapi, bagaimana jika itu orang lain? Ryeowook hanya dapat meneguk ludah.

Ah, tapi halaman belakangnya sudah di pagari dengan bambu yang rapat, satu-satunya pintu di sana pasti sudah Kyuhyun kunci. Kalau begitu hanya Kyuhyn yang bisa masuk. Ya, bermodalkan keyakinan seperti itu, Ryeowook mendekati pintu belakang.

Cklek

Kerutan keningnya semakin terlihat, saat pintu kayu di depannya dibuka oleh orang dari luar, menunggu sampai terbuka lebar. Baru kemudian Ryeowook membelalakan mata. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah seragam pejabat kerajaan. Bukan kerajaan tempatnya tinggal tapi, kerajaan Kim. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook terhuyung kebelakang, untunglah masih bisa mempertahankan kedua kakinya untuk tetap menopang.

"Bagaimana... kenapa..." bisik Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kunci ini," namja itu menunjukkan beberapa kunci. "Aku menemukannya di depan pagar sana."

Ryeowook masih tidak bisa menghentikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Jadi, Permaisuri Kim, bisa tolong bukakan pintu depan?"

Ryeowook tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak akan pernah membukakan pintu depan. Janjinya pada Kyuhyun tak akan ia langgar. Tapi, namja di depannya itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya, yang sempat akrab dengannya, Choi Siwon mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Yang Mulia Heechul ada di depan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook berguman lirih. Sedari tadi kepalanya terus tertunduk. Ia tidak kuasa membawa matanya bertemu pandang dengan yeoja di depannya. Lokasinya sekarang, sudah berada di ruangan tempatnya biasa menerima tamu. Hanya berdua dengan seorang yeoja terhormat dari kerajaan yang jauh di sana.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa sampai menemukanku?" Tanya Ryeowook dalam tundukan kepalanya.

"Kami mencari ke seluruh wilayah."

Apakah dirinya begitu bersalah, sampai orang kerajaan bersemangat memburunya? Ataukah ia sudah dicap sebagai penghianat dan harus merelakan kepalanya?

"Apa Yang Mulia akan menangkapku?"

Heechul mengembang senyum, "Kami akan membawamu kembali ke istana."

Terkejut, sangat. Tetapi yang Ryeowook dapat lakukan adalah menunduk sambil menggigit bibir sendiri. Matanya terasa memanas, serta jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Karena kau memiliki pangeran calon penerus Kerajaan Kim."

"Eh?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala, "Apa maksudnya Yang Mulia ingin membawa anakku?"

"Keduanya, kau dan anakmu."

"Apa setelah itu aku akan di penjara? Apa aku akan kembali lagi ke tempat gelap itu?"

Heechul diam dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, Ryeowook mengambil asumsi sendiri kalau memang benar ia akan kembali ke dalam penjara. Padahal sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"A-aku... anakku... aku tidak memiliki apa yang kau mau." Heechul mengerut bingung. "Aku kehilangan anakku saat melarikan diri. Aku keguguran." Lanjut Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya lagi. Tanpa Heechul tahu sebelah tangannya meremat kuat perutnya sendiri.

"Kau keguguran?" Raut terkejut sangat terlihat, Heechul tak mampu menyimpan keterkejutannya. Ia baru tahu, sungguh.

"Apa kau berkata benar?" Tanya Heechul yang dibalas anggukan lemah.

Heechul menghela napas. "Kau akan tetap kembali ke kerajaan."

"Tidak bisakah Yang Mulia melepaskanku? Kumohon, aku tidak mau kembali ke istana lagi. Aku tidak mau pergi ke sana."

"Kau masih berstatus sebagai permaisuri Yang Mulia Kim Yesung, kewajibanmu untuk menemani hidupnya."

"Apa?" Ryeowook membulatkan mata. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, sudah lama diketahui, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Bukan kau yang melakukan kejahatan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kerajaan berhasil menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu, kembalilah bersamaku."

Apakah ia harus senang? Ataukah ia harus sedih karena merasakan hukuman yang bukan kesalahannya? Apakah Kim Yesung masih membencinya? Bagaimana sekarang kondisi raja muda itu? Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Ryeowook tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali." Kata Ryeowook.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki penerus kerajaan. Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan, aku sudah mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan. Aku hanya ingin meneruskan hidupku yang dulu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu." Jawab Heechul bernada dingin. Dan Ryeowook tak bisa membalas apapun.

"Posisi permaisuri di kerajaan masih kosong sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Ryeowook terdiam lama. "Kalau begitu biarkan Sulli menggantikanku. Dia yeoja yang baik, sangat serasi dengan Yang Mulia Kim Yesung."

Mengatakannya sangatlah menyakiti hatinya. Biarpun Yesung sudah membuatnya sakit, sudah membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci raja tampan itu, tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Selir Jang sudah mati."

Kali ini, lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Punggungnya sampai tegak dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Sulli?"

"Dia mati bunuh diri."

"Kenapa?" Kata Ryeowook dengan manik berkaca-kaca.

"Dia mengakui semua kejahatannya, termasuk menjebakmu."

Ryeowook menggelemg keras, "Tidak mungkin. Sulli sangat baik kepadaku, dia tidak pernah berbuat buruk padaku. Dia selalu membantuku."

"Itulah kenyataannya."

Pakaian Ryeowook menjadi kusut, karena diremas terus menerus. Fakta-fakta yang berdatangan semakin meekan dadanya. Ia semakin merasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Selir Jung naik tahta."

"Memang mudah mengatakannya, semua anggota kerajaan berharap demikian. Tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Namja itu tak mau mengakui kebenaran-ah, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apakah kau yang membuang pakaianmu di laut lepas? Untuk menghilangkan jejak?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Memangnya untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu. Lagipula saat itu, ia sedang pendarahan. Tak mungkin sempat berpikir menghilangkan jejak.

"Berarti ada orang lain yang melakukannya." Sahut Heechul sambil menatap ke arah lain. Lalu yeoja cantik itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dengar, Kim Yesung putraku masih sangat berharap padamu, dia ingin kau kembali menemani hidupnya. Kembalilah bersamaku." Bujuk Heechul lagi sambil menggengam satu tangan Ryeowook di atas meja.

"Tidak." Ryeowook menarik tangannya. "Kalau benar, Yesung hyung menginginkanku, dia pasti akan datang menemuiku."

Heechul memperhatikannya. Lama-kelamaan yeoja cantik itu menunduk. Membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka.

"Arra, aku akan kembali ke kerajaan. Terimakasih sudah mau menerima kunjunganku."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan mantan eomoni nya. Yeoja cantik yang begitu anggun, melangkah keluar meninggalkannya. Tinggallah Ryeowook dengan perasaan kalut. Sementara di luar, sudah berjejer rapi beberapa prajurit kerajaan. Tepat saat Heechul keluar dan hendak pergi, sepasang matanya menemukan dua orang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekat.

"Yang Mulai," dua orang itu membungkuk hormat, mengetahui pakaian kebesarannya. Mata Heechul tak terlalu fokus pada dua orang itu, tapi tertuju pada seorang bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Melihat bayi itu, membuatnya teringgat pada seseorang. Mata bulat hitamnya, rambutnya, bahkan pipinya, Heechul jadi tahu.

"Putramu?"

Dua orang itu menggangguk kaku, dan Heechul tersenyum tipis. Berpamitan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ryeowook. Benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan kerajaan itu juga. Tergopoh-gopoh dua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah, segera menghampiri satu-satunya namja yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan meja.

"Wookie hyung, ada apa? Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Kau membukakan pintu?"

Tak ada jawaban membuatnya semakin panik, namja tampan itu memegangi bahu Ryeowook dengan kuat. Sementara namja yang satu lagi menutup pintu kediaman mereka.

"Hyung, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar? Apa kau melanggar janji—"

"Hiks..." isakan itu menghentikan teriakan Kyhyun. Namja tampan itu menutup rapat mulutnya, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kuat bahu Ryeowook mulai mengendur.

Satu tarikan lemah, tubuh Ryeowook terbawa dan masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ryeowook sedang terguncang. Hyung manisnya sudah mendapatkan banyak masalah. Tidak seharusnya ia marah-marah seperti tadi. Dan melihat Yang Mulia Heechul pergi tanpa membawa Ryeowook, itu artinya ada kabar baik.

"Uljima, hyung. Jangan menangis lagi. Kami semua di sini akan selalu menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Heechul beserta rombongannya itu, hanyalah awal dari masa sulitnya. Karena masih banyak hantaman yang menghampirinya, biarpun ia sudah terlepas dari Kim Yesung. Kehidupan damainya tak bisa terpenui.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan pergi?"

Ryeowook yang saat itu memak diri di depan cermin, mengangguk lemah. Tangannya bergerak telaten mengepang rambut belakang bawahnya yang panjang. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi, masuk ke istana yang berbeda.

"Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan kalian. Kali ini, aku harus menghadapinya."

"Tapi, bisa saja mereka mengambil keuntungan dari posisimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Selama kau dan Sungmin hyung aman, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Jangan bicara begitu!"

Memangnya kenapa? Semalaman Ryeowook sudah menangis dan berpikir sangat keras. Dan hasilnya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ia akan melakukannya seperti daun yang terseret arus di sebuah sungai. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya itu. Lebih baik menghadapi daripada terus berlari.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah. Mereka pasti juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang mereka inginkan."

"Kau memilikinya." Balas Kyuhyun sembari memasang raut pahit.

"Kyuhyun," Ryeowook menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya pemuda itu penuh harap. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau akan menyembunyikannya. Kita sudah sepakat dari awal, ne? Jangan beri tahu siapapun."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya. Memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. "Aku... akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tak kuat menahan matanya yang memanas. Maka terpejamlah sepasang mata yang sudah mengembun itu. Perlahan-lahan meneteskan butiran air yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Dengan gemetar membalas pelukan hyung manisnya.

"Jja," Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Mengarahkan satu tangannya menangkup pipi kiri Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi, ne?"

Memangnya Ryeowook mau pergi kemana? Kedalam istana yang megah, yang seumur-umur belum pernah ia pijakan kakinya. Memasuki istana pusat kerajaan tempatnya sekarang tinggal. Beberapa waktu lalu, beberapa orang kerajaan datan mencarinya, memintanya untuk pergi menemui raja. Bukan berita baik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana sifat raja. Yeah, seperti keyakinanya. Biarkan mengalir seperti air.

 ***Bersambung***

Maafkan aku yang sudah telat update, bener-bener telat. Maaf kalo kalian nunggu-nungguin kelanjutan FF ini. Soalnya sekolah Denies lagi sibuk banget, belom lagi mau kemah.

Yah walaupun begitu, walaupun masih ada yang mau baca ff ini. Denies berterimakasih sekali. dan juga terimakasih yang besar buat yang udah nyempetin me-review.

Kalian boleh marah-marah ke aku kok. Feel free buat bertanya apapun itu. Byee~

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


	14. Truth Never Lies

Saat itu, siang yang cerah tidak membahagiakannya. Atau mungkin yang paling tepat adalah ia tidak pernah bahagia. Seperti hari ini, pura-pura bersikap tegar malah membuat dirinya makin berat hati. Meskipun yang paling ia pikirkan adalah keluarganya. Ia merasa Kyuhyun sudah banyak susah hidup dengannya.

Srag

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka dengan pelan terdengar di belakang tubuhnya. Cukup jauh di sana, tetapi Ryeowook tidak akan menoleh. Mana berani ia melakukan itu. Memandangi tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuan, Ryeowook merasakan angin halus menerpa di samping tubuhnya, lalu ia lihat siluet seseorang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar datang." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. "Apa pelayanku memaksamu kemari? Mereka melakukan kekerasan?"

Ragu-ragu Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniya, Yang Mulia."

Panggilan itu menimbulkan sebuah senyuman miring di paras tampan namja di depannya. Namja paling dihormati di wilayahnya, Raja Jung Yunho. Dan kali ini Ryeowook harus menghadapinya, apa yang diinginkan Raja darinya?

"Arraseo, kurasa kau tidak terlalu nyaman berdua denganku. Langsung ke intinya saja, apa kau pernah tinggal di Kerajaan Kim?"

Ryeowook bergumam lirih, bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau ia jujur, bisa-bisa dirinya dalam bahaya. Tapi kalau bohong, ia dalam bahaya juga. Takut terlalu lama terdiam, Ryeowook pun mengangguk.

"Pernah dengar tentang Permaisuri Raja Yesung?"

Ah, ia sudah menebaknya. Pasti ada persekongkolan di sini. Pasti Ratu Heechul membuat perjanjian dengan Raja Jung. Mereka mau menangkapnya.

"A-aniya. Tidak per-nah dengar."

"Ah, begitukah?" Raja di depannya terkekeh mengerikan. Sampai-sampai membuat Ryeowook meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu." Ryeowook sedikit berani melirik depanya. Di mana ia lihat sang raja yang lumayan tampan menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam padanya. Langsung saja Ryeowook kembali menunduk.

"Dia menjadi permaisuri pilihan Raja Yesung, rakyat biasa yang mendapat kesempatan istimewa. Suatu hari dia dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan, lalu melarikan diri dari penjara, membawa serta anak dalam kandungannya. Yakin belum pernah dengar?"

Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh. Akulah yang menjalaninya. Begitu kata-kata yang Ryeowook rangkai di batinnya, namun sayang takkan pernah bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini sudah satu setengah tahun, belum diketahui di mana permaisuri dan putera mahkota kerajaan itu berada. Akan tetapi, ada kabar burung kalau permaisuri itu ada di wilayahku."

Ryeowook masih membisu.

"Jadi kau masih belum mau bicara?" Yunho mendengus. "Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi selirku?"

Ryeowool tercekat, tak tanggung-tanggung mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang bola matanya membulat tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan raja padanya, lagipula bukankah permaisuri kerajaan Jung sudah memiliki anak? Apakah ia akan dijadikan pemuas nafsu saja?

"T-tidak, Yang Mulia. J-jeosonghamnida."

"Hee, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menolakku. Wae? Apa ada alasan khusus?" Lagi, Yunho mulai memancingnya.

"Tidak a-ada alasan khusus."

"Ck, kau bertele-tele. Cukup jadilah selirku, lalu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada **nya**."

"N-nugu?"

"Anakmu. Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Kim."

Napas tak berhembus dengan teratur, Ryeowook tersendat-sendat. "T-tidak, aku tidak memiliki anak. Apalagi putera mahkota kerajaan. A...ku belum menikah."

"Pembohong." Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Didengarnya sang raja memanggil pelayan di luar. Saat menengok kebelakang, Ryeowook semakin tercekat.

Yunho tertawa lirih, "Siapa bayi mungil ini, hm? Siapa namanya? Kim Ryeosung?" Ryeowook nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Di dalam rengkuhan tangan Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, sesosok bayi mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ryeowook mengenalnya, sangat.

"Yang Mulia, itu b-bayi dongsaeng ku. Kenapa bisa berada di sini?" Kata Ryeowook dengan raut khawatir.

"Bayi dongsaeng mu? Tidak, ini adalah putera mahkota. Aset Kerajaan Kim yang sangat berharga." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala.

"Dengar, kalau aku menjadikan bayi ini sebagai tawanan dan oh! Akan kujadikan budak, pastilah Kim Yesung yang terhormat itu akan tunduk padaku." Gertak Yunho seraya memandangi bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"T-tidak, Yang Mulia. Kumohon, bayi itu tidak bersalah. Dia adalah bayi dongsaengku. Tolong jangan melibatkannya."

"Kau mengaku sebagai permaisuri Kim Yesung?"

Ryeowook terpaku, melirik bayi itu penuh khawatir, kemudian mengambil keputusan. Bibirnya terbuka, melafalkan kalimat keputusannya, "Bukan, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya rakyat biasa."

"Ah, begitu?" Yunho terlihat tersenyum remeh sambil masih menimang-nimang bayi dalam gendongannya. "Bayi yang malang."

Ryeowook membeku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, air matanya mulai menggenang. Perlahan-lahan menetes menuruni pipinya. Hatinya sakit, terluka kembali dengan takdirnya yang lain. Menyedihkan, hidupnya semakin sulit. Hanya karena hubungannya dengan Yang Mulia Kim Yesung.

"Umma mu tak mengakuimu sebagai anaknya. Daripada hidup menderita, lebih baik kau akhiri hidupmu saja ne?"

Ryeowook terisak keras. "Hiks... jangan... kumohon..."

"Atau kau lebih memilih menjadi budakku, hm? Yang Mulia Kim Yesung pasti akan memberikan mahkotanya padaku dengan mudah. Kau lebih memilih mana? Menjadi budak atau akhiri hidupmu, Ryeosung-ah." Kata Yunho lagi seraya melirik Ryeowook yang terisak keras.

"Pelayan, bawa bayi ini. Besarkan sebagai budak kerajaan kita."

Merasakan suara langkah halus dari belakangnya, sontak Ryeowook menegang. Tubuhnya langsung tegak dan tak segan menunjukkan wajah penuh air matanya. "Aniya... hiks, kumohon... tidak... jangan anakku."

"Anakmu? Anakmu dengan siapa, hm?"

"Hiks... dengan Yang Mulia Kim Yesung."

Selesai sudah, kebohongannya selama ini sudah berakhir. Tertekan karena keselamatan bayi mungil itu. Yang sudah sejak lahir diputuskan menjadi anak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, demi menjaga keselamatannya. Tapi, semuanya hancur.

Dalam tangisnya yang semakin memilukan, bayi mungil itu disodorkan padanya. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Seakan-akan bahaya mengancamnya.

"Pelayan, persiapkan pernikahanku dengannya, selir baruku. Kau tak menolak kan, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menciumi bayinya, yang memang benar putera mahkota Kerajaan Kim. Sebenarnya, ia selamat ketika pendarahan waktu itu, beruntung bayinya bisa diselamatkan oleh seseorang ahli medis yang kebetulan ikut dalam kapal.

"Tidak perlu menangis lagi, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tidak akan membunuh ataupun menjadikan anakmu sebagai budak. Asalkan dengan syarat, kau menjadi selirku."

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Chapter 14 : Truth never lies

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

Senja yang indah, menghiasi seluruh hamparan langit dengan awan-awan berwarna orange. Semakin malam, semakin sepi. Meskipun begitu, hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Banyak pelayan yang mondar-mandir di paviliun timur. Pasalnya satu anggota baru kerajaan sudah berada di sana. Dibersihkan tubuhnya dengan wewangian, dirias segala macam rupa. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk menyambut Raja di malam pertama mereka. Bukan, bukan malam pertama. Karena keduanya sudah pernah merasakan.

"Selir Kim, kau lebih memilih yang berwarna merah atau kuning?"

Kim Ryeowook, yang berada di tempat itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke depan. Cermin besar itu menampilkan wajahnya yang sendu. Ia de javu, dulu ia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dengan perasaan gundah juga. Akan tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia rasa dulu ia merasakan yang namanya bahagia, kedepannya tidak akan ia rasakan.

"Selir Kim?" Panggilan baru untuknya, membuatnya harus beradaptasi lagi.

"Kuning." Balasnya tanpa melihat hiasan rambut yang ditunjukan pelayannya. Sementara dirinya masih melihat ke depan. Tangan-tangan terampil mereka menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Hanya bagian belakang bawah, sementara yang lain pendek. Ada juga yang merapikan rambut poninya, membuatnya terlihat menawan. Dan ketika sang pelayan hendak memotong rambut panjangnya, suara di belakang menghentikannya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada rambut panjangnya, biarkan seperti keadaan awal dia datang ke sini."

Si pelayan pun mengangguk mengerti. Meletakan pemotong rambut lalu menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk mengepang kecil rambut sang selir baru. Sama persis ketika awal tempo hari Ryeowook datang.

"Nah, seperti itu. Kalau kau memotongnya, dia akan kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang dulu. Pasti kau sengaja memanjangkannya hm, tak mau mengenang masa lalu?"

Ryeowook hanya melihat pantulan orang yang sedari tadi mengoceh melalui cermin. Seorang namja yang duduk di tepian ranjang. Ryeowook sungguh tidak ingin menemuinya. Mentalnya masih belum siap. Akan tetapi, sekejap kedipan mata, para pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kemari, Ryeowook-ah." Ryeowook bergeming, masih duduk di tempatnya. Mengundang decakan sebal namja di belakangnya.

Sret

"Akh!"

Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Tangannya ditarik paksa, berjalan terseok beberapa langkah kemudian membentur ranjang di belakangnya. Sepasang tangannya yang bebas reflek menahan dada bidang yang seakan-akan mau menghimpit tubuh kecilnya.

"Yang Mulia," panggilnya gelisah. "J-jangan... aku tidak mau..."

Yunho menyeringai, "Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, huh? Bukankah kau sudah pernah merasakannya? Rileks saja."

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Dan Ryeowook mulai memberontak. Kalau ia bisa memiliki Ryeosung, ia juga bisa melahirkan benih dari namja di atasnya ini. Ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak mau mengandung anak tanpa cinta sama sekali.

"Kumohon, Yang Mulia—ugh!" Ryeowook tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Kedua tangannya dicekal kuat di atas kepalanya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Yunho sambil perlahan melepas simpul pakaian putih Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menggerakan kakinya ke sembarangan arah, sebelum akhirnya Yunho sedikit menduduki pahanya. Air mata mulai menggenangi sudut mata Ryeowook. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti diperkosa.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi seraya menarik pipi Ryeowook agar mau menatapnya.

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Balas Ryeowook dengan berani. Ia berteriak dan menajamkan matanya. Sontak saja Yunho terdiam karena terkejut, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Kuhargai keberanianmu." Yunho menyeringai.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, kau akan segera mencintaiku, sama seperti para selir murahan itu." Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Ryeowook memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan napas yang terlalu dekat.

"Apa karena Kim Yesung? Kau masih mencintainya?" Yunho makin mendekat, hendak mencium bibir yang sudah lama tak terjamah di depannya. Itu akan terjadi, kalau Ryeowook tak buru-buru mengalihkan muka.

"Tsk, jawab dengan jujur. Kau masih mencintainya?"

"T-tidak." Balas Ryeowook tanpa membuka matanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, tatap mataku." Ryeowook dipaksa menghadap kedepan. Mau tak mau membuka matanya.

"Tidak."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Entah maknanya apa, tetapi namja tampan itu melepaskan cekalannya. Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Ryeowook sampai dibuat kebingungan, apalagi namja itu malah memilih memindahkan tubuh ke sisi ranjang yang lainnya.

"Kau seharusnya lebih jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Satu pilihan yang kau anggap tepat, justru akan merusak kebahagiaanmu dan anakmu sendiri."

Kata-kata yang seharusnya penuh makna terasa bak teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan. Ryeowook memang tak berpendidikan tapi ia memiliki hati nurani. Dan hatinya itu mengatakan dengan jelas kalau sang Raja barusan menyindirnya. Terlalu mengena ke dalam dadanya. Yeah, meskipun begitu tak akan mampu merubah takdirnya yang terlanjur seperti ini.

Ketika hari berganti dengan sendirinya, memulai catatan baru pada lembar kehidupan. Pagi ini, cerah berawan, tidak ada hawa panas yang menyengat hanya ada kesejukan yang melemaskan pikiran—

—tak berlaku untuk Ryeowook

Namja manis itu sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya, memandangi kolam kecil berisi banyak ikan mas. Jika pintu samping kamarnya dibuka, itulah pemandangannya. Sebuah kolam dengan ikan yang berenang lincah. Ia harap ia bisa lebih tenang dengan melihat semua itu, nyatanya tidak. Malahan kepalanya ini terus berpikiran buruk yang mambawanya pada lamunan panjang.

"Mmm..." Ryeowook tersentak. Ia pandangi ke bawah. Bayinya yang berbaring di pangkuannya tengah menarik-narik pakaiannya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Mianhae, mengacuhkanmu, Ryeong. Umma sedang banyak pikiran."

Ryeowook mengangkat bayi mungil itu, menciuminya gemas hingga sang bayi tertawa keras. "Maaaa..."

"Ne, apa Ryeong sayang pada umma?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kembali dibalas tawa keras dari Ryeosung. "Umma juga sangat menyayangimu."

 _"Apa-apaan ini? Yang Mulia menikah lagi?"_

 _"Bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah selir baru itu seorang namja."_

 _"Aish, benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Sesama namja menikah dan terikat pada hubungan. Aku benar-benar heran pada Yang Mulia."_

 _"Ah, apa kau tahu hal yang lebih memalukan lagi? Selir baru itu sudah punya anak dengan orang lain. Tanpa malu dia membawa anakanya kemari."_

 _"Jinjja, jika anak itu besar nanti bagaimana drngan nasibnya?"_

 _"Mungkin akan menjadi budak kerajaan."_

"Pelayan," panggil Ryeowook dengan wajah pias. "Tolong tutup saja pintunya."

Pemandangan indah tak akan selamanya indah. Suara-suara samar itu menyakiti hatinya. Menutup pintu hanya akan mengurangi suara itu untuk mampu menerobos pendengarannya. Selir-selir di samping kamarnya terus berbicara buruk tentang dirinya. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang. Para wanita itu harus mencoba hidup seperti dirinya dulu barulah mereka akan mengerti.

"Mmmaaa... miiiim..."

"Eh, kau lapar? Arraseo." Ryeowook tanpa sadar membuka pakaiannya. Tidak semuanya, hanya melorotkan bagian bahu hingga satu dadanya bisa terubuka. Ia tidak bisa dipercaya, Ryeowook sedang menyusui anaknya. Satu-satunya pelayan yang ada di sana hanya bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sadar melakukan semua ini." Kata Ryeowook pada pelayannya itu.

"Aniya, Yang Mulia. Jeosonghamnida membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Ryeowook pikir, pelayan itu setelah meminta maaf dan merasa kurang nyaman, dia akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tetapi, yeoja belia itu terus saja berada di dalam kamarnya, menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya. Padahal Ryeowook sedang ingin berdua saja dengan anaknya, putera mahkota Kerajaan Kim. Sayang gelar itu tidak akan pernah di dapatkan Ryeosung.

"Mianhae, aku membuat masa depanmu sangat buruk." Kata Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar kalau pelayan satu ruangan dengannya sedang menatapnya keheranan.

"Selir Kim," Satu pelayan lain membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dari luar, menyisakan celah kecil yang bisa menampilkan keseluruhan tubuhnya. "Permaisuri Jung datang."

"Permaisuri Jung?" Ryeowook mengeja nama itu dengan lirih. Mengangguk sekali, ia menyuruh si pelayan untuk mempersilahkan Permaisuri Kerajaan masuk.

Dari awal matanya melihat betapa anggunnya permaisuri itu masuk, Ryeowook sudah beranggapan kalau sang permaisuri pastilah amat cantik. Akan tetapi, Ryeowook dibuat membisu. Bahkan setelah permaisuri itu duduk berhadapan dengannya, Ryeowook masih diam saja.

"Permaisuri... Jung?" Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu. Tadi ia berkata dengan penuh keraguan. Dan tatapan sinis itu, membuktikan kalau Permaisuri Jung tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Ada hal apa yang membuatmu kemari, Permaisuri Jung?"

Ryeowook masih belum bisa percaya, kini ia tahu kalau ada orang yang berbasib sama dengannya. Di depannya ini, duduk seorang namja yang dipanggil dengan julukan permaisuri. Seorang namja, dan lagi sudah memiliki anak sama sepertinya.

"Permaisuri Jung?" Panggil Ryeowook lagi karena Permaisuri Jung tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Lalu, masuk seorang pelayan, dengan segera menempatkan posisi di samping belakang sang permaisuri.

Permaisuri Jung memulai perkataannya tanpa suara. Gerakan tangannya, jemarinya yang memberikan tanda-tanda aneh yang Ryeowook tak mengerti. Apa maksunya Permaisuri Jung bisu? Tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Bagaimana dia bisa diterima Kerajaan kalau memiliki cacat fisik seperti itu.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_ Bukan suara sang permaisuri, melainkan pelayan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Kim... Ryeowook." Jawab Ryeowook masih terheran-heran.

 _"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"_

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya bukan untuknya. Kalau permaisuri di depannya ini adalah kesayangan raja, pastilah dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau ia hanyalah umpan untuk menjatuhkan tahta seorang Kim Yesung.

"Tujuanku?" Lirih Ryeowook seraya menunduk mengamati anaknya. "Untuk melindunginya."

 _"Melindungi anakmu? Dari siapa? Kau mengemis permohonan untuk melindungi anakmu dari bahaya? Kau datang ke kerajaan hanya untuk itu?"_

"Tidak!" Sentak Ryeowook keras. Ia tidak suka kalau orang lain menghina anaknya. "Aku..." Kemudian barulah dirinya sadar. Kalau ia sudah menaikkan nadanya di depan permaisuri.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata keras. Aku hanya merasa kalau semua orang mulai memojokkanku."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. "Aku terpaksa berada di sini. Yang Mulia Jung yang memaksaku untuk menjadi selirnya. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama anakku tapi kenapa semua orang selalu saja mengusikku?" Kata Ryeowook dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Permaisuri Jung, kenapa Yang Mulia memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini? Kau pasti tahu alasannya."

Dilihatnya permaisuri itu masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya. _"Dia tidak pernah mengangkat selir baru tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan kau tiba-tiba datang menjadi selirnya. Kau pasti membawa tujuan tersendiri—"_

"Tidak, aku tidak membawa maksud apapun sungguh. Untuk apa aku datang? Kau berpikir kalau aku akan merebut tahtamu? Aku bahkan sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya para selir berusaha melengserkanku dan aku tidak—"

Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tidak sadar telah membocorkan identitasnya. Identitas berharganya yang hanya diketahui oleh Raja Jung. Ia berpikir begitu karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, permaisuri di depannya ini tidak tahu menahu alasannya datang. Ia benar-benar bodoh, semakin banyak yang tahu, akan semakin membahayakan anaknya.

"J-jeosonghamnida, aku berkata yang tidak-tidak. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan."

 _"Kau pernah merasakan rasanya para selir berusaha melengserkanmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

"Aku hanya rakyat biasa."

Seketika tatapan mata tajam penuh intimidasi ditujukan padanya, _"Lalu anak itu? Di mana appanya?"_

"Appanya?" Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Ia mulai gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu." Balas Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yang kutahu, aku hanya berusaha membesarkannya. Aku tidak peduli pada mereka yang sudah mencampakkanku."

Srag!

"Umma! Jinho anak Selir Lee menghinaku lagi—eh?" Seorang bocah berpakaian khas pangeran tiba-tiba masuk dan mengadu pada ummanya, Permaisuri Jung. Jadi, anak dari Permaisuri Jung sudah cukup besar. Menurut asumsinya, Ryeowook pikir pangeran Kerajaan sudah berumur dua belas tahun. Seharusnya sudah mengerti sopan santun, tapi masuk ke ruangan orang lain tanpa permisi.

"Kau selir baru itu?"

Tubuh pangeran yang semula menghadap pada Ryeowook langsung beralih menghadap ummanya, kakinya pun langsung tertekuk dan duduk atas paksaan sang permaisuri.

"Umma..." Raut wajahnya yang semula kental akan rasa kesal dan meremehkan langsung berubah menjadi teduh usai melihat tatapan Permaisuri Jung yang bahkan tak berkata apapun.

"Changmin minta maaf." Kata pangeran kecil itu. Meminta maaf pada ummanya atau pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dirinya hanya melihat sedari tadi.

"Changmin kesal pada mereka, mereka selalu menghina Changmin dan umma. Kata mereka kita tidak pantas berada di sini."

Mereka, yang disebut-sebut oleh Pangeran itu adalah anak-anak dari para selir yang tinggal di Kerajaan ini. Mengalir seperti air, Ryeowook mulai membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi itu. Bagaimana ketika anaknya besar dan kemudian mereka semua mengolok-oloknya, menerornya, dan menyerangnya. Keselamatan anaknya dipertaruhkan. Kini Ryeowook sadar kalau keselamatan pangeran sangatlah beresiko.

"Dan mereka juga mengatakan kalau Changmin bukan anak abeoji. Mereka—"

"Sstt..." Ryeowook sumpah mendengar desisan lirih yang keluar dari mulut Permaisuri Jung. Ia mendengarnya, itu berarti namja itu tidak bisu, tapi kenapa?

"Umma..."

Tatapan lembutnya, belaian kasih sayangnya, semua itu Ryeowook lihat penuh ketulusan. Penuh cinta yang tercurah dari Permaisuri Jung pada pangeran kecilnya. Ia lihat sisi lembutnya. Ah, sekarang Ryeowook yakin kalau wajah sangar dan tatapan tajam yang terus dipertahankan permaisuri itu hanya topeng belaka.

 _"Kami pergi, Selir Kim."_

"Eh? N-ne."

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan pasangan umma-aegi itu sampai mereka menghilang. Rasanya ia jadi ikut senang. Hanya dengan melihat hubungan Permaisuri Kim dan anaknya itu, terbayang bagaimana bahagianya ketika Ryeosung sudah besar.

"Cepatlah besar, Ryeong." Kata Ryeowook sembari mencium Ryeosung dalam dekapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan mengitari kerajaan yang sangatlah lebar. Ia sedang membiasakan diri dan juga ia ingin anaknya mendapatkan sinar dan udara sejuk pagi hari. Ryeowook hanya berniat jalan-jalan saja. Sebelum ia melihat putera mahkota kerajaan sedang sibuk memarahi pelayan-pelayannya. Kalau dilihat dari kejauhan memang seperti itu. Akan tetapi semakin dekat Ryeowook jadi tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau terjatuh?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu, selir! Aw! Lepaskan! Sakit, babo!" Makian itu bukan untuk Ryeowook tapi pelayan pangeran yang berusaha membangunkannya dengan salah.

"Kau berdarah."

Pangeran seharusnya tidak seperti Jung Changmin. Namja kecil itu terjatuh sampai dahinya berdarah. Entah jatuh bagaimana tapi Ryeowook pastikan Changmin jatuh terjerembab dengan wajahnya yang mengenai tanah.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!" Lagi-lagi sifat kasarnya keluar. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Biarkan para pelayan mengobatimu. Kalau tidak lukanya akan semakin parah."

"Apa pedulimu?! Aku tidak mau diurus siapapun! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Aigoo. Ryeowook sampai dibuat terkikik. Berpura-pura kuat padahal matanya sudah dilapisi selapis bening membuat Changmin makin menggemaskan saja.

"Kalau begitu," Ryeowook menyerahkan anaknya pada satu pelayan yang berada di sana. Lalu menyetarakan tinggi badan dengan putera mahkota yang masih duduk di atas tanah. "Biarkan aku membantumu merawat lukamu. Kajja."

Tangan yang ia ulurkan masih mengambang di udara. Pangeran kecil masih menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan Ryeowook hendak menusuknya dari belakang. Ah, tapi jangan salah. Wajah natural Ryeowook dan matanya yang memancarkan kesungguhan menggerakkan Changmin untuk menerima uluran tangan itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Jja, kita ke kamarku." Begitulah bagaimana Ryeowook membawa pangeran pemarah menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau diurus pelayan. Kalau kau ingin mengobatiku, urus diriku dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Ryeowook tidak kesal, justru ia tersenyum lagi. Menghadapi karakter seperti Changmin menambah pengalamannya. Jung Changmin mudah marah, tetapi menggemaskan di matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa jatuh?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya mengobati luka Changmin di bagian tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm?" Gumam Ryeowook kala ia tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Dilihatnya Pangeran Changmin sedang menatap anaknya yang tertidur di atas matras.

"Namanya Kim Ryeosung. Kau sepertinya menyukainya, jadi maukah kau menjadi teman Ryeosung?"

"Teman?" Changmin berkata masih dengan pandangan yang sama. "Tidak ada kata teman dalam hidupku."

Eh, kata-kata itu sungguh tidak patut dikeluarkan Changmin yang bahkan belum genap tiga belas tahun. Maksudnya, belum cukup dewasa untuk memendam kepedihan di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak berteman baik dengan pangeran yang lain?"

"Mereka bukan temanku. Mereka itu jahat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ryeowook menunduk, beralih mengobati lutut Changmin yang tergores sedikit.

"Mereka selalu mengolokku. Mereka juga yang melemparkan kerikil padaku sehingga aku berdarah seperti ini." Ryeowook berjengit kaget. Punggungnya menegak dan tangannya yang memegang kapas langsung terulur memegangi dagu Changmin. Matanya meneliti luka kecil yang ada di pelipisnya.

"Jadi ini karena dilempar kerikil? Bukan karena terjatuh?"

"Aku memang terjatuh. Tapi setelah kerikil kecil itu mengenaiku, aku terkejut sampai tersandung."

Ryeowook bisa mempercayai ucapan pangeran ini. Ia tadi sempat melihat siluet seorang bocah yang bersembuyi di balik pohon. Yang langsung lari ketika melihatnya mendekat. Astaga, mereka masih anak-anak.

"Siapa yang melempar kerikil padamu? Akan kukatakan pada Yang Mulia Jung."

"Jangan berani melakukannya." Ryeowook terdiam. "Aku sudah sering mengalami semua ini. Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula aku bukan pengadu yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan Yang Mulia."

Meskipun sifatnya kasar dan mudah marah, dari perkataan dan sikap yang dilihatnya barusan, Ryeowook memastikan kalau Changmin anak yang pemberani. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Penindasan yang dialami Changmin dapat merusak mental calon penerus kerajaan itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kukatakan pada umma mu? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan apapun. Umma ku akan bersedih jika mendengarnya. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat umma ku sedih lagi."

Ah, kasihan sekali. Bagaimana bisa bocah kecil itu memendam masalahnya seorang diri. Bersikap wajar seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan tindasan anggota kerajaan lain yang bahkan kedudukannya berada di bawahnya.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau kau bercerita padaku? Aku mau mendengarkan semua ceritamu tanpa mengadukannya. Kau bisa berbagi padaku."

"Kau selir. Kau hanya—"

"Menjadi selir bukan berarti aku memiliki sifat yang sama dengan mereka. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Ryeong pasti juga ingin berteman denganmu."

"Ryeong?" Ryeowook mengangguk sambil menunjuk anaknya yang masih tertidur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kata Changmin dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Kalau aku mengkhianatimu, kau boleh marah padaku."

Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan alasan itu. Pada dasarnya, Changmin sudah terlampau sering marah-marah padanya.

"Arraseo."

"Eh? Jeongmal?" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Lanjutnya tanpa sadar terlalu bergembira sampai membangunkan Ryeosung. Bayi mungil itu terkejut dan mulai menangis.

"Kau membuatnya menangis." Kata Changmin.

"Aigoo. Mianhae, Ryeong. Tidurlah lagi ne? Changmin hyung akan menemanimu." Changmin langsung melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, genggam saja tangannya." Meskipun terlihat ragu-ragu, pangeran kecil itu mengikuti saja perintah Ryeowook. Menggenggam telapak tangan mungil yang sangat lembut mengenai perabanya.

"Eh, dia tertidur lagi." Ujar Changmin lirih, masih bisa didengar Ryeowook.

"Itu karena temannya berada di sini. Changmin hyung menemaninya, jadi ia tidak takut untuk menutup matanya." Balas Ryeowook seraya mengusap pipi Changmin.

"Benarkah begitu?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia pun berbaring di samping anaknya. Memainkan jemarinya pada rambut hitam Ryeosung.

Changmin terlihat gugup. Ah, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Cepat-cepat Changmin ikut berbaring menghadap Ryeosung dan mencolek pipi tembemnya. Ia sudah terlampau gemas.

"Changmin,"

"Apa?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah Permaisuri Jung tidak bisa bicara?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dulu umma bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, umma juga bisa menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, umma tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja umma mengeluh sakit di tenggorokannya setelah itu dia demam sampai tiga hari."

"Ah, begitu." Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. "Lalu mengapa para selir dan pangeran memusuhimu?"

"Mungkin mereka iri padaku. Aku tidak lahir di sini. Aku tinggal setelah berumur lima tahun. Setelah itu, aku dinobatkan sebagai pangeran mahkota."

Belum sempat Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara hendak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Changmin langsung berucap seolah tahu kalau Ryeowook penasaran. "Mereka menganggap aku bukan anak dari Yang Mulia, padahal itu karena umma ku sempat diusir dari istana."

"Diusir..."

Diusir, tinggal di tempat lain dengan kondisi mengandung anak raja, melahirkannya seorang diri, kemudian menjadi permaisuri kerajaan lagi, dan anaknya yang menjadi korban. Semua itu seperti menghantui Ryeowook. Kalau ia menerima ajakan Ratu Heechul untuk kembali, mungkin keadaanya sama persis seperti yang dialami Changmin dan umma nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang? Ryeong bukan anak abeoji kan?"

"Aku..." Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Ia tak mampu mengatakannya. Bahkan di depan pangeran kecil itu.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Changmin mengangguk. "Maukah kau menjaga rahasia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari mengarungi lautan berdebur ombak. Tiga hari di dalam kapal besar yang mengantarkan kepulangan. Kembali menapaki kaki di tanah kelahiran, rumah tempatnya tinggal. Kim Heechul, diiringi orang-orang terpercaya yang ikut dengannya kembali ke Kerajaan Kim. Merasakan udara rumah, tak membuatnya terlihat begitu senang. Bukan itu alasannya.

Heechul sudah terlalu banyak berpikir panjang. Seharusnya ia bisa menarik Ryeowook kembali ke kerajaan. Akan tetapi, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan. Memang Ryeowook masih permaisuri kerajaan. Tuduhanlah yang membuatnya harus melarikan diri. Heechul tak kuasa untuk mengembalikan Ryeowook. Terlebih lagi dengan perkataan mengenai kandungannya, keguguran.

Menghela napas sudah menjadi hobinya. Ia harus segera menemui Yesung. Kalau ia tak mampu membawa Ryeowook kembali, Yesung harus berusaha lebih keras darinya. Yang Mulia Kim Yesung harus menarik Ryeowook kembali ke tahtanya.

"Yesung," Untungnya ia dapat bertemu dengan penguasa kerajaan itu langsung ketika ia memasuki wilayah timur, dekat kediamannya.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu."

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan hanya berdua. Di dalam sebuah kamar penuh kenangan, kamar yang Yesung tempati sendirian selama satu setengah tahun.

"Waeyo?" Yesung membuka suara.

"Aku menemukan Ryeowook." Kata Heechul langsung pada intinya.

"Huh? Ryeowook? D-di mana eomoni?"

Seperti yang Heechul duga, Yesung akan bersemangat setelah mendengarnya. Ia cukup bersyukur dengan begini masalah kembalinya Ryeowook akan lebih mudah dilakukan.

"Kerajaan Jung."

"Bagaimana eomoni bisa menemukannya? A-apa eomoni sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kabar baiknya, dia hidup dengan baik. Tapi kabar buruknya, dia keguguran."

Manik sipit itu langsung membulat begitu telinganya mendengar perkataan sang eomoni. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu tidak berbohong kan?

"Apa? Ryeowook keguguran?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Ne, aku bertemu dengannya di desa. Lalu saat kutanya di mana putera mahkota berada, ia menjawab demikian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan barang-barang Ryeowook yang hanyut?"

"Pasti ada seseorang yang berusaha menghilangkan jejaknya. Seseorang yang berusaha menganggap Ryeowook tenggelam di laut."

Diam, hening. Yesung seperti tak berniat membalas perkataan eomoni nya. Namja tampan itu menatap ke bawah, ke arah meja kosong yang menghanyutkannya dalam pikiran sendiri. Kim Yesung terlihat diam tapi tidak seperti sedang berpikir keras. Namja itu hanya bingung apa langkah yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

"Kau... tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya eomoni nya dengan lirih.

Kalau pernyataan seperti itu terlontar padanya ia pasti akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa ia ingin bertemu. Namun, ada sisi hatinya yang lain yang terus membisikinya berbagai hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook, tapi bagaimana jika aku sudah berhadapan dengannya? Akankah dia menatapku dengan mata yang sarat akan kebencian?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yesung-ah. Aku tidak bisa membawanya kemari karena Ryeowook tidak mau kembali bersamaku, mungkin jika kau datang dia akan—"

"Lalu apa selanjutnya jika aku bisa membawanya kemari? Aku akan dibenci seumur hidupku. Dan Ryeowook, akan terus berpikir tentang betapa buruknya kerajaan ini. Ryeowook akan membunuhku secara perlahan dengan kebenciannya."

"Kim Yesung kenapa kau berpikir terlalu jauh seperti itu? Kau hanya perlu bertemu dengannya lalu membujuknya itu saja. Kau tahu, penobatan untuk Selir Jung sudah dekat."

Yesung menghirup napas dalam. "Aku benar-benar bingung, eomoni. Aku memang berharap Ryeowook kembali tapi aku juga berpikir bagamana selanjutnya jika Ryeowook sudah berada di sini."

"Kim Yesung, jadilah bijaksana. Kau harus tahu mana yang terbaik. Untuk masalah ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh lagi. Kaulah yang akan menentukan sendiri." Balas Heechul setengah kesal. Segera ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Yesung dalam keraguan.

Kala itu, malam sudah menyambut dengan bangganya. Menyelimuti lahan luas berawan kelabu. Malam yang sunyi, sesunyi ruang baca yang ditempati seorang namja tampan penuh kharisma. Membaca satu persatu kata-kata yang terangkai dalam gulungan kertas.

"Yang Mulia," Namja tampan itu hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hingga seorang kurir tua yang bertugas mengantarkan surat kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Surat dari Kerajaan Jung, Yang Mulia."

Manik tajamnya bergerak meneliti barang bawaan sang kurir, lalu mengambil gulungan kertas yang masih rapi. Ia membaca yang tertulis di sana. Dan bak petir yang menyambar ketika badai menghadang, sang namja tampan langsung terbangun. Membanting gulungan kertas itu dan langsung pergi keluar.

"Panglima Choi! Siapkan keberangkatanku menuju Kerajaan Jung."

Apa yang membuat Yang Mulia Kim Yesung sangat murka? Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat pada gertas kusut yang diremas penuh kebencian berhasil menyulut emosinya. Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Hanya beberapa kata tentang Permaisurinya.

—Jamuan pernikahan: Selir baru, Kim Ryeowook—

Yang pastinya sudah terlaksana beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingat jauhnya jarak antara kedua kerajaan ini. Jung Yunho sengaja melakukannya.

"Kau mengibarkan bendera perang padaku, Yang Mulia Jung."

.

.

*Bersambung*

Waduuuh... bener-bener minta maaf. Telat apdet bahkan sampe dua bulan. MBR juga telat apdet sampe 5 bulan (o.o) Denies baru sadaaar. Denies lagi bingung buat ngerangkai kata-katanya.

Jadi sekali lagi minta maaf. Akan Denies selesaikan secepatnya. Untuk chapter 15 Evanescence udah selesai tinggal post. Jadi tinggal nunggu waktu aja. Tapi buat chapter lanjutnya Denies belum tahu :v

FYI, chapter depan Ryeowook ketemu sama hubby nya yeeeeey^ jadi tetep tunggu ff ini yhaa :D

Note: untuk yang belum bisa membayangkan rambut Ryeowook dalam chapter ini, sama kaya webtoon "Prince of Prince" dengan cast Park Sihyeon atau Syang Nien bisa dilihat di Webtoon eps. 32 (bonus 1) buat yang penasaran. Denies terinspirasi dari situ buat model rambut Ryeowook hehe. Dan selama penulisan fanfict ini, Denies salah mbayangin. Jadi, Denies mbayangin Yesung nya itu pake rambut biasa kaya udah modern gitu cuman pake iket kepala, ngga kaya di drakor wkwkwk.

Makasih buat yang udah menunggu dan menyempatkan mereview.

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	15. Here, I am (2)

Gerimis kecil mengguyur wilayah Kerajaan Jung. Tanah kering menjadi becek karena ulahnya. Kebanyakan penduduk tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas luarnya karena takut terjadi hujan besar. Di depan pintu gerbang istana yang begitu megah, rombongan konglomerat menunggu terbukanya pintu. Mereka menggiring kuda tunggangan memasuki istana. Tanpa menghiraukan gerimis yang mengguyur, seorang namja mrlangkah diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Menuju sebuah ruangan privat yang hanya mengizinkannya masuk sendirian.

"Ah, kau mengejutkanku, Yang Mulia Kim."

Sapaan itu terdengar begitu tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh rak-rak gulungan kertas. Namja yang disapa mendekat tanpa banyak bicara. Mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan melemparkan ke meja pembatas dirinya dengan Yang Mulia Jung.

"Apa maksud undangan itu, Jung Yunho yang terhormat?"

Jung Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Lalu menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Apa? Hanya undangan pernikahanku. Dan kau tidak datang, Yesung-ah. Waeyo?"

"Jangan bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau menikahi seseorang, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, akan menjadi urusanku kalau yang kau nikahi itu adalah Kim Ryeowook!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Dia permaisuriku! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jung Yunho!"

"Ah, permaisurimu. Mianhae. Tapi, sewaktu aku bertanya padanya, katanya dia belum menikah. Jadi aku menikahinya. Lagipula untuk apa permaisurimu tinggal di wilayahku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang mengejek. Cukup menyulut amarah seorang Kim Yesung yang sangat tempramen jika sudah menyangkut istrinya.

"Dia melarikan diri dari kerajaanku, dan sekarang aku datang untuk menjemputnya pulang."

Yunho berdecak. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia sekarang berstatus sebagai selirku. Kau tidak bisa membawanya sesuka hatimu. Ah, dan bukankah kau sudah melengserkan Ryeowook dari kedudukannya? Otomatis dia bukan permaisurimu lagi, aniya?"

Kim Yesung mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Rautnya mengeras karena emosinya yang sudah sangat mendidih. Kalau ia bukan bangsawan, ia pasti sudah meninju wajah menyebalkan perebut istrinya itu. Akan tetapi banyak hal yang bersarang di pikirannya. Jung Yunho bukan cuma kenalannya saja, namja tampan yang lebih tua darinya itu adalah kerabat dekatnya, bisa dikatakan Yunho adalah teman masa kecilnya. Teman atau musuhnya sekarang Yesung benar-benar marah jika memikirkannya. Yunho telah menusuk dari belakang. Satu hal dari sekian banyak yang paling ia benci, pengkhianatan.

"Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kim Ryeowook darimu." Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Yesung seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Lalu Yunho berdiri, memutari meja untuk mendekati Yesung. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Yesung, Yunho berbisik lirih, "Kim Ryeowook sudah punya anak."

"Apa?!"

Yesung bergerak terkejut, reflek menjauhkan diri dari Yunho. "Apa maksudmu, huh? Kau mau mempermainkan aku lagi? Ryeowook keguguran." Katanya sambil menarik pakaian Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Namanya Kim Ryeosung. Ryeowook punya anak namja yang menggemaskan."

Suara gemeletuk gigi yang tertaut terdengar, "Di mana?"

Bukan jawaban seperti keinginannya yang ia dapat melainkan tawa penuh remeh dan merendahkan. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Tapi Ryeowook tidak mau. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup di sini, menjadi selirku."

"Kau!" Yesung mengangkat tangan, kepalan tinjunya siap ia hantamkan pada wajah raja di depannya. Akan tetapi Yesung mengurungkan niatnya, begitu perkataan Yang Mulia Jung Yunho menghampiri telinganya.

"Lakukan, pukul aku. Dan kau akan melihat mayat anakmu esok hari."

Yesung menggertakkan gigi, "Kau mengibarkan bendera perang padaku, Yang Mulia Jung. Aku akan menerimanya. Kita akan berperang dan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita." Kata Yesung sambil menghempaskan tubuh Yunho. Ia tatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu berbalik keluar dari ruang baca itu.

.

.

_`Evanescence`_

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, Typo(s), bahasa aneh, alur terlalu lambat/terlalu cepat, membosankan, OOC, dll.

.

Chapter 15 : Here I Am (2)

.

.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

Setiap kali berpapasan dengan selir lainnya, yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan adalah menunduk. Ia sadar akan posisinya, menjadi selir baru bukanlah membuatnya menjadi kesayangan akan tetapi malah membuatnya dikucilkan. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam saja. Meskipun ia berteriak minta pertolongan, tidak akan ada yang datang. Kehidupan yang tak akan pernah berubah.

Jika ditanya mengapa ia berkeliaran seperti ini, ia akan menjawabnya dengan kesal kalau semua ini bukan keinginannya. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam kamar daripada ditatapi dengan tatapan intimidasi orang-orang. Tadi, ada seorang pelayan yang memanggilnya keluar, pelayannya Permaisuri Jung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan permaisuri itu memanggilnya. Ia hanya menebak, pasti karena anaknya yang terjatuh tempo hari.

Grab

Namja manis itu tersentak seraya mengernyit kebingungan. Kala merasakan tangannya di cekal seseorang di balik tubuhnya. Berbalik untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, Ryeowook membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Yesung hyung..." panggilnya tanpa sadar.

Apa yang dilakukan Raja seperti Yesung di Kerajaan ini? Apa yang membuatnya datang? Apa Yesung datang untuk menjemputnya?

Tidak, mana mungkin begitu. Orang kerajaan yang pertama kali menemuinya saja adalah Heechul eomoni. Tidak mungkin Yesung berani untuk menjemputnya.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkan kami?" Kata Yesung pada pelayan-pelayan yang berjajar rapi di sisi Ryeowook.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ryeowook tersenyum pada para pelayannya. Yeah, ia memutuskan untuk bicara sedikit. Lagi pula, di dalam hatinya terselip rasa senang melihat Yesung baik-baik saja. Itu artinya, Yesung bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Ryeowook..." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook dengan nada bergetar. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi. Walaupun satusnya sudah berbeda. Ryeowook sudah jadi milik orang lain. Yesung baru menyadarinya, dan ia pun melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang Yang Mulia lakukan di sini?"

Yesung sama sekali tak bisa berkedip. Ia terus saja meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Ryeowook. Masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Ryeowook memanjangkan rambut belakangnya dan di kepang rapi. Yesung merasa tak bisa menahan keinginannya di dalam hati. Ia ingin memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku—" Yesung terdiam menunduk. "Wookie, aku ingin meminta maaf." Lanjutnya tanpa berani menatap mata Ryeowook.

Sementara Ryeowook, hanya diam sambil menatapinya saja. Di dalam matanya, sudah ada gambaran jelas dari perasaannya. Kekecewaan yang sangat kental.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Matanya terpejam menghalau rasa sakit yang memberontak melawannya.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar sedih. Dan setelah sekian lama, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tak ada yang lebih penting selain meminta maaf padamu. Tolong, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Maaf membuatmu terluka."

Ryeowook, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu. Kau harus berlaku adil, kau sudah berusaha menjadi Raja yang baik. Aku akui itu."

Ryeowook membuka matanya, yang sudah mengembun. "Akan tetapi, kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi beban. Terlalu banyak yang menolak kehadiranku. Sejak awal aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di kerajaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Hyung," Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku seharusnya sudah mengerti dari awal. Bahwa keputusanmu memilihku sebagai permaisuri itu salah besar. Kita seharusnya hidup dengan sejajar. Yang mana tidak akan bisa ada ikatan di antara kita. Kasta kita berbeda, aku tidak pantas dan hanya menyebabkan penyesalan saja."

"Kalau kau menganggap kasta kita berbeda, mengapa kau setuju menjadi selir Raja Jung Yunho?"

 _"Anakmu akan kujadikan budak."_

Ryeowook tak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Kalau ia memberi tahu Yesung, akan ada yang merampas bayinya. Merampas Ryeosung dari sisinya.

"Setiap orang memiliki alasan sendiri atas semua perbuatannya. Dan alasanku hanyalah hal pribadi."

Yesung menatap namja manis di depannya dengan manik menajam. "Apa alasan itu?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya seraya menutup matanya. Semua ini harus berakhir dan Ryeowooklah yang harus mengakhirinya. "Aku mencintai Raja Jung Yunho."

Yesung tersentak mendengarnya. Ia sangat terkejut, sungguh. Ia pikir satu setengah tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk menghapus cinta lama. Ryeowook tidak mungkin berpaling darinya secepat itu.

"Kau berbohong!" Namja tampan itu mencengkram lengan atas Ryeowook seraya mendekatkan wajahnya yang kental akan kemarahan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong hikss... tolong, tinggalkan kerajaan ini. Aku akan mendapat masalah jika bicara padamu seperti ini... hiks..."

Yesung menggertakkan giginya. Lalu ia bergerak cepat menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Ryeowook. Hanya berdiam beberapa lama kemudian menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya. Merasakan manisya bibir Ryeowook yang sudah lama tak ia jamah. Menyadarkan Ryeowook atas keterkejutannya.

"Yang Mu—mmn!"

Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook melepaskan diri. Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini, ia adalah selir orang lain. Hubungannya dengan Yesung sudah putus semenjak hari itu.

"Yang Mulia kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau salah, kumohon pergilah dari sini. Lanjutkan hidupmu sebagaimana aku menjalankan hidupku di sini."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Kau—kau sudah tahu rahasiaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa pendamping hidupku?" Yesung mencengkram lengan atas Ryeowook. Berusaha mendekati namja manis itu.

"Kau akan ikut denganku kembali ke kerajaan."

Ryeowook melotot. Tangannya langsung memegangi lengan Yesung yang mencengkramnya. "Kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu saja. Aku sudah menjadi milik Yang Mulia Jung. Dia akan marah kalau tahu kau bicara seperti ini."

"Kau takut dia marah? Lalu apa kau tidak takut aku marah seperti ini?!"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya ketika dibentak keras. Ia sangat ketakutan. Lebih takut lagi apabila ada orang lain atau prajurit istana yang nantinya akan menangkap Yesung. Bagaimana kalau Yesung ditawan lalu dibunuh. Semua itu akan menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.

"Hiks... hyung, kumohon pulanglah. Jangan membawaku, aku tidak mau pergi dari sini. Hiks... aku takut kembali. Hiks..." Ryeowook menggigit bibir menahan isakan yang senantiasa keluar. Hatinya perih mengalami semua ini.

"Kim Ryeosung harus mendapatkan haknya di Kerajaan Kim."

Eh, bagaimana Yesung bisa merapalkan nama anaknya. Apa Yesung sudah tahu? Dari mana?

"Kau membohongiku, kau membohongi eomoni. Kau berbohong kalau kau keguguran. Padahal kau melahirkan anakku, penerus Kerajaan Kim."

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan air mata yang beruraian menuruni pipinya. "Ani, Yang Mulia. Ryeosung anakku dengan orang lain. Aku mengandung anak dari orang lain. Anakmu sudah hiks... mati."

Yesung meraih dagu Ryeowook dengan tangan yang lain. "Apa imbalan yang diberikan Yang Mulia Jung sehingga kau berbohong seperti ini?"

Ryeowook makin menangis keras. "Aku mencintainya hiks... dia mau menerimaku di sini. Hiks... anakku, bukan penerus kerajaanmu. Kau salah, Yang Mulia. Tolong pulanglah..."

Tidak, Kim Yesung tidak akan menyerah secepat ini. Akan tetapi, tuturan Ryeowook menyayat hatinya. Kim Ryeowook mencintai orang lain? Yang benar saja!

"Aku akan berperang melawan kerajaan yang kau banggakan ini. Dan ketika aku berhasil membunuh Jung Yunho dengan kedua tanganku, aku akan menculikmu kembali ke Kerajaan Kim! Ingat perkataanku."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan isakan keras. Akhirnya, Kim Yesung menjauh darinya. Namja terhormat itu sudah meninggalkannya. Harusnya ia bahagia. Keinginan otaknya sudah terkabul. Tidak dengan keinginan hatinya. Hatinya ini begitu teriris setelah membohongi perasaan sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menemui Permaisuri Jung dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Permaisuri Jung pasti curiga kalau melihatnya berantakan begini. Apalagi bibirnya terlihat membengkak setelah dilumat Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

Trak!

Huh? Ia mendengar sesuatu. Dari belakang tubuhnya, seperti suara benda yang terjatuh. Saat ia berbalik, ia kembali dihadapkan pada takdir yang pahit. Ada orang yang melihatnya. Orang itu pastilah melihat keseluruhan pembicaraan dan hal-hal tidak senonoh yang Yesung paksa lakukan padanya.

"T-tidak. Semua yang kau lihat itu salahku... tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yang Mulia—"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Selir Kim."

Ryeowook tercekat. Buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kumohon. Jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Ini salahku, Yang Mulia Kim Yesung tidak melakukan apapun denganku. Aku—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" Ryeowook berjengit kaget. Ia terdiam termenung menatap ke bawah. Berupaya menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya, Ryeowook langsung menggigit bibir. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus memenuhi apapun yang dikatakan orang itu. Untuk keselamatannya.

Sementara itu, orang yang melihat secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana interaksi antara Yang Mulia Kim Yesung dengan selir kerajaan itu memberi tahunya satu hal. Kalau ia sudah dibodohi melampaui batas. Ia bisa menerima kalau Yang Mulia Jung memiliki banyak selir. Tapi ia tidak akan menerima kalau pernikahannya dengan selir itu justru memisahkan dua pihak.

Siapa yang melihat semua kejadian itu? Seorang namja anggun dengan kebisuan yang mengisi harinya. Permaisuri Jung. Namja itu tak bisa menahan letupan kemarahannya. Langkah lebar nan cepat menghantarkannya pada sebuah tempat. Ruangan penuh buku yang beberapa saat lalu menerima kehadiran Kim Yesung. Yang Mulia Jung berada di sana, masih duduk dengan bangga.

"Permaisuri Jung?" Tanya Yunho kebingungan, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat istri pertamanya itu terlihat sangat marah dan berani menajamkan mata padanya.

 _"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar."_

Yunho sudah bisa memahaminya. Ia sudah hidup bersama permaisurinya ini lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Yang tidak ia pahami adalah alasan mengapa istri pertamanya itu sangat kesal, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Yunho berdiri, memutari meja seperti tadi dan mendekati Permaisuri Jung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tertutup. "Apa maksudnya, Jae?"

 _"Kau menikahi Kim Ryeowook."_

"Ne, dan apa masalahnya?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

 _"Kim Ryeowook adalah istri Yang Mulia Kim Yesung."_

Jaejoong, masih memperlihatkan wajah marahnya. Dilihatnya sang pasangan hidup yang memamerkan mimik terkejut atas perkataannya. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama, Yunho mendengus dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau keberatan? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak peduli pada siapapun yang akan menjadi selirku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau peduli pada namja itu, Jaejoong?" Kata Yunho menyudutkannya.

 _"Kau boleh menikahi sejuta wanita yang kau suka. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan Kim Ryeowook."_

Yunho mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa kau baru saja menghinaku?" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menarik Jaejoong lalu mendorong serta menjatuhkan tubuh istrinya di atas meja. Benturan punggungnya yang terlalu kuat cukup membuat namja cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"..khh..." Yunho menghentikan tindakannya. Ia tersadar atas perbuatannya setelah mendengar rintihan itu.

"Ku...kau...men..ih...puku..." Yunho tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kau...ingin...dia...sama...sepertiku..khh..." suara serak yang sangat tak enak didengar menyapa gendang telinganya. Jaejoong baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Penuh perjuangan dan susah payah. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan dan air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya.

"Kau...memisah...kan...dia..."

"Hentikan, Jaejoong."

"Kau...mmh...pernah...berjanji...kalau...kau...akh...uhuk...aka..nnn...uhuk..."

Yunho mulai terlihat panik. Ia mencengkram masing-masing bahu Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Berhenti, Jaejoong!"

Berhasil, Jaejoong berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja cantik itu terlihat batuk-batuk dengan mata terpejam. Yunho masih sama, ia panik. Terlihat sangat khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho membelai pipi kiri Jaejoong. Memastikan kondisinya.

Jaejoong menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu ia buka matanya kembali dan menatap Yunho nyalang. "Haa...kh..au...akan...melihathku...mati...sebentar lagi...ngh..."

"J-jae? Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak keras. Terus saja mengguncang tubuh lemas di tangannya. Jaejoong, pingsan. Karena rasa sakit yang membakar tenggorokannya.

"Jae!"

Beberapa tabib berlarian menuju kediaman permaisuri kerajaan. Hanya satu tujuan mereka, menyelamatkan permaisuri itu. Di dalam sana, sementara beberapa tabib sibuk memeriksa Jaejoong, Jung Yunho duduk tak jauh dengan raut tak menentu.

"Yang Mulia, apa Permaisuri Jung memaksa untuk bicara?" Kepala tabib menanyainya. Yunho tak langsung menjawab, ia diam termenung lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Seberapa keras dia mencoba bicara? Aku khawatir kalau tenggorokannya tak terselamatkan lagi. Semua ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya."

Yunho menggigit bibir, "Selamatkan dia!"

Beberapa tabib sudah berusaha keras. Sudah berusaha semampu yang mereka bisa. Namun, dengan usaha yang sekeras apapun Jaejoong tidak akan bangun dalam sekejap. Namja cantik itu masih harus terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kompres yang mendinginkan kepalanya.

Semua ini adalah kesalahannya, Yunho mengutuk dirinya dalam diam. Jaejoong terbaring karena dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Ia terpancing tadi, karena perkataan Jaejoong yang menghinanya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Jaejoong pantas kesal, merasa ditipu oleh suaminya sendiri.

Semalaman Jaejoong tidak sadar. Namja cantik itu belum membuka matanya sampai pagi walaupun kondisinya sudah menunjukkan perkembangan. Kain kompres sudah disingkirkan dari keningnya. Tubuhnya tidak panas lagi. Hanya satu itu yang kurang, belum juga membuka manik indahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yunho yang sengaja datang.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tetapi Permaisuri Jung belum sadar."

Jawaban pelayan membuatnya menghela napas lagi. Dirinya masuk kedalam kamar beraroma harum. Wangi yang sudah ia hapal bertahun-tahun. Pelan tanpa suara Yunho mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang tempat permaisurinya tergolek.

"Jaejoong." Panggilnya seraya mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong. "Bangunlah,"

Yunho menatap lekat paras rupawan istrinya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ialah penyebab Jaejoong tergolek lemah seperti ini. Ia memang penyebabnya. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang telah ia setujui harus ia selesaikan. Ia yang memulainya maka ia harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Jaejoong, tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

"Jae."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghirup wangi Jaejoong di dekat lehernya. Dengan satu jarinya, menelusuri paras cantik Jaejoong dan berhenti di dagunya. Yunho berniat mencium istrinya itu, dan memang ia lakukan. Ia suka menyesap bibir kenyal yang selalu mengundangnya. Dan ketika bibirnya bersinggungan dengan rasa manis itu, Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk memejamkan matanya. Menyesap bibir Jaejoong beberapa kali kemudian melepaskannya.

"Jaejoong." Panggilnya lagi seraya mengukir senyum. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Jae."

Eh? Sejak kapan? Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong terbangun tepat ketika ia menyesap bibir manisnya. Ia merasakan pergerakan bibir namja nya itu. Ciumannya memang ampuh. Bisa membangunkan kekasihnya. Anehnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk pura-pura tertidur. Pasti kekasih hidupnya itu masih marah besar padanya.

"Jae, dengar. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk mengingkari janjiku. Aku melakukannya karena aku terdesak suatu hal. Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk membantunya."

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kim Ryeowook." Yunho menarik tubuhnya. "Aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari."

Setelah mendengar ucapannya itu, sepasang mata Jaehoong terbuka perlahan. Ia melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Arti dari tatapan itu, Yunho memahaminya. Jaejoong sangat mencurigainya. Namja cantik itu tak akan berhenti mencoba untuk menggagalkan misinya, meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho rencanakan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sret

Langkah Yunho tertahan. Menoleh kebawah, beberapa jemari lentik memegangi pakaiannya. Begitu dilihat pemiliknya, buru-buru jemari itu terlepas. Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menyambar bibir ranum di depannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk untuk Yunho. Bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah puncak masalah yang harus ia selesaikan. Masalah ini harus segera selesai sebelum Yang Mulia Kim Yesung mengirim pasukan untuk berperang menantangnya.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar kecil bercatkan merah. Menunggu pintu terbuka, Yunho menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Yang Mulia," sapaan yang terbiasa ditujukan padanya. Hanya saja terdengar berbeda jika yang memanggilnya itu adalah selir barunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eo-eobso." Jawaban yang gugup disertai gerakan tangan yang cepat-cepat membereskan berbagai peralatan menulis di atas meja membuat Yunho sedikit penasaran. Ia baru tahu kalau Ryeowook bisa menulis.

"Kau menulis surat?"

Ryeowook menggeleng kepadanya. "Hanya sedang belajar menulis."

"Biar kulihat." Ujar Yunho lagi seraya mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"A-aniya. Tulisanku bukan apa-apa."

Ryeowook berbohong. Terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya. Jemari yang bertaut gugup, bibir bawah yang digigit sendiri, serta bola mata yang fokus ke arah lain. Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya padaku? Kau berniat menentangku?"

"T-tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng lagi. Tangannya yang bertaut saling meremas satu sama lain. Semakin gugup dan khawatir.

"Perlihatkan padaku."

Tampaknya Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan lain. Yang Mulia sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya belum terpenuhi, Ryeowook jadi tahu setelah beberapa lama tinggal bersama namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ppalli!"

"Eh? N-ne." Ryeowook berjengit kaget. Ragu-ragu menyerahkan kertas di balik tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Yunho membaca tulisan buruknya. Ah, sekarang Yunho jadi tahu apa yang ia tulis.

"Ini surat untuk dongsaeng mu?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Oh, begitu."

Sudah? Hanya itu saja respon balasan dari Yang Mulia Jung. Itu artinya, Yunho tidak masalah dengan apa yang ia tulis. Ia berarti diperbolehkan untuk berkirim surat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kan?

"Kupikir kau menulis surat untuk Yang Mulia Kim." Ryeowook tercengang. "Kau bertemu dengannya kemarin kan?"

Ryeowook membeku. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut pada namja di depannya. Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa tahu? Apa permaisuri yang memberi tahu? Jadi, namja di depannya ini tahu kalau ia melakukan hala-hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Yesung kemarin? Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Oh, sepertinya pertanyaanku benar."

Huh? Sepertinya ia sudah dijebak.

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Karena kemarin, Yang Mulia Kim datang menemuiku. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaanku itu terjawab dengan diamnya dirimu."

"A-aniya. Aku tidak bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kim."

"Kau tahu, kau selalu berbohong padaku. Kau hanya jujur ketika kau diam, itu saja."

Ryeowook tak bisa menyalahkan itu semua. Memang benar adanya. Ia akan diam jika itu benar dan ia akan menyangkal untuk berbohong. Satu kebiasaan buruknya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayanmu untuk menyiapkan barang-barang keperluanmu. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri saja."

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Kita akan pergi."

"Ke mana?" Ryeowook terlalu banyak bertanya. Hal itu wajar dilakukannya kan?

"Pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Yang mana tidak akan ada yang mengusik kita berdua."

"U-untuk apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di sana?"

Yunho mendengus geli. "Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan tubuhmu. Kita akan berbulan madu, mengingat aku belum pernah menyentuhmu sejak awal kau datang kemari."

Bak anak panah yang menusuk lubuk hatinya. Ryeowook sampai berkaca-kaca. Tanpa komando dari otaknya, sepasang tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi, alasan kenapa Yang Mulia tidak menyentuhnya selama ini adalah karena ia akan disentuh saat waktunya tiba. Ia pikir ia bisa menjaga tubuhnya untuk—

—siapa?

Untuk siapa? Ia mulai memikirkannya. Apakah ia menjaga tubuhnya untuk Kim Yesung? Tidak, Ryeowook tidak mau mengakui keinginan hatinya itu. Ia sudah berhasil menjauhkan Yesung darinya tapi entah mengapa hatinya ini tidak mau menjauhkan diri dari Kim Yesung. Jujur saja, Ryeowook masih sangat mencintai Yesung bahkan setelah semua hal yang menimpanya.

Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa kembali. Kehidupannya bersama Yesung tidak akan bisa terulang setelah hubungannya diputuskan oleh hubungan yang lain. Hubungan yang tak diinginkannya dengan Yang Mulia Jung.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu itu saja." Ryeowook kembali sadar setelah melamun. Ya ampun, apa saja yang telah dikatakan Yang Mulia ketika ia melamun?

Dilihatnya Yang Mulia Jung bersiap untuk beranjak. Akan tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan niatnya, seseorang datang membuka pintu geser yang langsung menghadapkan Ryeowook pada orang itu.

"Permaisuri Jung." Panggil Ryeowook.

Yunho langsung berbalik dan membuktikan perkataan Ryeowook. Jaejoong yang kemarin terbaring sakit sampai pagi ini sudah berada di depannya. Dengan napas terengah-engah, kesayangannya itu melangkah dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu menggerakkan tangannya lagi, berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat.

Ryeowook yang diam disitu tak mengerti apa artinya. Yeah, karena pelayan penerjemah bahasa isyarat yang biasa mengikuti Permaisuri Jung tidak hadir bersamanya. Ryeowook melihat tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Kau akan tinggal di sini."

Yunho menjawab dengan kesal. Raut datarnya kembali lagi. Apalagi setelah gerakan terakhir yang dilakukan Permaisuri Jung. Namja penguasa kerajaan itu melirik Ryeowook sekilas, kemudian tanpa menunggu apapun langsung bangkit berdiri tak lupa tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Permaisuri Jung. Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk ikut bersamanya.

Seisi kerajaan yang berlalu lalang menghentikan kegiatannya, ketika melihat bagaimana Yunho membawa paksa permaisurinya. Jaejoong tampak tak mau dengan meronta-ronta meskipun tak berdampak besar. Yunho tetap bisa membawanya. Menariknya kuat jauh dari paviliun tempat Ryeowook tinggal sampai di paviliun utama. Yunho membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yhun—" Bibirnya dibungkam, dengan bibir kissable yang memaksa mendominasi. Apa yang diinginkan Yang Mulia sebenarmya? Jaejoong terus berpikir.

"Ngh!"

Bruk

Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas ranjang masih dengan Yunho yang melumat bibirnya. Jangan pikir Jaejoong mau menerimanya, ia masih kesal dengan suaminya ini. Tangannya pun tak berhenti mendorong sampa akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Jaejoong menghirup nalas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ternyata tidak sampai disitu saja. Yunho melesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong, menciumi bagian itu sambil tangannya melepas pakaian Jaejoong. What the—apa yang mulia mendadak berhasrat di siang hari seperti ini? Atau apakah ini caranya supaya Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikannya?

"Yuh..."

Bibirnya di bungkam lagi. Setiap kali ia mau mengeluarkan suaranya, Yunho akan langsung mrnghentikannya. Tak membuang waktu, Yunho menikmati tubuhnya. Yunho melakukannya, sementara Jaejoong tidak menginginkannya. Yunho menggagahinya, meskipun ia mencakar punggungnya, namja itu tak berhenti. Apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk menghentikannya tidak pernah dihiraukan. Sampai kepalanya pening dan keringat sudah banyak keluar dari tubuhnya, Yunho tidak berhenti.

"Ngh..." Jaejoong melenguh pada detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya. Ia sudah tidak kuat, Yunho terlalu lama melakukannya sampai akhirnya ia pingsan lantaran tidak punya energi lagi.

Jung Yunho memejamkan matanya menggapai akhir hasratnya. Napas berhembus keras dari mulutnya. Ia juga kelelahan. Tapi semua yang dilakukannya ini mempunyai tujuan, yaitu menidurkan Jaejoong untuk beberapa waktu. Ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Mianhae." Katanya seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia menghela napas lalu mengangkat tubuhnya. Menarik kain untuk menyelimuti tubuh istrinya kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kerajaan ini.

"Aku pergi sebentar, Jaejoongie." Ujarnya lagi seraya mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk pergi bersama Ryeowook. Kejam, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung kembali ke kerajaannya. Menapaki wilayah kelahirannya sendiri dan kekuasaannya. Setelah melakukan tindakan nekatnya—pergi ke Kerajaan Jung— Yesung kembali dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Melainkan makin memperburuk keadaan. Secara langsung ia sudah menantang Yunho untuk berperang. Cukup sulit baginya yeah karena Yunho sudah dianggap hyung sendiri.

"Kau pergi tiba-tiba, Yang Mulia." Yesung bergumam lirih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan eomoni nya.

"Yesung," kembali Yesung berhenti tanpa membalik tubuh. "Bagaimana Ryeowook?"

"Ryeowook?" Kata Yesung seraya berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya. "Namja itu mencampakkanku." Lalu ia berdecih kesal.

"Berani sekali huh. Ah, dan juga dia sudah punya anak."

Heechul tersentak kaget. "Apakah mungkin anak itu—"

"Bukan." Potong Yesung. "Anakku sudah mati. Dia berhubungan dan melahirkan anak orang lain."

"T-tidak mungkin. Apa kau sudah mengeceknya?"

"Itu yang dia katakan. Lagipula untuk apa aku peduli lagi? Toh dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jung Yunho. Tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi."

Heechul menatap putranya dengan raut memelas, "Apa kau serius Yesung-ah? Kau... melepaskannya?"

"Bukan aku yang melepaskannya. Dia yang melepaskan diri dariku."

Mendengar ucapan final itu, Heechul hanya mampu mendesah sedih. Lalu ia teringat satu hal penting. Posisi permaisuri kerajaan harus diisi seseorang. Dengan adanya fakta kalau Ryeowook tidak akan kembali, hanya tersisa dua pilihan untuk mengisi kekosongan itu.

"Apa kau akan mengangkat Selir Jung," Yesung terdiam menatap eomoni nya. "Atau kau akan memilih permaisuri baru?"

Terdiam dengan raut wajah datar, Yesung berpikir tanpa terkendali lagi. Ia sudah diselimuti bayangan kelam akan dendamnya pada Ryeowook. Muncul satu keinginan yaitu membuat Ryeowook merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirinya.

"Eunhyuk."

"Ne?" Sahut Heechul yang kurang mengerti maksud perkataan Yesung.

"Eunhyuk pelayan Ryeowook. Aku ingin dia menjadi Permaisuriku."

Trak!

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan begitu terkejut sampai menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Melihat semua itu, Kim Yesung malah mengembangkan seringainya.

"Segera persiapkan upacara penobatannya. Aku ingin dia menjadi permaisuriku besok hari." Tunjuk Yesung dengan dagu pada sosok yang tak sengaja mendengar omongannya.

Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sana, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Tangannya bergetar meremas ujung pakaiannya. Ia bekerja di kerajaan untuk menghindari masalah dengan seseorang akan tetapi ternyata keputusannya dulu justru menghantarkannya pada masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Menggantikan Permaisuri Kim? Eunhyuk tak bisa melakukannya.

*Bersambung*

Yaaa~ Beginilah chapter 15 o.o Masih bersambung aja. Bagi yang mau FF ini cepet selese, kayaknya masih butuh beberapa chapter lagi buat menyatukan Ryeowook dan Yesung hhe.

Gomawooo~ Yang sudah membaca dan yang bersedia review apalagi bersedia menunggu sekian lama hueee….

Ya udah ga mau bicara banyak-banyak lagi. Pokoknya minta maaf ga bisa update mingguan layaknya webtoon ato drama series Thailand -,-\

Okay, silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya.


End file.
